The Other Draco Malfoy
by DarkBlueSong
Summary: Draco Malfoy yang tidak punya banyak teman merasakan perbedaan dalam dirinya ketika bertemu Hermione Granger yang populer. MuggleWorld, OOC, AU. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Hermione Granger selalu menjadi cewek yang menarik di seantero sekolah. Dengan mata coklat hangat yang besar, rambut ikal cokelat yang sedikit lebih terang dari matanya, tubuh tinggi semampai, ia bukan hanya cewek paling cantik, tapi juga paling populer. Ditambah dengan nilai-nilai yang menyilaukan mata, dengan mudah ia membuat guru-guru jatuh hati padanya. Hermione Granger yang di sekolahku sangat populer, brilian dan dipuja semua orang—dari mulai petugas kebersihan, sampai guru paling _killer_ sekalipun.

Sementara aku, _well_, apa yang dilihat dari seorang cowok pucat-penyakitan seperti Draco Malfoy? Bukan berarti aku benar-benar penyakitan. Tapi kau tahu maksudku. Aku benar-benar kebalikan dari Hermione Granger. Aku benar-benar payah dalam bergaul, pendiam, berkacamata, gampang gugup dan—tentu saja—hanya diketahui segelintir orang. Bahkan aku yakin banyak guru yang tidak akan mengenalku kalau saja nilaiku tidak berada di atas nilai menyilaukan Hermione Granger.

Aku dan Hermione Granger berada di kasta yang berbeda. Ia berada di kasta di mana semua orang mengenalnya, semua orang ingin menjadi temannya. Kasta yang paling susah kau dapat kalau bukan karena bakat alam. Sementara aku berada di kasta yang paling tidak diinginkan. Culun, pendiam, _freak_, gagap dan dijauhi semua orang.

Perbedaan kasta juga dapat dilihat dengan telanjang mata dari posisi duduk di kelas. Anak-anak populer yang dikagumi semua orang menempati kursi-kursi di barisan depan. Barisan di mana anak-anak itu akan selalu diperhatikan guru. Sementara anak-anak culun dan aneh sepertiku akan menempati bangku-bangku belakang dan pojok, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari peradaban kelas. Terlupakan.

Hermione Granger mempunyai jadwal pelajaran yang sama denganku. Mungkin hanya aku dan dia yang mempunyai jadwal paling padat sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts High School. Walau begitu, kami tidak pernah sekaipun bertukar satu patah kata. Atau paling tidak, aku yang tidak pernah menukarkan kembali kata-kata yang diucapkan Hermione Granger dengan ramah padaku—kata-kata remeh seperti, "Maaf, bisakah kau memberiku pisau bedahmu?" di kelas Biologi atau "Tolong pegangi peta ini sebentar, Malfoy." di kelas Geografi. Setelah dia mengatakan seperti itu, aku akan melakukan apa yang ia minta dalam diam dan pergi juga dalam diam.

Tapi di kelas biasa seperti Matematika sekerang ini—di mana semua anak wajib mengambilnya—Hermione Granger tidak pernah meminta bantuanku. Masih terlalu banyak anak yang bersedia membantunya dengan senang hati.

Hermione Granger tertawa santai dari tempat duduknya. Ia sedang asyik mengobrol dan bergurau dengan dua temannya yang sama-sama populer, Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan semua cowok mengarah padanya—kecuali mungkin cowok gay. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan mereka, Hermione Granger memang mempesona.

Mungkin karena merasakan tatapanku yang aneh sendiri, Hermione Granger memutar kepalanya padaku dan tau-tau saja matanya bertatapan dengan mataku. Mata coklat besar dan hangat yang melelehkan hati semua orang—bahkan Mr Snape, guru Kimia yang legendaris itu. Ia tersenyum ramah dan melambai ceria padaku, seolah menganggapku salah satu teman populernya. Pipiku langsung terasa panas. Aku segera membuang muka, menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam menatap sepatu Converse lusuhku.

Dari ujung mata, aku melihat Hermione Granger memasang ekspresi kecewa, sebelum berbalik menanggapi guyonan Ron Weasley.

-oOo-

Aku sudah menjadi teman Blaise Zabini semenjak masih di dalam perut. Blaise Zabini sendiri adalah remaja cowok yang tampan dengan kharisma di atas rata-rata. Dengan mata gelap, rambut hitam, tulang pipi tinggi dan tawa renyah, Blaise Zabini sudah memacari setengah populasi cewek di sekolah. Dari mulai cewek pintar berjerawat seperti Eloise Midgen, sampai cewek berotak kosong dan banyak gaya seperti Pansy Parkinson—yang omong-omong orangtuanya dalah teman lama orangtuaku.

Pacar Blaise Zabini juga termasuk Hermione Granger. Tapi itu sudah lama. Hermione Granger mencampakkan Blaise Zabini tanpa perasaan setelah ia memergoki Blaise Zabini berciuman panas dengan Cho Chang, kakak kelas kami yang sekarang bekerja di McDonald's. Aku tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi dengan Hermione Granger. Maksudku, aku pun akan mencampakkan Blaise Zabini kalau ia ketahuan selingkuh. Bukan berarti aku mau pacaran dengan Blaise Zabini—tapi kau tahu maksudku.

Dan sepertinya, Blaise Zabini tidak suka aku memihak Hermione Granger. Ia mulai menganggapku culun dan memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi temanku tiga tahun yang lalu. Membuat orangtua kami bingung. Bukan berarti aku dan Blaise Zabini peduli.

Setelah 6 bukan menjalani hidup sendiri tanpa seorang kawan, aku bertemu dengan Theodore Nott di kelas olahraga. Waktu itu kami sedang bermain voli dan kami dibagi dalam kelompok-kelompok oleh Madam Hooch—guru olahraga kami yang kekar dan galak. Aku, yang biasanya berkelompok dengan sesama anak culun, panik bukan main ketika satu kelompok dengan anak-anak yang bisa main voli. Kami berenam—aku, Harry Potter, Ernie Macmillan, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot dan Theodore Nott. Walaupun tak ada dari mereka yang benar-benar jago voli, tak ada pula dari mereka yang benar-benar idiot bermain voli. Harry Potter, Padma Patil dan Theodore Nott yang paling menonjol. Ernie Macmillan dan Hannah Abbot membantu di sana-sini, sementara aku hanya menghabiskan tempat dan waktu mereka.

Tak disangka-sangka, Theodore Nott yang baik hati—atau tidak waras—memberiku kesempatan untuk memukul bola voli putih itu sekali. Aku lupa kejadiannya. Yang jelas, ketika bola datang—dan bola itu datang ke arahku—bukannya menyongsong bola itu dan menyelamatkan semua orang dari apa saja yang kuperbuat, Theodore Nott malah berteriak, menyuruhku menyelamatkan si bola. Dalam keadaan panik dan bingung, aku mengayunkan tanganku dengan membabibuta, memukul bola itu dan melambungkannya entah ke mana. Dua detik selanjutnya, terdengar bunyi debuk menyakitkan dan teriakan "OUCH!" yang keras.

Bolaku mengenai hidung Hermione Granger, membuatnya berdarah.

Walaupun aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya selama setahun, Theodore Nott dengan rendah hati menawarkan diri menjadi temanku.

Theodore Nott, selain menjadi Kapten Voli, termasuk dalam jajaran _The-Most-Wanted-Boys_ versi Hogwarts Gossip karya Parvati Patil—kembaran Padma Patil. Berada di urutan ke empat, di bawah Cedric Diggory dan di atas Blaise Zabini. Theodore Nott tidak pernah peduli dengan reputasinya. Ia bahkan tertawa ketika membaca majalah itu, mengunyah _hotdog_ sambil berkata padaku, " Seharusnya kau yang masuk ke daftar ke empat itu, Draco."

Aku—yang sedang menyendokkan sup bawang pelan-pelan—mengeryit bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau sangat tampan. Menurutku."

Dan begitulah. Pengalaman pertamaku dibilang tampan—selain ibuku sendiri.

-oOo-

"Selamat pagi, Malfoy."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Hermione Granger yang populer berdiri di sebelah lokerku. Rambutnya dikuncir rapi di belakang, menyisakan sedikit poni di dahinya. Ia mengenakan kaus merah tanpa lengan, jins hitam, jaket tipis dan _flat-shoes_. Tasnya diselempangkan di bahu dan ia memeluk buku-buku. Wajah cantiknya tersenyum ramah.

Aku langsung membuang muka dan menatap lokerku yang berantakan.

"Se-selamat pagi juga untukmu, Granger," sahutku dengan suara pelan, dengan gugup menaikkan kacamataku.

Aku bisa merasakan Hermione Granger terkikik pelan di sebelahku. "Sebenarnya aku tak punya banyak waktu, Malfoy. Maafkan aku. Jadi aku akan langsung menanyakannya saja padamu."

Dengan gemetar, aku mengambil buku-buku untuk kelasku selanjutnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. "A-ada apa?"

"Kau tau, sekolah ini kekurangan orang untuk Klub Jurnalistik. Aku diminta Miss Sinistra untuk mengajak anak lain bergabung di dalamnya," kata Hermione Granger bersemangat. "Nah, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mau bergabung dengan kami, Malfoy?"

Aku menatap bagian belakang buku Biologi dengan tatapan kosong sambil mencerna ucapannya. "Maks—Maksudmu?"

Hermione Granger tersenyum minta maaf. "Maaf, aku memang tidak pandai basa-basi. Aku—"

"Kau mengajakku bergabung dengan Klub Jurnalistik?" potongku, mengagetkan diriku sendiri.

Hermione Granger mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Dan walaupun aku tak akan memaksamu, Malfoy, aku akan bohong kalau bilang aku tidak mengharapkanmu ikut."

Akhirnya, aku memutar kepala dan benar-benar melihatnya. Ia tidak terlalu pendek, tapi juga tidak terlalu tinggi. Puncak kepalanya hanya mencapai hidungku. Dan ini membuatku sadar, kalau ia berdiri terlalu dekat.

Aku buru-buru mundur.

Hermione Granger tampak bingung. "Kenapa kau—ah, sudahlah. Begini saja. Aku harus menemui Dr Dumbledore sekarang, jadi kuharap kau memikirkannya, Malfoy. Kami sangat menghargai itu. Kalau kau benar-benar tertarik, datang saja ke Ruang Serba Guna hari Jumat setelah pulang sekolah."

Aku mengangguk kaku.

"Nah, kurasa aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang," ujar Hermione Granger lagi, kembali ceria. "Sampai jumpa hari Jumat, Malfoy. Kuharap begitu." Kemudian ia pergi meninggalkanku.

Entah berapa lama aku menatap kosong lokerku yang masih sama berantakkannya. Baru ketika seseorang menepuk punggungku, aku tersadar dari pikiran kosongku. Theodore Nott bersandar di loker di sebelahku.

"Hermione Granger, hm?" seringainya. "Tidak buruk juga seleramu, Draco."

"Dia mengajakku bergabung dengan Klub Jurnalistik," gumamku, mengunci lokerku.

Theo terkekeh. "Jangana pedulikan yang itu. Kau tau apa yang kumaksud."

Aku berjalan pelan meninggalkannya, menuju laboraturium Kimia. Theodore Nott mengejarku.

"Hei, kau seharusnya bersyukur karena ia bersedia mengajakmu bergabung dengan klub payah itu. Klub yang masih tidak begitu berhasil bahkan setelah Hermione Granger bergabung di dalamnya," ocehnya. "Tambahan lagi, ia berada di daftar paling atas _The-Most-Wanted-Girls_ di Hogwarts Gossip."

Aku mengangkat satu alis padanya. "Apakah aku baru saja mengatakan padaku kalau kau membaca majalah itu, Theo?"

Theo terkekeh lagi. "Aku hanya mengintip sebentar majalah yang menganggur. Biar kutunjukkan padamu. Hei, kau," panggilnya pada seorang cewek berambut pirang-kemerahan yang lewat. "Berikan padaku Hogwarts Gossip edisi terbaru."

Cewek itu jelas-jelas kaget disapa begitu oleh sobatku yang gila ini. Ia menatap Theo dengan mata menyipit. Menilainya dengan pandangan tidak suka. _Well,_ aku tidak bisa menyalahkan responnya. Siapa juga yang suka ada orang asing tiba-tiba meminta sesuatu padamu dengan begitu tidak sopan dan seenaknya sendiri?

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya kasar.

Theo, yang suda biasa menangani masalah cewek, menebarkan senyum miring yang aku tau pasti akan melelehkan hati si cewek galak. "Theodore Nott," jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Benar saja, cewek itu seperti terhipnotis. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Theo dan mendesah, "Marietta Edgecombe."

Membiarkan Marietta Edgecombe yang masih terhipnotis, Theo menyeringai lebar padaku. Aku balas menyeringai.

"_Well_, Miss Edgecombe, bolehkah aku minta Hogwarts Gossip milikmu?"

Marietta Edgecombe menarik napas tajam. Ia buru-buru meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan majalah itu dengan nyaris membabibuta. Ia mengulurkannya dengan tangan gemetar pada Theo. "I—ini. Ambil saja, Theodore."

Theo mengambilnya dengan tidak peduli. "Terima kasih."

"Apa saja, Theodore. Apa saja akan kuberikan padamu," katanya dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh harap.

Theo nyengir penuh kemenangan. "Ya, tentu. Sampa jumpa, Edgecombe."

Dan dengan itu, Theo menarikku cepat-cepat, pergi menjauh dari Marietta Edgecombe.

"Dia benar-benar terpesona," komentarku.

"Aku memang mempesona," balas Theo cuek. "Seperti aku peduli. Nah, di sini saja. Duduk sini, Draco."

Theo duduk di salah satu kursi di laboraturium yang masih kosong. Aku menempatkan diri di sebelahnya.

Theo membuka dengan kasar halaman di majalah gosip itu satu per satu. Tidak sabar dengan kecepatan tangannya sendiri.

"Nah, ini dia," seru Theo bangga, menempatkan halaman itu di bawah hidungku. "_The-Most-Wanted-Girls_ di HHS. Lihat kan, apa kataku. Hermione Granger berada di urutan teratas."

Mataku mengikuti telunjuk Theo yang berada tepat di atas foto Hermione Granger. Di foto itu, Hermione Granger mengenakan gaun santai yang pendek berwarna abu-abu gelap. Kakinya yang jenjang terekspos dengan jelas, berakhir tepat di bawah mata kaki di mana ia mengenakan _sneakers_ yang entah bagaimana bisa cocok dengan gaun itu. Rambutnya lebih panjang dari yang kulihat tadi pagi, terurai lembut di belakang punggung. Ia sedang duduk di kursi taman sekolah, membaca dengan serius sebuah buku tebal. Posisi duduknya semakin membuat pahanya terlihat makin jelas.

Aku baru sadar memandangi paha Hermione Granger ketika Theo bersiul di sebelahku. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan pandang.

"Aku tau kau memandangi pahanya, Draco," ejek Theo. "Dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu."

Aku cepat-cepat mencari apa saja yang bisa mengalihkan komentar Theo. "Oh, aku baru tau ini nama tengahnya. Hermione Jean Granger…"

"Yeah. Nama yang cantik. Sama sepertinya pahanya, huh?"

"Theo," erangku. "Lupakanlah."

Theo malah tertawa. "Baiklah. Tapi aku akan membahasnya suatu hari nanti."

Pipiku panas.

"Hei, apakah kau mau melihat _The-Most-Wanted-Boys_ juga?" tawa Theo.

"Bukankah kau sudah membacanya?"

"Belum. Aku masih normal, aku hanya membaca yang cewek."

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu."

Dengan sama yang sama ketika ia mencari halaman sebelumnya, Theo membolak-balik majalah mencari majalah yang dimaksud. Ia berhenti di halaman di mana terdapat foto Hermione Granger lagi, namun dengan judul "_The-Most-Dashing-Boys in Hermione Granger's Opinion_."

"_Well_, setidaknya di sini Hermione Granger mengenakan jins," celetuk Theo tidak penting.

Aku mengabaikannya. "Apa ini?"

Theo membaca artikel itu sebentar. "Oh. Ini daftar sepuluh cowok tampan menuut Hermione Granger."

Dadaku terasa aneh mendengar ini. "Bacakan untukku, Theo."

Theo memberikanku tatapan sebal sebelum mulai membaca artikel itu. "_Dalam rangka ulangtahun Hermione Granger yang ketujuh belas pada September kemarin, Hogwarts Gossip memutuskan unt_—"

"Langsung ke daftarnya saja, Theo," pintaku dengan penuh harap.

Theo melemparkan pandangan aneh padaku. "Oke…"

"_Tempat ke sepuluh ditempati oleh Kapten Baseball HHS yang terkenal, Roger Davies. Hermione mengatakan bahwa Davies adalah cowok yang manis dan pengertian_—omong kosong, Davies sangat idiot dan kasar," cetus Theo. "Lanjut—_Sementara itu, Ron Weasley, salah satu sahabat Hermione, menempati posisi sembilan_—aku yakin ini hanya karena Granger simpati dan tiak enak hati pada Weasley yang bau itu—_delapan ditempati oleh calon wakil siswa, Ernie Macmillan. Macmillan sendiri pernah menjadi pacar Hermione beberapa bulan yang lalu_—hah, seperti aku peduli—"

"Theo," potongku. "Bacakan saja daftarnya. Jangan artikelnya."

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali, Draco," seringai Theo. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," sergahku. "Kau harus cepat. Bel sudah berbunyi dan Mr Snape akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Atau itu karena Hermione Granger sudah datang?" dengan pandangannya, Theo menunjuk Hermione Granger yang duduk dengan teman-temannya jauh dari kami.

"Tidak," jawabku. "Ayolah, Theo."

"Baik, baik," sahut Theo, setengah-kesal setengah-mengesalkan.

Aku mendelik padanya.

"Sampai mana aku tadi? Ah ya. Posisi tujuh oleh Neville Longbottom—astaga, Granger butuh kacamata. Enam ditempati Blaise Zabini—demi kaus kaki Mr Snape yang paling bau. Lima adalah Dean Thomas—akhirnya ada yang normal juga. Posisi empat ditempati Harry Potter—kasusnya sama dengan Ron Weasley tadi."

Aku memandang Hermione Granger yang sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Harry Potter. Mereka tampak sangat cocok dan serasi, pikirku sedih.

"Sekarang yang paling menengangkan, tiga teratas. Oke. Posisi nomor tiga adalah Cedric Diggory—tidak mengherankan. Sementara posisi _runner-up_ adalah—eh? Tidak salah?"

Aku kembali memandangi Theo. "Ada apa?"

Theo menatapku dengan mata bersinar jahil. "Aku tau selama ini Hermione Granger naksir padaku," ia mengedipkan satu matanya. "Lihat, Theodore Nott menempati posisi ke dua. Ha!"

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku, tidak percaya.

Theo menatapku dengan panangan jengkel. "Kau tidak percaya? Dengarkan ini: _Pada posisi _runner-up_ alias posisi kedua, Hermione memilih Theodore Nott, Kapten Voli HHS. Sangat mengherankan mengingat mereka berdua tidak pernah berkencan—juga dengan fakta bahwa Nott sepertinya tidak tertarik pada Hermione. Nott sendiri memang cowok tampan yang disukai banyak gadis HHS, walaupun tidak pernah ada kabar ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapau pun. Banyak spekulasi bahwa Nott sebenarnya gay dan pasangannya adalah Draco Malf_—ah, _shit_! Aku normal, idiot!"

Theo memberikan tatapan marah pada majalah itu. Aku tertawa.

"Aku tidak peduli kau benar-benar gay, Theo," kataku di sela-sela tawa. "Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi pasanganmu."

Theo tidak mengindahkanku, ia malah terus membaca majalah itu dengan serius. Lama-lama, seringainya muncul di wajahnya dan ia menyeringai dari telinga-ke-telinga sambil menatapku.

"Kau tak akan percaya ini, Draco," sergah Theo.

Aku mengeryit melihat ekspresinya. "Mengapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu?"

"Baiklah, dengarkan ini," sahut Theo, seringainya maskin lebar. _"—adalah Draco Malfoy. Banyak orang yang tidak mengenal Mafoy. Namun sebenarnya, Malfoy sendiri mudah dikenali dengan rambut pirang-pucat, tubuh tinggi tegap, kacamata dan, tentu saja, wajah tampan. Mungkin ini juga alasan Hermione memilih Malfoy sebagai posisi nomor satu di daftarnya. Ya, memang mengagetkan ketika mengetahui bahwa Hermione yang cantik dan populer, memilih Malfoy sebagai cowok paling tampan dalam daftarnya. Mengutip kata-katanya, Hermione mengatakan bahwa Malfoy adalah 'tipe-cowok-yang-selalu-menjadi-tipe-cowok-idamannya-sejak-kecil'._"

Aku hanya bisa berkedip-kedip tolol setelah Theo menyelesaikan bacaannya.

"Tidak mengherankan dia repot-repot mengajakmu ke Klub Jurnalisti yang payah itu, Draco," ujar Theo dengan nada menggoda, masih menyeringai.

"Apa—apa maksudnya itu, Theo?" tanyaku setelah menemukan suaraku kembali.

Theo memutar bola mata gelapnya. "Artinya, Granger menganggapmu tampan, bodoh. Dan kemungkinan besar ia suka padamu."

Mataku langsung menatap Hermione Granger yang sedang menulis. Pikiranku berkabut, jantungku berdegup. Jawaban Theo tidak benar-benar menjawab pertanyaanku. _Apa maksudnya?_

Seperti sadar diperhatikan, Hermione Granger menoleh. Matanya lagi-lagi bersiborok dengan mataku. Mata coklat yang hangat dan besar. Ujung-ujung bibirnya yang terpoles _lip-gloss_ tertarik ke atas. Hermione Granger tersenyum lagi padaku.

Tanpa sadar, aku balas tersenyum.

-oOo-

**Dramione pertama. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bikin Dramione seaneh dan segila ini.**

**Pertama, aku ingin berterima kasih pada semua orang yang telah mereview fic-fic abalku sebelumnya. Terima kasih utk semua saran dan nasihatnya. Aku senang sekali. Aku memang selalu bermasalah dengan garis saat ganti adegan itu. Ketika aku ketik di Ms Word, semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika muncul di FFn, gari itu menghilang semua entah ke mana. Jadi aku pakai cara baru.**

**Kedua, aku berencana membuat fic ini jadi multi-chapter. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa tentang kelanjutannya dan jujur aja, aku juga nggak tau kelanjutannya bakal kayak apa. Aku butuh sara-sarannya.**

**Ketiga, supaya lebih jelas aja, karakter Draco di sini bukan yang seperti biasanya. Draco adalah cowok culun, pinter, berkacamata, tapi seksi dan ganteng ampun-ampunan. Dan aku suka sekali Draco yang seperti ini. Hermione sendiri juga beda dari karakter aslinya, tapi ngga jauh-jauh amat. Aku tau ini beda dan tidak biasa, tapi aku masih berharap kalian suka.**

**Ketiga, review please? Aku sedang berusaha keluar dari zona nyamanku. Aku butuh, saran, nasihat, apa saja. Jadi, sekali lagi, review please? *puppyface***

**DarkBlueSong**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Theo nyaris menggotongku ke kamar mandi pagi ini.

Bukan salahku ia datang pagi-pagi ke rumah—jam enam pagi, bayangkan!—dan langsung menyeruak masuk ke kamarku sebelum dipersilahkan, mengganggu tidurku yang berharga. Dengan brutal dan tanpa perasaan, ia mengguncangku—membuatku nyaris jatuh dari tempat tidur. Masih setengah sadar, samar-samar aku mendengar ia mengoceh tentang 'memperbaiki penampilan' dan 'bangun lebih pagi dari ayam berkokok'. Aku masih berusaha kembali ke tidur nyenyakku sebelum ia setengah-mengangangkat setengah-menyeret kakiku ke arah kamar mandi.

"Theo!" gertakku. "Berhenti menyeret-nyeretku dan biarkan aku kembali tidur!"

"Tidak!" Theo balas menggertak. "Kau harus bangun, Draco! Ingat sekarang hari apa."

Masih mengantuk, aku bergumam, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sekarang hari Jumat, idiot!" pekik Theo tidak sabar. "Hari ini kau akan mengikuti Klub Jurnalistik seperti yang kau janjikan pada Hermione Granger!"

Mendengar nama cewek bermata coklat itu disebut, sontak aku langsung membuka mata. Kantukku menguap bersamaan dengan datangnya perasaan gelisah.

"Dan aku tak mau kau memakai kaus The Beatles-mu yang biasa," tambah Theo, melemparkan handuk ke wajahku. "Kau harus membuat Hermione Granger terpesona."

Dengan limbung aku berdiri tegak. Berhadapan dengan Theo yang mengenakan kemeja abu-abu dan jins hitam. Wajahnya sudah terlihat segar, walaupun rambut lurusnya yang tidak jelas warnanya—kadang terlihat hitam, kadang terlihat kecoklatan, kadang malah kemerahan—berantakan di atas dahinya yang berkerut.

"Ku-kurasa aku tidak akan mengikuti klub itu," gumamku lemah.

Dahi Theo berkerut makin dalam. "Dan kenapa itu?"

"Ka-ka-hmmm….." Aku tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat. Theo bukan orang bodoh dan aku bukan pembohong ulung.

Mata hijau-botol Theo menyipit. "Kalau ini tentang artikel itu—"

"Tidak!" pekikku panik. "Maksudku—tidak. Bukan karena itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

Aku memutar otak mencari alasan. Aku tidak bisa bilang pada Theo kalau satu-satunya alasan masuk akal yang kutemukan adalah karena aku tidak yakin. Apakah Hermione Granger benar-benar mengajakku, atau hanya sekedar lelucon yang diadakan teman-temannya? Sebelum ini aku belum pernah mengikuti klub-klub apa pun di sekolah. Bukan berarti aku tertarik mengikuti salah satu dari kegiatan tersebut. Hanya karena Hermion Granger yang populer mengajakku bergabung ke suatu klub yang tidak begitu sukses, kenapa aku harus menerima ajakannya?

Mata Theo tinggal segaris sekarang. "Kalau ini karena kau merasa tidak nyaman, aku bisa ikut denganmu."

Mendengar itu, sedikit bagian dari diriku rileks.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau ikut karena paksaanku. Kau ikut karena kau memang mau," tambahnya.

"Ta-tapi aku memang ti-tidak ma-mau ikut," dengkingku.

Theo mengangkat satu alis tinggi-tinggi.

"Baiklah," ujarku, menyerah. "Aku akan ikut. Tapi kau harus menemaniku."

Theo menyeringai puas. "Karena aku telah berkorban untukmu, kau harus mengikuti aturanku hari ini."

"At-aturan?" desisku panik. Imajinasiku menampilkan Theo yang sedang melipat tangan di depan dada dengan gaya superior, menyuruhku mengecup pipi Hermione Granger yang halus.

Theo memutar bola mata. "Aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan. Kuakui, aku memang sempat memikirkannya, tapi tenang, aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal konyol macam itu."

Aku memandangnya dengan gelisah.

"Kau, Draco Malfoy, akan mengubah penampilanmu," vonis Theo, membuka lemari bajuku dan menarik dengan asal salah satu kaus bergambar The Simpson yang warna hitamnya telah pudar. "Dari kaus payah dan tidak berkelas seperti ini—" dengan penuh gaya ia mengacungkan kaus itu di depan wajahku "—menjadi kemeja-kemeja keren seperti ini." Ia menunjuk bajunya sendiri.

Dengan sangsi aku bertanya, "Dari mana aku akan mendapat baju seperti itu?"

Theo mengeluarkan seringai khas yang membelah wajahnya. "Lemari pakaianku."

-oOo-

Semenjak empat hari yang lalu—tepatnya semenjak aku membaca artikel _The-Most-Dashing-Boys in Hermione Granger's Opinion_—dan semenjak aku membalas senyum cemerlang Hermione Granger—yang sampai saat ini sangat kusesali—aku sama sekali tak berani berhadapan dengan Hermione Granger. Bagaimana kalau Hermione Granger menganggap aku terlalu percaya diri dan _freak_? Hanya karena aku berada di urutan teratasnya, bukan berarti dia suka padaku kan?

Setauku, cewek-cewek cerdas jaman sekarang memilih pria bukan berdasarkan fisik, tapi otak dan mental. Mungkin nilaiku memang tinggi, tapi bukan berarti otakku oke kan? Bukankah Albert Einstein—yang disebut-sebut sebagai orang paling jenius abad ini—malah dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Bahkan Theo tidak terlalu mementingkan nilainya yang anjlok semenjak ia menjadi Kapten Voli. Nilai tidak mewakali kepintaran otak, begitu kilahnya. Seminggu yang lalu aku pasti menganggapnya tidak waras, tapi sekarang aku lebih dari sekedar setuju dengannya.

Mental? Aku mungkin adalah orang dengan mental paling payah yang pernah sekolah di Hogwarts High School. Aku tipe orang bermental tofu—kau tau kan, empuk dan gampang sekali hancur. Aku penakut, pengecut, gampang gugup, gampang gelisah, gampang terintimidasi dan gagap di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Aku bahkan tidak berani masuk sekolah setelah menginjak kaki penjaga sekolah kami yang sangar, Mr Hagrid. Belakangan aku tau kalau ia tidak menyadari kakinya kuinjak dan ternyata—menurut anak-anak lain—ia sangat baik hati. Hatinya sebaik dan selembut ibu peri, begitu kata salah satu anak kelas 10 berambut pirang kusam pada temannya.

Sementara fisik? Aku harus tertawa di depan wajah orang yang menyebutku _six-pack_. Atau mungkin marah, karena itu seperti penghinaan untukku. Aku lebih kurus dari lidi. Oke, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan, tapi jelas tubuhku tidak seperti _itu_. Sama sekali tidak seperti Dean Thomas—Kapten Sepakbola sekolah kami—atau Harry Potter—Kapten Basket—atau bahkan Theo. Satu-satunya olahraga yang kulakukan sampai sekarang adalah berenang. Aku tidak pernah melihat atlet renang dengan tubuh kekar dan besar. Lagi pula, renang adalah olahraga culun. Atau mungkin renang malah bukan termasuk olahraga?

Sementara itu, aku masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana Hermione Granger menyebutku tampan. Maksudku—selain ibuku, orang yang menyebutku tampan adalah Theo. Apakah komentar tampan dari sesama cowok termasuk dalam hitungan? Ditambah dengan kacamata yang senantiasa nongkrong di batang hidungku, tanda yang selalu mengingatkan siapa saja akan cacatnya kornea mataku. Intinya, selam hidupku, hanya ada tiga orang yang menyebutku tampan: ibuku sendiri, Theodore Nott yang sinting dan Bibi Bellatrix yang sedang dalam pengaruh berat alkohol.

Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa melawan keinginan Theo yang banyak maunya. Dengan keras kepala ia menyuruhku mandi—mengancam bahwa ia akan masuk kamar mandi dan memastikan aku benar-benar mandi kalau aku tidak keluar dari kamar mandi dalam waktu sepuluh menit dengan rambut basah, wajah segar dan bau sabun yang menguar. Tanpa banyak tanya dan bicara, aku segera menempati kamar mandi dan ber-_shower_ dengan gelisah.

Setelah memakai kaus dan celana seadanya, Theo menggiringku masuk ke kursi penumpang BMW hitamnya—mobil pribadi Theo yang diberikan ayahnya dengan cuma-cuma saat ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas. Theo menyetir dalam diam dengan kecepatan sedang, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus dan wajahnya berkerut penuh konsentrasi. Jam di dasbor menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk sekolah kami yang dimulai pukul delapan. Aku diam saja di tempat dudukku, meremas-remas dengan gelisah ujung kaus Superman yang telah memudar warnanya.

Theo membelokkan mobilnya dengan luwes masuk ke komplek prumahannya, Slytherin Resident. Perumahan itu memang tidak jauh dari perumahan rumahku, walaupun rumah-rumah di sini tidak semewah di perumahan rumahku, Slytherin Royal Resident. Walaupun hanya berbeda di kata tengahnya, nyatanya banyak sekali orang-orang yang keliru dengan perumahan kami. Sudah terlalu banyak kejadian ketika pengantar pizza nyasar ke komplek sebelah.

Theo memarkirkan mobilnya dengan tidak sabar di pekarangan rumahnya yang luas. Ia melompat keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku mengikuti dari belakang, tidak ingin terburu-buru menjadi orang lain.

Rumah Theo termasuk besar, tapi hanya sekedar 'besar'. Tak ada kehangatan sama sekali, tak ada kesan rumah yang sering ditinggali dan dirawat. Theo hanya tinggal bertiga dengan ayah dan kakak perempuannya. Ibunya sudah meninggal ketika ia masih kecil—jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya. Ayahnya seorang _business man_ yang sibuk luar biasa dan selalu pergi keluar negeri. Kakaknya sudah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan televisi internasional, menjadi seorang reporter cantik yang sering pergi ke luar kota untuk meliput berita. Itulah yang membuat Theo sering kesepian di rumahnya.

Pada dasarnya, Theo bukanlah anak yang pendiam dan tertutup. Ia seorang remaja yang cerdas, berpengetahuan luas dan punya kharisma. Tapi kesendirianlah yang membuatnya menjadi cuek dan acuh tak acuh. Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bergaul—seperti aku misalnya—tapi ia memang tidak mau bergaul. Entah apa alasannya. Teman ngobrol Theo memang banyak, tapi hanya sekedar 'ngobrol', tak pernah lebih.

Kamar Theo adalah satu-satunya dari bagian di rumah ini yang mempunyai kesan ditinggali dan dirawat. Kamarnya lebih rapi dari kamar cowok pada umumnya. Interiornya berwarna hijau. Bukan hijau muda dan lembut seperti kamarku, tapi hijau yang mentereng. Ranjangnya _queen-size_, walaupun ayahnya sudah membelikan yang ukuran _king-size_. Lemari bajunya terlihat rapi, meja belajarnya ditumpuki berbagai buku pelajaran yang hanya sekedar dilihat-lihat. _MP3 player_ berada di pojok ruangan.

Theo membuka lemari pakaiannya, menelitiku sebentar, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan baju-bajunya. Sambil menunggu, aku berbaring di ranjangnya, mencoba menyambung tidurku lagi.

"Draco," panggil Theo. "Kemarilah. Dan tidak usah mencoba tidur lagi. Aku akan menyirammu dengan air sirup kalau aku benar-benar tertidur."

Setengah menggerutu, aku menghampiri Theo yang berdiri di depan lemarinya, mengangkat dua kemeja di kedua tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar harus mengganti semua kaus lusuhmu," kata Theo dengan pandangan menghina ke kaus Superman yang kupakai.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Theo memang sangat memperhatikan penampilan, apalagi di depan seorang gadis.

"Dengar, Draco," tegas Theo, jengkel dengan sikap cuekku. "Aku peduli bukan karena kau akan bertemu Hermione Granger, tapi karena akhirnya ada seorang cewek yang bersedia menawarkan sesuatu pada alien aneh sepertimu. Walaupun sesuatu itu tidak berguna dan tidak penting."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Dia hanya menawarkanku bergabung ke suatu klub."

"Nah, aku tak peduli tentang itu," sahut Theo bandel. "Yang kupedulikan adalah akhirnya. Kau. Akan. Berkencan."

Kata-kata Theo mengahantamku bagai godam raksasa. Theo mengatakannnya secara gamblang dan tanpa sensor. Rasanya aneh mendengar bahwa aku, Draco Malfoy yang culun, akan berkencan. Berkencan dengan seorang gadis cantik dan populer. Aneh dan terdengar sangat, sangat salah.

"Aku ti-tidak ber-berken-can, Theo," bantahku, lidahku bergetar ketika menyebutkan kata 'berkencan'.

"Sekarang memang tidak, tapi aku yakin Hermione Granger sebenarnya ingin sekali berkencan denganmu," balas Theo keras kepala.

"Tidak," sahutku, merasa kepalaku pusing dan lututku lemas. "Dia tidak mungkin mau. Maksudku, itu mustahil, Theo. Sangat tidak mungkin."

"Tidak usah konyol," sergah Theo. "Kau masuk dalam daftar—"

"Bagaimana kalau itu cuma lelucon?" semburku, tidak bisa menahan diri. "Bagaimana kalau Hermione Granger hanya mengada-ada saat diwawancara? Bagaimana kalau itu semua hanya isapan jempol belaka? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya itu hanya keisengan anak-anak populer?"

Suaraku bergetar. Inilah sumber semua kegelisahanku. Hermione Granger _tidak_ mungkin menganggapku menarik. _Tidak mungkin_. Tidak ada cara, tidak ada kesempatan. Tidak mungkin.

_Tidak mungkin sama sekali._

Theo menatapku dengan mata hijau-botolnya. "Kau tau Hermione Granger bukan pembual—"

"_Well_, bagaimana kalau wawancara itu sendiri tidak pernah ada? Lihat siapa penulis artikel itu! Dia pasti dengki pada Hermione Granger karena dia populer dan berusaha untuk menghancurkan nama baiknya dengan membuat anak-anak lain percaya Hermione Granger menyukai cowok culun, cowok yang tidak bisa bicara dengan sempurna, cowok _sepertiku_—"

"Penulis artikel itu Lavender Brown," sela Theo tenang. "Kau tau Brown termasuk teman dekat Hermione Granger."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin!" teriakku. "Lihatlah aku, Theo! Apa yang dilihat seorang Hermione Granger pada_ku_? _Apa yang dilihatnya_?" Dadaku sesak, suaraku bergetar. "Aku tidak berguna, Theodore! Aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan dia, dengan teman-temannya, dengan_mu_."

Theo diam sebentar. "Draco, aku tau kau mungkin merasa tidak nyaman ketika seseorang yang terkenal sekaligus asing menyebutmu menarik. Kau mungkin merasa semua ini lelucon. Tapi percayalah, kau punya daya tarik—"

"TIDAK!" jeritku lagi, merasakan pita suaraku lecet. "Aku sama sekali tidak menarik, Nott! Aku payah, culun, gagap, tidak bisa bergaul dan sama sekali tidak punya daya tarik! Aku tak pernah bisa memandang wajah orang lebih dari 5 detik! Kau tau itu! KAU YANG PALING TAU ITU SEMUA! Dan kau masih mengatakan semua yang kau katakan karena kau hanya tidak enak padaku—"

"Draco, kau tau itu tidak ben—"

"ITU BENAR!" teriakku lagi. "Ini hanya lelucon! Semuanya hanya lelucon! Dan akulah yang menjadi badutnya. Kau tau ini aneh, salah, tidak masuk akal. Aku tau kau tau, Nott! Kau bukan orang idiot, kau cerdas dan aku yakin bahwa kau yakin ada yang tidak beres dari ini semua. INI. HANYA. LELUCON!"

Diriku mempercayai hal ini. Aku sama sekali tidak menarik. Semua ini hanya lelucon. LELUCON. Dan aku adalah leluconnya. _Selalu_ menjadi lelucon.

"Draco…" ujar Theo pelan, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pundakku.

Aku menepisnya. Dengan lutut bergetar, aku menatap Theo dengan pandangan nanar. Mataku panas dan aku ingin sekali menangis.

"Bahkan aku masih ingin menangis sekarang," desisku, merasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri.

Theo tidak berkomentar. Ia terus menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik lewat matanya yang tidak biasa. Bibirnya membukan dan menutup, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Aku tau, Theo pasti sedang bergulat dengan batinnya sendiri, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyampaikan maksudnya tanpa membuatku meledak lagi.

Setelah beberapa detik yang menyiksa, aku berputar menuju pintu—masih dengan lutut gemetar. Aku akan pulang, semuanya akan lebih baik kalau aku menjadi diriku sendiri. Mungkin malah lebih baik kalau aku tidak datang ke klub payah itu. Dan akan jauh lebih baik kalau aku tidak pernah bicara dengan Hermione Granger.

"Aku akan pulang," gumamku pada pintu yang setengah terbuka. "Sampai ketemu di sekolah."

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan langkah tidak mantap dan perasaan kacau, bersamaan dengan tiupan angin musim gugur.

-oOo-

Aku menghindari Theo dan Hermione Granger sekaligus sepanjang hari ini.

Theo tidak berusaha mengajakku bicara. Ia tau kalau aku sedang ingin sendiri dan menghargai keputusanku yang pengecut. Berteriak dan membentaknya di rumahnya sendiri tentang sesuatu yang bahkan bukan salahnya dan menghindarinya seharian karena ia bermaksud baik padaku. Theo hanya mengawasiku dari jauh, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

Taoi ternyata itu semua tidak berlaku untuk Hermione Granger.

Dengan semua ketekunan dan keuletannya, ia berhasil mengajakku bicara saat jam makan siang. Di kafetaria, aku duduk di meja paling pojok sendirian, jauh dari perdaban dan meja yang biasa kutempati berdua dengan Theo. Dekat tempat sampah. Benar-benar cocok dengan sikapku yang pengecut.

Aku sedang menyendokkan _spaghetti_ dan mengunyahnya dengan muram saat Hermione Granger menghampiriku, membawa nampan berisi makanan. Ia mengeluarkan senyumnya yang biasa sambil menunduk menatapku.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanyanya dengan suara jernih yang membuat darahku berdesir. Memori tentang teriakan-teriakanku di kamar Theo tadi pagi menyeruak di kepalaku.

Aku hanya mendongak sebentar dan menaikkan kacamataku dengan gugup, sekilas hanya melihat rambut coklatnya yang terurai. Setelah itu aku menunduk dalam-dalam menatap _spaghetti_ yang tinggal separuh. Lebih tertarik memandang daging cincang daripada wajah cerah Hermione Granger.

"Kupikir kau bersama Nott," ujarnya dengan nada yang dimaksudkan untuk membuka percakapan.

Aku menggumam tidak jelas, berusaha makan tanpa melihat ke arahnya lagi.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya pada rambut pirang-pucat di kepalaku ketika ia membuka _sandwich_ tuna. "Kau sedang bertengkar dengannya?" tanyanya, masih dengan nada ramah dan kasual.

Aku mengedikkan bahu, masih sambil tidak menatapnya.

"Dia kelihatan sama muramnya denganmu hari ini," suaranya terdengar melamun. Dari ujung mata aku melihat Hermione Granger memandang Theo yang duduk di meja tengah bersama Dean Thomas, Roger Davies dan beberapa cowok lainnya—meja khusus Kapten.

Aku tidak memberikan komentar.

Hermione Granger belum menyerah. "Aku tidak bermaksud sok tau, tapi apa pun alasan kalian bertengkar, kuharap kalian segera membereskannya dan kembali berdamai."

Sayang sekali, Hermione Granger tidak tau bahwa masalah kami adalah dirinya sendiri.

Tapi aku masih tidak bicara.

Hermione Granger mulai membicarakan topik yang lebih ringan. "Omong-omong, bagaimana harimu?"

Sangat buruk sekali, sahutku. Tentu hanya dalam hati.

Tembok kesabaran Hermione Granger mulai runtuh. Dengan nada yang lebih kecil dan ragu-ragu, ia mencoba lagi, "Cuacanya cerah ya. Kan?"

Aku ingin mendongak dan menatap wajahnya mendengar suaranya yang kecil dan kecewa. Tapi kepengecutanku lebih mendominasi sekarang.

"Malfoy…" gumamnya pelan, suaranya terdengar halus dan menganggu sanubariku. "Kau kenapa?"

Aku ingin menangis. Lihatlah, di usia yang sudah akan menginjak delapan belas, aku masih ingin menangis di depan umum. Di depan seorang gadis malah.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi, masih dengan suara kecil.

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Malfoy…" desahnya, suaranya lembut dan halus di telingaku. "Tatap aku."

Aku tersentak mendengar dua kata terakhirnya. Kata itu membuat hatiku terusik, bimbang antara terus mengacuhkannya atau menatapnya.

Hermione Granger mendesah lagi, membelai gendang telingaku. "Kumohon, Malfoy... Tatap aku…"

Tangannya yang kecil dan mulus menyentuh tanganku yang kuletakkan begitu saja di meja kafetaria. Mengirimkan aliran listrik luar biasa yang belum pernah kurasakan ke sekujur tubuhku, bahkan sampai ujung kaki.

Dengan itu, barulah aku mendongak dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata coklatnya.

Banyak orang mendiskripsikan mata coklat Hermione Granger dengan warna coklat madu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak setuju. Matanya lebih gelap, lebih kelam dan lebih hangat. Mengingatkanku pada minuman coklat hangat yang biasa kuminum saat badai salju. Efeknya sama, memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan. Matanya seolah menyimpan rahasia. Bukan hanya satu rahasia, melainkan sejuta rahasia. Coklatnya seakan bisa menembus jiwa dan mengobrak-abriknya dengan daya magisnya yang dahsyat.

Dan sepertinya, jiwaku sedang diobrak-abrik dengan daya magisnya.

Sangat, sangat, _sangat_ tidak biasa.

Parahnya lagi, Hermione Granger sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa perasaanku sudah dikacaukan olehnya. Ia malah mengulangi pertanyaannya. "Malfoy, kau—ada apa?"

Nadanya yang begitu halus menggelitikku untuk menjawab dengan jujur. Aku membalas tatapannya dan membuka mulut. "Aku—"

Tapi memori tentang artikel itu, tentang teriakan-teriakanku di kamar Theo, tentang senyuman Hermione Granger yang terlalu bersahabat, tentang asumsiku yang sedang kupercayai, kembali menyeruak di pikiranku. Semuanya menempati posisi seperti benteng, menutupi hatiku. Ditambah penyakit pengecutku yang tak pernah sembuh, aku menelan kembali semua yang siap kukeluarkan.

Spontan, aku memandang Theo yang sedang mengamati kami semua dengan tatapan tajam. Aku menatapnya, minta tolong. Theo mungkin mengerti, tapi ia tidak melakukan apa pun. Ia malah memandangku dengan tatapan menantang, seolah berkata, "Coba saja. Ceritakan pada Hermione Granger tentang pendapatmu yang tolol itu."

Diiringi tatapan menantang Theo, tatapan khawatir Hermione Granger, dukungan bagian diriku yang pengecut dan suara hatiku yang memekik-mekik protes, aku menjawab pelan, "Aku—Aku tidak apa-apa, Granger."

Mata coklat Hermione Granger yang tadi mengobrak-abrik jiwaku menyipit. Tanda bahwa ia sama sekali tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya. "Karena seharian ini kuamati kau jauh dari baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangguk. Berusaha meyakinkan Hermione Granger dan diriku sendiri. Terutama diriku sendiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mata Hermione Granger makin menyipit. Jelas sekali ia tidak percaya. Selain karena aku tidak punya bakat sama sekali dalam membual, ia juga bukan orang idiot.

"Sungguh, Granger. Percayalah padaku."

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak percaya padamu, Malfoy. Walaupun aku ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa."

_Well_, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

-oOo-

**Akhirnya! *nari poco-poco***

**Terima kasih yang sudah mau review, juga yang mungkin baca tapi ngga review. Senang sekali ternyata kalian suka ide tentang Draco yang culun. Hehehe...**

**Ummm, review please?**

**DarkBlueSong**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Aku duduk di kursiku dengan tidak nyaman. Perutku mulai berjumpalitan, membuatku merasa tidak berselera lagi pada makan siangku. Hermione Granger masih menatapku, matanya menyipit sehingga tinggal segaris. Sangat mudah bagiku untuk merasa perlu mengeluarkan kembali _spaghetti_ yang belum sempat dicerna sekarang.

Hermione Granger menghembuskan napas berat, menyerah. Ia mengigit _sandwich_ dalam gigitan yang lumayan besar, mengunyah dalam diam. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah aku harus memecahkan keheningan canggung ini? Sepertinya Hermione Granger berharap begitu. Apa yang harus kukatakan?

Aku melirik Theo di ujung sana dengan tatapan memohon. Theo tetap bergeming, menolak membantuku.

Setelah entah-ke-berapa-kali aku menaikkan kacamataku yang terus melorot akibat keringat dingin, Hermione Granger bicara lagi. Kali ini ia tidak seceria tadi, nadanya lebih dingin dan kasual.

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan, Malfoy?" tanyanya sebelum meneguk botol air mineralnya.

Otakku menolak untuk berpikir apa yang dimaksudkan Hermione Granger. Jadi, aku malah balas bertanya,"Memutuskan apa?"

Hermione Granger menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tau, tentang bergabung dengan Klub Jurnalistik."

Oh, _itu_.

Aku melirik Theo lagi, berharap ia akan datang dan menyelamatkanku dari keadaan tidak menyenangkan ini. Tapi Theo sudah tidak memperhatikan, ia malah asyik bicara dengan Roger Davies. Sambil tertawa-tawa dan menolak memperhatikanku.

"Aku akan datang kalau Theo datang," jawabku, sebelum mengutuki mulutku yang tak bisa dikontrol.

Seketika panik melandaku ketika melihat Hermione Granger mengeryit, tidak suka dengan jawabanku.

"Mengapa?"

Yeah, Draco, _mengapa_?

Oh, sebenarnya, itu karena aku terlalu pengecut untuk datang ke suatu klub di sekolah _sendirian_.

Astaga, sebenarnya kau _siapa_, Draco? Anak enam tahun yang takut pergi ke toilet sendirian saat malam hari dan tidur dengan _teddy bear_?

Mungkin.

Aku menelan liurku sambil terus melirik ke arah Theo yang belum mengembalikan perhatiannya padaku.

"Um… Ka-karena… Ma-maksudku… Er—_well_…." Hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu keluar dari mulutku.

Hermione Granger menghela napas berat lagi. Ia menoleh lewat bahunya—melihat ke tempat Theo duduk. Ia berdiri, menyampirkan tasnya di pundak dan menatapku dengan pandangan marah.

"_Well_, kuharap _Theo_ sanggup datang, Malfoy." Dan kemudian dia pergi begitu saja.

Aku ingin sekali membenamkan wajah di piring _spaghetti_ dan menangis. Menyesali betapa bodohnya diriku.

-oOo-

"_Please_, Theo, kumohon bantu aku."

Theo menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata untuk-apa-kau-memohon-mohon-begitu-padaku-aku-tak-akan-membantumu.

Bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah sudah berdering sekitar tiga menit yang lalu. Theo masih harus membereskan buku-bukunya, jadi aku mengambil kesempatan untuk memohon-mohon padanya. Memintanya untuk menemaniku datang ke Klub Jurnalistik. Aku berdiri di depannya, nyaris jatuh karena lututku terasa begitu lemah. Sepertinya aku belum berhasil—tapi aku tak akan keberatan kalau harus berlutut mencium ujung celana _jeans _Theo kalau itu memang perlu.

"Ayolah, Theo. Aku benar-benar kacau tadi," ujarku. _Desperate_ menunggu jawaban Theo—jawaban _persetujuan_.

Theo memandangku lewat mata hijau-botolnya yang kadang kelewat cemerlang. "Draco, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau masih mau datang setelah apa yang kau katakana tadi pa—"

"Aku tau aku tolol dan orang paling tidak tau diri yang pernah hidup di dunia ini," potongku nyaris merengek. "Aku hanya—Hermione Granger sepertinya marah padaku karena aku bersikap seperti idiot dan mengacaukan usahanya mengajakku bicara. Dia bersikap sangat baik dan sangat ramah sementara aku—astaga, Theo, aku _benar-benar_ butuh bantuanmu kali ini."

Theo memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, kau memang idiot."

Aku nyaris tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi? Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin datang? Bukankah baru tadi pagi kau bilang tidak mau datang?"

"Aku tidak tau," jawabku ragu-ragu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin Hermione Granger marah padaku."

Theo melayangkan pandangan herannya. "Kenapa kau begitu _peduli_?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak tau. Aku hanya ingin datang—"

"Bukan," sambar Theo tidak sabar. "Maksudku adalah, kenapa kau begitu peduli tentang Hermione Granger marah pada_mu_?"

Kalimat Theo menghantamku, membuatku mematung di tempat aku berdiri.

Pertanyaan bagus, Theo. Yeah. _Kenapa aku peduli Hermione Granger marah padaku?_

Aku memaksa pikiranku bekerja. Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin menjadi musuh Hermione Granger karena itu hanya akan membuat sisa kehidupanku di sekolah semakin menyiksa. Dengan Hermione Granger yang begitu populer, tidak sulit untuk membuatnya bisa melakukan apa saja pada musuhnya. Tapi Hermione Granger hanya sekedar _marah_, bukan _benci_. Dan apakah benci bisa membuatnya memusuhiku?

Lagi pula, Hermione Granger juga bukan orang yang gampang memusuhi orang lain. Dan kalaupun ia membenci orang lain, aku yakin ia tak akan melakukan perbuatan keji seperti menghancurkan kehidupan orang itu.

Jadi kenapa?

Mungkin melihat tampangku yang terlihat berusaha keras mencari jawaban—atau mungkin karena ia sudah lelah menghadapi aku yang merengek tidak tau diri seperti bayi—Theo menghembuskan napas keras lewat mulut ke atas, meniup poni dari matanya.

"Baiklah, Draco," desahnya keras. "Aku akan menemanimu hari ini."

Aku nyaris menciumnya.

-oOo-

Kami menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih belum sepi. Theo bersiul-siul santai, membuat beberapa gadis memandangnya dengan tertarik dan beberapa cowok memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak-usah-sok-dasar-orang-cari-perhatian. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Tak ada alasan untuk mundur sekarang. Theo sudah bersedia datang, dan bukankah aku berjanji pada Hermione Granger bahwa aku akan datang kalau Theo datang? Bukannya aku berjanji, tapi—_well_, kau tau maksudku. Aku punya perasaan kalau Hermione Granger mengharapkan aku datang. Mungkin aku terlalu percaya diri—yeah, jelas aku terlalu percaya diri—tapi aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Hermione Granger kecewa. Aku hanya ingin terlihat baik di matanya dan—

Seperti disadarkan dari tidur panjang, aku menunduk ke bawah—melihat pakaianku.

Aku mengerang pelan.

Aku hanya mengenakan kaus putih yang agak kelonggaran dan celana jins hitam yang sudah entah-berapa-lama tidak dicuci. Sepatu Converse-ku kotor sekali, aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menyikatnya. Aku melepas kacamataku dan memandangnya—mengeluh tentang lensanya yang sangat kotor; berbekas sidik jariku sendiri, tetesan air dan goresan-goresan kecil. Aku menyentuh rambutku dan mendapatinya sangat berantakan.

"Theo," desisku mendesak dengan nada panik yang mendominasi. "Bagaimana penampilanku?"

Sepertinya Theo tampak tidak mengerti mendengar pertanyaanku. Ia menatapku dengan dahi berkerut dalam dan bergumam pelan, seolah tidak yakin dengan apa yang harus dia katakan. "Apa maksudmu, Draco?"

Kurasa aku mulai bersikap seperti cewek yang terlalu memperhatikan penampilan.

"Maksudku, bagaimana penampilan_ku_?" Tanganku bergerak di tubuhku sendiri, menjelaskan maksudku.

Theo tampak tidak yakin. "Normal. Kalau itu yang kau maksud."

"Bukan. Maksudku, untuk bertemu Hermione Granger, apakah sudah—" Aku membiarkan kalimatku menggantung. Tanganku bergerak lebih aktif memberi petunjuk pada Theo tentang maksudku.

Theo tidak menyahut selama beberapa saat sebelum bergumam, "Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"_Well_?"

"Kurasa, di mata seorang gadis rapi seperti Hermione Granger, kau agak—" bibirnya berkerut dan dahinya mngeryit dalam sementara ia mencari kata yang tepat "—berantakan."

_Bingo_. Itu dia yang kubutuhkan.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku agak khawatir.

Theo lagi-lagi mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak mengerti. "Lakukan apa?"

"Kau tau, lakukan—_well_, supaya lebih rapi."

Sekarang aku benar-benar seperti cewek.

Selama beberapa saat, Theo hanya berkedip-kedip tolol memandangku. Agak lama setelah itu, ia tersentak sendiri, seolah baru menyadari apa yang kukatakan. Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menyeringai lebar. Tiga detik setelah menyeringai, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Beberapa orang yang lewat memberinya pandangan antara kaget dan takut.

"Theo," desisku, merasa agak tersinggung dengan responnya. "Aku serius sekarang."

Theo tidak berhenti tertawa, tawanya malah makin keras dan heboh.

"_Theodore_," desisku lagi, menusuk-nusuk rusuk Theo. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang lucu—"

"Sudahlah, Draco," kata Theo di sela-sela tawanya. "Biar saja penampilanmu seperti itu. Hermione Granger sudah basa melihatmu berantakan." Theo mendorong punggungku keras, memintaku kembali berjalan.

Aku membuka mulut untuk protes. "Tapi—"

"Draco, sudahlah," kekeh Theo. "Granger tidak akan terlalu peduli tentang penampilanmu."

"Aku tidak yakin apakah—"

Theo memutar tubuhku, memegang kedua bahuku dan menatapku tajam. "Draco," desisnya dengan nada setajam pisau baru diasah. "Mengapa kau begitu _peduli_?"

Aku membuka mulutku, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Aku tau apa maksud Theo, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Dengarkan aku," desis Theo lagi, mencengkram kedua bahuku. "Aku mendapati kau sangat aneh seharian ini. Pertama, kau berteriak-teriak tentang tidak yakin apakah Hermione Granger sungguhan ingin menjadi temanmu atau hanya sekedar iseng. Kedua, kau bicara dengannya saat makan siang. Walaupun aku tau kau menginginkan bantuanku, tapi kau masih bisa mengatasinya bukan?"

"Tidak, aku mengacaukannya."

"Itu jauh lebih baik dari orang lain yang mencoba bicara denganmu. Bahkan dengan_ku_ dulu. Kau selalu lari menjauh setiap ada orang baru yang mengajakmu bicara. Tapi dengan Hermione Granger, kau tidak melakukan itu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku mengac—"

"Ketiga," potong Theo. "Kau memohon-mohon padaku untuk menemanimu ke klub payah itu, padahal baru tadi pagi kau bilang tidak mau datang. Kau bahkah mengatakan tidak mau membuat Hermione Granger marah padamu. Dan sekarang, kau bertanya pada_ku_ apakah penampilanmu sudah cukup oke untuk bertemu dengannya. Jujur saja, aku belum pernah mendapat pertanyaan seaneh itu dari sesama cowok."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata Theo, merasa bingung sendiri.

"Dan pertanyaanku hanya satu, Draco," gumam Theo, ekspresinya tampak heran dan tidak mengerti. "Mengapa kau begitu peduli pendapat Hermione Granger tentang dirimu?"

Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari, memahami dan menyerapi pertanyaan Theo. Semua ini sangat aneh dan tidak kumengerti. Theo dapat intinya. Kenapa aku begitu peduli?

Baru tadi pagi aku meragukan kebaikan hati Hermione Granger. Masih di hari yang sama, aku malah merasakan dorongan hati untuk tidak mengacaukan usaha bersikap baiknya padaku. Aku juga merasa sangat butuh bantuan Theo mengomentari penampilanku—yang _biasanya_ tidak pernah kupedulikan.

Seperti kata Theo, mengapa?

Aku menggelengkan kepala, menjernihkan pikiranku yang terasa berat, berkabut dan menolak diajak berpikir lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak tau, Theo," kataku pelan. "Aku hanya merasa… Entahlah."

Theo meringis kecil mendengar jawabanku, kentara sekali tidak puas. Ia terdiam sebentar ketika memikirkan apa pun yang ada di kepalanya sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah. Lupakan saja hal ini untuk sementara."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Lega Theo akhirnya melepaskan topik tidak asyik ini, walaupun hanya untuk sementara.

Kami melanjutkan jalan menuju Ruang Serba Guna. Pintu ruang itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan sedikit siswa yang duduk di bangku-bangku depan. Beberapa sedang berceloteh dengan satu sama lain. Aku melongokkan kepala sedikit, mencari sosok Hermione Granger.

Aku menemukannya berada di depan papan tulis, sedang menuliskan sesuatu. Tangannya bergerak cepat menuliskan berbagai kata-kata sementara wajahnya berkerut penuh konsentrasi. Theo berdeham di belakangku, menyebabkan ia memutar tubuh dan menatap kami. Senyum cerahnya muncul seketika.

"Malfoy! Nott!" serunya senang, meninggalkan papan tulis dan menghampiri kami berdua. "Kalian datang!"

Kali ini, Hermione Granger mengenakan _blue-jeans_ dan kaus lengan panjang yang lumayan ketat. Rambutnya yang panjang diurai di belakang punggung, berkibar ketika ia setengah berlari menghampiri kami. Penampilannya yang santai tapi mempesona membuatku merasa orang paling jorok dan berantakan yang pernah hidup di dunia. Aku tak mungkin tampak keren hanya dengan _jeans_ dan kaus lengan panjang.

Aku tersenyum gugup. Theo memberikan senyum miring terbaiknya pada Hermione Granger.

"Kau benar, dia memang mempesona," bisik Theo tidak kentara di telingaku.

Aku mengagguk kaku, setuju dengannya.

"Aku tidak manyangka kalian benar-benar datang," ujar Hermione Granger, tersenyum hangat pada kami berdua.

"Kami memang memutuskan untuk datang, Granger," sahut Theo penuh pesona.

Hermione Granger membalasnya dengan senyum manis, membuat matanya bersinar.

"_Well_, aku senang kalian memutuskan begitu," kekehnya. "Seperti kalian lihat, kami kekurangan orang. Aku sangat menghargai keputusan kalian untuk bergabung dengan kami."

Memang tidak salah kalau klub ini disebut-sebut sebagai klub paling payah tahun ini—sebelum akahirnya dipimpin oleh Hermione Granger. Hanya ada lima orang di dalamnya, delapan ditambah Theo, Hermione Granger dan aku.

"Semoga kami bisa membantu," cetus Theo, masih dengan pesona mematikan yang mampu membuat gadis-gadis melongo seperti idiot. "Bukan begitu, Draco?"

Aku tersentak tidak siap ketika tiba-tiba diajak bicara. Dengan sangat gugup dan salah tingkah, aku berdiri lebih tegak, menarik kausku dan berdeham. "Y-yeah," ujarku, suaraku bergetar. "Te-terima kasih karena sudah mengaj-mengajak kami bergabung."

Aku lebih memalukan dari yang kuduga.

Hermione Granger tertawa ringan, mengibaskan tangannya cuek. "Bukan masalah. Kami sangat senang karena mendapat anggota tambahan. Semoga saja tahun ini kami bisa lebih sukses dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Theo ikut tertawa bersama Hermione Granger. Meninggalkanku berdiri sendiri dengan senyum menakutkan seperti orang sakit jiwa.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian kuperkenalkan dulu dengan anggota lainnya?" tanya Hermione Granger, memberi kami berdua pandangan penuh harap. "Aku memutuskan hal pertama yang harus dilakukan untuk mengangkat klub ini adalah dengan mengakrabkan semua anggotanya."

"Yeah! Itu ide bagus," sahut Theo buru-buru, sebelum aku sempat menolak.

Senyum Hermione Granger makin lebar. "Baiklah, ayo." Dan ia menarik pergelangan tanganku, mengajakku masuk ke dalam ruangan. Diikuti oleh Theo yang mengekor di belakang.

Hermione Granger memegang pergelangan tanganku.

Darahku berdesir dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Perutku kembali berjumpalitan.

Ini sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat aneh.

"_Well, guys_. " Hermione Granger berdeham, mencoba menarik perhatian anggota –anggota yang lain. "Kita kedatangan dua anggota baru hari ini."

Mendengar itu, semua anak langsung mengalihakan perhatian mereka pada Hermione Granger. Beberapa dari mereka tampak tertarik dan heran, tetapi semuanya tampak jelas sekali penasaran.

"Perkenalkan, ini Draco Malfoy," ujar Hermione Granger, menunjukku. "Dan ini temannya, Theodore Nott."

Theo melambai ceria, mendapatkan berbagai macam tatapan dari anak lain.

"Mereka akan menjadi anggota Klub Jurnalistik yang baru mulai hari ini," lanjut Hermione Granger penuh wibawa. "Kuharap kalian bisa menerima mereka dengan baik. Ingat, di sini kita adalah satu tim."

Beberapa anak mengagguk-angguk setuju.

Salah seorang cowok dengan rambut pirang kotor mengangkat tangannya. Wajahnya yang bundar dan kecil tampak penasaran. "Er, Hermione?"

"Ya, Colin?"

"Apakah mereka benar-benar bergabung dengan kita? Ataukah hanya—kau tau, mencoba-coba saja?" tanyanya dengan raut muka penasaran.

"Kurasa mereka benar-benar ingin bergabung dengan kita, Colin," jawab Hermione Granger tenang. "Bukankah begitu, Malfoy dan Nott?"

Theo mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Kami memang sudah lama ingin bergabung dengan klub ini, tapi kami tidak tau apa yang harus kami lakukan."

_Bullshit_. Theo tak akan mau datang kalau aku tidak merengek dan memohon padanya.

Beberapa anak mengangguk-angguk lagi. Colin masih tampak belum puas. "Hermione, apakah kau yakin pada mereka?"

"Positif," sahut Hermione Granger yakin. "Klub ini sudah cukup tertimggal untuk ditambah dengan pengacau di dalamnya."

"Tapi, Hermione," Colin masih mencoba berargumen. "Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari _mereka_?"

Beberapa terkikik dan terkekeh. Rahang Theo mengeras, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menahan amarah. Wajah Hermione Granger memerah dan ia mengepalkan tangannya. Aku merasakan malu di sekujur tubuhku.

Tapi tak urung, pertanyaan Colin menyadarkanku. Apa yang diharapkan dari_ku_? Theo tentu saja sangat bisa diharapkan. Tapi aku? Aku tak mungkin menguber-uber seorang narasumber untuk sebuah wawancara kan?

"Dengar kalian semua," seru Hermione Granger panas. "Aku tak mungkin mengajak orang yang _tidak bisa diandalkan_ untuk bergabung ke sebuah klub payah seperti ini. Ya, Katie, klub ini memang payah," katanya tegas, memotong tatapan protes seorang cewek di barisan paling depan. "Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa mereka masih mempertahankannya. Tapi setelah diberi posisi sebagai pemimpin di sini, aku merasa mempunyai kewajiban untuk mengembalikan klub ini kembali pada masa kejayaannya."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus memaksakan diri menerima orang tidak berkompeten seperti ini," sahut salah seorang cowok yang berambut kuning-pirang.

"Mereka _tidak_ tidak berkompeten, Ernie," sambar Hermione Granger, memberi cowok yang disebut Ernie tadi tatapan membunuh. "Kau pikir aku akan memilih orang yang tidak berguna?"

Ernie menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak terdengar dengan jelas, seperti orang berkumur. Hermione Granger mengubah tatapannya menjadi tatapan galak.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa masalah kalian?" tanya Hermione Granger berapi-api, kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Mengapa kalian sepertinya tidak suka dengan Malfoy dan Nott?"

Colin yang menjawab pertanyaan Hermione Granger. "Kami bukannya tidak suka pada mereka berdua, Hermione. Kami hanya tidak mengerti maksudmu. Mengapa kau memilih mereka sementara banyak anak berbakat di luar sana?"

"Dengar, _kiddo_," sahut Theo jengkel, memasukkan kepalan tangannya di saku celana. "Aku tidak ingat pernah punya masalah denganmu. Jadi kurasa kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku bergabung di—"

"Yang kumaksud bukan kau, Nott," sambar Colin, pipinya yang gemuk memerah. "Aku tau kemampuanmu—walaupun aku ragu apakah kau pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan jurnalisitik."

Theo mendelik pada Colin.

"Yang kumaksudkan adalah temanmu," tuding Colin. Ia menunjukku dengan dagunya yang gemuk. "Malfoy."

Aku hanya ingin menghilang ditelan bumi. Tubuhku bergetar keras. Gigiku bergemeletuk.

Hermione Granger langsung menyalak. "Cukup, Creevey! Aku tidak ingin kau bersikap sebegitu buruk pada orang yang mau bersusah payah datang dan membantu kita!"

Cowok bernama Colin Creevey itu menatap Hermione Granger dengan pandangan tidak puas. "Aku hanya tidak yakin apakah ia benar-benar bisa membantu kita—"

"_Well_, aku percaya padanya!" bentak Hermione Granger, kehilangan kesabaran. "Kecuali kau meragukan kemampuan memimpinku—"

"Bukannya aku meragukanmu, Hermione," sahut Creevey buru-buru. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa kau memilihnya sementara masih banyak orang lain yang bisa—"

"Aku ingin dia!" sahut Hermione Granger, nyaris berteriak. "Aku ingin Draco Malfoy bergabung dengan kita di sini. Dia punya potensi dan aku _tau_ itu!"

Hening.

Apakah aku tak salah dengar kalau Hermione Granger—ya, Hermione Granger yang populer, cantik, brilian, mempesona dan dikenal seantero sekolah, mulai dari orang paling cupu dan culun sampai orang yang merasa dirinya paling berkuasa—mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkanku—Draco Malfoy yang lebih culun dan cupu dari siapa pun, tidak dikenal, tidak bisa bicara sempurna dan pengecut—untuk bergabung dengannya di Klub Jurnalistik?

Aku melirik Theo—yang sekarang sedang menampakkan _pokerface_ terbaiknya, seolah kata-kata Hermione Granger sangat normal dan biasa dikatakan. Tapi aku tau otaknya sedang berputar, memikirkan dengan serius kata-kata Hermione Granger. Creevey tampak sangat terkejut, ia menatap Hermione Granger dengan mata lebar seukuran koin. Anak-anak lain tampak sama terperanjatnya. Rahang mereka terbuka lebar, seolah baru saja menyaksikan Hermione Granger membuat api di dalam air.

Hermione Granger menarik napas berat. Ia menghebuskannya lewat mulut dengan keras, berusaha menenangkan diri. "Oke…"

Hari pertama aku bergabung dengan Klub Jurnalistik diawali dengan kekacauan karena beberapa anak meragukan kemampuanku yang minimal sekali.

Kurasa tak ada yang oke di sini.

-oOo-

**Oke… Aku memang tidak berbakat bikin multi-chapter.**

**Sebenarnya, aku sudah merencanakan mau update sekitar, entahlah, dua minggu yang lalu? Tapi ternyata ngga sempet lantaran aku sakit, laptop rusak, de el el. Dan akhirnya baru bisa sekarang. Jujur aja, aku kurang puas sama chap ini, tapi aku juga udah gatel mau update.**

**Jadi gimana? Oke ngga?**

**DarkBlueSong**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Jelas, Klub Jurnalistik yang dianggap remeh semua orang adalah klub yang mempunyai anggota paling tidak ramah yang pernah kuikuti. Atau begitulah menurutku, karena aku belum penah bergabung dalam klub apa pun sebelumnya.

Beberapa anak—baiklah, di klub itu ada 6 anggota resmi dan hanya Hermione Granger yang menerima kami—Klub Jurnalistik menolak mentah-mentah ide tentang aku bergabung dngan mereka. Theo—yang egonya rusak berat karena diremehkan—langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti "Aku juga tidak sudi bergabung dengan orang-orang sok seperti kalian!" dengan nada marah. Hermione Granger tampak kecewa berat. Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang indah, memohon padaku secara non-verbal. Aku hanya berdiri di sana, tercabik-cabik antara keinginan untuk mengejar Theo—_well_, aku juga setuju kalau mereka sama sekali tidak menyenangkan—dan keinginan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Hermione Granger.

Aku mendongak dan mataku bersiborok dengan matanya, mengirmkan aliran listrik ke sekujur tubuhku. Dorongan hati untuk tetap bergabung dengan klub ini, sementara otakku menjerit untuk mengejar Theo. Ibuku pernah berkata, "Selalu ikuti kata hatimu, Draco _dear_."

Tapi, Mum, aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengikuti kata hatiku.

Jadi aku menggeleng, menggumamkan kata-kata seperti "Maafkan aku" dan berlari keluar kelas mengejar Theo.

Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah di sini ada Klub Pecundang, karena di situlah tempatku seharusnya.

-oOo-

Hari Sabtu nyaris tidak pernah menjadi hari yang buruk. Biasanya pada pagi hari aku akan _jogging_ dengan Theo—sambil membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti apakah zebra adalah kuda warna putih dengan garis warna hitam atau _unicorn_ hitam dengan garis warna putih—menuju desa Hogsmeade yang ramai. Kami akan di sana selama satu sampai dua jam, makan _hotdog_ dan minum soda sambil melanjutkan diskusi yang tadi. Kemudian kami akan berjalan kaki pelan-pelan ke rumah, dengan perut kenyang _hotdog_.

Setelah itu aku akan mandi dan melewati beberapa jam selanjutnya seorang diri. Theo biasanya berkencan, pergi ke _gym_—kadang-kadang aku juga ikut—atau bahkan menemani kakak perempuannya _shopping_ kalau ia pulang dari cara jalan-jalan-kerjanya. Sementara aku akan berdiam diri di rumah, main PlayStation, mencuci mobil, menemani ayahku main golf, pergi berenang atau—kalau _mood_-ku sedang sangat baik—membantu ibuku mengurusi taman kecil di delakang rumah.

Kemudian malamnya aku akan makan malam di rumah, menonton CSI atau National Geographic, kemudian tidur dengan damai.

Tidak ada yang spesial, tapi tidak pernah buruk.

Saat ini, aku sedang duduk di bangku panjang di taman kecil yang ramai di desa Hogsmeade sambil mengunyah _hotdog_. Theo sedang pergi membeli kopi—akhirnya ia mengganti soda dengan kopi karena lidahku sudah lupa bagaimana nikmatnya soda yang sebenarnya. Taman ini selalu ramai dengan anak-anak kecil, terutama pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Biasanya mereka berlari-lari sambil berteriak gembira dengan teman mereka, sementara para orangtua menempati bangku-bangku panjang. Para ibu bergosip seru, sementara para ayah membicarakan bisnis.

Suasana seperti ini selalu membuatku tenang. Membuatku lupa pada segala masalah yang terjadi seminggu sebelumnya.

Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut hitam datang. Ia membawa sebuah bola pantai di tangannya yang kecil. Ia berusaha memanjat bangku di sebelahku agar bisa duduk di sana, agak kesusahan karena kakinya yang pendek. Anak itu duduk bersender di sebelahku, bola dipangkuannya dan mulutnya cemberut. Sama sekali tidak memperhatikanku.

Setelah beberapa lama dalam diam, bocah itu memandangku. Matanya berwarna hitam, jernih dan polos. Ia memandangku dengan sorot mata mempelajari khas seorang anak kecil.

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyaku, membalas tatapannya.

Bocah itu menggeleng, kemudian menunjuk kacamataku. "Aku tidak tau. Kenapa kau memakai benda itu di wajahmu, Mister?"

Aku terkekeh pelan. Kemudian melepas kacamataku, melihatnya sekilas dan memakainya kembali. "Ini kacamata. Aku memakainya karena penglihatanku tidak bagus."

Bocah itu tidak menyahut. Ia malah tetap asyik memperhatikanku.

"Kenapa warna rambutmu putih, Mister?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Ini bukan putih," sahutku, agak tersinggung karena rambutku disebut putih. Oke, rambutku memang pucat sekali, tapi jelas tidak _putih_. "Ini pirang-pucat."

"Bukankah pirang seperti rambut nona si penjual es krim?" Ia menunjuk gadis muda penuh senyum yang menjual es krim di pojok taman.

"Yeah, dia memang pirang," jawabku, berusaha menjelaskan. "Tapi punyaku bukan hanya pirang."

Bocah itu diam lagi. Ia menghela napas dan memeluk bolanya lebih erat di dada, kembali cemberut.

"Mengapa kau tidak bermain dengan temanmu?" tanyaku, merasa harus menghibur si anak laki-laki kecil.

"Sudah pulang," sahutnya, bibrnya cemberut tidak suka. "Ia pergi ke toko kue di sebelah sana karena hari ini sepupunya ulang tahun."

"Oh." Aku terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa kau tampak sedih?"

"Mum tidak mengijinkanku ikut ke toko kue itu. Katanya kami akan ke rumah Grandma dan Grandpa satu jam lagi. Dan waktunya tidak cukup kalau aku ikut pergi ke sana." Ia merengut tidak suka.

"_Well_, kau bisa ke toko itu lain kali."

Bocah itu tidak menjawab.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Lima," jawabnya, tiba-tiba ceria. "Tapi aku akan berumur enam tahun di bulan Desember nanti."

Aku menyeringai. "Ah, jadi kau akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi?"

"Ya!" sahutnya semangat. "Tapi Mum bilang ulang tahunku masih dua bulan lagi. Aku tidak tau apakah itu sebentar atau lama, tapi aku selalu menunggu-nunggu ulang tahunku. Dad bilang aku bukan lagi anak kecil, jadi aku harus bersikap baik. Apakah kau juga punya hari ulang tahun, Mister? Berapa umurmu?"

Aku tersenyum kecil, teringat betapa aku dulu juga bersemangat menunggu hari ulang tahunku. "Ulang tahunku di bulan Juni, itu masih sangat lama. Sekarang aku tujuh belas dan jangan panggil aku 'Mister', aku belum terlalu tua."

Alis mata bocah itu mengerut. "Apakah tujuh belas jauh dari enam?"

"Er.. Kurasa tidak terlalu jauh."

"Kau tadi bilang aku tidak boleh memanggilmu 'Mister', lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Dad bilang aku harus memanggil laki-laki yang sudah dewasa 'Mister'."

Aku tertawa pelan, menikmati bicara dengan seorang bocah kecil polos berumur lima tahun. "Panggil aku 'Draco' kalau begitu."

"Jadi namamu 'Draco'? Mengapa aneh sekali? Apakah itu semacam nama obat batuk?" Ia agak kaget dengan namaku.

Aku mengeryit dalam. Apakah ada obat batuk yang bernama _Draco_? "Aku juga tidak tau, orangtuaku yang memberi nama."

"Apakah kau menyukai namamu? Aku sangat menyukai namaku, kau tahu. Namaku William, tapi Dad dan Mum dan semua orang memanggilku Willi. Aku tidak terlalu suka nama Willi, tapi Dad berjanji akan memanggilku William ketika aku sepuluh tahun. Kurasa itu waktu yang agak lama. Jadi kau memanggilku Willi, walaupun aku tidak mengeluh kau memanggilku William. Tapi kurasa Dad akan tidak suka padamu kalau kau memanggilku William karena katanya, orang yang baik hati akan memanggilku Willi. Dan Dad sangat suka pada orang yang baik hati," cerocosnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Aku terdiam sebentar ketika otakku mencerna rentetan kata yang keluar dari mulut bocah kecil itu.

"William. Aku setuju denganmu, nama itu benar-benar bagus."

Willi tertawa senang. "Lihat kan? Aku akan memberitahu Mum kalau nama William memang bagus sekali. Tapi tunggu, kurasa Mum sedang bicara dengan Mrs Hensmith di sana. Mereka selalu mengobrol, Mum dan Mrs Hensmith. Apakah kau mengenal Mrs Hensmith, Draco?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak kenal."

"Yah, memang sebaiknya kau tidak kenal Mrs Hensmith. Dia sangat cerewet," dengus Willi, mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang pendek. "Selalu bicara tentang merajut dan membuat syal dan ia berbau seperti kucing. Tapi ia sering memberiku es krim, enak sekali. Kata Mum ia sering memberiku es krim karena ia sayang padaku, tapi aku tidak terlalu percaya." Ia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli.

Aku mengagguk-angguk. Berusaha mencari topik lain.

Tepat pada waktunya, Theo memutuskan untuk datang. Kedua tangannya membawa kopi panas di gelas plastik.

"Antriannya benar-benar panjang, kau tahu," gerutunya, menyerahkan kopi padaku. "Si penjual sudah sangat gendut kurasa, pelayanannya lama. Benar-benar tolol orang itu."

Theo sudah mau duduk di sebelahku ketika ia melihat Willi duduk di sana. Masih memeluk bola pantai dan menatapnya dengan tertarik.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya spontan.

Willi langsung berbinar ditanya begitu oleh Theo. "Namaku William, tapi kau memanggilku Willi. Apakah kau teman Draco? Siapa namamu? Dan apa yang kau pegang itu? Apakah itu salah satu dari minuman yang dijual laki-laki gendut dan berkumis di sebelah kios es krim? Dad sering beli kopi di sana. Apakah itu enak? Bolehkah aku minta sedikit?"

Mata Theo langsung membelalak kaget diberondongi pertanyaan semcam itu. Ia menatap Willi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mister? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Willi, melambaikan tangannya yang kecil di depan wajah bengong Theo.

"Kau memanggilku _apa_?" sahut Theo seolah tidak percaya dengan telinganya.

"Aku tidak tau namamu, jadi aku memangilmu 'Mister'. Tapi kalau kau memberitahu namamu, aku akan memanggil namamu. Tadi Draco juga memberitahu namanya, jadi aku tidak perlu memanggilnnya 'Mister.'"

"Namaku, Theo," ujar Theo, mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas. "Dan siapa tadi namamu?"

Willi tersenyum senang, ia menjabat tangan Theo dengan tangannya yang kecil dan menggoyangkannya sekuat tenaga. "William, tapi semua orang memanggilku Willi. Sebenarnya nama lengkapku William Andrew Gosyen. Tapi kurasa itu terlalu panjang jadi aku tidak—"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Willi," potong Theo tidak sabar, menggoyangkan tangan kecil Willi.

Aku tertawa melihat ekspresi takjub sekaligus tidak percaya di wajah Theo.

"Apakah kau teman Draco, Theo? Tadi aku sudah ngobrol dengannya. Dia sangat baik dan ramah. Kami sedang membicarakan Mrs Hensmith yang cerewet itu. Apakah kau mengenal Mrs Hensmith?"

Awalnya Theo hanya melongo tolol mendengar ocehan Willi, tapi ia segera menjawab pertanyaan Willi. "Oh, maksudmu, Mrs Gadson yang rambutnya beruban itu?"

"Kau benar!" pekik Willi, bertepuk tangan senang. "Aku juga sangat heran kenapa rambutnya bisa penuh uban seperti itu. Apakah rambutku juga akan beruban? Aku tidak suka rambut beruban, aku suka rambutku yang sekarang," tanyanya dengan nada khawatir sambil menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

Theo mengerucutkan bibirnya geli sambil duduk di sisi lain Willi. "Aku tidak tahu, Willi. Yang jelas, rambutku dan Draco akan lebih dulu beruban daripada rambutmu."

Willi tampak ngeri. "Astaga, itu mengerikan sekali." Dan untuk sesaat ia tampaknya sedang berada dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Theo mengambil waktu ini untuk menyeruput kopinya dan memandangku seolah bertanya apa-yang-kau-lakukan-dengan-anak-ini. Aku hanya menyeringai.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, Mum sudah selesai bicara dengan Mrs Hensmith. Lihat! Itu Mum." Ia menunjuk seorang wanita berambut pendek yang sedang melambai ceria pada kami bertiga. Willi balas melambai.

Willi memeluk bolanya lebih erat ketika ia melompat turun dari bangku. Ia mendongak, menatap wajahku dan Theo dengan matanya yang jernih dan senyum lebar di bibir.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Willi," ujarku, melambai kecil padanya.

Willi tertawa senang dan menepuk-nepuk lututku. "Kita harus ngobrol lagi, Draco! Kau harus datang ke rumahku ketika Mum membuat _brownies_. _Brownies_ buatan Mum enak sekali. Aku yakin kau akan suka. Sebentar, aku akan meminta alamat rumahku pada Mum." Kemudian ia berlari menuju ibunya sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa pun.

Theo terkekeh keras di sebelahku, nyaris tersedak kopinya.

"_Firecracker_, bocah Willi itu," gumamnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu tepat ketika Willi kembali berlari kepada kami.

"Oh, aku sudah tanya pada Mum. Hm, rumah kami berada di Gif—Griffi—"

"Gryffindor," bantu Theo.

"Yeah! Gryffindor Resident," sambar Willi. "Di sana nomor 19. Tepat di sebelah rumah Mrs Hensmith. Kau harus ke sana, Draco! Kau juga, Theo! Mum berjanji akan membuat _brownies_ yang banyak dan kalian akan bertemu Dad. Dad sangat ramah dan baik dan suka tersenyum. Kalian berjanji akan ke rumahku besok?"

Aku tertawa dan balas menepuk bahunya. "Yeah, tentu. Besok kami akan ke sana."

Willi meloncat-loncat gembira dan tertawa-tawa. "Brilian!" Kemudian ia berlaih pada Theo yang hanya ikut nyengir-nyengir bodoh. "Bolehkah aku meminta minumanmu sedikit, Theo?"

Theo nyaris tersedak kopinya untuk yang kedua kali. "Er…" Theo melirikku panik, tidak yakin harus bilang apa. "Ini kopi, Willi."

"Lalu?" sahutnya tidak mengerti.

"Kurasa kau tidak boleh minum, er, kopi."

Kedua alis mata Willi terangkat. "Mengapa?"

"_Well_, aku tidak tahu," jawab Theo sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir keras. "Bagaimana kalau kau minta saja kopi pada ibumu? Aku yakin ia akan membuatkan kopi yang enak."

Willi mengagguk setuju. "Yeah, kuarasa aku akan meminta kopi saja pada Mum. Aku sering melihatnya membuat kopi untuk Dad."

Theo mengagguk juga, menyeringai senang karena kata-katanya berhasil. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok, Willi."

Willi berlari meninggalkan kami secepat kakinya yang kecil bisa. Ketika sudah sampai ibunya ia berbalik dan melambai bersemangat dan berteriak sambil tertawa-tawa, "Sampai ketemu, Draco! Sampai ketemu, Theo! Jangan lupa besok kalian datang!"

Kami balas melambai, hanya berusaha terlihat sopan di depan ibunya yang tersenyum ramah pada kami berdua.

Setelah Willi dan ibunya pergi, aku menoleh pada Theo, "Apakah kau merasa familiar dengan Gryffindor Resident nomor 19?"

Theo menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku tahu bahwa rumah itu bukan rumah biasa."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu? Apakah itu semacam rumah berhantu dan Willi adalah salah satu arwah penunggunya?"

Theo memutar bola mata dan menjawab dengan nada sarkastik. "Kreatif sekali, Draco. Tak ada yang lebih masuk akal dari itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tau?" Theo mengangkat satu alis. "_Well_, rumah itu bersebrangan dengan rumah—"

Kemudian kesadaran menghantamku dan aku berbisik ngeri, "—Hermione Granger."

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Tampaknya kita akan bertemu dia lagi besok."

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Tiba-tiba, ide berkunjung ke rumah Willi terasa tidak terlalu menyenangkan lagi.

-oOo-

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke sana, Theo?"

"Positif. Aku sudah bosan berkencan dengan banyak gadis. Ada baiknya mencari suasana baru berteman dengan _Firecracker-Boy_."

"Atau kau tertarik dengan _brownies_ ibunya?"

"Aku tak bisa menyangkal itu memang salah satu alasanku."

Aku mendengus. "Kau tau, kelemahanmu pada _brownies_ suatu hari nanti akan mengubah hidupmu."

Theo terkekeh sambil menyelinap ke kursi penumpang mobilku. "Kalau yang kau maksud gadis dengan _brownies_ terenak, aku tak keberatan menikahinya."

Aku memutar kunci mobilku dan menyalakan mesinya yang halus sambil memutar bola mata. Sungguh khas Theo. Tidak tahan dengan _brownies_. Bah.

"Kau yakin kita tidak jalan kaki saja ke sana?" tanya Theo ketika aku memundurkan mobil.

"Aku sudah merasakan hawa musin gugur yang dingin. Dan Gryffindor Resident berada di bukit. Tidak terima kasih. Sol sepatuku sudah mau rusak," jawabku sambil menyetir.

"Atau karena hari ini Hallowen?" kekeh Theo.

"Aku tidak takut dengan hal macam itu. Aku lebih takut denganmu," ujarku enteng.

Theo mendengus. "Yeah. Aku zombie dan aku memakan otakmu."

"Atau kau drakula dan kau menghisap darahku."

Setelah itu tak ada dari kami yang bicara lagi.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar dua-puluh menit, kami sampai di gerbang besar dengan tulisan GRYFFINDOR RESIDENT melengkung di atas. Seorang satpam yang gendut menyetop kami di gerbang itu. Ia memberi kami hormat ala militer asal-asalan ketika aku membuka kaca.

"Cari siapa?" tanyanya cuek dan tidak peduli.

Aku mendengar Theo terkikik pelan di sebelahku.

"Kami mencari rumah William Gosyen…?" jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Oh, anak kecil keluarga Gosyen? Rumah kesepuluh di sebelah kiri, cat warna biru muda," ujarnya.

Aku nyengir. "Terima kasih."

Si satpam mengibaskan tangannya ketika aku menutup kaca mobil.

Gryffindor Resident bukan perumahan elit seperti perumahanku atau Theo. Rumah-rumah di sini sedikit lebih kecil dengan halaman yang tak berpagar. Suasanya tenang, bukan tenang yang mencekam, tetapi tenang yang membuatmu yakin bahwa tetanggamu selalu melihat keadaan. Rumah-rumahnya juga terlihat hangat.

"Kurasa itu rumahnya." Theo menunjuk rumah bercat biru dengan dua lantai.

"Kau yakin?"

"Kita harus turun dan mengeceknya bukan?" Theo mengangkat bahu.

Aku memarkirkan mobil di depan rumah itu dan mematikan mesin mobil. Theo membuka pintu dengan segera melompat keluar, tapi aku diam saja.

"_Well_?" panggil Theo dari luar. "Apakah kau akan turun dan menikmati kehangatan di dalam rumah atau kau akan tetap di dalam mobil seperti _stalker_?"

Aku mendesah. "Bagaimana kalau Hermione Granger melihatku?"

Aku memperhatikan rumah di seberang jalan. Rumah itu bercat krem dan berlantai dua, sama dengan rumah lainnya. Pintu depannya tertutup rapat, tetapi gordennya terbuka. Ada orang di dalam rumah itu.

Theo mengerang. "Lantas kenapa? Lagipula, mungkin sekarang dia sudah melihatku berbicara dengan orang di dalam mobil kan?"

"Kan melihatmu, bukan melihatku."

"Apakah mobilmu termasuk mobil pasaran, Draco?"

Aku meringis. Tentu saja. Audi semacam ini bukan mobil yang biasa kau lihat di jalan raya.

"Kau sudah ditunggu _Firecracker-Boy_, tau," lanjut Theo.

Aku memandang rumah Willi ragu-ragu.

Theo berdecak tidak sabar. "Draco, berhentilah menjadi pengecut. Kau tau bahwa yang ditunggu _Firecracker-Boy_ sebenarnya kau, bukan aku. Dia hanya tertarik padaku karena aku mengetahui Mrs Hensmith dan ia ingin mencoba kopiku."

Aku membuang napas berat dan memantapkan hati.

"Oke," gumamku sambil membetulkan letak kacamataku. "_Bring it on_."

Kemudian aku membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Theo menatapku sebal dari sisi mobil yang lain. "Nah, tidak susah kan keluar dari mobil? Sekarang ayo cepat. Aku sudah lama tidak makan _brownies_."

Aku memutar bola mata dan mengikuti Theo. Punggungku berkeringat, seolah ada orang yang mengawasiku dari rumah seberang. Oh, semoga saja Hermione Granger pergi entah ke mana dan di dalam rumah hanya ada orangtuanya.

Aku sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa aku begitu takut bertemu Hermione Granger. Yang kurasakan adalah seharusnya aku bergabung dengannya di Klub Jurnalistik hari Jumat kemarin, tetapi aku tidak bisa bergabung karena aku begitu payah. Ada rasa malu, enggan dan kecewa pada diriku sendiri.

Apakah itu masuk akal?

"Apakah sebaiknya kau yang memencet bel?" tanya Theo dengan seringai di ujung bibir.

Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Memangnya kenapa aku?"

"Untuk meredam rasa gugup?"

Aku membuang napas keras lewat mulut. "Tidak apa-apa. Toh ini rumah Willi, bukan rumah Hermione Granger."

"Bagus sekali. Aku tau ini terdengar bodoh, tapi aku menyukai memencet bel rumah orang."

Theo menyeringai ketika aku menatapnya seolah ia satwa kebun binatang yang lepas.

Pintu rumah terbuka lebar bahkan sebelum bel selesai berbunyi. Willi berdiri di ambang pintu, mendongak menatap kami dengan mata berbinar penuh semangat.

"Kalian datang!" jeritnya kencang sebelum memeluk kedua lututku.

Aku membalas memeluknya dengan _awkward_. Theo menertawakan ekspresiku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, _Firecracker-Boy_?" tanya Theo ketika Willi memuluk lututnya.

"Aku senang sekali!" pekiknya, tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah menyangka kalian akan datang, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalian akan benar-benar datang. Oh, aku senang sekali! Ayo masuk! Mum sedang membuat _brownies_ seperti kataku kemarin."

Willi menyeret kami masuk ke dalam rumah, bahkan langsung menuju dapur.

"Mummy!" panggil Willi. "Ini Draco dan Theo yang kemarin di taman. Lihat, Mum, mereka benar-benar datang! Dan mereka akan mencoba _brownies_ buatanmu!"

Mrs Gosyen berbalik. Ia mengenakan celemek bunga-bunga di luar gaun rumahnya. Rambutnya sama hitamnya seperti Willi, walaupun matanya berwarna coklat cerah. Ia tersenyum lebar dan ramah pada kami berdua.

"Ah, jadi kalian berdua," katanya menghampiri kami sambil melepas celemeknya.

Theo—yang langsung berubah menjadi seorang _gentleman_ sejati—segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Mrs Gosyen. "Theodore Nott, Mrs Gosyen. Senang bertemu dengan Anda," katanya penuh pesona.

Mrs Gosyen tersenyum sopan, tampaknya tdak terlalu memperhatikan pesona Theo. "Senang akhirnya bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang menemani Willi kemarin."

"Kemarin bukan saya," sahut Theo lembut. "Sebenarnya, Willi ditemani oleh teman saya ini. Perkenalkan Draco Malfoy, Madam."

Aku berusaha tersenyum sopan dan hangat. "Selamat siang, Mrs Gosyen."

Mrs Gosyen tertawa ringan. "Oh, tentu saja. Maaf kalau Willi agak sedikit memaksa kalian."

"Ah, tidak juga," ujar Theo. "Bukan begitu, _Firecracker-Boy_?" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang hijau pada Willi.

Willi terkikik senang.

"_Brownies_ sudah jadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemani kalian hari ini. Aku sudah ada janji dengan salah seorang teman."

"Tidak apa-apa, Madam," sahut Theo, kembali menebarkan senyum cerahnya.

"Oh, panggil saja Shenna."

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku, Theo dan Willi sudah duduk di meja makan dengan piring _brownies_ masing-masing. Theo makan paling cepat, menikmati semua suapan di mulutnya.

"Kau benar, _Firecracker-Boy_," gumam Theo di sela-sela suapannya. "_Brownies_ ini memang luar biasa."

Willi terkikik lagi. "Aku tahu. Mum memang luar biasa."

"Ke mana dia akan pergi, Willi?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Willi mengangat bahu. "Mum mengajarkan kursus memasak sekarang di toko roti di dekat kantor pos. Kurasa dia ke sana hari ini. Dia selalu pulang dengan membawa kue-kue enak."

Aku mengagguk-angguk.

"Mum juga punya asisten, kau tau. Dia gadis yang cantik. Penuh senyum dan sering memberiku buku cerita bergambar. Mungkin dia akan pergi dengan asistennya hari ini."

"Dan di mana ayahmu?" tanya Theo.

"Dad main golf," dengusnya. "Katanya karena dia akan bertemu teman lamanya. Selalu main golf, Dad itu. Aku tidak mengerti. Golf sangat membosankan. AKu selalu tertidur ketika menunggui Dad main."

Aku terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi polos Willi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, terdengar bunyi bel dari pintu depan.

"Kau tidak membuka pintu?" tanya Theo setelah menyuap _brownies_.

Willi menggeleng. "Itu pasti asisten Mum. Biarkan saja."

Walaupun terlihat ragu, Theo tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelahnya.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki masuk ke dalam rumah. Langkahnya begitu ringan dan asntai, jelas langkah seorang perempuan. Aku mendengar langkah itu menuju dapur, tapi Willi tampaknya santai-santai saja.

"Willi?"

Willi mendongak dan tersenyum cerah. Theo ikut mendongak dan matanya melebar kaget. Aku memutar tubuh ke arah pintu dan langsung melihat perempuan itu.

Dia seorang gadis. Rambutnya cokelat, diikat tinggi di puncak kepala. Ia mengenakan _jeans_ dan jaket warna ungu. Ia menelengkan kepala melihat kami bertiga melalui matanya yang berwarna cokelat hangat. Mata itu sangat familiar, terlalu familiar bahkan.

"MISS HERMIONE!" jerit Willi sebelum melompat dari kursi dan memeluk lutut gadis itu.

-oOo-

**Aku tahu aku payah. *sujud***

**Memang sudah hampir sebulan dari terkahir aku update. Benar-benar telat. Astaga. Aku memang payah dan tidak berbakat bikin fic multi-chap.**

_**By the way**_**, terima kasih yang sudah me-review chap sebelumnya. Aku senang sekali. Kalian membuat aku bersemangat. Maafkan aku kalau ada typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan. Semoga tidak terlalu mengganggu. Aku memang bukan orang yang teliti, jadi yah…**

_**Anyway**_**, bagaimana kalau kalian review lagi?**

**DarkBlueSong**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Di mana bintang keberuntunganku? Mengapa aku harus bertemu Hermione Granger setiap hari—kecuali kemarin, mungkin—dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tak kusangka? Aku memang berharap Hermione Granger pergi dan tidak ada di rumahnya, tapi bukan berarti dia harus pergi ke _sini_ kan?

Kurasa permintaanku agak salah. Seharusnya aku meminta Hermione Granger _tidak ada di tempat-tempat yang kukunjungi hari ini_.

Tapi karena sudah terlanjur, baiklah.

Tenangkan diri, Draco. _Keep calm and stay cool_. Ambil napas lewat hidung, keluarkan lewat mulut. Ambil napas lewat hidung, keluarkan lewat mulut. Ambil—oh, _shit_. Ini tak akan pernah berhasil. Perutku malah berjumpalitan menyoraki rasa gugupku.

Hermione Granger menyapa Willi dan untuk beberapa saat sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kami. Theo menatapku sambil mengeryit, seolah menungguku untuk _freak out_. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat bahu dan melahap _brownies_-nya lagi, memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

"Er, hai semua," sapa suara jernih yang membuatku ingin menenggelamkan diri di cangkir teh.

"Hai, Granger," gumam Theo tidak tertarik.

Willi sudah tidak ada dalam jarak pandangku, sehingga aku mau tak mau harus menyapa Hermione Granger alih-alih meminta Willi mengenalkannya.

"Hai, Granger," sahutku lirih, menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

Terdengar bunyi kursi ditarik dan Hermione Granger menempatkan diri di kursi di hadapanku. Haruskah ia duduk di situ? Aku berpikir mungkin Willi tak akan keberatan kalau Hermione Granger duduk di kursinya. Atau di mana saja asal bukan di depanku. Ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian di kafetaria beberapa hari lalu.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara, sampai Hermione Granger memutuskan untuk menghancurkan atmosfer canggung yang menggantung di udara.

"Er, aku tak menyangka kalian mengenal keluarga Gosyen," ujarnya ringan, dengan maksud membuka percakapan.

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Lebih baik tidak bicara daripada memalukan diri sendiri.

"Kami baru mengenal Willi kemarin," jawab Theo, suaranya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ramah sama sekali.

"Oh."

Hening lagi.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar turun dari tangga. Willi muncul di ambang pintu, mencengkram tangan ibunya—yang sudah memakai pakaian kasual rapi.

"Hermione!" pekik Mrs Gosyen sebelum saling melakukan ritual menyentuhkan-pipi-satu-sama-lain-yang-biasa-dilakukan-ibu-ibu dengan Hermione Granger. "Agak telat, eh?"

Hermione Granger tertawa salah tingkah. "Maaf. Aku harus membawa ayahku ke tempat praktiknya karena mobilnya rusak."

Kedua wanita itu saling tertawa dan berbicara seru dia ambang pintu dapur. Willi mendengus dan Theo tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lucu di kepalanya karena ia nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

"Willi, kenapa kau tidak ikut Mum ke toko, Nak?" tanya Mrs Gosyen sambil menghampiri Willi.

Willi merengut protes. "Aku tidak mau ikut! Ada Draco dan Theo di sini, Mum!"

Mrs Gosyen mengusap-usap rambut hitam Willi dengan lembut. "Tapi kan mereka tidak bisa menemanimu sepanjang hari di sini. Mereka punya banyak hal yang harus dikerjakan hari ini. Bukan begitu, Draco? Theo?" Dengan pandangan penuh sengkokol Mrs Gosyen menatap kami berdua, matanya berkilat-kilat.

"Er…"

"Tidak, Mum!" protes Willi. "Mereka tidak punya pekerjaan apa-apa hari ini. Iya, kan?" Willi menatap kami dengan pandangan memohon.

Di lain pihak, Mrs Gosyen menatap kami dengan pandangan aku-menyarankan-kalian-segera-pergi-anak-muda-tapi-tak-ada-paksaan yang entah bagaimana terlihat tetap ramah sekaligus mengancam.

Karena Mrs Gosyen lebih berbahaya dibanding Willi, kami memutuskan untuk mengikuti petunjuknya.

"Oh, yeah! Kami punya banyak sekali pekerjaan hari ini," sahut Theo.

"Aku harus menemani ayahku main golf," timpalku.

"Menyelesaikan PR dan tugas."

"Membersihkan rumah."

"Bermain PlayStation."

"Membaca koran pagi yang belum sempat kubaca."

"Merawat kebun."

"Memberi makan kura-kura."

"Menemani kakakku belanja."

"Membaca ensiklopedia."

"Mengerjakan tugas Kimia untuk—_OH MY GOD_! Aku sama sekali belum mengerjakan esai Mr Snape."

"Aku juga belum mengerjakannya."

Akhirnya Willi setuju ikut ibunya pergi ke toko kue—dan itu berarti kami harus segera pergi.

Setelah membereskan bekas-bekas makanan kami dibantu dengan Hermione Granger—"Oh, biarkan aku membantu kalian sedikit!"—kami pamit pulang. Willi merengek-rengek meminta kami datang lagi besok, tapi Mrs Gosyen yang baik hati segera menyelamatkan kami semua dengan mengatakan bahwa besok hari Senin dan Willi harus sekolah. Willi merengut dan tampak sama sekali tidak senang, tapi ia berhasil membuat kami tinggal sebentar untuk menerima seloyang _brownies_ lagi—yang diterima Theo dengan sorakan riang gembira tanpa malu-malu. Ia nyaris menangis dan bahkan dengan senang hati mau membantu Mrs Gosyen memindahkan _brownies_ tersebut ke kotak kue besar.

"Aku tidak tau Nott suka sekali _brownies_," gumam Hermione Granger, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia terobsesi," sahutku enteng, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana.

Hermione Granger menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Kurasa ia agak kaget dengan jawabanku yang santai dan tidak memalukan—tidak seperti yang biasa terjadi ketika aku bicara dengannya—tapi kalau memang itu yang terjadi, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Memangnya kau tidak?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tidak terlalu. Aku lebih suka _cheesecake_."

Hermione Granger terdiam sebentar. "Tidak terlalu suka makanan manis?"

"Seperti itulah. Aku kadang tidak tahan terhadap permen-permen yang kudapat saat _Trick or Treat_ Hallowen. Membuatku sakit gigi dan ingin muntah sepanjang hari."

Mungkin itu kalimat terpanjang pertama yang kuucapkan pada Hermione Granger tanpa mengacaukannya—atau merasa gugup berlebihan. _Cheers_! Siapa sangka aku bisa keluar dari cangkang kecupuanku, eh? Ha!

Hermione Granger terkekeh pelan. "Sadar atau tidak, sekarang Hallowen, Malfoy."

"Yeah," jawabku sambil nyengir. "Aku sudah berhenti merayakan Hallowen secara berlebihan sejak 15 tahun."

"Oh?"

Rasanya aneh berbicara santai dan normal seperti ini dengan Hermione Granger. Aneh sekaligus menyenangkan. Ada sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan familiar.

"Orangtuaku dokter gigi, kau tau," lanjut Hermione Granger. "Mereka beranggapan kesehatan gigi itu sangat penting. Itu sebabnya aku tidak boleh makan makanan manis sebelum 13 tahun."

Aku mengangkat satu alis. Walaupun aku tidak terlalu suka makanan manis, tapi aku tau, menjadi anak kecil dan tidak boleh makan makanan manis adalah hal yang cukup menyiksa.

"_Well_, kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan itu," sahutku, tiba-tiba merasa harus sedikit bijak. "Terlalu banyak makanan manis membuatmu mual."

Hermione Granger menyeringai dan terkekeh. "Yeah, aku sudah menyaksikan teman-teman masa kecilku mengalaminya. Lama-lama aku bersyukur karena orangtuaku melarangku."

Aku tertawa pelan. _Uh-oh_. Aku baru tau kalau aku bisa tertawa seperti ini. Selama ini kupikir hanya orang-orang keren dan berbakat yang bisa tertawa seperti ini. Tawa yang pelan, dalam dan bermakna. Oh, _well_. Senang mengetahui aku bisa mengeluarkan suara tawa seperti ini.

Terdengar bunyi panci yang jatuh dari dapur, diikuti dengan suara Theo yang menyerukan rentetan permintaan maaf, tawa keras Willi dan kata-kata seperti "Tidak masalah!" dari Mrs Gosyen.

Hermione Granger bersuara lagi setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Kurasa orangtuaku lebih menyukai aku berkencan dengan cowok-cowok yang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis."

Aku mengeryit dalam hati, tidak mengerti alasan Hermione Granger mengatakan hal ini.

"Begitu?"

"Yeah." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Dulu aku pernah berkencan dengan salah seorang cowok di tempatku berlatih piano. Dia sangat ramah dan sederhana, benar-benar tipe orangtuaku. Suatu hari ia berkunjung ke rumahku untuk menonton film. Dan tebak apa yang ia bawa?" Aku mengangkat alis."Permen dan coklat. Sebaskom penuh permen dan coklat. Ayahku langsung memberinya ceramah tentang pentingnya kesehatan gigi." Hermione Granger tertawa. "Ia memutuskan hubungan kami seminggu kemudian, berkata bahwa orangtuaku mempunyai cara pandang yang aneh terhadap gigi."

Oke. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia menjelaskan hal-hal semacam ini padaku, seperti teman lama.

Entah kenapa, aku ikut tertawa. "Yeah. Kurasa orangtuamu akan sangat menyukaiku kalau aku berkencan denganmu karena aku tidak tertarik pada makanan manis."

Sedetik setelah kalimat itu meluncur keluar, aku membelalak kaget. APA YANG BARU SAJA KUKATAKAN?!

_Damn_! Hermione Granger sekarang pasti langsung membenciku. Kami baru saja mengobrol seperti orang normal lainnya selama lima belas menit dan aku—terkutuklah mulut besarku—berani _flirting_ padanya. Aku mengacaukan semuanya. Ugh. Tak ada yang lebih kuinginkan dari pada ditelan bumi sekarang juga.

Aku ingin sekali menarik kata-kataku, tapi sepertinya sudah terlambat. Hermione Granger tampaknya juga kaget mendengar perkataanku. Ia _speechless_ selama beberapa saat dan ketika ia membuka mulut hendak bicara, Theo keluar dari dapur membawa kotak makanan yang lumayan besar. Wajahnya bercahaya, senyumnya mengembang sedemikian lebar—agak menakutkan muncul di wajah Theo yang biasanya cuek dan tidak peduli.

"Seloyang besar _brownies_ buatan Mrs Gosyen," katanya dramatis sambil menghirup aroma _brownies_-nya. "Ayo kita segera pulang, Draco. Sebelum _brownies _ini dingin."

Aku pasrah saja ketika Theo menarik tanganku keluar. Willi mengikuti dari belakang sambil melompat-lompat dan menarik tangan Hermione Granger yang masih agak _speechless_.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Theo, Draco," seru Willi sambil memeluk kedua lututku dan Theo secara bergantian.

"Tidak. Terima kasih untuk_mu_, _Firecracker-Boy_!" sahut Theo penuh rasa sayang. "Tanpamu aku takkan pernah bertemu dengan _brownies_ ini. Aku berhutang padamu, _Firecracker-Boy_!"

Willi terkikik ketika Theo memeluknya erat.

Aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat ini—melihat Theo berpelukan erat dengan anak kecil sungguh bukan pemandangan yang biasa dilihat—tapi aku terlalu gugup dan takut setelah berani berkata _begitu_ pada Hermione Granger.

"Kapan-kapan kalian harus datang lagi," kata Willi ceria ketika Theo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Pasti," sahut Theo mantap. "Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, Draco, sebelum _brownies_-nya dingin. _Bye_, Granger!" Ia melambai pada Hermione Granger sambil berjalan menuju mobilku.

Hermione Granger balas melambai pada Theo dengan senyum setengah hati.

Giliranku berpamitan sekarang.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak kami, Willi," ujarku sambil mengusap rambut Willi. "Senang bisa datang."

"Tidak masalah, Draco!" pekik Willi. "Kalian bisa datang kapan saja. Sayang sekali kau tidak bertemu Dad."

Aku mengangguk sambil berusaha tetap tersenyum dan tampak normal.

Aku mendongak menatap Hermione Granger sekilas, sebelum menunduk dan mengambil kunci mobil dari saku celana_ jeans_ dalam usaha menutup salah tingkah. "Er, sampai ketemu di sekolah kalau begitu, Granger. Kurasa."

Hermione Granger mengangguk. "Ye—yeah. Sampai ketemu di sekolah besok, Malfoy."

Bahkan ia tidak sehangat tadi. Kurasa Hermione Granger benar-benar membenciku.

Setelah sepersekian detik memandang ekspresi aneh Hermione Granger—apakah ini perasaanku saja, atau Hermione Granger kelihatan gugup?—aku berjalan mundur ke belakang pelan-pelan, benar-benar seperti orang bodoh. Sambil melambai kecil pada Willi dan pada Hermione Granger yang juga melambai kecil.

"Oh, ayolah, Draco!" jerit Theo tidak sabar dari samping mobilku. "Kita tak mungkin di sini selamanya."

Sambil menghela napas, aku membuka kunci mobil. Theo langsung melompat ke kursi penumpang dalam sekejap. Aku berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi diiringi lambaian ceria Willi dan tatapan aneh Hermione Granger.

Ketika aku membuka pintu, salah satu dari dua orang di teras rumah Willi berteriak memanggilku.

"Malfoy!"

Sejak kapan Willi memanggilku dengan nama belakangku? Aku mendongak dan langsung menatap Willi, menunggu ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tetapi ekspresi Willi sendiri tampak sedikit kaget dan ia menatap Hermione Granger dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Apakah tadi Hermione Granger yang memanggilku?

Mataku langsung berpindah pada Hermione Granger. Ia sedang tersenyum lebar—wajahnya kelihatan cerah. Jelas, Hermione Granger yang tadi memanggilku.

"Kau tau apa?" ujarnya setengah berteriak, matanya berkilat-kilat. "Kurasa orangtuaku memang akan langsung menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu."

Kemudian ia mengedipkan mata dengan gaya menggoda.

Butuh tiga detik penuh bagiku untuk mencerna apa yang dimaksudnya dan ketika aku berhasil mencerna kata-katanya, wajahku merah padam dan panas.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan tanpa ragu menyalakan mesin mobil. Aku segera memutar balik dan langsung pergi tanpa melambai pada Willi atau Hermione Granger—tidak seperti Theo yang masih melambai bahkan setelah keluar gerbang.

"Oke, aku tau aku mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, tapi apa itu?" tanya Theo ingin tau setelah kami sudah cukup jauh. "Yang diteriakkan Granger padamu sesaat sebelum pulang." Kupikir Theo berpendapat aku tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya, walaupun sebenarnya aku _sangat_ mengerti, karena hal itu masih menempel di pikiranku.

Mendengar itu, wajahku yang sudah hampir kembali ke rupa semula kembali memanas. Aku tak menjawab, melainkan menginjak pedal gas semakin dalam, melajukan mobil lebih cepat dari batas yang seharusnya.

Sisa hari itu hanya dipenuhi dengan satu hal di otakku, Hermione Granger dan aku saling menggoda.

Ini kemajuan pesat. Sangat pesat sehingga nyaris menakutkan.

-oOo-

"Theo?"

"_Apa?!_"

Aku mengangkat alis mendengar respon galak Theo.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa? Kau yang kenapa, Malfoy! Aku tau kau pintar dan segala macam, tapi bukan berarti semua orang sama pintarnya denganmu, tau!" bentaknya sambil sibuk menulis di kertas tugas Biologinya—tidak, sibuk _menyalin_ tugasku di kertas tugasnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyalin tugas itu," ujarku pelan, setengah berharap ia tidak mendengar.

Sayangnya, Theo mendengarnya. "Kenapa tidak? Aku tidak bisa dan tak punya waktu mengerjakan ini. Kalau aku bisa menyalin punyamu, kenapa tidak kulakukan?" dengusnya jengkel. Tangannya terus bergerak membentuk tulisan yang makin lama makin kacau dan tidak karuan.

Aku menghela napas. "Madam Sprout sudah memberi tugas itu tiga minggu yang lalu, saat kita sedang tidak punya terlalu banyak tugas. Dan ini tidak terlalu sulit—maksudku, datanya bisa kau cari dengan mudah di internet."

"Ya, ya. Tentu saja, Mr Aku-Tahu-Segalanya-Dan-Aku-Rajin-Mengerjakan-Tugas," cemooh Theo.

Aku tidak menanggapi cemooh Theo.

"Theo?"

"Apa lagi sekarang?" desaknya, mencoret satu kata dengan gemas.

"Apakah menurutmu suatu pertanda bagus jika, kau tahu, ada seseorang yang menggodamu?" tanyaku waswas.

Theo mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku tajam lewat mata hijau-botol. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, enggan menjawab.

Mata Theo makin tajam dan menyipit. "Apakah kau sehabis digoda tante-tante genit dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah? Karena percayalah, Draco, apa pun yang terjadi, hal itu bukan hal baik dan bisa dibanggakan."

Aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Kenapa asumsi Theo melenceng jauh sekali?

"Bu—bukan begitu…"

Theo mengangkat satu alis. "Lalu?"

Aku mengambil napas panjang. "Kemarin, aku sempat—er, maksudku, aku tidak sengaja keceplosan, um, mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa disebut _flirting_ pada Hermione Granger."

Alis Theo tidak turun, malah disusul alis yang satu lagi.

"Lalu ia terdiam, jadi kupikir ia marah padaku dan yah…" gumamanku terdengar sangat kacau, wajahku panas. "Tetapi sebelum pulang itu, ia malah balas menggodaku. Maksudku, apakah itu berarti hal yang baik?"

Theo diam selama lima detik penuh.

"Jadi yang kemarin diteriakkan Granger itu, ia balas menggodamu?" tanyanya memastikan.

Aku mengangguk.

Theo diam lagi selama tiga detik selanjutnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Biar kuluruskan," ujarnya setelah berhasil menguasai diri. "Kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kemarin, kau sempat menggoda Granger dan Granger balas menggodamu?"

Aku mengangguk. Tenangkan dirimu, Draco. Jangan seperti cewek kelas tujuh yang ditembak untuk pertama kalinya. Ambil napas, buang napas. Ambil napas, buang napas. Amb—sial, aku butuh metode baru.

Theo berkedip tolol selama ia mencerna informasi itu. _Speechless_.

"_Well_?"

"Kurasa itu—" Theo terdiam lagi. "—termasuk dalam tujuh keajaiban dunia."

Aku merapatkan bibirku kesal.

"Maksudku, kau, Draco Lucius Malfoy," ia menujukku dengan pulpennya. "Menggoda cewek populer seperti Hermione Granger." Theo diam lagi. "Aku nyaris tak pernah membayangkan suatu hari nanti kau berani menggoda Granger. Yang bisa kubayangkan adalah kau digoda habis-habisan oleh Granger." Kemudian ia menatapku dengan pandangan penuh arti. "_Itu_ baru masuk akal."

Bagus sekali. Bahkan sahabatku sendiri meragukanku. Mungkin kepengcutanku sudah melebihi batas normal.

"Bukan berarti itu hal yang buruk," tambah Theo cepat-cepat, menyadari ekspresiku. "Maksudku, itu tidak buruk, tapi itu _luar biasa._"

Aku mendengus. "Intinya saja. Apakah itu hal yang baik?"

"Baik?" tawa Theo. "Draco, itu hal yang _tidak terduga_."

Aku memutar bola mata. Theo—entah ia sadar apa tidak—sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

-oOo-

November diiringi dengan angin awal musim dingin.

Bukan berarti aku tak menyukainya. Aku sangat menyukai musim dingin, dari pada musim panas. Ugh. _Can't stand the heat_.

Semakin sore, angin semakin kencang dan membekukan. Itu sebabnya aku berdiri bersandar di halte bis sendirian, merapatkan jaket dan berusaha menghangatkan diriku sendiri. Dalam hati mengutuki Theo yang membuatku menunggu berjam-jam untuk latihan volinya—hanya untuk disuruh pulang lantaran ia masih harus latihan sampai malam.

Aku ingin sekali melempar bola voli ke kepalanya. Untuk apa ia membuatku menunggu sampai sore, kalau sebenarnya ia tidak perlu ditunggu? Toh ia yang bawa mobil. Kalau aku pulang lebih siang, aku masih bisa mendapat bis. Tapi sekarang bis sudah sangat sedikit, sehingga agak sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Satu jam menunggu bukan waktu yang sebentar.

Aku melihat arlojiku dengan khawatir. Sudah jam lima dan aku belum mendapat bis. Belum lagi tak ada bis yang lewat di depan rumahku, sehingga aku harus turun di gerbang komplek Slytherin dan berjalan kaki menuju rumah. Butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk masuk ke gerbang komplekku dan lima belas menit lagi untuk masuk melewati pintu gerbang rumahku. Terima kasih untuk ayahku yang memilih membangun rumah di ujung komplek.

Sebuah mobil biru metalik melintas di depanku dan berhenti di sana. Aku mengeryit ketika mobil itu tidak pergi lagi, dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa ia berhenti tepat di depan halte. Bukankah tidak boleh parkir di depan halte? _Well_, kecuali kalau ia memang akan menjemput seseorang. Tetapi di halte ini hanya ada aku. Jadi, apa yang dilakukannya?

Kaca jendela di buka dan tampak Hermione Granger di kursi pengemudi.

"Hey, Malfoy!" panggilnya sambil melambai.

Aku bergeming.

"Ye—yeah?" sahutku tidak yakin.

Hermione Granger mematikan mesin mobil dan keluar dari mobilnya.

_Uh-oh_.

"Menunggu bis, eh?" sapanya sebelum ikut merapatkan jaket merahnya dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Er.."

"Bis sudah sangat sedikit jam segini. Kau mungkin baru dapat sekitar jam tujuh nanti. Itu pun kalau tidak penuh dengan orang-orang pulang kantor."

Aku menghela napas berat. "Aku tau."

Hermione Granger menatapku dan tampak agak malu-malu. "Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberimu tumpangan?"

_What?!_

Mataku membelalak kaget mendengar ajakannya yang blak-blakan.

"Oh, ayolah," lanjut Hermione Granger. "Aku janji akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan rumah."

"Er… Aku tak yakin, Granger," jawabku setengah tercengang, setengah tidak enak.

"Kenapa tidak?" sahut Hermione Granger ceria.

"Um, apakah kau yakin? Karena—er, rumahku lumayan jauh." Bagus sekali. Kalimatku sudah kembali belepotan seperti yang dulu.

Hermione Granger mengangkat alis. "Oh ya? Di Slytherin Resident kan?"

_What?!_ Darimana Hermione Granger tau letak rumahku?

"Er… Sebenarnya di Slytherin Royal Resident," koreksiku setengah hati.

Hermione Granger tertawa. "Apa bedanya? Toh sama-sama di daerah Slytherin kan?"

Aku menelan ludah _nervous_. "Lebih jauh dan lebih masuk. Rumahku juga rumah paling ujung di sana."

Hermione Granger tertawa lagi. "Lalu kenapa? Toh aku bawa mobil, bukan naik bis."

"Eh…," gumamku tidak yakin.

"Oh, ayolah, Malfoy," pinta Hermione Granger, meraih tanganku dan setengah menariknya.

Aku merasa darahku membeku dalam sekejap.

Kalau ini hanya sekedar mimpi, aku tak mau bangun. Hermione Granger tak mungkin memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan kehangatan seperti ini. Rasanya terlalu indah dan tak masuk akal. Jantungku berdegup, otakku macet.

"Malfoy?" panggil Hermione Granger lagi. "Kau tak apa?"

Ia menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tangannya sudah menempel di keningku.

Aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku, aku bahkan lupa kenapa aku bisa ada di sini. Mataku membelalak kaget menatap mata coklat Hermione Granger. Bukan hanya ia memegang tanganku, tetapi juga menempelkan tangannya yang satu lagi di keningku—juga menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir dan cemas.

Oh. _Hell_. Demi celana dalam Mr Snape, aku _benar-benar_ tidak mau bangun dari mimpi indah ini.

"Kau kelihatan agak pucat," gumamnya sambil terus mengamatiku.

Lidahku kelu.

"_Well_, tapi kau memang selalu tampak pucat, jadi yah…" lanjutnya salah tingkah.

Aku nyaris tak bisa menggerakkan satu otot pun. Bahkan aku tidak berani bernapas.

"Oi, kau tak boleh parkir di sini!" teriak sebuah suara berat.

Suara itu menyadarkanku. Aku berkedip-kedip dan menarik keningku menjauh dari Hermione Granger—yang sepertinya sudah tidak memperhatikanku lagi.

"Maaf, Hagrid!" sahut Hermione Granger. "Sebentar lagi aku pergi."

"Oh, rupanya kau, Hermione," sambut suara lega Hagrid. "Kupikir satu dari anak-anak macam McLaggen yang suka parkir sembarangan."

"Yeah. Maaf, aku hanya sebentar."

"Tidak masalah. Jangan lama-lama, oke?"

"Yeah! Tentu. Terima kasih."

Kemudian Hermione Granger kembali kepadaku.

"Ayolah, Malfoy," desaknya dengan pandangan memohon. "Kau dengar sendiri aku tak bisa lama-lama."

"Tapi—"

"_Please_?"

Bagaimana mungkin Hermione Granger bisa menatapku seperti itu? Matanya yang coklat tampak lebar dan polos, memintaku dengan sangat. Mungkin aku seharusnya mengikuti tawarannya—hanya supaya ia senang, kau tau. Lagipula, aku sudah mengecewakannya perihal masalah Klub Jurnalistik itu. Aku bisa menuruti keinginannya untuk menebus ketololanku waktu itu. Dan ini juga tidak merugikanku sama sekali.

_Well_, kenapa tidak?

"Ba—baiklah…" gumamku seiring dengan hembusan napasku sendiri.

Hermione Granger langsung tersenyum berseri-seri. "Bagus sekali. Nah, ayo kita pulang."

Dengan ragu-ragu aku mengikuti langkah Hermione Granger dan membuka pintu penumpang. Tanganku gemetar ketika menariknya. Aku masuk, Hermione Granger sudah menungguku di belakang kemudi—masih dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Mobil mulai melaju. Selama beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara sama sekali. Aku terlalu gugup dan Hermione Granger tampaknya tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"Ehm… Aku tidak tau kau bisa menyetir," gumamku setelah sepuluh menit berusaha keras mencari bahan obrolan.

Hermione Granger menyeringai. "Yeah, aku juga baru saja bisa, kau tau. Baru sekitar tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu."

Aku mengendus aroma mobil ini. Baunya sangat Hermione Granger.

"Apakah ini mobil baru?" tanyaku pelan.

"Tidak juga," sahut Hermione Granger. "Awalnya ini milik sepupuku. Ia baru membelinya selama enam bulan, tetapi harus meninggalkannya di Inggris karena ia mengikuti semacam pertukaran pelajar di Belanda. Aku mendapatkannya pada bulan Mei."

"Jadi karena mobil ini kau mulai belajar menyetir?"

"Kurang lebih. Harry dan Ron kadang suka mengejekku karena aku tak bisa menyetir. Jadi aku agak terdorong untuk belajar."

"Apakah kau suka pada, kau tau, otomotif?" tanyaku lagi, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kenapa pembicaraan ini bisa mengalir lancar—kenapa _aku_ bisa membuat pembicaraan ini mengalir lancar.

Hermione Granger mengangkat bahu, berpikir sebentar, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bahkan tak akan tau bahwa mobil ini Nissan kalau Ron tidak memberi tauku."

Kemudian hening lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Hermione Granger, mengerling padaku lewat sudut matanya.

"Mak—maksudmu?"

"Sejak kapan kau menyetir?"

Aku mengeryit sedikit, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Aku sudah mulai belajar pada umur 14 tahun, kalau tidak salah. Tapi aku baru berani membawa mobil setelah 16 tahun, walaupun belum mendapat SIM."

"Mobil hitam metalik kemarin itu mobilmu ya?" lanjut Hermione Granger memandangku dengan tertarik.

Aku menunduk. "Yeah."

"Kapan kau mendapatkannya?" sambung Hermione Granger.

"Saat ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas," jawabku.

"Oh." Hermione Ganger terdiam sebentar. "Biar kutebak. Mobilmu pasti Mercedes-Benz kan?"

Aku tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Bukan. Itu Audi."

"Audi?" Hermione Granger mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku yakin pernah mendengar Ron dan Harry membicarakannya. Apakah itu termasuk mobil bagus dan pernah dipamerkan di sini beberapa waktu lalu?"

Aku bergerak tidak nyaman di kursiku. "Kalau kau menyebutnya begitu."

"Apa jenisnya?" sambar Hermione Granger, kelihatan antusias.

"Uhm…" Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. "Ku—kurasa RS—"

"Eh, tunggu, aku berubah pikiran. Aku tak mau tau jenisnya," potongnya tiba-tiba, mengangkat satu tangan untuk menghentikkanku. "Lagipula aku tidak peduli."

Aku menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak membicarakan kehidupan mewahku yang sepi dengan Hermione Granger yang terbiasa hidup dalam kehangatan keluarga.

Tak terasa, mobil Hermione Granger sudah memasuki komplek Slytherin.

"Aku kadang bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya punya mobil bagus," gumam Hermione Granger pelan.

"Apa?" sahutku spontan, walaupun aku mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakannya.

Hermione Granger merona merah dan untuk beberapa saat aku hanya sanggup menatapnya seperti orang idiot.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa," gumamnya malu, masih dengan rona merah di pipi.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah ide muncul di otakku.

"Bagaimana kalau besok kuantar kau ke sekolah dengan mobilku?"

Yeah. Aku punya mobil bagus yang kadang tidak kupikirkan, kenapa tidak kumanfaatkan saja untuk menyenangkan hati Hermione Granger?

"A—apa?" pekiknya kaget, menginjak rem dalam-dalam, membuatku terhempas.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau boleh menyetir kalau kau mau."

Hermione Granger menatapku dengan pandangan horor selama beberapa saat. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kurasa itu bukan ide bagus," gumamnya setelah beberapa saat. "Aku menyetir mobilmu, maksudku."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat satu alis.

Hermione Granger tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang, seolah tertarik dengan apa pun yang ada di sana.

Aku menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. "Atau kau bisa duduk di kursi penumpang sementara aku yang menyetir dan mengantarmu ke sekolah. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah mengantarku pulang hari ini."

Aku nyaris mengangkat satu alis lagi ketika Hermione Granger merona lebih parah dari sebelumnya—tapi tidak jadi. Entah kenapa, melihat Hermione Granger merona juga membuat pipiku panas sedikit.

Apakah Hermione Granger benar-benar mempesona seperti itu ketika merona dan malu-malu?

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya, menahan napas.

"Sangat yakin." Aku mengangguk mantap, berusaha mengusir rasa panas di pipi.

"Aku—aku hanya ingin tau saja, kau tau," gumamnya gugup, kembali melajukan mobilnya. "Tapi kau tak perlu sampai—kau tau kan."

Aku mengangkat bahu lagi. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih."

Hermione Granger terdiam lagi mendengarnya.

"Te—terima kasih, kalau begitu," gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, aku menunjuk rumahku di ujung jalan. Hermione Granger berhenti tepat di depan pagar tinggi yang tertutup. Matanya mengawasi rumahku.

Aku membuka pintu dan setengah melompat keluar. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Granger."

Hermione Granger mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, Malfoy."

Aku berdiri _awkward_ di depan pintu mobilnya, tidak yakin harus bersikap bagaimana."Jadi… Kujemput kau jam tujuh besok? Di rumahmu?"

Hermione Granger mengangguk, pipinya memerah lagi. "Ku—kurasa begitu."

Aku mengangguk. "Sampai ketemu besok pagi, Granger. Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya."

Hermione Granger tersenyum. "Yeah. Sampai jumpa besok pagi."

Aku mengawasi mobil Hermione Granger ketika ia memutar dan pergi dari pandangan. Udara sore yang dingin hampir tidak terasa di kulitku. Tubuhku malah terasa panas dan ringan. Aku ingin sekali berteriak keras pada dunia. Dadaku bergemuruh senang. Seringai bahagia muncul di wajahku.

Aku akan mengantar Hermione Granger ke sekolah besok.

Aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke rumah, dengan keyakinan bahwa malam ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur.

-oOo-

**Huwooo…..**

**Awalnya aku rencana update hari Minggu kemarin. Tapi ternyata tidak sempat karena rumahku jadi acara kumpul-kumpul keluarga untuk merayakan Paskah. Aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan.**

**Tapi… Kalian tetap akan review kan? ;)**

**_By the way_, selamat Paskah bagi yang merayakannya! :D**

**DarkBlueSong**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Aku menatap Dad kecewa.

"Sudahlah, Draco," kata Mum menenangkan. "Kau bisa ikut Theo dulu hari ini. Kau bisa menelponnya dan memintanya ke sini setelah sarapan dan kalian bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama."

Aku memandang Dad yang sedang menghirup kopinya pelan-pelan. Ia tampak bersalah, tapi tampak bersalah saja tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Mobilku akan tetap dipakai Dad hari ini karena mobil Dad sendiri masuk bengkel dan mobilnya yang lain mau dipakai Mum. Sementara mobil satu lagi dipinjam Bibi Bellatrix pergi berobat kemarin lusa, entah kapan akan kembali. Tinggal mobilku saja yang tersisa—dan aku harus merelakannya.

"Aku sungguh menyesal, Draco," ujar Dad datar, tanpa benar-benar mengangkat wajahnya dari koran pagi yang dibacanya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar harus ke sekolah dengan mobil itu hari ini, Dad," kataku memelas, mencengkram cangkir kopiku sendiri. "Hanya untuk hari ini saja dan besok kau bisa memakainya lagi."

Dad menghela napas. "Tapi aku juga hanya akan memakai mobilmu _hari ini_ saja, Draco. Besok Bellatrix sudah kembali dari London dan ibumu mungkin tak memerlukan mobil lagi. Jadi kau bisa memakai mobilmu besok."

Masalahnya, Dad, aku memerlukan mobil itu hari ini. Bukan besok, bukan lusa, _hari ini_! Karena hari ini aku sudah terlanjur berjanji pada Hermione Granger untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah dan aku tak mungkin membatalkan janjiku sendiri karena 1) aku tidak punya nomor telepon Hermione Granger, jadi aku tak tau bagaimana menyampaikan bahwa aku tak bisa mengantarnya dan 2) aku tidak butuh alasan lain untuk membuat Hermione Granger semakin tidak menyukaiku.

Mum menghela napas berat. "Draco, _honey_, apa masalahmu? Biasanya kau tidak keberatan mobilmu dipakai."

Biasanya, ya. Tapi sekarang sama sekali tidak biasa.

"Aku hanya—maksudku, aku tak ingin merepotkan Theo," dustaku, walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kalau harus merepotkan Theo.

"Aku yakin Theo tidak akan merasa direpotkan. Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kalinya berangkat ke sekolah dengan Theo kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Dadaku penuh dengan rasa kecewa. Pikiranku bekerja keras mencari cara supaya tetap mengantar Hermione Granger ke sekolah, dengan atau tanpa mobilku.

"Atau kau bisa meminta supirku mengantarmu ke sekolah sebelum ia mengantarku ke kantor. Masih cukup banyak waktu kalau kau bergegas sekarang," usul Dad, seolah tau aku pasti akan menolak.

Tidak, tidak. Hermione Granger pasti tidak akan suka aku datang dengan seorang supir pribadi. Ia akan menganggapku anak manja yang tidak bisa mengurus hidupku sendiri. Tidak. Aku rasa ia lebih memilih untuk naik bis saja daripada—

_Itu dia._

Aku mengecek arlojiku, menandaskan kopiku dan segera berlari ke kamar untuk mengambil tasku.

"Draco, ada apa?" tanya Mum kaget.

"Aku akan naik bis saja, Mum," jawabku, terengah. "Aku bisa mendapatkan satu untuk pergi ke sana dan ya—" Aku tak melanjutkan kalimatku. Aku mengecup kedua pipi Mum dan mengangguk pelan pada Dad.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Draco," gumam Dad, menatapku dengan khawatir.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lagi.

"Pakai mantelmu, Draco!" Mum setengah menjerit ketika aku setengah berlari menuju pintu depan. "Udara sudah mulai dingin!"

Aku bahkan tidak berhenti untuk mengambil mantel atau melambai pada Mum. Aku terus berlari keluar rumah, hanya dengan kaus lengan panjang warna putih, jins hitam yang baru saja dicuci, jaket biru tua dan sepatu Converse yang sudah lebih layak dipakai. Aku terus berlari sepanjang jalan Slytherin, sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk mengambil napas atau mengistirahatkan perutku yang baru saja sarapan. Nyaris kehabisan napas dan muntah-muntah ketika sampai di gerbang paling depan komplek Slytherin, aku langsung menuju halte terdekat.

Aku melirik arlojiku dan bertanya-tanya apakah masih cukup waktu. Aku punya waktu sekitar setengah jam sebelum jam tujuh, waktu di mana aku harusnya datang ke rumah Hermione Granger—menjemputnya dengan mobil. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksinya ketika aku sampai di rumahnya nanti, berjalan kaki dan mengumumkan bahwa kami akan naik bis.

Mungkin ia malah tidak akan suka dan malah semakin menganggapku cowok aneh yang tidak pantas menjadi temannya.

Bis datang dan aku langsung melompat ke dalamnya, nyaris mendorong terjatuh seorang wanita tua dengan banyak sekali kantung belanjaan. Aku menemukan kursi kosong dan menghempaskan diri di sana, di samping seorang pekerja berpakaian rapi yang sibuk bicara di telepon genggamnya. Napasku memburu dan keringatku mengucur. Padahal pagi ini dingin, tapi tetap saja wajahku terasa panas sehabis berlari _sprint_ secepat itu. Dengan tidak sabar aku menghentak-hentakkan kaki di lantai bis ketika bis mulai melaju dengan perlahan. Dengan adrenalinku yang sedang memacu, bis ini berjalan selambat siput kegendutan yang sedang hamil tua.

Aku melepas kacamataku dan mengusap wajahku. Kelelahan.

Tenangkan diri, Draco. Pasang wajah segar, keren dan memelas. Keluarkan daya pikatmu yang minim. Siapkan alasan untuk Hermione Granger. Ambil napas, buang napas. Ambil napas, buang napas. Semua berada di bawah kendali. Oke. Semua beres. Sip.

Aku merapikan rambut sebisaku ketika bis hampir sampai halte di tempatku turun. Rambutku benar-benar kacau dan berantakan tertiup angin dingin ketika aku berlari tadi. Kacamataku miring dan berembun. Susah payah, aku menggosoknya dengan bajuku sendiri.

Bis berhenti dan aku pun keluar, kali ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Aku berjalan masuk Gryffindor Resident, menadapat lirikan tajam dari satpam gendut yang sedang minum kopi susu di posnya. Kedua tanganku mengepal di samping tubuhku, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berbalik dan melupakan ide gila ini. Sudah terlambat sekarang.

Kuasai dirimu, Draco. Jangan memalukan.

Setengah jalan menuju rumah Hermione Granger—yang bersebrangan dengan rumah keluarga Gosyen—aku melihat Hermione Granger keluar dari rumahnya. Panik melandaku seketika. Aku melihat arloji dan menyadari bahwa aku terlambat lima menit dari waktu yang seharusnya.

_Shit, damn, shit, damn_. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku hanya mematung bodoh di sana, di tengah jalan besar Gryffindor Resident. Tak berani bergerak. Angin dingin bertiup di sekitarku ketika aku mengawasi Hermione Granger berjalan dengan tangan di dalam kantung jaketnya. Bahkan dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat betapa cantiknya dia. Ia mengenakan rok terusan bunga-bunga warna biru, jaket, stoking tebal dan _boots_. Rambutnya yang panjang sewarna _dark chocolate_ dan diurai di belakang punggung tertiup angin, menimbulkan kesan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Indah. Mempesona.

Aku menelan ludah.

Jantungku berdegup cepat ketika melihat Hemione Granger mendongak dan menatap ke arahku. Dengan langkah santai, ia berjalan menuju tempat aku berdiri dan menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi ketika ia sudah cukup dekat untuk menyadari bahwa patung asing yang berada di tengah jalan adalah aku, Draco Malfoy yang ingkar janji.

"Malfoy?" panggilnya heran.

Aku tak menjawab. Lidahku kelu dan setiap sel di tubuhku meneriakkan perasaan bersalah.

"Granger, aku—aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar—aku tak bisa menggunakan mobilku karena aku—maksudku, karena ayahku harus menggunakannya—aku tak bisa—maksudku, aku tak bisa—"

Hermione Granger mengangkat satu tangan untuk menghentikan rentetan kata tanpa arti yang meluncur keluar begitu saja dari sela-sela lidah dan gigiku yang bergemeletukan.

"Kenapa kau berjalan kaki ke sini, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione Granger sambil berjalan mendekat. "Kukira kau membawa mobilmu?"

Aku menghela napas, menenangkan diri. "Aku sudah akan membawa mobilku tadi pagi, hanya saja ayahku—ayahku memerlukannya karena mobilnya di bengkel dan ia harus ke kantor hari ini. Aku benar-benar tolol dan idiot dan aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku bilang saja padamu bahwa aku tak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah dan bukannya pergi ke sini. Sekarang aku tak punya kendaraan dan kita terpaksa naik bis. Aku benar-benar idiot, kuharap kau memaafkan—"

"Draco."

Darahku membeku. Mataku membelalak. Napasku terhenti. Aku tak bisa bergerak sedikit pun ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

Hermione Granger tersenyum kecil. "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang. Aku yakin sebentar lagi bisnya datang."

Aku mengikuti Hermione Granger dari belakang dengan langkah kaku. Otakku macet dan berkabut. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa atau bersikap bagaimana. Yang kutahu hanya satu hal dan rasanya sekarang masih terlalu pagi untuk berkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

Hermione Granger memanggil nama depanku.

Dan ada sesuatu dari caranya mengucapkan namaku. Sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan.

Tidak bisa menahan diri, aku mengejarnya. "Granger," ujarku, terengah tetapi bukan karena berlari.

Hermione Granger menoleh dan tersenyum manis. Benar-benar manis sampai membuat jantung dan hatiku meleleh. Aku lupa mau berkata apa tadi.

Tepat seperti yang dikatakannya, bis datang ketika kami tiba di halte. Kami berhasil menemukan dua kursi kosong di bagian belakang dan duduk di sana dalam diam. Bis mulai berjalan dan kami mulai diliputi suasana _awkward_ yang tebal, menggantung rendah di udara.

"Granger." Aku memulai, namun segera berhenti karena aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan.

Hermione Granger mendesah. "Dengar, Malfoy, aku tidak peduli kau membawa mobilmu apa tidak. Aku mengerti hal-hal seperti ini kadang bisa terjadi dan ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya, aku memberimu nomorku supaya kau bisa menghubungiku dan bukannya malah repot-repot menjemputku ke sini. Aku tidak marah atau kecewa padamu. Aku hanya—_well_, takjub."

Aku terkesima.

Walaupun pendiam, aku bukan orang yang gampang terkesima. Aku biasa membayangkan hal-hal yang 'tak terpikirkan' sehingga nyaris tidak pernah ada orang-orang yang benar-benar membuatku takjub atau terkesima. Tapi kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Hermione Granger membuatku terkesima.

"Terima kasih," gumamku. "Aku tidak menyangka kau malah berkata seperti itu."

Hermione Granger tersenyum kecil. "Bukan masalah, Draco."

Dan sensasi seperti yang tadi kembali menghampiriku ketika ia menyebut namaku.

"Aku suka ketika kau memanggil nama depanku."

-oOo-

"Jadi begitu."

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar mendapatkan cara mudah menuju hati Granger," komentar Theo, memandangku sambil mengunyah kentang tumbuknya.

Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengigit apel. Mataku tak bisa berhenti mengawasi Hermione Granger yang duduk dengan teman-teman populernya di meja orang populer. Tertawa pada apa pun yang dikatakan Ron Weasley yang berambut merah.

"Tak bisa dipercaya, tapi luar biasa. Maksudku, kalau aku jadi dia, aku tak akan semudah itu memaafkanmu. Kurasa aku akan memaki-makimu dan memaksamu membawa , aku juga akan mengutukmu jadi truk sampah."

Aku memutar bola mata. Yeah, itu jelas apa yang akan dilakukan Theo kalau ia menjadi Hermione Granger. Tapi untungnya—terima kasih pada Neptunus—hal bodoh itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Untung kau bukan Hermione Granger," sahutku, menyeringai ketika mengawasinya memakan kentang tumbuknya.

Theo terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Kalau aku Granger, kau pasti tak akan cinta setengah mati padaku."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Theo, mengangkat satu alis.

"Aku tidak cinta setengah mati padanya," bantahku.

Walaupun sebagian diriku tidak yakin, tapi aku harus terlihat mantap.

"Baiklah. Kau cinta mati padanya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak cinta dia."

Theo memutar bola matanya. "Tidak perlu membantah apa yang sudah jelas di depan mata, Draco. Kau malah terlihat tolol."

"Aku tidak tolol."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan menyangkalnya."

"Tapi aku memang tidak," sahutku keras kepala.

Theo menyipitkan matanya. "Kau yakin?"

"Yakin apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yakin kalau kau benar-benar tidak cinta pada Granger," jawab Theo dengan nada rendah.

Aku melempar pandangan ke Hermione Granger lagi. Keragu-raguanku bertambah banyak. Tentu saja tidak kan? Pertemanan kami benar-benar baru seumur jagung. Belum ada sesuatu yang berarti. Tidak mungkin aku bisa secepat itu mencintai dia kan?

"Kau bahkan ragu-ragu," cibir Theo arogan.

Aku mengeryit memandangnya. "Kurasa hal itu tidak mungkin trejadi, Theo. Semua masih terlalu cepat."

Theo mendengus keras di atas kentangnya. "Aku yakin kau pernah dengar 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'?"

"Kalau aku mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya sejak berumur 14 tahun," balasku.

"Yah, mungkin memang bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama," aku Theo. "Mungkin pada pandangan kedua atau ketiga atau keempat atau entah ke berapa."

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil menaikkan kacamataku. "Berarti aku tidak mengalami hal bodoh itu kan."

Theo kelihatan berpikir keras. "Yeah, kurasa kau memang tidak mengalami hal itu."

Aku memandang Hermione Granger lagi, tak bisa menguasai diri. Ia begitu mempesona ketika tertawa. Bukan hanya sekedar cantik, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak biasa. Tidak bisa dijelaskan, tetapi begitu mencolok.

"Yang jelas kau cinta padanya sekarang, tidak peduli kapan terjadinya," koar Theo dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Seorang cewek berambut hitam di meja sebelah memandang Theo dengan pandangan menghina.

Aku melotot padanya. "Tidak usah sok tau, Theo."

"Aku tidak sok tau!" pekik Theo tidak terima. "Aku memang _tau_."

"Tentu, tentu. Kau memang tau."

"Jangan menghinaku, Malfoy!" ujar Theo jengkel. "Kau akan menjilat ludahmu sendiri ketika kau menyadari bahwa kau benar-benar cinta pada Granger. Dan ketika itu terjadi, aku siap mengatakan 'Apa kubilang' yang akan membuatmu diliputi rasa bersalah menahun."

Aku mengabaikannya.

-oOo-

Teman cukup dekat. Itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk mendiskripsikan hubunganku dan Hermione Granger selama dua minggu ini.

Kami bukan lagi orang asing bagi satu sama lain, bahkan bukan lagi hanya sekedar 'teman satu sekolah'. Perubahan ini sangat menegangkan sekaligus sangat menyenangkan. Menegangkan karena kadang aku harus cukup berani menyapanya terlebih dahulu ketika berpapasan di koridor atau ruang kelas, mengabaikan tatapan syok dan heran orang-orang di sekitar ketika aku melambaikan tangan dan menyeringai pada Hermione Granger, yang selalu dibalasnya dengan senyuman lebar dan sebuah lambaian anggun. Kadang aku bahkan mendapati diriku dipelototi beberapa cowok yang menyukainya. Tapi aku menikmati semua itu. Bahkan, ini sangat menyenangkan dilakukan dengan Hermione Granger.

Benar-benar menyenangkan.

-oOo-

Salju pertama turun di akhir bulan November.

Aku duduk di perpustakaan, mengerjakan esai untuk Madam McGonagall. Derasnya salju membuat perpustakaan juga menjadi lebih dingin dari yang seharusnya—terima kasih untuk pemanas ruangan yang sudah mendekati ajalnya. Aku merapatkan jaketku sebelum kembali menulis dengan cepat. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan minum coklat hangat.

Terdengar bunyi kursi ditarik dan aku mendapat seorang cewek berambut merah duduk di sana.

Aku langsung duduk tegak dengan gugup ketika menyadari cewek ini adalah salah satu sahabat Hermione Granger.

"Hai," sapanya ramah. "Draco Malfoy, eh?"

Aku menganguk. Bolpoinku terjatuh dari genggamanku.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kecil dan ramping. "Ginny Weasley."

Aku menjabat tangannya dan mengguncangnya dengan susah payah. Pikiran-pikiran tidak enak merayapi otakku.

"Ternyata kau memang sangat pendiam," komentar Weasley, nyengir.

Aku ikut nyengir kecil. Benar-benar kecil sampai aku sendiri meragukan apakah aku benar-benar mengangkat ujung bibirku atau tidak.

Weasley memandangku dengan pandangan menilai. Matanya berwarna coklat terang, berbeda dengan Hermione Granger. Tak diragukan lagi, ia datang ke sini demi nama Hermione Granger.

"Kudengar sekarang kau berteman dengan Hermione," katanya santai.

Aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa, jadi aku diam saja.

Weasley terkekeh. "Santai saja, Malfoy. Aku datang ke sini dengan damai dan atas kemauanku sendiri. Tidak ada tekanan dari pihak mana pun."

Aku tersenyum samar mendengarnya. Gadis ini benar-benar ceria.

"Aku tidak terbiasa dengan orang-orang baru," ujarku jujur. Entah mengapa, aku merasa bisa mempercayai gadis ini.

Cengiran Weasley kian melebar. "Oh, aku sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak pertama kali Hermione menceritakanmu padaku."

"Gra—Granger menceritakan hal tentangku padamu?" tanya tidak percaya.

Weasley mengagguk. "Setiap hari. 'Draco tadi menyapaku di dekat laboraturium, Draco tadi membawakan buku Biologiku, Draco tadi menemaniku mengantri di kantin, Draco begini, Draco begitu'. Kau harus mendengarnya berceloteh tentangmu setiap saat, benar-benar membuatku pening dan migrain sekaligus."

Hermione Granger menceritakan hal tentang diriku pada sahabatnya. Aku tidak tau apakah ini bagus atau tidak.

Aku menanyakan hal yang pertama kali muncul di otakku. "Apakah ia benar-benar memanggilku dengan nama depanku?"

Weasley tertawa ringan. "Yeah. Kupikir kalian sudah saling panggil nama depan."

Aku merenungkan kata-katanya. Kurasa aku memang harus memulai memanggilnya 'Hermione'.

"Omong-omong, coba katakan padaku, Malfoy. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hermione?" tanya Weasley ingin tau.

Aku memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak tau maksudmu."

"Tidak, kau sangat tau maksudku," sahut Weasley keras.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Dibawah tatapan tajamnya, aku mengambil lagi bolpoinku dan mulai menulis.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau harus bertindak cepat sebelum ada orang yang mendahuluimu," kata Weasley, suaranya setajam silet.

Aku mendongak menatapnya, kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Weasley menyipit, kemudian ia menghela napas. "Kau harus tau, Malfoy, bahwa aku adalah salah satu sahabat dekat Hermione. Tentu saja masih ada Ron dan Harry, tapi mereka cowok dan aku cewek. Jadi kau mengerti maksudku."

Aku menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. Tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakannya, tapi tidak bertanya karena aku yakin ia hanya memberi kata pengantar.

"Hermione selalu menceritakan banyak hal padaku. Hal seperti esainya yang terlalu tidak berbobot atau baju diskon yang dijual di butik di ujung jalan sudah tidak diskon lagi atau ia kehabisan tepung terigu ketika mau membuat kue. Termasuk ia juga menceritakan segala yang ia ingin ceritakan tentang_mu_."

Aku mulai menyimaknya dengan serius sekarang.

Weasley nyengir melihat ekspresi tertarikku. "Kurasa aku tak perlu menceritakan padamu apa yang ia ceritakan padaku. Tapi ada satu hal yang kutangkap dari semua ceritanya. Mungkin ini agak konyol buatmu, tapi menurut_ku_, kau tertarik padanya. Iya atau tidak?"

Aku membuka mulut dengan syok. "Aku—"

"Ya atau tidak, Malfoy?" sela Weasley brutal.

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan tangan, tiba-tiba merasa letih. "Y—Ya."

Weasley menyeringai lebar. "HAH!"

Pekikkannya yang keras mendapatkan tatapan tajam anak-anak yang sedang membaca dengan tekun di perpustakaan.

"Ini mempermudah semuanya," bisik Weasley dramatis. "Karena aku yakin—walaupun Hermione tidak mau mengakuinya sampai sekarang—ia juga _tertarik_ padamu."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Pandanganku berputar-putar. Kuharap Weasley hanya mengerjaiku saja.

"Dan aku serius setengah mati," ujar Weasley, seolah bisa membaca pikiranku.

Aku berkedip dengan susah payah.

"Bukannya aku ingin mengangetkanmu," kata Weasley. "Tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini: Bergerak cepat, Malfoy."

Aku meresponnya dengan suara menyedihkan. "Bergerak cepat?"

Weasley mengangguk. "Bergeraklah cepat kalau kau ingin mendapatkan hatinya."

"Aku tidak bermaks—"

"Aku tidak peduli," sela Weasley cuek. "Kau harus tau bahwa Hermione punya banyak penggemar. Dari yang cuma main-main sampai yang benar-benar serius. Kalau kau tidak bergerak cepat, seseorang akan mengambil hatinya lebih dulu dan kau tak mungkin punya kesempatan lagi. Hermione bukan orang yang plin-plan. Baginya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Aku tau Hermione sedang memberimu kesempatan sekarang dan kalau kau berlama-lama, ia akan meninggalkanmu. Kalau itu terjadi, ia tak akan memberimu kesempatan lagi."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal ini padaku?" tanyaku, berusaha bersikap rasional.

"Karena aku lebih suka Hermione berkencan denganmu daripada dengan cowok-cowok tak berotak lainnya."

Aku mengawasi dalam diam ketika Weasley berdiri dan mengambil buku-bukunya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Harry menungguku," gumam Weasley. "Dengar dan camkan itu, Malfoy: Bergerak cepat. Hermione tak akan menunggu selamanya untukmu."

Weasley meninggalkan perpustakaan tanpa menoleh lagi.

-oOo-

Aku mengutuki salju yang sudah terlalu tebal untuk dilewati mobil.

Dengan kesal, aku memarkirkan mobil di pinggir jalan dan membanting pintunya ketika keluar. Tanganku kujejalkan ke dalam saku mantel. Toko buah _Fruits 'n Fresh_ yang kutuju hanya berjarak beberapa meter, tapi tebalnya salju tidak membuatnya mudah.

Aku melebarkan langkahku. Lebih cepat sampai, lebih cepat pulang ke rumah, lebih baik. Aku sendiri heran kenapa Dad menyuruhku membeli buah untuk Mum—yang sedang flu—kalau ia punya supir dan pelayan yang tidak sedang sibuk. Kupikir, ia tidak percaya pada mereka semua. Ternyata, dibalik topeng kejam dan dingin yang biasa dipakai Dad ketika bertemu orang luar, tersembunyi seorang pria hangat yang sayang keluarga.

Mungkin aku bisa menjadi pria dewasa seperti Dad suatu hari nanti.

Bel berdering ketika aku membuka pintu. Toko ini kecil, tapi lengkap. Kesannya juga menyenangkan. Buahnya segar-segar—itu sebabnya Mum sangat suka belanja buah di sini. Aku segera menuju rak-rak untuk mengambil buah-buah pasanan Dad.

Aku sedang mengambil jeruk ketika sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di pundakku.

Sebuah senyum langsung muncul secara otomatis di wajahku.

"Granger," sapaku, tak berusaha menyembunyikan nada senang yang kentara di suaraku.

"Belanja buah, Malfoy?" kekeh Hermione Granger sambil mendorong kereta belanjanya mendekat.

"Begitulah."

Kami berjalan dalam diam sepanjang rak sambil mengambil beberapa buah. Ia berjalan ke rak semangka dan mengambil salah satu dari sana. Wajahnya berkerut ketika mencoba mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan.

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy._

Kalimat itu berdengung di otakku. Aku mendekatinya dan menawarkan diri untuk membantunya.

"Tidak," tolak Hermione Granger. "Aku bisa. Aku hanya memerlukan dua tanganku."

Alih-alih menanggapinya, aku malah meletakkan kedua tanganku di bawah semangka gendut yang berat itu dan mengangkatnya, dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di kereta belanja Hermione Granger. Dalam perjalanan, tanpa sengaja tanganku bersentuhan dengan tangan Hermione Granger yang tidak terbungkus sarung tangan.

Tangannya sedingin salju di luar.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali," ujarku pelan.

Mataku bertemu dengan matanya ketika ia mencoba beralasan. "Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Mencoba menahan rasa gugupku sendiri, aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menangkupkan kedua tangan Hermione Granger diantara kedua tanganku sendiri. Mencoba membuatnya hangat dengan tanganku yang masih bersarung tangan. Menelan kembali rasa gemetar, aku mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke depan mulutku dan meniupkan napas panas ke sana.

Aku melihat Hermione Granger melalui bulu mataku dan mendapati ia membeku. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka sementara matanya membelalak lebar.

Benar-benar mempesona.

Setelah beberapa menit, ia menyadari apa yang kulakukan dan menarik kembali tangannya dengan wajah lebih merah dari tomat di keranjang belanjanya. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa sangat malu. Wajahku terasa panas. Aku segera membuang muka dan berjalan ke kasir, membawa keranjang belanjaku sendiri.

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy._

_Well_, Weasley. Aku sudah melakukan yang kubisa dan aku malah mempermalukan diriku sendiri.

Aku membayar di kasir dengan Hermione Granger di antrian setelahku. Aku memikirkan untuk langsung pergi saja setelah hal memalukan yang kulakukan tadi, tapi kurasa itu tidak sopan. Bagaimana pun, kami sudah menjadi teman sekarang, jadi aku tidak boleh bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Dengan sabar aku menunggunya di pintu keluar ketika Hermione Granger membayar belanjaannya.

Hermione Granger menundukkan kepalanya ketika berjalan di sampingku. Tangannya yang memegang kantung belanja membiru—kurasa ia benar-benar kedinginan. Tanpa berpikir, aku melakukan hal bodoh untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Sini, belanjaanmu biar kubawa."

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku mengambil kantung belanjanya dan membawanya di satu tangan bersama dengan kantung belanjaanku sendiri. Kantungku tidak terlalu berat, jadi aku tidak bermasalah membawa kantung Hermione Granger—walaupun ada semangka di dalamnya. Dengan tanganku yang bebas, aku meraih satu tangan Hermione Granger, menggenggamnya dan memasukkannya ke saku mantelku sendiri.

Hermione Granger menarik napas tajam di sebelahku. Kaget.

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy._

_Hell yeah_, Weasley.

Aku sama sekali tidak menoleh. Menoleh hanya akan membuatku memerah dan merasa malu. Malu hanya akan membuatku melupakan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan dan meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah jalan bersalju dengan tangan sedingin es.

"Draco…"

Sensasi itu lagi.

"Masukkan tanganmu yang satu lagi kalau kau ingin tetap hangat," gumamku tanpa menoleh padanya. Pandanganku lurus ke depan, menatap jalan yang tertutup salju.

Dari sudut mata, kulihat Hermione Granger tampak ragu-ragu. Barulah setelah beberapa detik, ia berhasil membuat keputusan. Dengan perlahan seolah meminta ijin, ia memasukkan tangannya yang satu lagi ke saku mantelku di mana aku memasukkan tangannya.

Kami terus berjalan menembus salju yang tebal dalam diam, agak kesusahan karena kedua tangan Hermione Granger berada di satu saku mantelku. Beberapa orang memandang kami lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli karena yang kurasakan hanya jarak yang begitu dekat antara aku dan Hermione Granger.

"Maaf. Kau berjalan dengan susah begini," kata Hermione Granger dengan tawa gugup.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku.

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanyaku dengan suara serak.

"Er, bis," jawabnya dengan suara pelan. Tangannya mengusap tanganku di dalam saku mantelku. Entah dia sengaja atau tidak, aku sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Ke mana mobilmu?"

"Dipakai sepupuku."

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu," sahutku, setengah berharap ia akan menolak.

Hermione Granger tidak langsung menjawab.

"Baiklah."

Satu kata itu membuatku ingin menunduk dan menciumnya saking leganya.

Tapi aku segera menahan diri agar tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri.

Salju mulai turun saat itu. Hermione Granger merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Aku nyaris melayang akibat sengatan listrik yang begitu kuat dan hangat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir lurus. Rasanya otakku dipenuhi aroma tubuh Hermione Granger yang manis.

"Mobilku di sana, Granger," dengan susah payah aku berhasil menggetarkan pita suaraku.

Aku menuntun Hermione Granger ke tempat aku memarkirkan mobil. Tidak banyak mobil yang lewat, kurasa orang-orang sedang malas naik mobil karena tebalnya salju di jalan. Ketika kami sedang menyebrangi jalan raya, tiba-tiba saja Hemione Granger berhenti berjalan, menarikku bersamanya.

"Draco," suaranya tak lebih dari bisikkan halus.

Aku meliriknya bingung.

"Ada apa, Granger?"

Aku agak takut. Siapa tau ia menganggapku terlalu lancang berani memegang tangannya? Dan kemudian ia akan memutuskan pertemanan kami. Habislah aku kalau aku tak bisa mempertahan Hermione Granger selama beberapa minggu. Padahal status kami masih sebagai teman.

Bukannya menjawab, ia malah memanggil namaku lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Penuh perasaan. "Draco."

Aku menunduk menatapnya, walaupun sebenarnya aku enggan. Mataku langsung bersiborok dengan matanya yang besar dan hangat.

Kami bertatapan selama beberapa menit di tengah jalan raya.

Aku tidak yakin apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang jelas, Hermione Granger berjinjit di atas kedua kakinya—matanya masih menatap mataku. Kemudian, dengan ragu-ragu, ia memajukan wajahnya dan tiba-tiba saja—benar-benar tiba-tiba—bibirnya sudah menempel di wajahku, tepat di ujung bibirku sendiri.

_Bloody. Hell._

Sensasinya sungguh luar biasa. Hangat. Memabukkan. Membuat ketagihan. Kepalaku berputar-putar. Jantungku bertalu-talu, membuat dadaku sakit. Pikiranku dipenuhi aroma tubuh dan bibirnya. Dadaku bergemuruh bahagia, siap meledak kapan saja. Tanganku mencengkram kantung belanja sementara tanganku yang lain dicengkram lembut dengan kedua tangan Hermione Granger. Lututku terasa lemas dan aku nyaris limbung ketika bibir Hermione Granger bergerak di atas kulitku, mengirimkan napas panas yang menggelitik.

"Mulai sekarang, kau memanggilku 'Hermione', Draco."

Tak bisa menahan diri, aku menempatkan bibirku tepat di atas bibir Hermione Granger.

-oOo-

**Ya, aku tau. Ini emang udah lamaaaaa banget. Aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf.**

**Kuusahakan yang berikutnya lebih cepet, tapi aku belum bisa janji. Mungkin kalian menggapku payah, tapi jujur, aku seneng banget nulis fic ini. Ini chap favoritku sejauh ini.*meleleh***

**Jangan lupa, REVIEW. Aku emang ngga tau diri. Udah update lama, maksa review lagi. Tapi aku tetep minta review. *dilempar***

**Ok?**

**DarkBlueSong**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy._

Kau akan bangga padaku, Weasley. Sangat bangga sehingga kepala merahmu yang menyebalkan itu akan meledak.

Aku bisa merasakan napas hangat Hermione Granger di atas bibirku. Tunggu, bibir kami belum bersentuhan. Oh. Belum. Aku memajukan wajahku sedikt, bersiap-siap dan—

_TINNNN!_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tengah jalan, dasar anak muda?! Menyingkir!"

"_HOLY COW! _ITU HERMIONE GRANGER DAN DRACO MALFOY! Dad! Berikan kamera—"

_BLITZ!_

Aku menoleh dengan perasaan aneh dan setengah limbung. Di sana, di tengah jalan dan hanya beberapa meter dari kami, terdapat sebuah mobil SUV abu-abu yang disetiri seorang pria berkumis yang tampak jengkel. Di kursi penumpang, seorang cewek berambut hitam sedang mengeluarkan sebagian tubuhnya lewat jendela mobil, sebuah kamera tergenggam di antar kedua tangannya. Matanya nyaris keluar, rahang bawahnya nyaris menyentuh tanah bersalju.

"KALIAN AKAN MUNCUL DI HOGWARTS GOSSIP BESOK PAGI!" jerit Parvati Patil dengan suara yang mampu merobek gendang telinga menjadi beberapa bagian.

_Damn._

-oOo-

Hidup ini tidak adil.

Aku memang sudah sering merasakan betapa tidak adilnya kehidupan yang fana ini—aku tau aku agak berlebihan menggunakan kata ini, tapi biarkanlah. Dari dulu, sejak kecil, walaupun aku tidak pernah benar-benar memaksudkannya. Aku hanya akan berpikir, "Astaga, seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Hidup ini tidak adil." Tetapi sejurus kemudian aku akan mengangkat bahu dan melupakannya. Tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Sudah banyak orang yang berpendapat hidup tidak adil. Lagi pula, kalau semua orang bilang hidup tidak adil, berarti hidup ini adil kan?

Tapi sekarang, aku benar-benar memaksudkannya. _Hidup ini sangat tidak adil_. Hidup_ku_ sangat tidak adil pada_ku_.

Berapa banyak orang yang berciuman di tengah jalan tanpa ketahuan teman-temannya? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli—lagipula itu bodoh, bagaimana kalau tertabrak? Berapa banyak orang yang berkencan di luar sekolah, hanya supaya tidak ketahuan teman-temannya? Cukup banyak, apalagi kalau mereka mengencani pacar orang—dengan kata lain, selingkuh. Berapa banyak orang culun, penyakitan, tidak-layak-dikencani yang berkencan dengan orang yang kepopulerannya bersaing ketat dengan Coca-Cola?

_Well,_ untuk yang itu, aku tidak punya jawaban.

Tapi sebenarnya, bukan itu alasanku. Aku toh tidak masalah kalau aku muncul di majalah Hogwarts Gossip kalau suatu hari nanti—misalnya, hanya misalnya—aku berkencan dengan Hermione Granger. Aku tau hal itu pasti akan terjadi. Tidak bisa dihindari. Aku tau akan malu saat itu terjadi, tapi aku bisa dengan mudah mengabaikannya—sudah biasa. Hermione Granger sudah mencapai tingkat kepopuleran di mana orang-orang ingin tau ukuran sepatunya—tidak, ukuran dadanya. Kalau ukuran bra Hermione Granger saja orang-orang ingin mengetahuinya, apalagi siapa saja orang yang berkencan dengannya.

Majalah itu ludes—benar-benar habis tak bersisa—dalam waktu 10 menit—tidak, 3 menit—sejak pertama kali dijual di lapangan sekolah saat jam makan siang. Ditambah kali ini adalah edisi spesial di mana aku dan Hermione Granger yang _nyaris_ berciuman—aku harus menekankan kata itu, itu penting sekali—menghiasi covernya, majalah itu ludes dalam waktu 36,7 detik—menurut jam tangan Theo. Sekarang majalah itu sedang dicetak ulang. Parvati Patil lebih bahagia dari anak kecil yang diberi hadiah Natal tambahan.

Ini adalah rekor.

Yang membuatku benar-benar kesal dan beranggapan bahwa hidup ini tidak adil bukan karena aku masuk majalah, tetapi covernya. Masalahku adalah, di cover itu, aku _nyaris—_sekali lagi, penekanan di sini—berciuman dengan Hermione Granger. Bibir kami berdekatan, tapi tidak bersentuhan. Dan foto ini diambil sebelum bibir kami bersentuhan—atau seperti itulah rencanaku pada awalnya sebelum Patil, ayahnya dan mobilnya mengacaukannya.

Maksudku, kalau mereka ingin mengambil fotoku dan Hermione Granger, setidaknya lakukan pelan-pelan sehingga kami tidak menyadarinya atau lakukan _setelah_ aku menciumnya. Bukan sebelumnya sehingga malah ciuman itu tidak pernah terjadi!

Bukannya berciuman, aku malah mendapat malu.

Aku malu sekali pada diriku sendiri—dan Hermione Granger, tentu saja. Dan aku juga kecewa. Tapi kecewa pada siapa dan apa, aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Yang jelas aku benar-benar malu.

Belum lagi, Hermione Granger sekarang menghindariku. Entah dia malu atau marah, yang jelas, aku telah merusak pertemanan kami yang masih rapuh dan baru. Mungkin dia malah malu dengan teman-temannya karena mencium Draco Malfoy yang _itu_.

Aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku memang memalukan. Seharusnya aku tak pernah coba-coba. Aku telah merusak kesempatanku dengan memaksakan sebuah ciuman gagal.

_Mother of Love_, tolonglah aku. Aku benar-benar _hopeless_.

-oOo-

"Lihat, itu Draco Malfoy—"

"Ya, dia yang pakai kacamata—"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Granger tertarik padanya—"

"Orangnya culun dan kudisan—"

"Tidak pernah bergaul—"

"Tapi dia lumayan tampan—"

"Kau bercanda. Di _sangat_ tampan malahan—"

"Mungkin itu sebabnya Granger tertarik—"

"Rambutnya aneh, terlalu putih, seperti uban—"

"Kulitnya pucat. Kurasa dia penyakitan—"

"Bahkan bicara saja dia kesulitan—"

"Siapa tau dia baik hati—"

"Selalu berjalan sambil menunduk—"

"Ke mana-mana dengan Nott—"

"Jujur saja, aku agak kaget Malfoy bersama Granger. Kupikir ia gay dan pasangannya adalah Nott," kata Zacharias Smith kepada temannya yang berkulit gelap, dengan nada memprovokasi yang kentara.

Theo langsung meledak marah mendengarnya.

"Jaga bicaramu, kecoak busuk!" teriaknya lantang di tengah koridor yang ramai dengan anak-anak yang sibuk dengan loker mereka. "Kalau kau terus menggosipi aku dan Malfoy, aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah _kau_ yang tartarik padaku!"

"Aku tak akan tertarik pada orang yang berteman dengan orang macam dia," cibir Smith, menunjukku dengan dramatis.

Saat itu juga, aku langsung sadar bahwa apa pun yang dikatakan Smith nantinya akan berujung padaku—dan kemungkinan besar juga Hermione Granger. Aku menghela napas berat melihat Theo dan Smith cekcok, saling berteriak di depan wajah satu sama lain. Seharusnya aku tau bahwa yang kulakukan akan menimbulkan masalah dengan orang-orang di lingkungan di sekitar. Rasa malu dan marah pada diriku sendiri sudah cukup menyiksa, sekarang aku harus berhadapan lagi dengan kemarahan orang lain.

Aku tak keberatan mengulanginya: Hidup ini tidak adil.

Walaupun kaget, aku tak berusaha menghentikan Theo ketika ia mengayunkan tinjunya, menghantam keras di hidung Smith tanpa ampun. Tidak ada gunanya, Smith toh tetap kan melancarkan aksinya; mengolok-olokku sampai aku sampai di titik batas kesabaran dan melakukan entah-apa.

"Kau mematahkan hidungku, idiot!" teriaknya marah.

Banyak anak sekarang mendekati kami dengan tertarik. Ingin melihat lebih jelas pertengkaran cowok-cowok senior kelas sebelas.

Menyadari banyaknya penonton, Smith mulai menyerangku sambil menyeringai senang. "Kau, Malfoy! Katakan padaku, mengapa kau mau mencium Granger?"

Karena aku ingin, Smith. Aku ingin, tapi aku tak bisa mengatakan hal ini padaku karena kau hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, eh?" sengal Smith, terengah berusaha membersihkan darah yang menetes. "Aku heran kenapa Granger mau saja dicium oleh orang tidak bisa bicara sepertimu."

Theo menggeram di sebelahku. "Tutup mulut busukmu, Smith!"

"Setidaknya aku masih punya mulut dan aku bisa menggunakannya dengan benar," seringai Smith pada Theo. "Tapi semua orang tau bahwa Granger memang mau-mau saja dicium siapa pun."

Tidak, Granger tidak seperti itu. Aku yang memaksakan. Aku yang membuatnya malu.

"Aku bahkan heran Granger yang bodoh itu mau berciuman dengan orang yang tak bisa menggunakan mulutnya dengan benar sepertimu!" teriaknya dengan nada memprovokasi.

Hentikan, Smith. Hentikan. Kau tau itu tidak benar. Maki-maki aku sepuasmu, tapi jangan mengikutsertakan nama Granger. Ia tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Beberapa anak mengambil napas tajam. Mereka tidak menyangka Smith akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu tentang Hermione Granger yang jelas-jelas tidak bodoh dan dicintai semua orang.

"Sama seperti semua orang di sini, kau pun tau kalau Granger sudah berkencan dan berciuman dengan seluruh cowok di sekolah ini. Mungkin minus kau dan aku," ujar Smith, seringai membelah wajahnya.

Aku tau Smith melebih-lebihkan. Hermione Granger memang sudah beberapa kali berkencan, tapi jelas ia tidak mengencani cowok sebanyak itu. Beberapa orang bergumam, entah pada siapa atau tentang apa. Darahku berdesir di telingaku. Aku menggertakkan gigi. Amarahku hanya tertuju pada Smith yang berdiri di depanku.

Semua salahku. Hermione Granger diolok-olok karena ia denganku. Salahku Hermione Granger mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Dunia ini sudah mau kiamat!" pekiknya, mengundang lebih banyak lagi orang yang menonton. "Seorang jalang seperti Granger dengan orang autis seperti Malfoy! HA!"

TIDAK! Granger tidak seperti itu! Tutup mulut, kantung sampah!

Aku melayangkan tendangan di perutnya. Smith menghantam salah satu loker dan terjatuh di lantai koridor yang ramai, mengerang kesakitan dalam prosesnya. Dibutakan oleh rasa marah, malu dan kecewa sekaligus, aku sama sekali tidak berpikir ketika melompat menduduki perutnya dan menghujamkan tinju di wajahnya sampai babak belur. Aku melampiaskan semuanya pada Smith. Pandanganku kabur oleh airmata yang aku tak tau melambangkan perasaanku yang mana.

Tidak, aku tidak marah pada Smith.

Aku marah pada keadaan. Aku marah karena aku terlalu gegabah. Aku marah karena aku bersikap seperti pengecut sepanjang tahun. Aku marah karena tak bisa menguasai diri. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri.

Maafkan aku, Granger.

-oOo-

Aku belum pernah mendapat masalah gara-gara bertengkar sebelumnya, jadi semua ini baru bagiku.

Aku berhasil ditarik lepas oleh Hagrid sebelum Smith benar-benar pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri. Begitu lepas dari Smith, aku langsung meyerah, kedua tanganku yang sakit karena terus memukuli Smith menggantung lemas di kedua sisi tubuhku. Kacamataku miring dalam posisi berbahaya. Mataku perih menahan airmata. Napasku tersengal-sengal. Tubuhku panas dan letih. Walau begitu, aku siap menerima semua konsekuensinya ketika melihat Smith yang babak belur digotong oleh teman-temannya ke klinik sekolah.

Theo dan aku dibawa oleh Hagrid ke ruang Madam McGonagall sebagai Wakil Kepala Sekolah. Theo terus mengumpati Smith dan semua orang yang muncul dalam jarak pandangnya. Dia baru diam ketika Hagrid mengayunkan tangannya yang besar di puncak kepala Theo.

"Madam McGonagall," sapa Hagrid dengan suara berat, mendorongku masuk kantornya.

Madam McGonagall menatap kami tajam lewat kacamatanya. Bibirnya begitu tipis ketika sedang marah. Kurasa ia agak kaget melihat pelaku kekerasan kali ini.

_Well_, aku pun juga agak kaget kalau aku jadi guru dan menemukan murid paling cerdas di angkatannya berkelahi sampai lawannya nyaris tak tertolong lagi.

"Berkelahi di koridor loker," ujar Hagrid. "Yang ini—" ia menunjuk Theo, "—adu mulut dengan Zacharias Smith dan mematahkan hidungnya. Sementara yang ini—" ia menunjukku, "—menonjoknya berulang kali sampai babak belur."

Mata tajam Madam McGonagall menyipit, bibirnya makin menipis. "Terima kasih, Hagrid," katanya. "Kau bisa pergi dan mengurusi Mr Zacharias Smith."

Hagrid mengangguk dan segera keluar ruangan, menutup pintu bersamanya.

Selama beberapa detik tak ada yang terjadi. Madam McGonagall menatap kami dengan pandangan tajam, menusuk dan menilai, seolah berusaha membaca pikiran kami. Theo sama sekali tidak bereskpresi, ia menatap salah satu hiasan kucing di meja kerja Madam McGonagall seolah itu hal paling menakjubkan yang pernah dilihatnya. Ia kelihatan tidak peduli, walaupun aku sangat tau ia sedang cemas—Theo terlalu menyayangi jabatan Kapten Voli-nya. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, menautkan jari-jariku dan menatapnya dengan intens, siap menunggu vonis.

"Theodore Nott, bukan?" tanya Madam McGonagall dengan suara licin.

Theo mengangguk.

Madam McGonagall mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. "Dan kau—"

Aku sudah siap menyebutkan namaku.

"—Draco Malfoy, betul?"

Agak terkesima karena namaku diingat oleh guru, aku juga mengagguk kaku.

Setelah puas menatap, Madam McGonagall berjalan menuju lemarinya yang berisi folder-folder siswa. Ia membuka salah satu lacinya, mencari dengan teliti, sebelum mengeluarkan dua buah folder berwarna coklat. Ia meletakkannya di meja ketika duduk. Matanya terus mengawasi kami.

"Theodore Euan Nott," ujar Madam McGonagall ketika membuka profil Theo di dalam foldernya. "Lahir tanggal 20 Oktober, umur 17 tahun, tinggal di Slytherin Resident Kavling 27, Kapten Voli dan sepuluh kali beturut-turut masuk dalam daftar _The-Most-Wanted-Boys_."

Mata Madam McGonagall menyipit ketika melihat Theo menyeringai lebar pada hiasan kucingnya.

"Sejauh ini catatan kelakuan tidak buruk. Beberapa kali terlibat percekcokan dan perkelahian kecil."

Theo tidak mersepon apa pun yang dikatakan Wakil Kepala Sekolah kami.

"Mr Nott," panggil Madam McGonagall, kali ini nadanya lebih resmi. "Kurasa kau tipe orang yang tidak akan memukul orang sembarangan kalau tidak diganggu. Boleh kutanya kenapa kau memukul Mr Smith?"

Theo kelihatannya berpikir keras mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjawab. "Smith memprovokasi saya dan Draco."

"Begitu." Madam McGonagall melirikku. "Dan apa yang dikatakan Smith untuk memprovokasimu dan Mr Malfoy?"

Theo menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Aku tau Theo lebih memilih untuk diinjak gorilla, gajah dan dinosaurus sekaligus daripada memberitahu guru bahwa ia dituduh gay oleh Smith. Egonya lebih tebal dari kamus paling lengkap dan lebih tinggi dari Menara Eiffel.

Madam McGonagall tidak mendesaknya. Ia beralih pada folderku yang masih tertutup.

Ia membuka dan membacanya dengan teliti. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. 5 Juni, umur 17 tahun, Slytherin Royal Resident Kavling 3, peringkat satu di angkatan sejak masuk HHS, urutan pertama dalam daftar _The-Most-Dashing-Boys in Hermione Granger's Opinion_ dan topik utama Hogwarts Gossip minggu ini."

Aku ingin mendengus keras mendengarnya. Yang benar saja.

"Catatan kelakuan masih sangat bersih. Tidak pernah bertengkar, merusak fasilitas umum atau berbuat ulah lainnya. Bahkan dicalonkan menjadi Presiden HHS , Ketua OSIS, Murid Paling Berprestasi, Perwakilan Siswa _dan_ Asisten Guru tahun depan."

Aku mengeryit, heran dan tidak percaya. Tentu saja aku tak mungkin dicalonkan untuk kelima jabatan tadi tanpa sepengetahuanku kan? Dari ujung mata, aku melihat Theo meleparkan pandangan syok pada Madam McGonagall.

"Lalu kenapa dalam hal ini kau malah yang membuat Mr Smith babak belur, Mr Malfoy?" tanya Madam McGonagall, nadanya serius dan menuntut.

Aku tau Madam McGonagall tidak suka anak yang berbelit-belit dan ujung-ujungnya berbohong, jadi aku menjawab jujur. "Saya tidak tau, Madam."

Madam McGonagall sama sekali tidak senang dengan jawabanku. "Kau tidak tau? Kau tidak tau alasanmu menonjok Mr Smith?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya membuat gerakan aneh antara mengangguk dan mengangkat bahu.

"Apakah kau mencoba mengatakan padaku bahwa kau tidak punya alasan untuk menyerang Mr Smith, Mr Malfoy?" Pertanyaan Madam McGonagall dikatakan dengan nada menuduh yang samar.

Aku menggeleng. "Saya punya alasan untuk menyerang Smith, tapi saya tidak tau apa itu."

Tatapan mata Madam McGonagall adalah tatapan paling sulit yang pernah kuhadapi. Selama bermenit-menit, matanya terus-terus menembusku, mencari sesuatu yang aku tidak tau. Sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Kau… Tidak… Tau…"

Aku mengangguk dan menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"_Well_, aku tetap harus memberi kalian detensi kan?" tanya Madam McGonagall, nadanya lebih ringan. Ia mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas kaku dari lacinya dan menulis di sana. "Untuk kau, Mr Nott, aku memintamu datang pagi besok dan membantu Mr Filch menata laboraturium Kimia sebelum dipakai. Ini kartumu. Dan pastikan datang tepat waktu atau detensimu kutambah."

Theo mengambil dengan cuek Kartu Detensi, mengipasi dirinya dengan benda pipih itu.

"Karena perbuatanmu lebih berbahaya dan lebih berat, Mr Malfoy, aku memintamu untuk membantu Hagrid mengeruk salju di lapangan parkir sebelum sekolah dimulai dan setelah sekolah selesai, setiap hari sampai libur musim dingin dimulai." Ia meberikan kartuku. "Aku juga mengharapkan kau datang ke ruang Kepala Sekolah besok saat kau punya jam kosong."

Aku mengerjap panik dan bertukar pandang dengan Theo. Seburuk itukah perbuatanku sampai aku harus dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah?

Madam McGonagall tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, Mr Malfoy, perbuatanmu memang tidak patut ditiru, tapi tidak seburuk yang kau kira. Aku mengirimmu ke Kepala Sekolah karena kupikir ada beberapa—sebut saja, hal—yang ingin Dr Dumbledore katakan padamu."

Ini sama sekali tidak membantu.

-oOo-

Masih pukul seetngah tujuh. Aku menyusuri jalan menuju lapangan parkir sekolah sambil merapatkan mantelku, mencari Hagrid. Salju turun lagi tadi malam, membuat udara jauh lebih dingin dan salju lebih menumpuk. Aku meninggalkan mobilku jauh dari sekolah, karena jalannya tertutup salju.

"Oi, Malfoy!" teriak Hagrid dari pinggir jalan. "Sebelah sini!"

Aku berjalan ke arah Hagrid dengan gigi bergemeletuk, kedinginan setengah mati.

"Hah, kau tampak dingin sekali," ujar Hagrid, ketika melihat wajahku. "Sini, ikut aku sebelum kita mulai."

Aku mengikuti Hagrid masuk ke pondoknya yang kecil dan hangat. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi rapuh di sana, sementara Hagrid masuk lebih dalam. Aku mengamati pondok itu sambil menunggu Hagrid—atau mungkin ini rumahnya. Ada sebuah tempat tidur di pojok ruangan, disamping perapian yang sedang menyala. Juga ada sebuah dapur kecil di pojok satu lagi, agak menjorok ke dalam. Aku bisa melihat Hagrid dari sana.

Hagrid kembali dengan membawa dua cangkir besar yang mengepulkan asap tipis. Ia memberikan satu cangkirnya padaku. Aku melihat isinya, ternyata teh. Aku menyesapnya sedikit dan merasakan kehangatan di seluruh tubuhku.

"Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau yang gebuki Smith kemarin itu," kata Hagrid dengan nada kasual, bermaksud memulai pembicaraan. "Kau bukan anak-anak yang suka langgar aturan."

Aku tidak menjawab. Kedua tanganku memegang cangkir, berusaha mendapatkan kehangatan dari sana.

"Tapi Smith memang sudah keterlaluan. Ejek orang sana-sini, bertingkah! Aku heran kenapa dia ganggu anak pendiam sepertimu."

Aku masih diam saja.

"Hey, dengarkan aku, Malfoy. Aku tak punya maksud ikut campur, tapi aku siap bantu kau. Dan rasanya kau memang butuh aku bantu sekarang ini. Kau tau, tentang masalah majalah itu."

Aku menghela napas. "Smith mengejek Gra—Granger dan aku."

"Ah," sahut Hagird, menyesap tehnya. "Dan aku tebak kau pukul dia karena kau tidak suka Smith ejek Hermione?"

Aku terkesiap dalam diam. Baiklah, memang bukan hanya itu alasannya, tapi itu juga termasuk alasan aku menggebuki Smith.

"Da—dari mana kau tau hal itu?"

Hagrid tertawa berat dan ceria. "Hanya asumsi saja. Aku kenal kau, Malfoy. Maksudku, aku telah awasi kau sejak kau masuk HHS karena kau tampak, _well_, berbeda. Aku tau sikapmu—dari luar paling tidak. Aku juga lihat kau beberapa kali di-_bully_, tapi kau tidak balas mereka—padahal kau bisa."

Aku tidak menyahut lagi. Tapi memang benar, aku sempat pernah beberapa kali di-_bully _dan biasanya Hagrid yang membantuku—walaupun aku sendiri sangat takut pada Hagrid waktu itu.

Lalu kenapa aku tiba-tiba tidak takut padanya sekarang?

"Jadi benar, eh? Kau pukul Smith karena Hermione?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, kemudian wajahku memanas. Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah.

Hagrid terkekeh. "Tak perlu malu, Malfoy. Aku sudah sering tangani orang-orang yang bela nama orang yang dicintai. Aku pun sering begitu dulu."

Aku menunduk, setengah menyembunyikan wajahku di cangkir teh. "Aku tidak mencintai Granger," kilahku. Pikiranku kembali ke percakapanku dengan Theo beberapa hari lalu.

Hagrid tersenyum hangat, matanya bersinar jahil. "Mungkin kau belum sadar, Malfoy. Tapi percayalah padaku—suatu hari nanti kau akan sadar bahwa kau cinta pada Hermione."

Aku terdiam. Tidak tau harus bicara apa.

"Aku kenal Hermione hampir selama aku kenal Harry, mungkin ketika Hermione sebelas atau dua-belas tahun—aku sendiri sudah kenal Harry sejak ia masih bayi. Dia benar-benar baik hati dan cerdas, Hermione itu. Tulus orangnya, tidak pernah minta yang muluk-muluk. Aku juga selalu awasi dia sejak dia masuk HHS, sangat populer dan terkenal. Banyak anak laki-laki yang suka."

Bukan berita baru. Hermione Granger memang sudah terkenal sejak entah-kapan—seolah ia memang dilahirkan untuk itu.

"Aku lihat ia kencan dan pacari beberapa anak laki-laki. Kadang dia bahagia, tapi sering juga ia disakiti. Seperti kubilang tadi, Hermione itu tulus. Dia tidak pernah macam-macam pada pacar-pacarnya, tapi kadang pacarnya sendiri yang lakukan macam-macam. Hermione sering sakit hati, beberapa kali diselingkuhi. Dia bahkan sering datang sendiri ke sini, cerita padaku tentang keadaannya dan pacarnya. Apalagi waktu dia putus dengan Zabini yang bau itu. Dia sedih sekali. Menangis terus-terusan." Hagrid menggeleng sedih.

Oh, _well_.

"Lalu kau tiba-tiba muncul. Kuakui aku agak kaget waktu pertama kali lihat kau pulang dengannya hari itu. Apalagi kau datang dengannya keesokan harinya. Tapi sejak itu aku sadar bahwa Hermione banyak berubah. Ia lebih bahagia, senyumnya lebih banyak sinarnya—kalau kau tau maksudku. Ia kadang cerita padaku kau buat dia merasa lebih—aku kutip kata-katanya—menjadi dirinya sendiri. Aku bilang mungkin dia cinta padamu, dia tak mau jawab itu. Wajahnya merah dan ia sembunyikan wajahnya dibalik cangkir tehnya—persis seperti kau tadi."

Aku merona lagi.

"Kubilang saja aku senang lihat dia senang. Sejurus kemudian ia mendesah. Hermione bilang dia tidak yakin apakah kau suka dengannya. Kubilang saja bahwa waktu yang akan tentukan, walaupun aku yakin kau rasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dan aku benar kan?" Hagrid mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyum kecil.

"Pesanku, Malfoy, jaga dia baik-baik. Hermione itu orangnya keras kepala. Selalu beranggapan bahwa ia selalu tau yang terbaik untuknya. Kadang itu memang bagus, tapi kadang itu rugikan dia sendiri. Aku yakin ia mau dengarkan kau, Draco. Dia sangat suka kau, kau tau."

Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, benarkah kau juga suka padaku? Karena aku sangat menyukaimu, kau tau. Kuharap Hagrid tidak berbohong dalam hal ini karena itu akan menjadi sangat menyakitkan.

"Dan aku tidak bohong," ujar Hagrid serius.

Aku tersenyum. Sejauh ini cerita Hagrid mirip dengan cerita Weasley.

"Terima kasih, Hagrid," ujarku pelan.

Hagrid nyengir. "Bukan masalah, bukan masalah. Aku suka urusi masalah cinta anak muda. Menegangkan dan mengasyikkan."

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Ah, sudah jam tujuh! Sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang keruk salju-salju itu sebelum anak lain datang dan merusaknya. Gunakan sekop ini, Draco. Kau yang sebelah kiri, aku yang sebelah kanan. Jadikan satu saja di pinggir jalan."

Aku meletakkan tehku yang sudah habis, mengambil sekop dan mengikuti Hagrid keluar pondoknya.

-oOo-

Aku berjalan cepat diantara rak-rak buku perpustakaan sebelum—

_BRUK!_

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja—"

Suara itu berhenti dengan tarikan napas tajam. Aku berpegangan pada salah satu rak di sana, menyeimbangkan diri. Orang yang kutabrak terjatuh di lantai, kertas-kertasnya bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Malfoy," kata Hermione Granger datar.

Suaranya tidak ramah sema sekali. Ini pertanda buruk.

Aku mendekatinya dan berjongkok di depannya, membantunya merapikan kertas-kertasnya. Hermione Granger tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya mengawasiku tanpa menyentuh kertas-kertasnya sama sekali.

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy._

Oh, diamlah, Weasley. Terakhir kali aku menuruti kata-katamu, aku malah kehilangan kesempatanku.

_Atau tidak._

Aku menggertakkan gigi dalam hati. Baiklah. Mungkin Weasley tidak sepenuhnya salah. Mungkin aku tidak benar-benar kehilangan kesempatanku. Mungkin aku harus memulainya lagi sekarang.

"Granger," aku memulai dengan nada halus, ragu.

Hermione Granger tidak menyahut. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan mata lurus di kertas-kertas yang kupegang, sama sekali menolak memandangku.

Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Berusaha meredam rasa kecewa.

"Kertas apa ini?" tanyaku, memaksimalkan nada santai yang begitu kaku.

Jawaban Hermione Granger pendek, singkat, tanpa emosi. "Klub Jurnalistik."

Eh.

Klub Jurnalistik selalu menimbulkan kenangan buruk dan tidak enak.

Aku berdiri dan mengulurkan berkas itu padanya. "Granger, aku minta maaf—"

Hermione Granger langsung memotong kata-kataku, mengambil kertas-kertasnya dengan cukup kasar. "Lupakan, Malfoy. Hanya—lupakan. Aku sudah memustukan bahwa sebaiknya kita memang tidak berteman. Lagi pula, benar kata Smith. Aku ini jalang. Berkencan dengan banyak cowok."

Aku menggeram mendengarnya. "Tidak, kau tidak."

Hermione Granger menghela napas berat, tidak begitu terpengaruh. "Iya atau tidak, yang jelas aku yang membuatmu mendapat masalah dengan Smith dan Madam McGonagall."

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Itu salahku. Seharusnya aku tak pernah mencoba menciummu. Aku menyesal telah mencoba menciummu. Aku minta maaf."

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa kupikirkan. Aku hampir saja menyesal mengatakannya.

Ekspresi Hermione Granger jatuh. Sinar matanya meredup. "Kau—kau menyesal karena telah mencoba—menciumku?"

Aku memandangnya bingung. "Ya. Kupikir kau tidak suka padaku dan aku bersikap sok tau seperti itu. Tentu saja kau pasti marah padaku."

Hermione Granger menatapku dengan pandangan kosong selama beberapa saat. Bingung. Setelah itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusap wajahnya dengan letih dan bergumam sendiri. "Tidak. Aku tidak—maksudku—"

Selama beberapa menit yang canggung, kami hanya berdiam diri di situ. Di antara rak perpustakaan yang sepi, tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Dengar, Granger, aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Aku—aku tidak mengerti," ujarku sedih. Tersiksa. Aku berharap Hermione Granger punya jawabannya.

Hermione Granger memeluk buku dan kertas-kertasnya lebih erat di dada ketika ia menjawab dengan nada pelan dan tidak yakin. "Aku—aku juga tidak tau, Malfoy. Hanya beberapa hari lalu kita sangat akrab dan dekat, namnu sekarang kita seperti—kita seperti sudah kembali ke—ke kehidupan yang sebelumnya sebelum kita saling kenal. Aku tidak menyukai ini semua. Tapi aku—aku sama tidak taunya denganmu, Malfoy. Kau tak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa pun dariku."

Aku menghela napas berat, kecewa. Granger, Granger, apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?

Aku sudah sering mendengar banyak orang membicarakan mesin waktu. Di mana kita bisa menggunakannya untuk kembali ke masa lalu dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang kita buat. Aku memerlukan itu sekarang. Aku butuh mesin waktu. Andai saja aku bisa menggunakannya untuk kembali ke hari itu, hari di mana aku disuruh Dad membeli buah di _Fruits 'n Fresh_. Mungkin aku bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak berindak terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin aku bisa menyikapi Hermione Granger dengan tenang dan lebih sopan. Mungkin aku malah bisa menolak keingin Dad untuk menyuruhku membeli buah atau membeli buah di toko lain.

Mungkin aku bisa mengulang semuanya dan memperbaiki kesalahanku.

Aku menatap Hermione Granger yang sedang menunduk menatap sepatunya. Ia masih sama mempesonanya ketika aku melihatnya dari dekat untuk pertama kalinya. Hari waktu ia menawariku ikut Klub Jurnalistik itu. Rambutnya masih sama indahnya. Tubuhnya yang ramping tapi tidak terlalu tinggi. Ekspresinya yang hangat. Aroma tubuhnya. Aku ingin sekali mendekapnya. Melindunginya. Menemaninya.

Aku menghela napas berat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Bergerak cepat bukan seperti itu. Itu suatu kebodohan dan tindakan tidak tau diri.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memulai semuanya dari awal?" usulku setengah hati.

Hermione Granger menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya. "Memulai semuanya dari awal?"

Aku bergerak tidak nyaman di tempatku berdiri. "Kau tau, kita tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi sebelumnya. Kita bisa mulai dengan itu."

Hermione Granger mengeryitkan dahinya, menelengkan kepala, kemudian mengangguk.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan berdeham khawatir. "Halo, aku Draco Malfoy. Kau boleh memanggilku Draco. Siapa namamu?"

Hermione Granger menatap tanganku tanpa mengangkat tangannya sendiri selama beberapa saat. Aku sudah akan menarik tanganku lagi—dengan rasa kecewa dan sedih yang meletup-letup di dadaku—ketika ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menjabat tanganku. "Aku Hermione. Hermione Granger."

Ia mengguncang tanganku. Senyumnya mengembang perlahan-lahan.

Kemudian aku bertanya-tanya apa yang seharusnya kulakukan.

Melihat keragu-raguanku, Hermione Granger memutuskan untuk mengambil alih. "Aku sedang mencari teman di sekitar sini. Tapi aku hanya menemukan kau. Apakah kau mau menjadi temanku, Draco?"

Sensasi ketika ia menyebut namaku. Uh, aku menyukainya.

Senyumku sendiri kian melebar seiring dengan senyumnya yang tulus dan apa adanya. Aku mengangguk. "Aku mau menjadi temanmu… Hermione."

Dan di sanalah kami. Berdiri diantara rak buku-buku tentang alam dan kesehatan, saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum lebar satu sama lain.

-oOo-

**Gimana? Aku ngebut buat cerita ini sebelum aku pergi dan ngga akan kembali….dalam waktu dekat. Eheheh. ****Jadi untuk yang berikutnya, entahlah. Aku tidak tau apa aku bisa nyisipkan waktu di sela-sela, er, kesibukanku.**

**Btw, terima kasih banyak buat review yang kalian kasih. Hoho. Aku senang sekali. Makin cinta deh.**

**Review-nya kutunggu lho.**

**DarkBlueSong**


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud dengan 'memulai lagi'," kata Theo, menatapku dengan mata menerawang bingung.

Aku terus menyekop salju yang menebal lagi tanpa mengalihkan pandang padanya. "Aku tidak memintamu mengerti. Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi karena desakanmu."

Theo menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding pondok Hagrid. Tangannya yang bersarung tangan tebal dimasukkan ke saku mantelnya yang lebih tebal lagi. Pipinya merah akibat kedinginan. Theo memang tidak cocok dengan udara dingin—atau lebih tepatnya, udara dinginlah yang tidak cocok dengan Theo.

"Omong-omong, sampai kapan aku harus menungguimu menyekop salju-salju ini?"

"Sebentar lagi aku selesai," ujarku, sedikit terengah sambil menaikkan kacamataku yang melorot karena keringat. "Aku tinggal menyelesaikan yang sisi barat. Biasanya Hagrid membantuku, tapi kali ini ada yang harus diurusnya jadi ia tak bisa membantu."

Theo tampak tidak puas dengan penjelasanku. "Dia memang tidak berguna, Hagrid itu."

Aku terdiam sebentar dan menanggapi dengan nada defensif. "Tutup mulut untuk hal-hal yang tidak kau ketahui, Theo."

Theo mengangkat satu alisnya mendengarku, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"Parkinson menanyaimu tadi," gumam Theo, berusaha menetralisir suasana tidak enak.

"Parkinson? Maksudmu, Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yeah, dia. Dia bersama Zabini tadi."

Aku memandang salju putih ketika menyekopnya dan menumpuknya di pinggir, tidak benar-benar memikirkan apa pun.

"Menanyakan padaku apakah aku benar-benar gay," geram Theo, memelototiku seolah salahkulah dia dituduh gay. "Dan Parkinson menanyakan kabarmu serta hukuman yang kau terima dengan suara manis yang memuakkan—membuatku ingin muntah. Zabini malah menertawakanmu. Kusuruh mereka untuk tutup mulut besar mereka yang tidak tau apa-apa."

Aku termenung sesaat. "Aku sebenarnya agak bingung kenapa Zabini begitu tidak suka padaku sekarang. Kami baik-baik saja sampai—"

"—sampai ia pacaran dengan Granger."

Aku memandang Theo bingung.

"Oh, ayolah, Draco! Masa kau tidak menyadarinya? Zabini mulai dingin padamu sejak kelas delapan, sejak ia mulai berkencan dengan Granger."

Aku mengeryit. "Aku juga menyadari itu. Apakah kau pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Hermione Granger?"

Theo mendengus. "Mana aku tau? Yang jelas ia sangat marah padamu saat kau mendukung Granger alih-alih dia. Aku tau dia memang idiot dan menyebalkan, tapi aku tidak tau dia seidiot itu. Aku pun juga berpikiran seperti itu. Maksudku, berselingkuh dari Granger dengan Chang! Itu seperti membuang berlian mahal demi sebuah batu kecil lusuh—yang sudah dipipisi anjing. Benar-benar tidak punya otak."

"Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang dimusuhinya kalau kau juga berpikiran seperti itu?"

Theo mengangkat bahu."Mungkin karena dari dulu aku dan Zabini tidak pernah dekat. Jadi dia tidak begitu peduli dengan pendapatku. Hah, seperti aku membutuhkan teman tolol seperti dia. Coba kalau sekarang aku berteman dengannya, semua tugas sekolahku kacau balau karena aku tak sempat mengerjakannya dan aku tak bisa menyalin pekerjaannya karena Zabini terlalu bodoh."

Aku tertawa dan kembali menyekop salju-salju sementara Theo mengoceh dengan berapi-api.

"Tapi Parkinson lebih idiot lagi," lanjut Theo. "Jauh lebih idiot. Dia seperti boneka berotak kosong. Bukan, dia _memang_ boneka berotak kosong. Dandan di mana-mana, dengan bedak setebal kulit badak—mungkin malah jauh lebih tebal bedaknya. Peralatan _make-up_-nya lebih berat dari tas sekolahmu—padahal tas sekolahmu lebih berat dari belanjaan kakakku yang tidak pernah belanja selama satu tahun."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Kau kan tau dia sangat menyukaimu sejak kelas sembilan dan tidak pernah lagi berpindah hati sejak saat itu."

"Tidak pernah lagi berpindah hati sejak saat itu? Kau bercanda?" seru Theo kesal pada udara dingin dan langit kelabu. "Dia tidur dengan separuh cowok di sekolah ini dan masih mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku. Kau harap aku percaya omong kosong itu?"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Dia berusaha membuatmu cemburu. Aku pernah mendengar dia bicara dengan Greengrass dan beberapa temannya kalau dia melakukan hal tersebut hanya untuk membuatmu cemburu."

"Nah, caranya gagal kan?" dengus Theo melecehkan. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Kalau ia memang benar-benar suka, seharusnya dia ganti taktik."

"Aku tau. Tapi, seperti katamu tadi, dia memang hanya boneka berjalan berotak kosong."

Theo terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Matanya menerawang menatap mobilnya yang terparikir aman di sebelah timur parkiran sekolah.

"Tapi kurasa aku agak tertarik dengan gadis Lovegood itu," gumam Theo lirih, begitu pelan seolah dia tak berharap aku mendengarnya.

Aku mengangkat wajah begitu cepat sehingga leherku membuat suara mengerikan.

"Apa katamu?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi yang tidak kusengaja.

Theo membuang muka. "Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa."

"Aku mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang gadis Lovegood," ujarku, memancingnya dengan bersemangat.

"Kau pasti salah dengar—"

"Ayolah, Theo. Tidak usah malu-malu kalau kau memang menyukai Lovegood."

Theo mendengus keras. "Kau pasti akan menertawakanku kalau aku mengatakannya keras-keras."

"Tidak, aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu."

Theo menyeringai. "Oh ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Lovegood itu memang lumayan menarik. Walaupun dia agak—"

Theo mengangkat alis menunggu kata-kataku berikutnya sementara aku berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

"—tidak biasa. Tapi semua orang punya keanehannya masing-masing."

Theo terkekeh. "Kau benar. Semua orang memang punya sisi anehnya masing-masing. Dan sisi anehmu malah membuat Granger jatuh cinta."

Aku tidak menanggapi seringai jahil Theo. Aku malah terus menyekop salju dengan tangan yang mulai kebas.

-oOo-

Aku mengunyah rotiku buru-buru di meja makan, nyaris tidak menanggapi sapaan pagi Dad dan pandangan menyelidik Mum.

"Draco," panggil Mum.

"Hm?"

Mum tidak suka responku yang tidak sopan. "Draco."

Mendesah dalam hati, aku mengangkat wajah dan menanggapi Mum dengan lebih layak. "Ya, Mum?"

Mum menatapku penuh arti. "Makan pelan-pelan."

Aku menelan rotiku. "Aku harus buru-buru, Mum."

"Kenapa harus buru-buru? Sekolah masih dimulai dua jam lagi. Apa kau harus menjemput Theo dulu ke rumahnya?"

Uh-oh.

"Tidak, Mum," jawabku jujur, memilih kata-kataku dengan hati-hati. "Aku punya…tugas yang harus kuselesaikan pagi ini."

_Well_, itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Walaupun sebenarnya menyekop salju setiap pagi dan pulang sekolah lebih tepat dinamakan detensi. Tapi orangtuaku tak perlu mengetahui hal ini. Karena mereka akan mengoreknya hingga akar-akarnya dan malah akan memperumit keadaan yang aku sendiri tak begitu mengerti.

"Tugas? Tugas apa? Biasanya kau tak perlu melakukan tugas di pagi hari sebelum sekolah," ujar Mum dengan mata menyipit.

_Darn_.

"Tugas dari Madam McGonagall, Mum. Memang baru kali ini karena—" aku memang baru pertama kali berkelahi di sekolah "—tugas seperti ini hanya dilakukan anak kelas sebelas yang mau naik ke kelas duabelas."

Kali ini Dad yang menyahutku. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar tugas seperti itu."

"Yeah. Di jamanku bersekolah juga tak ada hal-hal macam itu," kata Mum, tampak berpikir.

"Jaman berubah," sahutku pendek, meneguk kopiku santai tapi cepat.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu. Mum masih tampak kurang yakin dengan penjelasanku sementara Dad sudah berpindah ke koran paginya.

"Oh, Draco, aku jadi teringat sesuatu," ujar Mum, memecah keheningan.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukkan telapak tangan ke paha dengan tidak sabar.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku pergi ke Hogsmeade Market untuk belanja bulanan. Aku bertemu Daisy Parkinson di sana—kau tau kan, ibunya Pansy. Kami mengobrol seperti teman lama karena memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, kemudian dia menanyakan kabarmu. Kujawab kau baik-baik saja. Dan dia juga menanyakan sesuatu tentangmu dan seorang gadis dengan nama Haer—Harmonia, kalau aku tidak salah. Namanya sangat sulit."

Aku mengerjap dan terkesiap. Kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Mum. Tentunya Pansy tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentangku ke ibunya kan?

"Dan dia mengatakan kalau kau masuk majalah gosip sekolahmu dengan gadis itu. Apa aku benar?"

Ini gawat.

Aku tidak tau apakah Mum meminta jawaban dariku. Aku terdiam sambil kembali meneguk kopiku.

"Draco, apakah kau berkencan dengan gadis Harmonia ini?" tanya Mum dengan nada mendesak.

Aku mengerling singkat pada Mum—yang menatapku dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan. Kemudian pada Dad—yang menatapku sambil mengeryit.

"Namanya Hermione Granger," ujarku pelan, tidak berani menatap mereka.

"Granger? Bukankah itu nama dokter gigi yang terkenal di rumah sakit St Mungo?" sahut Dad, mengangkat wajah dengan tertarik dari koran paginya.

Aku mengigit bagian dalam bibir atasku. "Orangtuanya memang dokter gigi."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis Granger ini?" tanya Mum, mencodongkan tubuhnya padaku.

Aku menarik napas dalam. "Tidak ada."

Karena memang suatu hubungan yang dulu ada—tak bisa dijelaskan, tapi memang ada—sekarang sudah pergi bersama dengan lancangnya sikapku.

"Tidak ada? Lalu kenapa kau masuk majalah gosip sekolah dengannya? Namanya Hogwarts Gossip kan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Itu majalah gosip, Mum. Kami hanya bertemu di jalan dan salah seorang pengurus majalah itu memergoki kami dan menyangka kami—" aku menelan ludah mengucapkan kata ini "—berkencan."

Dad mengagguk-angguk. "Begitu."

Mum belum puas. "Apakah gadis ini ada hubungannya dengan tugasmu itu?"

Aku nyaris terjungkal dari kursiku mendengar ini. Keahlian Mum menganalisis suatu kejadian dengan kejadian lainnya membuatku harus menepukkan tangan dan berdecak kagum. Kalau orang biasa mungkin tak akan menghubungkan kejadian aku masuk majalah dengan Hermione Granger dan aku mendapat 'tugas'. Tapi entah bagaiamana, Mum mampu menggabungkan keduanya.

Aku memikirkan kata-kataku sebelum menjelaskan semuanya tanpa memberitahukan berita yang tidak perlu diketahui orangtuaku.

"Granger dan aku masuk Hogwarts Gossip karena disangka berkencan oleh Parvati Patil—itu nama orang yang melihat kami bersama di dekat toko buah. Berita itu sempat menggegerkan sekolah, tapi tentu saja guru-guru tak mungkin mengurusi masalah percintaan siswanya kan? Bagaimana Mum bisa menyimpulkan bahwa tugas yang kulakukan berhubungan dengan gosip ini?"

Mum tampak memikirkan kata-kataku. "Kurasa kau ada benarnya juga, Draco. Tidak, aku hanya penasaran karena tampaknya aneh sekali kau diberi tugas di pagi hari."

Aku kembali menghabiskan makananku dengan tenang. Dalam hati mengutuk karena telah mengahbiskan waktu 15 menit penuh untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak seharusnya dibicarakan dengan orangtuaku.

"Oh, Draco," panggil Mum lagi ketika aku sudah berdiri dari meja makan, hendak mengambil tasku yang berada di kamar.

"Apa lagi, Mum?" jawabku malas.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berkencan dengan Hermione Granger ini kan?"

Aku melotot kaget. Apa Mum benar-benar berharap aku menjawab pertanyaan ini? Toh kalau pun aku benar-benar berkencan dengan Hermione Granger, Mum tidak bisa menanyakan hal ini seenaknya. Dan pertanyaan Mum kembali mengingatkanku pada perasaanku sendiri beberapa waktu lalu. Tentang betapa menyesalnya aku dan marahnya aku pada diriku sendiri. Alasan-alasan kenapa aku mendapat 'tugas' mengeruk salju ini. Tentang ciuman yang hampir terjadi itu.

Kalau boleh jujur—dan aku sangat ingin jujur—aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-_sangat_ ingin menjadi teman kencan Hermione Granger—atau malah lebih baik lagi, jadi pacarnya. Ide itu nyaris membuatku gila. Benar-benar menggoda. Begitu dekat, tapi jauh di saat yang bersamaan. Rasanya seolah aku tinggal mengulurkan tangan untuk mencapainya, tapi tanganku terlalu pendek untuk menggenggamnya.

Dulu aku sudah hampir mencapai tahap itu. _Bloody hell_, aku malah sudah _diujung _tahap itu. Tinggal satu langkah kecil lagi dan mungkin saat ini aku malah akan menceritakan pada orangtuaku betapa bahagianya aku dengan Hermione Granger.

Kemudian aku mengacaukannya dan harus memulainya lagi dari awal.

"Tidak, Mum," jawabku, suaraku sedikit bergetar dan aku mencengkram ujung bajuku. "Aku tidak berkencan dengannya."

Walaupun aku ingin. Sangat ingin.

-oOo-

Ambil napas. Buang napas. Ambil napas. Buang napas.

Aku berdiri di depan pintu kantor Kepala Sekolah. Tanganku mengepal, setengah jalan mengetuk pintunya. Jantungku berdegup tak karuan, napasku pendek-pendek, perutku melilit dan aku berkeringat dingin. Aku tidak pernah masuk kantor Kepala Sekolah sebelumnya dan aku tidak menyukainya.

Dr Dumbledore bukanlah tipe Kepala Sekolah berkumis seperti sikat, bertampang menyebalkan dan badan gemuk yang membuatmu ingin melemparkan salju dan lumpur padanya. Dia sangat baik hati—aku tidak tau apakah orang melebih-lebihkan ini. Orangnya kurus, tinggi, dengan jenggot perak spaktuler sepanjang lutut dan kacamata bulan-separo yang melegenda.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk menantiku di sana. Kuharap.

Memantapkan diri sekali lagi, aku mengangkat kepalan tanganku—yang kelewat kencang sampai terasa sakit—dan mengetuk pintu kayunya tiga kali.

"Masuk."

Aku setengah berharap Dr Dumbledore tidak akan langsung menjawab pada ketukan pertama, sehingga aku akan mengetuk terus. Akan lebih baik kalau ternyata Dr Dumbledore tidak sedang di kantor, sehingga aku akan mengunjunginya lagi kapan-kapan—atau aku akan pura-pura lupa sampai diingatkan lagi.

Tapi ternyata itu tidak terjadi, jadi aku menghirup udara berbau kertas fotokopi dan kayu sekali lagi dan membuka pintunya.

Dr Dumbledore sedang duduk di kursi di belakang mejanya. Kertas-kertas bertumpuk di satu sisi mejanya, sementara sisi yang lain terdapat sebuah hiasan-hiasan dari perak yang namanya entah apa. Ia tersenyum ramah dari balik kacamata bulan-separonya, mengawasiku yang berada di ambang pintu, setengah berharap akan diusir keluar.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy," panggilnya ceria. Ia mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruhku masuk. "Masuk, masuk. Silahkan duduk. Aku mulai ragu apakah kau akan datang."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang berat dengan enggan, mendudukkan diri di kursi di hadapan meja Dr Dumbledore. Tegang dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

Dr Dumbledore masih tersenyum ceria ketika bicara lagi. "Tidak usah tegang, Mr Malfoy! Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan karena aku akan menyampaikan—aku bisa menyebutnya—kabar gembira buatmu."

Aku menelan ludah gugup. Perutku masih melilit walau aku sudah tidak berdebar seperti tadi.

"Jujur saja, aku bingung bagaimana menyampaikan ini padamu," kata Dr Dumbledore sebelum berdiri dan mengambil sebuah file di atas lemari dokumennya. Kelihatan sekal file itu sudah disiapkan sejak lama.

"Selama ini, aku—dibantu rekan-rekan sesama guru—telah mengawasi kau dalam beberapa hal—terutama pelajaran," ujar Dr Dumbledore, dengan santai membuka file tersebut yang aku yakin berisi berbagai macam data tentangku.

Aku masih tegang menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Kami menyadari banyaknya potensi yang kau punya, Mr Malfoy. Kau begitu cerdas dan tanggap, walaupun belum maksimal. Tapi aku—dan beberapa guru—yakin sekali pada potensimu dan untuk itu, aku mempunyai beberapa tawaran yang akan kau pertimbangkan." Dr Dumbledore tersenyum lebar dan menenangkan.

Aku mengawasi dengan gelisah ketika Dr Dumbledore mencari-cari diantara tumpukan kertas dalam fileku. Matanya berpindah-pindah, memilih dengan teliti sebelum mengulurkannya padaku.

"Aku beberapa kali membaca esai dan makalah kecilmu yang ditunjukkan oleh Miss Babbling padaku. Miss Babbling, sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris, berpendapat bahwa materi yang ada di dalam esai dan makalahmu sangat bagus dan padat, sehingga kalau dipidatokan akan menjadi sangat apik. Untuk itu—" Dr Dumbledore tersenyum ketika mengulurkan sebuah brosur yang terlipat rapi "—aku menawarkanmu mengikuti lomba pidato."

Saking terkejutnya, aku sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan satu otot pun.

Bagaimana mungkin?

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dunia ini bisa begitu aneh dan tidak terkontrol. Maksudku, kadang orang-orang sudah melihat apa yang ia inginkan di depan mata, tetapi mereka malah bersusah payah mencari yang jauh dan tak terjangkau. Kenapa repot-repot kalau kita sudah punya yang lebih bagus dan terjamin?

Aku yakin di sekolah ini banyak sekali orang-orang yang pandai bicara dan berkharisma. Kata-kata mereka kadang mampu membuat orang ikut terseret dalam emosinya. Membuat orang percaya saja pada mereka, bahkan jika mereka salah. Orang-orang dengan bakat menjadi politisi yang suatu hari nanti akan mencuci otak rakyat biasa. Orang-orang yang suatu hari nanti akan memimpin negara.

Orang itu bukan aku.

Aku menatap Dr Dumbledore bingung. "Ta—tapi, Sir. Ba—bagaimana mungkin sa—ya bisa—"

Dr Dumbledore tersenyum lebar, menentramkan. "Aku yakin kau bisa, Mr Malfoy. Yang kau butuhkan hanya latihan dan sedikit percaya diri."

Sedikit percaya diri? Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya diri kalau bicara saja aku tidak becus?

Aku memandang Dr Dumbledore seakan dia gila.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya nanti karena aku masih punya banyak tawaran untukmu," ujar Dr Dumbledore, mengabaikan tatapanku. "Mungkin kau sudah mendengar jabatan yang ditawarkan padamu oleh Madam McGonagall, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan. Kau tau, Mr Malfoy, saking gemilangnya nilai akademismu, kau mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjabat sebanyak—tunggu, biar kuhitung—ah, enam posisi penting di HHS."

_ENAM?!_

"E—enam, Sir?"

Dr Dumbledore mengagguk dan menatapku bangga. "Luar biasa, eh? Baru kali ini aku mempunyai murid cerdas yang mampu menyabet enam dari delapan jabatan penting di sekolah. Aku sendiri ditawarkan sekitar empat atau lima pada jamanku bersekolah dulu. Aku tak bisa berbohong bahwa aku bangga padamu, Mr Malfoy."

Pandanganku beruputar-putar. Dunia ini sudah terbalik.

"Jabatan pertama sebagai Presiden HHS. Jabatan ini sangat penting dan jabatan tertinggi yang bisa diraih siswa karena dengan jabatan ini berarti posisimu setara dengan guru-guru senior dan sedikit di bawahku. Tugasmu adalah mengawasi semua kegiatan di sekolah ini, mempertanggungjawabkan mereka, mengatur sekolah dan beberapa hal lain yang menyenangkan. Sistemnya pemilihannya, kau tau, secara demokrasi. Ada kampanye dan segala macam, persis seperti pemilihan Presiden." Dr Dumbledore mengedipkan matanya. "Tapi tentu saja resikonya akan sangat besar bila kau gagal. Mungkin kau akan langsung dipecat dari jabatan ini atau dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

Tentu saja. Kalau aku menjabat sebagai Presiden HHS, aku pasti akan langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah sejak hari pertama.

"Yang kedua sebagai Ketua OSIS. Ini juga posisi penting. Ketua OSIS kurang lebih sebagai Wakil Presiden. Kau akan mengurusi anak-anak OSIS dan mengkoordinasi acara-acara sekolah—yang sangat banyak itu. Resiko bila kau gagal, jabatanmu akan dicabut dan—_well_, mungkin kau akan di-_bully_ seluruh sekolah karena membuat acara yang mereka tunggu-tunggu kacau balau."

Aku pasti akan langsung bunuh diri karena di-_bully_ sejak saat pertama kali aku menyandang jabatan itu.

Dr Dumbledore terus melanjutkan. "Kemudian ada Murid Paling Berprestasi. Tapi sebenarnya ini bukan jabatan. Ini lebih seperti penghargaan. Dan karena prestasi akademismu sangat cerah, secara otomatis kau masuk dalam penghargaan ini—bersama dengan Mr Ernie Macmillan dan Miss Hermione Granger."

Aku menelan ludah. Tidak tau harus berpikir apa.

"Lalu kau dicalonkan menjadi Perwakilan Siswa, khususnya dalam bidang akademik. Ini seperti olimpiade yang diadakan oleh Kementrian setiap tahun. Sainganmu dalam bidang ini adalah Miss Hermione Granger. Jika kau memang terpilih menjadi Perwakilan Siswa, kau akan dikirim ke London untuk mengikuti serangkaian tes yang membuatmu botak di Kementrian sebagai perwakilan dari HHS. Kalau kau menang melawan Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang, beasiswa sebanyak—ah, aku tak bisa menyebutkannya—sudah menantimu di mana pun kau akan memilih sekolah di universitas nanti. Dan tentu saja, namamu akan semakin terkenal. Tapi pelatihannya sangat sulit dan berat." Dr Dumbledore menghela napas berat.

Aku tidak perlu khawatir tentang botak karena aku akan langsung kalah pada pemilihan.

"Lalu, favoritku, Asisten Guru. Ah, aku dulu juga menjabat sebagai Asisten Guru di sekolah ini. Kau akan membantu Kepala Sekolah, Mr Malfoy, dalam hal ini aku. Kau akan membantuku mengurusi sekolah ini, mengawasi guru dan siswa serta mengetahui _top secret_ sekolah. Aku pribadi berharap kau mau mengisi jabatan ini, Mr Malfoy. Kudengar Mr Blaise Zabini, Miss Hannah Abbot dan Mr Neville Longbottom juga ikut mendaftar. Tapi aku belum tau. Yang jelas, kau memang dicalokan."

Mustahil. Diajak bicara santai dengan Dr Dumbledore saja aku kelabakan.

"Lalu ada Konsultan. Harus kuakui pekerjaan ini memang melelahkan. Kau harus mendengarkan keluh kesah dan masalah-masalah siswa di sini. Oh, kau juga harus menangani masalah yang terlalu ringan untuk guru tapi terlalu berat ditangani siswa sendiri. Mengasyikkan, tapi melelahkan."

Aku masih memandang Dr Dumbledore dengan tidak percaya.

"Ada juga dua jabatan lain, yaitu Ketua Olahraga dan Panitia Seni. Kau tidak dicalonkan di Ketua Olahraga dan Panitia Seni karena—seperti yang kau tau—prestasi olahraga dan seni yang kau capai sangat minim, sehingga tidak memungkinkan. Tapi tentu saja, sejauh ini baru kau, Mr Malfoy, yang mampu menyabet enam jabatan ini, walaupun—tentu saja—belum tentu keenamnya akan kau jabat di tahun seniormu nanti."

Aku mengusap tanganku gelisah. Setengah dari diriku masih belum percaya bahwa aku telah mendapat enam jabatan itu—walaupun belum tentu akan kujabat nanti.

"Tapi sayangnya, peraturan sekolah telah melarang seorang siswa mencalonkan diri menjabat suatu jabatan penting lebih dari tiga posisi. Jadi, kau harus memilih tiga."

_Tiga?_

Satu saja pasti aku akan dibenci masyarakat.

"Ini data-data yang bisa kau pakai untuk referensi. Kau juga bisa membaca pengalaman-pengalaman orang-orang yang menjabat jabatan itu sebelumnya sehingga kau bisa lebih bijaksana dalam memilihnya. Ingat, Mr Malfoy, mencalonkan diri bukan berarti menang dan bila kau sudah terpilih tapi tugas yang harus kau lakukan terasa berat buatmu, kau tidak bisa mundur." Dr Dumbledore menyerahkan padaku beberapa kertas dan majalah sekolah yang sudah tipis dan lusuh.

Tenggorokanku kering ketika mencoba berargumen. "Ta—tapi, Sir. Aku tid—tidak yakin apa—apakah aku bi—bisa—"

"Kau sangat bisa, Mr Malfoy. Aku yakin itu," ujar Dr Dumbledore yakin, menatapku kacamata bulan-separonya.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Gelisah.

"Oh, aku baru ingat. Aku juga punya beberapa tawaran lomba yang mungkin menarik bagimu," lanjut Dr Dumbledore.

Mataku melebar syok ketika melihat Dr Dumbledore mengeluarkan setumpuk brosur warna-warni dari lacinya.

"Aku mendengar dari Miss Hermione Granger, kalau kau punya bakat di bidang jurnalistik. Miss Granger, sebagai Ketua Klub Jurnalistik, mendapat kabar dari Miss Sinistra—pembina Klub Jurnalistik—kalau kau mempunyai bakat dalam bidang tulis-menulis. Kudengar Miss Granger sempat mengajakmu bergabung dengan Klub Jurnalistik, tetapi aku tidak tau apakah kau sudah bergabung atau belum."

Aku tercekat. Perasaanku tidak enak.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Miss Sinistra datang padaku dan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengikuti lomba mading di Wiltshire. Aku lupa apa saja yang dikatakan Miss Sinistra tentang persyaratan dan keinginannya, tapi yang kuingat adalah Miss Sinistra ingin kau bergabung dengan Klub Jurnalistik untuk membantu mereka mengikuti lomba itu. Kurasa memang Klub Jurnalistik agak kekurangan orang." Dr Dumbledore mendesah sedih.

Oh, tidak.

"Sir," sahutku, berusaha bicara secepat dan selancar mungkin. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan Klub Jurnalistik. Gra—Granger waktu itu pernah menawariku tapi aku tidak pernah bergabung dengan Klub Jurnlaistik. A—aku—"

"_Well_, Mr Malfoy, kurasa itu urusanmu dengan Miss Sinistra. Jujur saja, aku agak lupa apa yang dikatakan Miss Sinistra. Tampaknya aku benar-benar sudah sangat tua." Dr Dumbledore memberiku tatapan prihatin.

Tidak diragukan lagi, Sir.

"Oh, ya. Miss Sinistra juga ingin bertemu denganmu besok di kantornya."

Bertemu guru lagi? Ah, benar-benar menyenangkan.

Atau tidak.

"Kurasa hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan," ujar Dr Dumbledore, keningnya berkerut. "Yah, tak ada lagi yang ingin kusampaikan. Hanya kalau kau sudah memutuskan, Mr Malfoy, kembalilah padaku dan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku juga siap membantumu kalau kau butuh bantuan."

Aku berdiri dengan lutut gemetar. Tangan kananku mencengkram kertas dan brosur. Aku berjalan pelan-pelan ke luar kantor Dr Dumbledore, limbung dan hampir mabuk dengan penjelasannya barusan.

-oOo-

**Ini konyol. Aku sudah bilang ngga akan update dalam waktu dekat, tapi malah seminggu kemudian aku update. *geleng-geleng kepala***

**Jujur aja aku ingin Draco menyabet semua jabatan itu, tapi aku tau Draco ngga akan mampu karena dia masih manusia, setampan apa pun dia. Oh. Aku baru liat interview Tom Felton di suatu acara di YouTube dan dia SEKSI PLUS GANTENG BANGET. *meleleh dan mimisan***

**Jadi…aku minta bantuan kalian semua, reviewers-ku yang tercinta, untuk ikut nentuin tiga jabatan yang bisa diambil Draco dan sertakan juga alasan kalian memilih jabatan itu. Tapi, seperti kata Dumbeldore tadi, walaupun nanti aku sudah mendapatkan tiga jabatan di mana Draco akan mencalonkan diri, belum tentu Draco benar-benar akan menjabat jabatan itu. Kan ada pemilihannya. Kalian ngerti maksudku kan?**

**Aku tunggu pilihan kalian sampai chap 10 di-publish. Dan itu masih lama. Di chap 9 nanti, bakal ada pesta dansa dan…Astoria Greengrass akan memunculkan dirinya. *oopsie***

**Kurasa itu aja. Kalau belum jelas, kalian bisa PM aku buat tanya-tanya dan juga bisa ke Twitter-ku: divalvrizka. Walaupun aku ngga nulis hal semacam 'mention for follback', aku pasti akan followback kalau kalian bilang. Juga kalian jangan bingung kalau di Twitter-ku kayak ngga ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan penname di sini. Karena memang ngga ada hubungannya sama sekali. *digetok***

**Jelas kan? *gigit bibir gelisah* *sok imut *ditabok***

**Oh ya, satu lagi, aku harap kalian suka chap ini. Karena aku ngga begitu konsen waktu nulisnya.**

**DarkBlueSong**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Aku nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak menatap poster oranye yang ditempel di pintu bagian dalam bilik toilet yang kugunakan. Untungnya bisa kutahan sebelum menggangu konsetrasiku untuk—itu. Poster ini cukup mengganggu _mood_-ku untuk melakukannya—tapi toh terjadi juga lantaran perutku sudah tidak kuat menampung sampah selama dua hari belakangan.

HHS Winter Ball

_Tonight's the Night_

Sisa pengumuman itu tak bisa dibaca karena pemilihan warnanya yang begitu buruk—_background_ oranye dan tulisan kuning kenari. Siapa yang mendesain poster tidak jelas ini?

Aku merenungi tulisan itu sambil duduk di toilet. Pesta dansa lagi. Sudah semacam tradisi di HHS setiap musim dingin akan diadakan pesta dansa konyol dan tidak jelas yang diakhiri dengan pesta alkohol. Aku bukan penggemar pesta-pesta semacam itu, tapi aku juga pernah mengikutinya beberapa kali ketika aku masih menjadi murid di tahun junior. Aku juga pasti akan selalu sendiri dan terasing di sana, sehingga aku akan pulang lebih awal dan tidur lebih cepat.

Mungkin kali ini aku tidak usah ikut saja.

Lagi pula, di pesta nanti aku bisa bertemu Miss Sinistra. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa pun yang akan disampaikannya padaku. Pemberitahuan Dr Dumbledore masih merupakan syok yang sampai sekarang belum sembuh. Semua brosur dan kertas-kertas yang ia berikan padaku kujejalkan asal-asalan di laci mejaku—dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengeceknya lagi.

Menjadi tokoh masyarakat mungkin menyenangkan. Tapi itu bukan aku. Aku tidak sanggup berdiri dan berpidato di depan orang banyak. Selain gampang gugup, aku ini juga pengecut, ingat? Hal-hal luar biasa seperti itu tidak bisa kulakukan karena aku _biasa-biasa_ aja. Aku tidak ingin menjadi Presiden HHS atau Ketua OSIS—aku bahkan bukan anggota OSIS!—atau Perwakilan Siswa atau apalah itu. Aku hanya ingin menjadi diriku sendiri. Tanpa embel-embel jabatan.

Tapi ide itu tampak menggoda.

Mengerang pelan, aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada tujuan utamaku masuk ke bilik ini.

-oOo-

Detensiku dengan Hagrid sudah selesai tanpa sepengetahuan Madam McGonagall. Hagrid berangapan bahwa ide membersihkan parkiran sekolah dari salju _useless_, jadi ia melepaskanku dari kewajiban mengeruk salju—asalkan aku tidak menggembar-gemborkan ini supaya tidak terdengar Madam McGonagall. Itu sebabnya sekarang aku bisa bersantai di perpustakaan, menemani Hermione Granger.

"Semua murid senior diwajibkan ikut," ujar Hermione Granger, mengambil empat buku sekaligus dari raknya. "Aku tidak tau mengapa. Peraturan baru. Kalau tidak diwajibkan sih, aku lebih memilih untuk baca buku di rumah."

Aku agak kaget mendengarnya. "Kau… tidak suka pesta?"

"Bukannya tidak suka." Hermione Granger berjalan menuju meja perpustakaan terdekat dan meletakkan semua bukunya di sana dengan suara gedebuk keras—membuat Madam Pince melotot galak. "Aku hanya—entahlah. Bosan mungkin. Setiap musim dingin selalu ada pesta-pesta tidak jelas dan siapa pun teman kencanku, aku harus membawanya pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat."

"Oh." Aku mengawasinya membuka buku catatan ketika menarik kursi untuk duduk. "Kukira kau termasuk cewek—kau tau, penggemar pesta."

Hermione Granger tertawa kering, tanpa rasa humor. "Aku tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Hermione Granger yang populer, pintar, dipuja-puja banyak orang—aku tidak bermaksud sombong—tidak suka pesta. Itu memang kedengaran tidak masuk akal."

Aku tidak menyahut.

"Tapi memang begitu." Hermione Granger mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak suka pesta barbar dengan alkohol yang lebih berkuasa dari si penyelenggara pesta. Kesannya—tidak berkelas."

"Kalau kau pernah mengikuti pesta-pesta bisnis yang sering diadakan Kementrian, kau tidak akan berkata begitu. Pesta itu berkelas, tapi—ugh." Aku mengerang."Ayahku beberapa kali mengajakku ke pesta dansa seperti itu dan hal itu tidak pernah membuatku senang. Terlalu banyak orang munafik. Berpura-pura di sana-sini. Menjilat siapa saja yang berkuasa." Aku mengerutkan hidung. "Menjijikkan."

Hermione Granger tampak memikirkan kata-kataku. "Aku mengerti maksudmu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku sendiri tidak pernah terlalu menikmati pesta."

Hermione Granger nyengir kecil. "Tapi pesta termasuk salah satu cara untuk membaurkan masyarakat."

"Yah, apakah aku tampak seperti orang yang gampang berbaur dan bersosialisasi?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Hermione Granger membuang muka setelah beberapa saat. Suasana jadi tidak enak. Aku agak menyesal karena sudah menanyakan hal itu dengan nada sarkastik—padahal itu tidak perlu. Perpustakaan yang sudah sangat sepi—karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu—seolah mendukung kecanggungan yang rasanya selalu muncul setiap aku ngobrol dengan Hermione Granger.

"Erm, omong-omong, kau mengajak siapa?" tanya Hermione Granger, memecah keheningan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin aku tidak ikut."

Hermione Granger mengangkat satu alis. "Kan sudah kubilang semua murid senior harus ikut."

"Kita belum menjadi murid senior kan?" balasku, agak sedikit memaksa. "Kita masih kelas sebelas. Murid senior tentu maksudnya murid-murid kelas dua belas."

"Tidak, Malfoy." Hermione Granger menggelengkan kepalanya. "Murid senior berarti murid kelas dua belas _dan_ kelas sebelas. Percayalah padaku. Aku juga malas pergi, jadi aku sudah mengkonfirmasikan hal itu."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Sungguh tidak masuk akal."

Menguap lebar, aku melepaskan kacamataku dan meletakkan kepalaku di lipatan tanganku di atas meja. Tadi malam aku begadang mengerjakan tugas sehingga hari ini aku ngantuk sekali. Bahkan aku nyaris tertidur ketika mendengar ceramah Miss Babbling.

Hening selama beberapa saat sebelum Hermione Granger bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang jelas.

"Sudah berapa lama kau pakai kacamata?"

Aku mengangkat kepala. Pandanganku agak kabur, tapi aku bisa melihat Hermione Granger memegang kacamataku. Tampak tertarik.

"Er, aku tidak ingat," jawabku tidak yakin. "Kurasa sekitar sepuluh atau sembilan tahun—sembilan, kurasa. Entahlah. Rasanya aku sudah pakai kacamata sebelum aku belajar jalan."

Terkikik geli, Hermione Granger menggeser kursinya lebih dekat ke arahku. Aku mengawasinya, _curious_.

"Ada apa?" Aku menatap wajahnya dengan mata disipitkan, berusaha mendapat penglihatan lebih jelas.

Ugh, dasar mata bobrok.

Menatapku lurus-lurus, Hermione Granger mengulurkan kacamataku dengan kedua tangannya dan memasangkannya kembali dengan aman di wajahku.

Jantungku berdegup merasakan kedekatan yang luar biasa ini. Inilah kedekatan pertama yang kudapat sejak kejadian Hogwarts Gossip.

Rasanya familiar.

"Kau lebih tampan kalau pakai kacamata, Malfoy."

Darahku berdesir keras. Kepalaku agak berputar-putar.

"Seharusnya kau tau bagaimana aku ingin menciummu."

Aku bahkan lupa caranya bernapas.

Yang kutau bahwa sekarang aku sedang menatap mata coklat hangat Hermione Granger—yang selalu mengingatkanku pada minuman coklat panas—dalam diam, sementara tangannya bergerak turun—sekarang menyentuh kedua pipiku. Jemarinya terasa hangat dan lembut di kulitku—ragu-ragu tapi yakin di saat yang sama. Mulutnya agak sedikit terbuka. Matanya tidak fokus.

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy._

_Damn_.

Kenapa kau muncul lagi, Weasley?!

Hampir otomatis, aku memajukan wajahku. _Desperate_ ingin menciumnya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana kelanjutannya kalau aku—hanya untuk kali ini—berhasil meciumnya. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya peduli bagaimana kedua tangan Hermione Granger memegangi wajahku dengan penuh perasaan atau napasnya yang panas membelai lembut wajahku atau tatapannya yang begitu intens dan memohon atau—

"Walaupun aku tidak ingin mengganggu, tapi aku perlu memberitau kalian kalau perpustakaan sudah tutup. Kalian harus keluar, sekarang."

Aku dan Hermione Granger melonjak menjauh bersamaan. Selama beberapa detik agak pusing dan bingung. Aku mengerling dan melihat Madam Pince—penjaga perpustakaan yang terkenal galak dan protektif terhadap buku-buku perpustakaan_nya_—kini sedang menatap kami berdua dengan mata menyipit dan berkacak pinggang.

Aku melirik Hermione Granger, yang merona parah—bahkan sampai leher—ketika menatap Madam Pince. Ia menggumamkan serangkaian perminaan maaf yang tidak jelas.

"Kusarankan kalian langsung pulang. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari ini akan ada badai salju," lanjut Madam Pince, tampaknya puas bisa menangkap basah kami.

Aku berdeham salah tingkah. Hermione Granger memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas asal-asalan. Kami berdua segera bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan terburu-buru—nyaris berlari—keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Granger," aku mencoba memulai ketika kami sudah sampai di koridor. "Aku—"

"Lupakan, Malfoy," sahut Hermione Granger. "Aku hanya—aku tidak—maksudku, aku hanya—"

"Ma—maaf," ujarku, memaksakan diri.

Selama beberapa detik Hermione Granger menatapku bingung—seakan tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan. Mulutnya terbuka, kemudian menutup lagi—seperti ia mengurungkan niatnya mengatakan sesuatu. Ekspresinya aneh. Matanya melebar tidak fokus, alisnya mengerut.

Hermione Granger menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Jangan—"

Kemudian ia terdiam lagi.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku menghembuskan napas berat. Menatap punggungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh sebelum ia berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi?

-oOo-

"Kau sudah dengar tentang pesta musim dingin itu?"

Aku mengangguk sambil mengigit apelku. "Sulit untuk mengabaikannya. Maksudku, bahkan ketika aku sedang di toilet, poster itu ada di sana."

"Yeah. Tapi aku tidak mengerti mereka mengijinkan poster aneh seperti itu disebarkan dan ditempel di seantero sekolah."

"Hm."

Theo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dengan tidak sabar di meja. Jelas sekali dia gelisah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku—kurasa aku akan mengajak Luna ke pesta itu," jawab Theo cemas.

"Luna?" Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Luna Lovegood."

"Oh." Aku mengerling pada Lovegood yang duduk bersama dengan teman-teman kelas sepuluhnya, beberapa meja dari kami. "Semoga beruntung kalau begitu."

Theo mengeluarkan suara tidak suka. "Untuk kali ini saja, berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan, Draco."

Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Menyebalkan?"

"Ya. Kau harus bersikap lebih—aku tidak tau, suportif?"

Aku terkekeh pelan sambil menunjuk meja Lovegood dengan apelku. "Sudahlah. Cepat ajak dia sebelum seseorang lebih dulu melakukannya."

Bahu Theo merosot, tatapannya diliputi kekecewaan. "Seseorang katamu? Siapa yang kau maksud? Apakah ada orang yang mengincar perhatian Luna juga? Siapa orang itu?"

Aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi resah Theo, tapi menahannya karena aku tidak ingin semangatnya jatuh—atau merusak egonya.

"Granger pernah berkata Longbottom lumayan tertarik pada Lovegood."

Theo mengerjap tidak percaya. "Longbottom? Maksudmu, _Neville_ Longbottom?"

"Ya, dia. Astaga, Theo," lanjutku melihat ekspresi _hopeless_ Theo. "Kau tidak akan kalah oleh orang seperti Longbottom. Jangan patah semangat dulu."

"Tapi, Draco," ujar Theo dengan nada merengek yang tidak cocok untuknya, matanya terus menempel pada Lovegood. "Mereka berteman sejak kecil. Mereka akrab. Mereka sama-sama tidak waras. Aku seperti orang asing di antara mereka."

Aku terkekeh. "Jangan seperti itu. Coba ajak dia dulu."

"Bagaimana kalau Luna tidak mau?" tanya Theo, meremas-remas tangannya.

Aku menatap Theo. Jujur saja, aku agak heran dan kaget melihat sikapnya yang sama-sakali-bukan-Theo. Theo yang kukenal tidak akan mencemaskan seorang gadis—yang bahkan mungkin tidak mengenalnya. Theo yang ini agak—_well_, berbeda. Tapi dalam artian yang bagus. Kurasa ia benar-benar menyukai Lovegood sehingga lupa pada topeng dingin dan _careless_-nya yang biasa ia pakai.

"Kau tidak akan tau kalau tidak mencoba kan?"

Theo masih belum yakin.

"Cepatlah. Sebelum Pansy datang dan mengajakmu. Kau tidak punya kesempatan lagi setelah itu."

Mendengar itu, Theo melotot marah.

Tapi ia bangkit juga—dan berjalan pelan tapi mantap ke meja Lovegood.

Aku kembali mengunyah apelku sambil memikirkan percakapanku dengan Hermione Granger kemarin. Percakapan kami sudah akrab—maksudku, sudah tidak ada lagi kecanggungan yang berlebihan. Aku juga lebih menguasai diri. Kurasa itu sebuah kemajuan.

Namun kemudian ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menciumku.

Aku harus bilang bahwa aku senang sekali mendengarnya.

Tapi akan lebih senang lagi kalau aku _benar-benar_ bisa menciumnya.

Aku juga minta maaf ketika ia tampak salah tingkah dan malu. Tapi kemudian ia menatapku seolah—seolah aku mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak kukatakan. Seolah aku mengatakan hal yang salah. Dan aku yakin ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting sebelum mengurungkan niatnya. Jangan—jangan apa?

Aku ingin menjambak rambutku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Pansy berdiri di hadapanku. Senyum lebar terpasang di wajahnya yang terpoles bedak super tebal. Rambut hitamnya yang dipotong sebahu bergoyang-goyang dramatis.

"Hai, Draco," sapanya dengan nada akrab yang berlebihan. "Mana Theo-ku?"

Aku bersyukur tadi sudah menyuruh Theo segera mengajak Lovegood. Siapa sangka ternyata Pansy bergerak lebih cepat dari Usain Bolt yang lagi diare?

"Pansy," sahutku tak nyaman. "Theo-_mu_ tidak ada di sini."

Pansy mengeluarkan suara tawa melengking. "Aku tau itu, Drakkie-poo."

Ugh. Aku benci nama panggilan itu.

"Tapi, di mana Theo tepatnya?" desak Pansy, agak tidak sabaran walaupun masih tersenyum lebar.

Sekarang aku yakin Pansy memang seidiot apa kata Theo. Kalau saja ia memutar kepalanya sedikit, dia akan menemukan Theo sedang duduk di meja cewek-cewek kelas sepuluh, di samping Luna Lovegood—lebih tepatnya, _berdempetan_ dengan Luna Lovegood. Tertawa-tawa dan menebarkan senyum sensual.

"Dia ada di kafetaria," jawabku, meneyeringai kecil.

Pansy berdecak sebal. Ia menunjuk-nujukku dengan jarinya yang panjang. Kukunya seperti cakar dan bercat ungu. "Dengar, Draco. Aku tau kau menyebalkan, culun dan tidak bisa bergaul—tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya padaku. Aku bertanya di mana Theo dan kau harus menjawabku _segera_ karena aku harus menanyakan warna apa yang diinginkan Theo-ku."

"Warna? Warna apa?" tanyaku dengan kedua alis mata terangkat tinggi—sama sekali mengabaikan ejekannya.

"Warna untuk ke pesta dansa." Pansy memberitauku seolah hal-hal seperti itu wajib kuketaui. "Kau tau kan, sebagai pasangan, aku dan Theo harus mengenakan pakaian dengan nuansa warna yang sama—supaya serasi. Aku menginginkan warna ungu cerah yang ceria, tapi hijau boleh ju—"

"Whoa, whoa, tunggu dulu," potongku, saking kagetnya sampai melupakan sikap pengecutku. "Kau dan Theo sebagai pasangan di pesta itu?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" desah Pansy, sebal kata-katanya kupotong.

"Tidak bagiku." Aku menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Dengar, Pansy, aku mengenal Theo sudah sejak lama dan aku yakin ia tidak mau pergi denganmu."

Mata Pansy menyipit tidak suka. "Mengapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu?"

"Karena aku sudah punya teman kencan."

Theo menyeringai lebar ketika menyelinap duduk kembali ke kursinya. "Dan kau tak punya harapan lagi, Parkinson."

"Theo." Pansy langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan bulu matanya genit.

Theo memberi Pansy pandangan jijik. "Apa yang kau mau, kulit badak?"

Sikap kasar Theo tampaknya sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Pansy. "Oh, Theo. Aku tau kau suka bercanda. Apa maksudmu kau sudah punya teman kencan? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat akan pergi ke pesta dansa itu bersama-sama?"

"Kau berimajinasi, Parkinson," sahut Theo, penuh dengan nada mengusir.

"Tidak, aku tidak," Pansy berkeras. "Kita akan berangkat bersama."

Theo mendengus sambil membuka kaleng sodanya. "Terserah. Yang jelas aku sudah punya teman kencan dan aku tak akan meninggalkannya untuk boneka berjalan berotak kecil sepertimu."

Mata Pansy berkaca-kaca mendengar penolakan Theo—yang akhirnya disadarinya. "Tapi, Theo. Aku ingin sekali pergi denganmu."

Theo hanya mengangkat bahu. Matanya melirik Pansy dengan kepuasan yang nyata ketika meneguk sodanya.

"Minggat sana, Parkinson. Kau merusak pemandangan," usir Theo kejam.

Pansy terdiam sesaat, kemudian mulai menangis sesenggukan. Makin lama makin tersedu-sedu. Beberapa orang di sekitar kami memperhatikannya ketika ia mengusap hidungnya yang berair—dan tersenyum geli sembunyi-sembunyi ketika maskaranya luntur.

"Aku—aku tetap mencintaimu, Theo!" seru Pansy lantang, sebelum berlari meninggalkan kafetaria. Tangisannya makin keras dan berubah menjadi melolong-lolong ketika ia menbarak seorang cowok yang membawa nampan _spaghetti_—saus _spaghetti_ mengotori bajunya.

Aku mengigit bibir menahan tawa. "_Well_, itu agak—dramatis. Dan kau sedikit kejam."

Theo terkekeh-kekeh tidak peduli.

Aku menatap wajah Theo yang tampak bahagia. "Kutebak kau sukses kalau begitu?"

"Sangat." Senyum Theo mengembang sempurna. "Dia benar-benar mempesona, Draco. Aku tau kedengarannya agak gila—dan dia memang gila—tapi bagiku dia sempurna. Kau tau, dia seperti malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untukku langsung dari surga—begitu indah, cantik, sempurna, indah—"

"Kau menyebutkan kata itu dua kali."

Theo tetap tersenyum. "Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang akan kau ajak?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa aku tidak pergi."

"Tidak bisa. Semua murid kelas sebelas dan dua belas diwajibkan ikut. Lebih baik kau mengajak Granger."

Aku menoleh begitu cepat sampai leherku sakit. "Kau bercanda?"

"Apa aku kelihatan bercanda?"

Wajah Theo memang berseri-seri, tapi ia tidak kelihatan bercanda.

"Dia mungkin sudah pergi dengan orang lain."

"Kau tidak akan tau kalau tidak mencoba kan?" sahut Theo, mengutip kalimatku tadi.

Aku menatap apelku skeptis. Hermione Granger seharian ini bersikap seolah kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi. Ia tetap ramah dan hangat padaku. Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Maksudku, baru beberapa minggu yang lalu kami 'memulai dari awal', kemungkinannya kecil jika ia mau pergi denganku.

Tapi kemarin ia mengatakan ia ingin menciumku.

Dan ia mengatakan bahwa aku _tampan_.

Tanpa sadar aku membetulkan letak kacamataku.

Theo sudah tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Semua fokusnya sudah kembali pada Lovegood, yang sedang tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Theo dan Lovegood tidak berteman, bahkan Lovegood baru saja mengenal Theo beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi Lovegood mau menerima ajakan Theo. Mengesampingkan Lovegood yang memang agak tidak waras, mungkin saja aku bisa mencoba—

"Yeah. Kurasa kau benar. Aku akan mengajak Granger."

Theo menoleh dan nyengir, memberi semangat.

-oOo-

Pesta dansa itu tinggal dua hari lagi dan aku sama sekali belum menemukan cara mengajak Hermione Granger.

_Bloody hell_.

Aku tidak pernah mengajak kencan seoang gadis sebelumnya—walaupun ini tidak bisa dibilang kencan. Jadi aku tidak tau kalau prosesnya bisa serumit ini.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak tau apakah aku harus menghampirinya begitu saja di koridor dan mengajaknya tanpa basa-basi atau memberinya bunga, mengajaknya makan malam di restoran mewah dan memintanya ke pesta bodoh itu dengan suasana romantis yang membuatku sakit kepala. Kurasa pilihan kedua agak berlebihan.

Theo mengatakan sebaiknya aku langsung saja menanyakannya ketika kami mengobrol santai, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali menyelipkan kalimat klasik maukah-kau-ke-pesta-dansa-denganku di percakapan kami. Padahal kami membicarakan macam-macam—dan kalimat dengan enam kata itu sulit sekali kukatakan. Seolah memang aku tidak boleh mengatakan itu untuk Hermione Granger.

Kami sudah beberapa kali menyinggung topik tentang pesta itu beberapa kali—tentang tema, waktu, aturan-aturan. Tapi kami tidak pernah membahas pasangan kami di sana. Sungguh mengecewakan. Kalau saja Hermione Granger menyenggolnya sedikit, aku pasti—walaupun butuh usaha keras—bisa mengajaknya pergi.

Tapi itu tidak terjadi. Dan aku mulai _hopeless_.

Theo gemas sendiri.

"Apa susahnya sih menanyakan hal sederhana itu pada Granger?" tanyanya saat pergantian jam, tepat sehari sebelum hari H.

Aku ingin memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam loker dan menangis.

Theo mendesah. Setengah-jengkel, setengah-kasihan.

"Granger ada di sana," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu depan, tempat Hermione Granger sedang mengobrol dengan si cewek Weasley. "Sapa dia, ajak ke tempat yang agak sepi, kemudian _tanyakan_."

Aku mengambil napas gugup. "Tapi—"

"Kesempatanmu sudah _hampir_ habis, Draco," desis Theo, habis sabar. "Hanya ada si Weaslette di sana. Bukan Potter atau Weasley. Biasanya cewek-cewek lebih saling mengerti satu sama lain. Kau tidak akan menemukan kesulitan."

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Aku kan akan mengantarmu pulang nanti, maka aku minta kau menanyakan satu kalimat tolol itu pada Granger sekarang," perintah Theo dengan suara sok.

Theo main kotor. Aku memang hari ini memintannya mengantarku pulang karena aku tidak bawa mobil—aku di-_drop_ Dad tadi pagi karena mobilku masuk bengkel setelah aku menyenggol truk sampah (benar-benar tidak berkelas) kapan hari, membuat goresan yang jelas di salah satu sisinya. "Kau tidak bisa begitu."

"Tentu aku bisa," kata Theo, melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan angkuh. "Sekarang pergilah ke Granger _atau_ kau pulang sendiri nanti. Dan ingatlah, bis tidak banyak lewat saat salju tebal seperti sekarang. Apalagi rumahmu masih masuk-masuk lagi."

Aku menggigit bibir gelisah. "Theo, aku tidak yakin—"

"Berhentilah jadi pengecut," desak Theo, mendorongku maju. "_Now or never_."

Aku menelan ludah. Belum yakin sepenuhnya.

Tenang, Draco. Kau sudah mengalami yang lebih buruk. Ini bisa diatasi.

Oke.

Sekali lagi, aku mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Menenangkan diriku sendiri.

Kakiku seperti jeli ketika berjalan menyusuri koridor yang lumayan ramai. Mulutku kering. Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa sampai di depan Hermione Granger dan cewek Weasley secepat _itu_. Rasanya seolah waktu berputar lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Kedua cewek itu memandangku, kaget.

"Er—hei," sapaku gugup, suaraku kering.

"Malfoy."

"Halo, Malfoy."

Mereka balas menyapaku. Hermione Granger tampak heran. Weasley menatapku dengan mata menyipit—seolah memperkirakan apa yang akan kulakukan.

"Gra—Granger," gagapku. N. "Aku ingin menanyakan se—sesuatu padamu."

Hermione Granger memberiku tatapan 'ya sudah, tanyakan saja', tapi Weasley tampaknya langsung mengerti. Dia menatapku dengan alis terangkat—seolah meminta kepastian—kemudian kembali menghadap Hermione Granger.

"Oh, Hermione," ujar Weasley tangkas. "Aku baru ingat. Aku harus membantu Harry mengerjakan esainya—kau taulah, Harry itu. Aku harus pergi—sekarang."

Weasley mengerling padaku dan nyengir kecil.

"Sekarang?" gumam Hermione Granger, sedikit kecewa.

Weasley mengangguk mantap. "Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa tadi. Tapi kemudian Malfoy muncul dan tiba-tiba aku jadi _ingat_—"

Hermione Granger sepertinya tidak menyadari nada ganjil yang digunakan Weasley. Ia hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Kutemui kau nanti pulang sekolah," ujar Weasley dengan senyum menenangkan.

"Yeah, oke. Sampaikan salamku untuk Harry."

"Tidak masalah. _Bye_, Hermione." Kemudian ia menatapku dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "_Bye_, Malfoy."

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy._

"_Bye_, Weasley," sahutku pelan.

Weasley meninggalkan kami begitu saja di koridor yang ramai.

"_So_, Malfoy. Ada apa?" tanya Hermione Granger ceria.

Tingkat kegugupanku meningkat 170% melihat senyum sumringah di bibirnya yang—aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini, tapi bibir Hermione Granger sangat…_kissable_.

"Um, aku ingin, er, menanyakan se—sesuatu." Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Yeah?" sahutnya pensaran.

_Damn_.

Tenangkan diri, Malfoy. Kuatkan hatimu.

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy_.

_Thanks_, Weasley.

Aku mengambil napas panjang lagi. Jantungku memukul-mukul dadaku begitu keras sampai rasanya sakit. Aku makin gelisah.

"Kau tau kan pe—pesta dansa—itu. Pesta itu akan diadakan—besok dan ak—aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau—maksudku, apakah kau bersedia pergi—maksudku, bersedia pergi de—dengan—"

"Tunggu," sela Hermione Granger, mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan rentetan kata-kata tak berarti yang kukeluarkan. "Apakah kau mengajakku ke pesta dansa besok?"

_Shit_. Bisakah ia mengatakannya dengan—entahlah, tidak terlalu blak-blakan?

Pipiku memanas. "Ye—yeah."

"Oh, um—"

Hermione Granger tampak kaget, kemudian ia kelihatan bingung sekali. Ia menatapku, sengaja berlama-lama, sebelum mengeluarkan senyum minta maaf. Matanya menatapku sayu dan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali pergi denganmu. Aku tidak bohong. Aku _benar-benar_ ingin," ujar Hermione Granger, matanya memandang ke mana seja kecuali ke arahku. "Tapi…sudah ada yang mengajakku—dan aku mengiyakan."

Oh.

Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa saat itu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku masih berdiri apa tidak. Aku juga tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa di sekitarku. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan udara—atau napasku sendiri. Pikiranku serasa mati, menolak untuk dibangunkan dan bekerja.

Inilah yang kutakutkan. Penolakan. Penolakan yang jauh di dalam hati sudah kuketaui bakal terjadi—dan toh terjadi juga.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Aku tidak mau. Lebih baik aku ditelan bumi sekarang juga dan tidak pernah bertemu manusia lain selamanya.

Akhirnya—_akhirnya_—suara Hermione Granger yang halus dan penuh kekhawatiran merobek kesunyian pikiranku. Seperti biasa. Selalu memecah kecanggungan yang jarang bisa kutembus.

"Kau tak apa, Malfoy?"

Aku berkedip-kedip. Kemudian mengambil napas panjang. Dan berkedip lagi. Jantungku yang tadi berdegup cepat sekarang rasanya sudah hilang. Aku merasa kosong.

"Er, yeah. Kurasa aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku, memaksakan pita suaraku untuk bergetar.

Hermione Granger mengigit bibir bawahnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kau yakin?"

Aku menguatkan diri untuk mengangguk. "Si—siapa yang mengajakmu?"

"Ron," suara Hermione Granger tak lebih dari bisikkan halus yang menggetarkan sanubari. "Ron baru saja mengajakku kemarin."

Ron Weasley.

Tentu saja. Mereka berteman, mereka bersahabat. Tentu saja Weasley akan mengajaknya—dan tentu saja Hermione Granger akan mengiyakan. Aku tentu saja tidak mendapat kesempatan. Tentu saja. Itu sudah jelas. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melihtanya dari awal? Weasley punya perasaan untuk Hermione Granger—dan Hermione Granger juga tidak menolaknya perasaan Weasley.

"Draco," panggil Hermione Granger, suaranya bergetar. "Draco, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—sudah banyak yang mengajakku, tapi semuanya kutolak karena aku ingin pergi _denganmu_.Tapi kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, padahal kita sudah sering membicarakan hal ini. Kupikir—kupikir kau tidak menginginkanku. Jadi aku—aku—"

Pandanganku berputar-putar. Aku tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata Hermione Granger dengan baik.

"Aku—"

Apa? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kukatakan? Apa alasanku? Kenapa aku menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu memikirkan _cara_nya padahal Hermione Granger sengaja berlama-lama menerima berbagai tawaran kencan—hanya untuk menungguku?

Aku tidak tau.

Ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku tidak bisa menanganinya.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Hermione Granger.

-oOo-

_Screw_ Theo.

Kupikir perasaan Theo untuk Lovegood hanya sekedar _crush_ biasa, tapi ternyata lebih dari itu. Theo tergila-gila pada Lovegood. Ia memuja Lovegood, memuji-muji apa pun yang dilakukannya, membuat daftar semua kelebihan Lovegood di buku catatanku sebagai pembuktian—dan daftar itu hampir tiga lembar panjangnya, padahal banyak hal di sana yang aku tau hanya dari imajinasi Theo saja—bahkan ia ikut-ikutan membicarakan hal-hal gaib yang tidak masuk akal—seperti Nargles—yang membuatku ingin menceburkan dua orang itu—Lovegood dan Theo—ke kolam penuh buaya lapar.

Theo bahkan memintaku (baca: memaksa) memanggil Lovegood dengan nama depannya. Luna.

"Itu artinya kau menghormati Luna sebagai pacarku," tandas Theo tidak masuk akal.

Hah. Yang benar saja. Seingatku status Lovegood—maksudku, Luna—masih sebagai _teman kencan_. Bukan pacar.

"Belum, Draco. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi pacarku. Aku hanya latihan," ujar Theo beralasan.

Dan kali ini, Theo beranggapan bahwa sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk mengantar Luna pulang ke rumahnya dengan aman. Padahal hari ini aku tidak bawa mobil, sehingga mau tidak mau aku ikut mobil Theo pulang ke rumah. Theo sudah tau dan sudah _setuju—_ia bahkan mengancamku dengan itu saat aku enggan bicara pada Granger tadi. Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Tepat setelah bel tanda sekolah berakhir berdering, Theo berkata ia harus mengantar Luna pulang. Aku bilang tidak apa-apa jika harus mengantar Luna dulu ke Ravenclaw Resident di _lereng bukit yang satu lagi_—selain lereng bukit tempat Gryffindor Resident berada—sebelum pulang ke Slytherin Resident. Tapi Theo berkelit dengan gesit, mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya aku pulang sendiri saja karena rumah Luna sangat _jauh_.

Dasar licik. Aku tau ia tidak menginginkan keberadaanku di mobilnya karena ia _hanya_ ingin dengan Luna.

Aku juga tidak mungkin minta diantar Hermione Granger karena baru _beberapa jam yang lalu_ ia menolakku. Walaupun ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin sekali pergi denganku, aku tidak bisa memendam sakit hati. Rasanya juga tidak pantas dan tidak tau diri.

Jadi di sinilah aku. Di halte bis yang ramai oleh siswa-siswa HHS yang baru pulang sekolah.

Aku merapatkan mantel musim dinginku. Terakhir kali aku di tempat ini adalah ketika pertama kali aku pulang barsama dengan Hermione Granger. Tepatnya saat awal November silam. Itulah awal pertemananku dengannya. Aku ingat bagaimana aku senang sekali karena bisa bicara seperti orang normal dengannya.

Aku mendesah sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ha—halo," sapa sebuah suara feminin yang asing.

Ternyata suara itu bersumber dari seorang gadis di sampingku. Aku tidak menyadari keberadaanya dari tadi karena terlalu sibuk melamun. Ia kelihatan mungil, ramping dan kecil. Rambutnya berawarna hitam berkilau, terurai panjang di punggung. Wajahnya cantik dan lembut—dengan mata besar berwarna abu-abu kebiruan, bibir tipis dan hidung kecil yang sempurna.

Aku merasa pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana?

"Er, hai," balasku tidak yakin.

Senyum malu-malu mengembang di bibir gadis itu. " Kau Dra—Draco Malfoy?"

Berada di sekitar gadis cantik selalu membuatku jadi gugup. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu," ujarku, mengira-ngira apakah gadis ini akan tersinggung.

Ternyata, ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan tidak senang. Senyumnya malah mengembang. "Aku tidak mengharapkanmu. Kau memang jarang melihatku. Tapi aku sering melihatmu."

Aku merasa canggung. "Tapi aku merasa wajahmu familiar," kataku, berharap itu akan mengubah keadaan.

Mata gadis itu langsung berbinar-binar bahagia. "Benarkah? Oh, mungkin kau pernah melihat kakakku. Kakakku memang mirip sekali denganku dan kalian seangkatan."

Aku mengangkat satu alis. "Oh?"

"Kakakku Daphne Greengrass. Kau kenal dia?"

Daphne Greengrass? Tunggu, rasanya aku pernah mendengar namanya di suatu tempat. Greengrass, Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass—oh! Itu pasti salah satu kroni Pansy yang sama-sama berotak kecil.

Aku mengangguk. "Oh, yeah. Aku kenal dia."

Gadis Greengrass kecil itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang gemetar. "Ak—aku Astoria Greengrass."

Astoria.

Adiknya Daphne Greengrass? _Well,_ mereka memang cukup mirip. Maksudku, keduanya mempunyai rambut hitam dan mata abu-abu kebiruan itu—walaupun seingatku rambut Daphne Greengrass lebih coklat warnanya. Tapi Astoria kelihatan lebih manis, lebih lembut. Daphne Greengrass sudah terkontaminasi Pansy yang gemar cekikikan di mana saja dan cenderung berkulit badak.

Aku menjabat tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Tangannya kecil dan halus sekali. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Astoria Greengrass."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil, tidak mendongak dan menatapku. Ia hanya berdiri di sampingku, tangannya di dalam saku mantelnya—kelihatannya ia gelisah sekali. Aku meliriknya dan menyadari kalau ia betul-betul pendek. Hermione Granger memang lebih pendek dariku, tapi ia tidak sependek cewek ini. Astoria Greengrass juga terlihat mungil dan sangat rapuh. Dan ia tadi mengatakan kalau kakaknya adalah Daphne Greengrass—yang seangkatan denganku.

"Omong-omong, kau kelas berapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Cewek itu mendongakkan dengan cepat dan langsung tersenyum tipis. "Aku masih kelas sembilan."

Astaga, kecil sekali cewek ini. "Oh, pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa sering melihatku?"

"Aku sering melihatmu di perpustakaan. Aku juga sering melihatmu menghadiri pesta-pesta Kementrian—ayahku hakim dan ibuku pengacara. Dan—um, kau masuk Hogwarts Gossip dengan Hermione Granger," ia menambahkan malu-malu.

Oh.

"Kau—tidak pulang?" tanyaku, menghindari topik membicarakan Hogwarts Gossip.

"Oh, aku mau pulang. Aku sedang menunggu bis," jawabnya cepat, mengigit bibirnya. "Agak susah mendapat bis yang ke arah Slytherin Resident.

Aku menyeriangai. "Rumahmu di Slytherin Resident, Greengrass?"

"Er, sebenarnya di Slytherin Royal Resident."

Aku baru tau keluarga Greengrass tinggal di komplek yang sama denganku. Bahkan di jalan yang sama. Kurasa selama ini aku terlalu lama mendekam di rumah sehingga tidak pernah bergaul dengan tetanggaku sendiri.

"Oh, rumahku juga di sana."

Greengrass tersenyum lebar. "Kebetulan sekali. Kita bisa naik bis bersama."

Aku mengangguk. "Hei, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Astoria? Karena kau lebih kecil dariku dan aku sudah memanggil kakakmu dengan nama belakangnya."

Astoria terkesiap, takjub. Ia menatapku seolah aku adalah manusia purba yang diawetkan dengan posisi menarik. Aku bergerak tidak nyaman di atas kakiku. Pipiku menghangat.

"Kenapa?"

Astoria mengerjap, kemudian tersenyum gugup. "Tidak, aku hanya—Ya, tentu saja kau boleh memanggilku Astoria. Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu Draco."

Aku nyengir lebar. "Fantastik, Astoria."

Astoria menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menatap sepatu botnya. Aku bisa melihat rona merah di sekitar telinganya.

Rona merah?

Bis kami datang. Sepertinya hanya aku dan Astoria yang naik bis ini. Tidak mengherankan sebenarnya. Bis ini tujuannya hanya ke arah Slytherin Resident dan tidak banyak siswa yang tinggal di sana. Ini disebabkan karena Slytherin Resident merupakan perumahan—elit. Maka agak aneh kelihatannya kalau ada penghuni Slytherin Resident yang naik bis karena hampir semua penghuni Slytherin Resident—orang kaya. Terutama pejabat pemerintahan. Jadi mereka beranggapan kalau orang kaya _tidak boleh_ naik bis. Tapi aku beranggapan ide ini menggelikan.

Aku dan Astoria duduk berdampingan. Bis nyaris kosong, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa Astoria memilih duduk di sampingku. Mungkin ia hanya mencoba merasa aman. Aku toh tidak keberatan. Lagi pula Asoria lumayan—harum. Wangi parfum mahal. Tidak seperti Hermione Granger yang aromanya begitu alami dan memabukkan akal sehat.

Oh, tidak. Aku mulai melamun yang tidak-tidak.

"Apakah kau sering naik bis, Draco?" tanya Astoria, memecah keheningan.

"Tidak juga," jawabku."Aku lebih sering bawa mobil. Atau ikut Theo kalau mobilku digunakan atau masuk bengkel—kebetulan hari ini mobilku masuk bengkel."

"Theodore Nott maksudmu?" Astoria memastikan, senyumnya mengembang lagi. "Cowok ganteng si Kapten Voli?"

Aku terkekeh. Tidak mengheran bahkan pesona Theo tersangkut di seorang cewek kelas sembilan yang kelihatan sangat pemalu ini.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak pakai mobil lain?" tanya Astoria polos. "Kudengar keluarga Malfoy punya lima belas mobil di garasinya yang luas. Empat Mercedes-Benz, tiga Audi, tiga Lamborghini, dua Maserati, sebuah Ferrari, sebuah Hummer dan sebuah Bugatti."

_WHAT THE HECK?!_

"Dari mana kau bisa berkata begitu?" dengkingku kaget.

Astoria langsung merona merah. "Aku hanya—er, mendengar kabar. Maaf."

Aku mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam. Dalam hati aku ingin tau siapa yang menyebarkan kabar _hoax_ itu. Benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Dad bukanlah penggemar otomotif dan Mum menolak pakai mobil kalau tidak terpaksa. Dan bukan aku yang mengatur pengeluaran.

"Tidak, kami tidak punya mobil sebanyak itu."

"Maaf," gumam Astoria, menciut di bawah tatapanku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Terlalu takjub untuk langsung bicara. "Kami cuma punya empat mobil, Astoria. Dad pakai Porsche, aku pakai Audi, Mum pakai Mercedes-Benz dan ada sebuah mobil Hummer yang tak mungkin kubawa-bawa ke sekolah. Oh, walaupun Dad sudah membeli sebuah Ferrari—tapi mobil itu belum sampai di rumah."

"Oh." Astoria kelihatan salah tingkah. "Mobilmu termasuk banyak."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kau tau ku tidak punya mobil sebanyak kau."

Aku mendesah. "Bukan. Maksudku, kenapa kau pulang naik bis?"

"Oh, itu, um," jawab Astoria terbata-bata. "Er, yah. Biasanya aku selalu berangkat dan pulang diantar supir keluarga. Kadang ikut Daphne kalau dia sedang _mood_. Tapi hari ini supir kami sakit dan Daphne harus latihan _cheerleader_ sampai sore. Jadi, mau tak mau aku pulang sendiri."

Aku sebenarnya ingin menananyakan kenapa ia tidak menyetir sendiri sebelum akhirnya ingat Astoria belum cukup umur. Aneh rasanya ngobrol dengan adik kelas.

Kami terdiam setelah itu. Bis terus melaju dengan kecepatan tetap menysuri jalan bersalju. Penumpang tidak banyak. Selain kami, ada seorang laki-laki berdasi yang tampak resmi dan segeromobolan cewek-cewek kuliahan.

"Er, Draco?" panggil Astoria takut-takut.

"Hm?"

"Kau pergi ke pesta dansa besok?"

Aku menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Heran kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Bukannya aku—maksudku—" Astoria berkata gugup. Tangannya diremas-remas di atas pahanya yang bergoyang-goyang gelisah. "Aku—ingin sekali pergi ke pesta itu, sungguh. Tapi aku masih _freshman_ di sini dan di pesta itu pasti akan banyak—murid senior yang cukup mengintimidasi. Aku agak takut kalau sendirian di sana. Daphne—Daphne pasti tidak mau menemaniku. Jadi aku berpikir kalau kau mau—kau tau, menemaniku di sana."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kedua alisku malah terangkat sekarang. Begitu tinggi sampai kurasa sudah sampai di garis rambutku.

"Bukan berarti aku mengajakmu kencan atau apa. Aku hanya—um, ingin ditemani. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku di rumahku dan mengantarku pulang lagi setelah selesai. Aku hanya perlu teman yang bisa menemaniku selama pesta berlangsung. Semua temanku sudah punya teman kencan sehingga mereka tidak bisa menemaniku. Aku—" cicit Astoria panik, wajahnya lebih merah dari semangka.

Pergi ke pesta itu dengan Astoria?

Ia kelihatan sangat rapuh dan pemalu. Aku tau tipe cewek seperti dia akan menjadi target murid-murid senior untuk dikerjai. Astoria juga kelihatan sangat tidak berdaya sekarang—dengan tangan yang saling meremas, napas yang memburu dan bibir yang mengatup gelisah. Seakan ia resah menunggu responku. Seakan hanya akulah satu-satunya harapan yang ia punya.

Belum pernah ada orang yang begitu tergantung padaku. Astoria orang pertama dan ini membuatku agak tersanjung. Plus, tampaknya ia begitu gelisah dan kesulitan bernapas saat mengatakan apa yang ia mau tadi. Sedikit-banyak mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri.

Lagi pula, ia hanya minta ditemani kan? Bukan berarti ia mengajakku menjadi teman kencannya atau semacamnya kan? Tak ada salahnya membantu seseorang yang memerlukan pertolongan. Mungkin aku bisa tetap menjemputnya di rumahnya dan mengantarnya pulang dengan aman—seperti yang seharusnya kulakukan.

Bagaimana kalau Hermione Granger lihat dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak?

Aku mengambil napas panjang dan menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Berusaha memblokir pikiran-pikiran tidak enak dan menggelisahkan.

Tidak. Hermione Granger tidak akan berpikir macam-macam. Ia tidak akan secepat itu men-_judge_-ku. Ia akan menikmati sorenya dengan Weasley dan sama sekali melupakanku. Lagi pula, kalau aku pergi, mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya berdansa satu-dua lagu.

Aku membuka mata dan menatap Astoria. Ekspresinya luar biasa cemas. Ini membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menemanimu besok."

Astoria menghembuskan napas lega. Senyumnya menguak di bibir.

"Terima kasih, Draco," katanya penuh terima kasih. "Kau bisa mengajak Nott kalau tidak mau hanya berdua denganku."

"Tidak," aku menggeleng. "Theo sudah mengajak Luna Lovegood."

"Luna Lovegood?" Astoria mengangkat alis. "Maksudmu, cewek dengan rambut pirang kotor yang nyentrik itu?"

Aku menangguk. "Betul. Itu sebabnya Theo tidak mau mengantarku pulang hari ini. Karena ia mau mengantar _Luna_ pulang."

"Oh, beruntung sekali Luna itu."

Aku tidak tau apa maksud Astoria dengan 'beruntung', tapi aku tidak menanyakannya. "Jadi, kujemput kau jam empat besok?"

Astoria mendongak, menangkap tatapanku untuk sesaat, kemudian kembali menunduk dalam-dalam. "Yeah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, Draco."

"Sama-sama, Astoria."

Sisa perjalanan kami lalui dalam diam.

-oOo-

**HUAAAAAHHH!**

**Aku minta maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku update. Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian semua. Kupikir di pertengahan Mei aku bisa update, ternyata jadwalku begitu padat sampe-sampe pegang laptop aja susah. Jadi…**

**Terima kasih yang supeeeer besar untuk semua yang sudah me-review chap kemarin. Juga kalian-kalian yang ikut nge-vote. Aku senang sekali ternyata kalian begitu responsif. Karena review itu aku jadi mendapat ide baru yang lebih fresh. Semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan. Aku senang akhirnya bisa nulis lagi.**

**Chap yang ini monggo di-review. Berikan kritik dan saran-saran kalian. Semuanya aku terima!**

**C u guys,**

**DarkBlueSong**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Aku menatap bayanganku di cermin. Dan merasa aneh.

Kemeja lengan panjang abu-abu terang. Celana panjang abu-abu gelap. Ikat pinggang hitam. Sepatu kulit mengkilap yang aku baru tahu ada di lemari sepatuku beberapa menit lalu. Rambut jatuh rapi di kepala dan dahiku. Kacamata yang bahkan masih bersih dan mengkilat. Apakah ini tidak berlebihan?

Ponselku berdering. Aku mengerling melihat namanya.

"Kalau kau berencana menculikku dan membawaku di bagasi mobilmu supaya aku tetap ikut pesta di HHS, kau tak perlu repot-repot. Aku akan pergi ke sana," ujarku sebagai sapaan, menggerutu di setiap katanya.

Hening sebentar.

"Oh, hai, Draco. Ini Luna Lovegood," jawab suara di sana, ceria dan terdengar tidak fokus. "Theo bilang kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan pergi, jadi dia menyuruhku memintamu pergi. Tapi ternyata tidak perlu. Kau ternyata pergi."

"Er, uh, hai, Luna," balasku salah tingkah.

"Sebentar, kurasa Theo mau bicara. Ah, ini dia."

Aku mendengar suara gemerisik di ujung telepon ketika Luna mengalihkan telepon pada Theo.

"Kau pergi?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Draco, _mate_, kau tahu aku dengan Luna sekarang dan kalau kau pergi sendiri, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Apa kau yakin bisa mengatasi itu? Kau harus punya teman kencan. Sebentar, mungkin aku bisa menanyakan Luna apakah dia punya teman yang—"

"Apakah kau sedang menghinaku secara tak langsung?" gerutuku, menatap pakaianku yang aneh. "Aku punya teman kencan. Jadi aku akan pergi."

"Kau—punya teman kencan? Kau bercanda?" Theo nyaris menjerit di ujung sana.

"Aku semakin yakin kau menghinaku sekarang."

"Tidak. Maksudku—astaga, apa kau gila? Sekarang sudah jam—oh, empat kurang lima belas. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu ini kalau kau tidak menjemput teman kencanmu di rumahnya, tapi kalau ya, kau sudah terlambat, Draco. Aku tahu Audi-mu sudah keluar dari bengekel beberapa jam lalu tapi bukan berarti dia bisa melesat secepat—"

"Ya, aku akan menjemput teman kencanku di rumahnya, tapi tidak, aku tidak akan terlambat ke sana," selaku, makin sebal mendengar nada panik Theo yang sama sekali tidak perlu.

"Kau yakin? Apakah sekarang dia berada sudah di rumahmu atau—"

"_Well_, rumahnya sebenarnya berada di jalan yang sama denganku." Aku mengamati bayanganku di cermin sekali lagi dan mendesah pasrah. Apa boleh buat.

Aku mendengar Theo terkesiap. "Di jalan yang—tunggu, tak ada anak sekolah kita yang berada di jalan yang sama denganmu."

Aku mengambil kunci mobil dan segera turun. "Kukira juga begitu sampai aku mengetahui yang sebenarnya kemarin."

"Oh? Yah, mungkin sa—menyingkir dari jalan, sapi tua! Omong-omong aku sedang berada di jalan menuju sekolah dan di sini agak padat. Aku tidak tahu ada semacam konser di dekat Ravenclaw Res—perhatikan jalan, dasar mabuk!—jadi, kita bertemu di pesta, eh? Aku ingin melihat teman kencanmu. Apa dia cantik?—tunggu, dia perempuan kan? Aku agak khawatir setelah Granger menolakmu kemarin, kau berubah menjadi ga—argh! Jangan menyebrang sembarangan, idiot! Pokoknya, sampai jumpa di sekolah, Draco!"

Sambungan di tutup. Aku mengangkat alis ketika memandang layar ponsel sekali lagi.

Aku segera masuk mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Suara halusnya sama sekali tidak menutupi suara jantungku yang bertalu-talu. Aku belum pernah menjemput seorang cewek sebelumnya dan aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ah, apakah aku agak terlalu awal? Lebih baik lebih awal dari pada terlambat.

Aku berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah Astoria yang besar dan mewah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa aku harus turun dan mengetuk? Atau aku di sini saja, menunggunya? Apa membunyikan klakson termasuk ide baik?

Untunglah sebelum aku dilema sendiri, Astoria muncul. Aku baru melihatnya sekali kemarin dalam mantel musim dinginnya, tapi aku memutuskan bahwa sekarang dia kelihatan sangat cantik. Astoria memakai gaun warna _pink_ pucat tanpa lengan dengan pita di pinggang dan _stocking_ hitam. Sepatunya juga hitam dengan bunga di ujungnya. Rambut hitamnya diurai begitu saja.

Aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu di musim dingin seperti ini. Yah, walaupun seharian ini salju tidak turun, tapi kan tetap saja.

Astoria tersenyum lebar ketika berlari melintasi halaman rumahnya. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung membuka pintu mobilku, melompat ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya—semuanya dilakukan dalam waktu kurang dari tiga detik.

Untuk beberapa saat aku tidak bisa bicara. Kaget karena ia masuk mobil cepat sekali dan wajahnya yang tampak manis.

Astoria langsung merah padam mendapatiku _speechless_. "Aku—oh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu—maksudku, itu tadi tidak sengaja. Seharusnya aku tidak—aku terlalu bersemangat dan udara di luar dingin dan—"

Aku menyeringai melihatnya gelagapan dan salah tingkah, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Astoria masih diam dan merah padam saat kami sudah setengah perjalanan.

"Dra—Draco?" cicit Astoria, tangannya saling meremas di atas pahanya yang bergoyang-goyang gelisah.

"Hm?"

"Katakan sesuatu."

Aku menoleh dan memberinya tatapan heran. "Kau mau aku mengatakan apa?"

"Apa saja," desak Astoria. "Aku sangat gugup. Mungkin kalau kau mengajakku bicara, aku bisa menyimakmu dan melupakan kegugupanku."

Jadi, Astoria ini gampang gugup, eh?

"Oh, er." Aku terdiam sebentar memikirkan permintaannya yang aneh. "Kenapa kau gugup?"

"Aku—kurasa karena aku belum pernah, uhm, berada di dalam mobil—er, teman kencanku," jawab Astoria. Suaranya makin pelan mendekati kata terakhir.

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya kau belum pernah berkencan sebelum ini?"

"Pe—pernah," gumam Astoria. "Tapi aku belum pernah berkencan dengan orang yang lebih tua. Kau tahu maksudku?"

Maksudnya Astoria belum pernah berkencan dengan orang yang sudah punya mobil dan sudah boleh menyetir? Masuk akal.

"Oh ya. Aku mengerti," ujarku apa adanya.

Astoria tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kami tidak saling bicara sampai perjalanan berakhir dan aku memarkirkan mobil di halaman sekolah.

"Kita sampai." Aku memberikan informasi yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

Astoria menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam dan menarik napas. Menenangkan diri.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar lagu yang berbunyi nyaring. Setelah beberapa detik aku baru sadar kalau lagu itu berasal dari ponselku. Aku mengeluarkannya dari saku dan mendesah pelan melihat nama Theo muncul di layarnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku bisa melihatmu dari sini. Tampaknya perlu waktu lama bagimu untuk menyadari ponselmu berbunyi. Dasar bloon. Dan aku bisa melihat gadismu—tapi wajahnya tidak kelihatan, siapa dia? Omong-omong, cepat masuk sini. Kami di _gym_. Jangan sampai temanmu yang bergaun itu kedinginan. Aku tunggu kau di sebelah kiri pintu masuk. Sampai jumpa beberapa menit lagi, Draco."

Sambungan ditutup. Aku bahkan belum mengatakan apa-apa. Dasar tidak tahu diri.

Astoria berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah gemetar. Senyumnya sedikit di paksakan.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja? Kita masuk sekarang?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Aku mengangguk ke arah pintu luar _gymnasium_. "Aku sudah ditunggu, Theo. Dan mungkin Luna."

Kami berjalan bersisian. Tidak bergandengan atau bersentuhan. Aku tahu Astoria gugup. Dan aku tak bisa menyangkal kalau aku juga sama gugupnya. Parfum mahal Asotria tercium olehku, membuat perutku makin bergejolak.

Aku mendorong pintu hingga terbuka dan membiarkan Astoria masuk duluan. Dalam hati berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau beginilah cara seorang _gentleman_ memperlakukan perempuan. Aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikannya karena Astoria adalah teman kencanku yang pertama—tunggu, aku hanya menemani Astoria, dia _bukan_ teman kencanku—dan ayahku tak pernah menyampaikan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang _gentleman _karena ia beranggapan aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Tak ada yang memperhatikan saat kami masuk, walaupun sudah cukup banyak orang yang datang. Banyak sekali siswa-siswa senior, walaupun siswa kelas sepuluh dan sembilan juga banyak dijumpai. Aku segera mencari Theo. Astoria berjalan menempel padaku ketika aku melewati kerumunan. Tidak memegang tanganku, tapi begitu dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya.

"Oi, Draco!"

Aku menemukan Theo berseru padaku di sebelah jendela besar. Jendela yang menghadap tempatku memarkir mobil. Jelas saja dia bisa melihatku kalau dari tadi dia berdiri di sana. Astoria menarik napas tajam ketika aku melangkah mendekati Theo—dan Luna yang berdiri tenang di sampingnya.

"Theo," sapaku, setengah merengut. Namun aku segera mengubah ekspresi masamku menjadi senyum ketika menjabat tangan Luna—aku tahu Theo akan menghabisiku kalau aku bersikap tidak sopan pada Luna.

Luna tersenyum melihatku. "Halo, Draco. Kemejamu bagus."

Aku menggumamkan terima kasih. "Gaunmu juga—uhm, menarik."

Luna memakai gaun bertumpuk berwarna perak. Selain _stocking_ dan sepatu hitam, dia memakai anting berbentuk bintang yang an—maksudku, tidak biasa. Rambut pirang kotornya diikat di belakang kepala. Aku sebenarnya agak kaget Luna bisa dandan—tapi kalau Theo mendengar ini ia tidak akan segan untuk membacokku.

Theo—yang memakai _jeans_, kemeja putih, jas dan dasi—tanpa basa-basi langsung berkata, "Astaga, Draco. Siapa cewek ini? Kau tidak salah kan? Dia kelihatannya terlalu kecil untuk menjadi murid sini."

Astoria langsung merah padam. Dia berdiri makin rapat padaku dan langsung menciut.

Aku berusaha keras menyembunyikan senyum. "Theo, Luna, ini Astoria Greengrass. Astoria, ini Theodore Nott dan Luna Lovegood."

Mereka berjabat tangan dan bertukar senyum—atau Luna dan Astoria yang bertukar senyum, karena Theo kelihatannya kaget sekali sampai-sampai hanya mendelik pada Astoria.

"Greengrass? Kau bilang namanya Greengrass?" tanya Theo padaku.

Aku mengagguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Astoria menatap sepatunya.

"Jangan bilang kau adiknya Daphne Greengrass," kata Theo dengan mata menyipit.

Astoria nyengir gemetar. "Yeah. Aku adiknya Daphne."

"Berapa umurmu?"

Astoria merona lagi, tapi kali ini lebih berani. "15 tahun. Aku masih kelas sembilan."

Theo berkedip-kedip dan megap-megap mengucapkan kata 'kelas sembilan' sambil melotot pada Astoria. Kemudian tatapannya berpindah padaku. "Mungkin kau memang tidak jadi gay setelah ditolak Granger, tapi aku tidak menyangkau kau jadi ped—"

"Theo," kata Luna, meperingati. "Sopan sedikit."

Theo diam sebentar. Menatapku dengan pandangan memperhitungkan sebelum mengangkat bahu. "Yah, baiklah. Maaf, Greengrass kecil."

Astoria menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sementara kepalanya menunduk makin dalam.

"_Well_, aku melihat _cupcake_ di suatu tempat tadi. Aku mau mencarinya lagi," ujar Luna kalem.

"Aku ikut," kata Theo. "_Bye_, kalian berdua."

Aku dan Astoria mengangguk kecil. Mengawasi sepasang kekasih yang bertolak belakang itu pergi mencari _cupcake_.

-oOo-

"Tori? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku mengangkat wajah dari ayam suir-suir di piring Astoria yang sedang kumakan. Daphne Greengrass berdiri di depan kami. Wajahnya yang terpoles _make-up_ tampak heran, kaget dan congkak sekaligus. Daphne memakai gaun biru pendek dengan potongan dada rendah—membuatku merasa jengah sendiri—dan _high-heels_ hitam yang lebih tinggi dari pensilku yang paling baru. Di sebelahnya ada seorang cowok pirang yang kekar dan menakutkan. Dan kelihatannya tidak bisa berpikir.

"Daphne!" seru Astoria. Entah kenapa, ia segera meletakkan piringnya di meja terdekat dan menegakkan diri.

Mata abu-abu kebiruan Daphne menyipit memandang Astoria, kemudian memandangku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan adikku?"

Gaya Daphne yang mengintimdasi membuatku tidak siap. "A—aku—"

"Astoria," Daphne mengabaikanku sama sekali. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan—dengan orang dungu ini? Bukankah kau bilang padaku bahwa kau tidak akan datang?"

Walaupun Astoria mendongakkan wajahnya dengan berani, aku bisa melihat bahwa ia gemetar juga. "Pertama, Daphne, 'orang dungu ini' punya nama dan namanya Draco Malfoy. Kedua, aku _tidak _pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak akan datang."

"Draco Malfoy?" tanya Daphne, nadanya melecehkan. Matanya memandangku dari atas ke bawah. "Oh, aku tahu kau."

Aku tersenyum gugup. Nada bicara Daphne mau tak mau mengingatkanku pada masa ketika aku masih mengalami kesulitan dengan kepercayaan diri—walaupun sampai sekarang pun aku masih agak kesulitan dengan itu.

Daphne memandang Astoria lagi, kali ini dengan pandangan jijik. "Hanya karena pesta ini kau merendahkan dirimu menjadi teman kencan Malfoy, Tori? Apakah seleramu benar-benar buruk sampai kau hanya asal memilih siapa saja yang muncul di depanmu—bahkan seorang tidak berkelas seperti _dia_?"

Astoria melotot gusar. Tangannya tiba-tiba mencengkram erat tanganku dengan gaya protektif. Dia menghadapi Daphne dengan berani. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berkencan dengan Draco? Kau iri, Daph?"

"Iri? Oh, yang benar saja, Tori." Daphne tertawa merendahkan.

"Kalau begitu apa urusanmu?" pekik Astoria, berjinjit menatap kakaknya. "Kalau kau tak punya urusan lagi, pergi sana! Menjauhlah dariku dan Draco dengan pacar plastikmu yang berotak sebesar kacang polong!"

Suara musik yang berdentum-dentum hanya sedikit meredam pekikkan marah Astoria. Beberapa orang di sekitar kami menoleh dan menatap.

Daphne mendelik garang. "_Well_, setidaknya pacarku tahu caranya berbusana dan berperilaku baik! Dia memang cocok bersanding denganku. Kami berkelas dan tahu diri. Tidak seperti kau dan orang ini!"

Astoria tidak gentar sedikit pun menghadapi kegarangan kakaknya. "Kalau yang kau maksud adalah pacar yang hanya mementingkan nafsunya, maka aku setuju dia cocok denganmu! Maksudku, lihat pakaianmu, Daphne! Apakah semua gaun Guess di lemari pakaianmu tak ada yang lebih seronok dibandingkan itu?"

Beberapa orang yang menonton tertawa keras, membenarkan kata-kata Astoria. Daphne makin panas.

"Setidaknya aku punya pacar yang bisa memanfaatkannya!" gertak Daphne, menujuk dadanya yang besar dengan gemas.

Astoria tertawa menghina, jijik. "Kau menjijikan, Daph! Pergilah ke ruangan terdekat dan aku akan menunggu keponakanku dengan sabar sembilan bulan lagi!"

Tawa di sekitar kami makin keras. Bahkan ada beberapa orang yang bersorak dan bersuit-suit mendukung.

Wajah Daphne memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena marah. "Terserah padamu, Tori! Aku berusaha mengembalikanmu ke jalan yang benar, tapi kau tidak mau. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan kelompok culun kalau begitu!"

Kemudian, Daphne melempar rambut cokelatnya ke belakang dengan angkuh, menaikkan gaunnya di sekitar dadanya—yang baru kusadari sudah melorot cukup banyak—dan pergi menggandeng pacar pirangnya yang diam saja dari awal.

Astoria mendesah dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Aku mengusap-usap tangannya pelan, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Oh, Draco. Aku benar-benar minta maaf," gumamnya merana, tanpa menatapku. "Daphne memang begitu orangnya. Memandang rendah siapa saja yang ia layak dipandang rendah."

Aku diam saja. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Astoria menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedih. "Daphne berubah sejak masuk HHS. Orangtua kami sering menasehatinya dan segala macam, tapi dia tida pernah nurut. Gonta-ganti pacar, mabuk-mabukkan…"

Aku menghembuskan napa panjang ketika Astoria mendongak.

"Maafkan aku, Draco. Aku _benar-benar_ minta maaf. Kau tidak seperti yang dikatakan Daphne. Kau tidak pantas dimaki-maki seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak seharusnya melihat pertengkaranku dengan Daphne. Oh, Draco. Maafkan aku," celoteh Astoria sedih.

Aku punya perasaan Astoria akan terus meminta maaf sepanjang malam kalau aku tidak segera mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu," sergahku. "Bagaimana kalau kita—er, makan es krim? Lihat, mereka menyediakan _waffle_ es krim di sana. Ayo."

Aku setengah menyeret Astoria menyebrangi ruangan _gymnasium_ yang dipadati orang-orang mengobrol dan bercengkrama. Sesekali menabrak orang-orang dan kemudian segera meminta maaf.

Di ujung mata aku melihat rambut cokelat yang sedang berdansa dengan rambut merah menyala.

-oOo-

Pesta dimulai dengan dansa pembuka oleh Presiden HHS, Katie Bell, dan pasangannya yang jangkung dan penuh senyum. Mereka berdansa di tengah-tengah _gym_, ditonton hampir seluruh siswa HHS, sebelum Dr Dumbledore dan Madam McGonagall bergabung dengan mereka. Setelah itu, banyak pasangan-pasangan lain yang berdansa dan suasana menjadi lebih ramai.

Aku tidak pernah suka berdansa. Tentu aku bisa—Mum pernah mengajariku sedikit-sedikit dan gerakannya juga tidak rumit. Tapi aku tidak akan berdansa kalau tidak diminta—dan terpaksa. Aku berbalik, hendak mengambil minuman, ketika aku melihat sebuah kepala berambut cokelat dan berambut merah yang berputar-putar di lantai dansa. Jelas mereka tertawa-tawa bahagia.

Hermione Granger. Dan Ron Weasley.

Dadaku seakan ditonjok. Kemudian rasanya kosong dan hampa. Sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak biasa menjalar di sel-sel tubuhku, membuatku ingin memukul sesuatu. Kalau saja Astoria tidak bicara, mungkin aku bisa menendang meja terdekat.

"Kau tidak berdansa?" tanyanya, menatap lantai dansa dengan ekspresi tertarik.

Aku menggeleng.

"Oh, sayang sekali," gumam Astoria, menghela napas. "Yah, kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak makan lagi? Aku sengaja tidak makan dari tadi pagi supaya malam ini aku bisa makan sepuasnya."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Astoria terkikik malu.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Astoria melempar pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan dan berhenti di satu titik. "Lihat, di sana ada _macaroon_! Dari dulu aku ingin mencobanya."

Aku nurut-nurut saja waktu diseret Astoria menuju meja makanan kecil. Meja-meja makanan agak sepi karena sekarang hampir semua orang berada di lantai dansa. Lantai dansa sekarang sudah penuh, tapi entah kenapa aku selalu bisa melihat pasangan rambut cokelat dan merah.

"Malfoy!"

Dengan ngeri aku menyadari bahwa yang baru saja memanggilku adalah Miss Sinistra. Dia menghampiriku dalam gaun panjang warna putih yang lebih mirip gaun pengantin. Di tangannya ada gelas _wine_ yang isinya masih banyak.

"Miss—Miss Sinistra." Aku menelan ludah.

Firasatku tidak enak. Kuharap Miss Sinistra hanya ingin menawariku _wine_.

Senyum Miss Sinistra mengembang melihatku dan Astoria. "_Well, well_, Malfoy. Siapa gadismu yang cantik ini?"

Setengah hati, aku memperkenalkan Astoria dengan Miss Sinistra. Wajah Astoria merah padam—lagi.

"Ini Astoria Greengrass, Miss Sinistra. Dia masih kelas sembilan, jadi mungkin Anda belum mengajarnya."

"Ah, ya ya ya." Miss Sinistra mengangguk-angguk asal sambil menghirup _wine_-nya. "Sebenarnya aku menghampirimu bukan untuk basa-basi, Malfoy. Tapi, yah—aku bertanya-tanya apakah Albus—maksudku, Dr Dumbledore –sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mengajakmu ikut lomba mading di Wiltshire?"

Ini dia. Tepat seperti firasatku yang jarang benar.

Aku mengangguk pelan, tapi buru-buru menambahkan. "Ta—tapi Dr Dumbledore belum menjelaskannya dengan jelas."

"Oh, begitu." Miss Sinistra mengangguk-angguk lagi—kali ini lebih khidmat. "Begini, Malfoy. Aku sudah lama ingin mengirim salah satu muridku mengikuti lomba mading yang diadakan Kementrian setiap tahun. Beberapa sudah kuseleksi dan aku sudah mendapatkan calon yang lumayan. Sayangnya, banyak dari mereka yang kurang, ah, kreatif dalam menulis artikel. Sebagai guru Bahasa Inggris, aku menyadari kau punya banyak sekali potensi dalam tulis menulis. Jadi, sebenarnya, aku berharap kau mau mewakili sekolah dalam lomba mading itu."

Aku mengerling pada Astoria—yang sekarang sedang menatap Miss Sinistra dengan pandangan takjub, piring _macaroon_-nya dicengkram erat di kedua tangan. Aku menatap Miss Sinistra sebentar—yang sedang menatapku dengan mata antara berharap dan menuntut—kemudian segera mengalihkan pandang ke mana saja.

"A—aku tidak tahu," jawabku pelan, gugup. "Aku tidak merasa mampu dalam bid—bidang tulis menulis."

Miss Sinistra tersenyum mendukung. "Tenang saja. Aku yakin kau mampu."

Aku bernapas berat. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau punya pasangan di sana, Malfoy! Maksudku, kau tidak sendiri dalam mengikuti lombanya. Bahkan, kau akan bekerja sama dengan Miss Granger!"

Miss Sinistra mengatakan kalimatnya seolah hal itu akan membuatku langsung melonjak-lonjak kegirangan dan bersemangat mengikuti lomba mading impiannya.

Tidak, Miss. Justru karena kau menyebut nama Hermione Granger, aku jadi mules dan makin enggan ikut.

"Entahlah, Miss Sinistra. Aku tidak tertarik dengan mading," ujarku sambil tersenyum kering.

Kelihatannya Miss Sinistra tidak menganggap ketidaktarikanku adalah suatu hambatan. "Oh, kau akan segera tertarik! Aku tahu itu."

Yeah? Kok Anda yakin sekali?

Aku menelan komentar sarkastikku. "Kurasa tidak. Maaf, Miss Sinistra."

Miss Sinistra tertawa ceria. Ia melempar tanggannya ke udara, membuat _wine_-nya tumpah. "Oh, tidak perlu malu-malu, Malfoy! Aku bisa melihat kau sebenarnya ingin ikut, tapi entah kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Ya, kan?"

Astaga. Kurasa aku perlu menyampaikan bahwa aku tidak ingin ikut sejelas-jelasnya pada guru Bahasa Inggris edan ini.

"Tidak, Miss. Maksudku—" Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "—maksudku, aku tidak ingin ikut lombanya."

Miss Sinistra terdiam. Kemudian berkedip. Satu kali, dua kali. Aku mengerling pada Astoria. Dari ekspresi dan caranya menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam-dalam, aku berasumsi dia ingin sekali tertawa dan menganggap perilaku Miss Sinistra menggelikan.

"Kau—tidak mau ikut?" tanya Miss Sinistra kaget.

Aku menggeleng dimantap-mantapkan. "Tidak. Aku—aku tidak tertarik dengan mading."

Dahi Miss Sinistra mengerut dalam ketika ia mendongak menatapku. "Kau—kau yakin, Malfoy? Karena pasanganmu adalah Miss Hermione Granger dan aku yakin dia sangat—"

"Ma—maafkan aku, Miss Sinistra." Tapi mendengar nama Hermione Granger membuat hatiku sakit dan aku tidak sanggup bertatap muka dengannya lagi.

"_Well_, kalau kau memang yakin," gumam Miss Sinistra kecewa. "Aku tidak bisa bilang kalau aku tidak kecewa, Malfoy."

Memangnya aku peduli?

Aku tersenyum garing. "Mu—mungkin Anda bisa mencari siswa lain, Miss?"

Miss Sinistra menggeleng. "Ya, ya. Aku bisa mencari murid lain… Ah, mungkin aku bisa menawarkan Colin Creevey."

Miss Sinistra pergi sambil meneguk _wine_-nya.

"Aku baru tahu ternyata Miss Sinistra agak—uhm—" gumam Astoria, bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Edan?" usulku sambil tertawa, mengigit salah satu _macaroon_ di piringnya.

"Yah, bisa juga. Edan." Astoria tertawa geli.

-oOo-

Menghabiskan malam dengan Astoria ternyata sangat sangat sangat menyenangkan.

Awalnya kupikir ini akan menjadi _awkward_ dan canggung, tapi ternyata jauh dari itu semua. Di balik sikap pemalunya, Astoria ternyata ceplas-ceplos dan apa adanya. Sifatnya yang polos tak urung membuatku tertawa. Astoria tidak banyak mengeluh, bahkan selalu tertawa dan ceria. Kelihatannya dia lupa bahwa aku bukan teman kencannya. Bahkan, kelihatannya dia lupa kalau aku hanyalah orang yang tidak sengaja satu bis dengannya kemarin dan setuju menemaninya ke pesta musim dingin sekolah.

Yang membuatku kaget adalah fakta bahwa aku sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Aku tahu dari dulu aku ini kaku dan susah bergaul. Apalagi dengan cewek. Sering terjadi aku malah gugup sendiri, tergagap-gagap menyedihkan, bahkan tergigit lidah sendiri. Aku mengira dengan Astoria tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan itu, tapi anehnya, kejadian itu sama sekali tidak terjadi ketika aku bicara dengan Astoria.

Bahkan—yang membuatku takjub sampai nyaris menyemprotkan jus jerukku yang akan kutelan—aku hampir lupa keberadaan Hermione Granger setelah diajak bicara Astoria.

Entahlah.

"Kau menikmati pestanya?" tanyaku, pura-pura cuek saat Katie Bell memberi pidato singkat di tengah-tengah pesta.

Astoria langsung cengengesan bahagia. "Sangat."

Aku ikut tersenyum ketika menyadari tangan Astoria sudah melingkar di tanganku.

Dan tatapan mataku langsung bersiborok dengan mata cokelat hangat Hermione Granger.

"Salah satu panitia pesta ini baru saja menanyakan padaku apa lagu kesukaanku... Dan aku menjawabnya." Bell berkoar-koar di panggung. "Kebetulan aku ini orangnya agak cengeng—_well_, sangat cengeng mungkin—jadi lagu yang kusukai juga—ah, kalian bisa mendengarnya sendiri sebentar lagi."

Terdengar intro sebuah lagu di dari sudut-sudut ruangan.

"Lalu panitia yang menyebalkan itu—kalian bisa melihatnya! Itu dia, berdiri di samping Mr Snape! Marcus Belby, teman-teman!—tak ada gunanya bersembunyi di belakang Mr Snape, Marcus." Bell menunjuk Belby yang berdiri sambil nyengir di sebelah Mr Snape di depan panggung. "Dan dia menyuruhku untuk meminta kalian semua berdansa diiringi lagu ini!"

Sorakan-sorakan memenuhi _gymnasium_ ketika Bell menyampaikan pengumumannya sambil meloncat-loncat kecil di panggung.

"Kau harus berdansa denganku, Marcus!" jerit Bell di panggung. "Baiklah. Teman-teman, inilah lagu kesukaanku dan silahkan berdansa!"

Berbondong-bondong pasangan menuruni lantai dansa. Semuanya dengan senyum lebar dan semangat ketika menatap wajah pasangan masing-masing.

Astoria mengeluarkan gerak-gerik penasaran dan tidak sabaran.

"Kau… mau dansa juga?" tanyaku, setengah berharap dia tidak mau.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau lagunya cocok aku—oh!" pekik Astoria.

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

"Draco, kita _harus_ berdansa!"

"Harus?" Aku mengangkat alis. "Memangnya ken—"

"Aku suka lagu ini dan kita harus berdansa!" desak Astoria. "Oh, ayolah, Draco. Satu laguuu saja."

Aku ragu-ragu ketika ditarik Astoria menuju ruang kosong dekat lantai dansa. Kurasa karena lantai dansa sudah sangat penuh, maka Astoria hanya menarikku sampai sejauh ini saja.

_But you came along and you changed everything_

Astoria dengan gesit segera berdiri di hadapanku dan memasang wajah memelas. "_Please_, Draco. _Please_…"

Aku meringis. "Baiklah. Satu lagu saja, oke?"

Astoria melonjak kegirangan di atas sepatunya dan memelukku singkat.

Aku membeku.

Aku tidak bisa merasakan jantungku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan nafasku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya semua indraku mati.

Tapi aku merasa hangat. Merasa tenang. Merasa—seharusnya memang _begini_.

Beginikah rasanya dipeluk?

Tidak menyadari kebisuanku, Astoria meletakkan satu tangannya di pundakku sementara satunya lagi menggantung di udara, menungguku meraihnya. Menelan ludah, aku melingkarkan satu tanganku yang gemetar ke pinggangnya dan satunya lagi meraih tangannya. Berusaha menggenggam tidak terlalu keras.

Lalu kami mulai bergerak.

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Aku tidak pernah dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya. Biasanya pasangan dansaku adalah Mum atau Bibi Bellatrix. Jadi wajar saja kalau aku merasa gugup dan agak canggung. Padahal kami hanya bergerak dari satu kaki ke kaki yang lain. Tenang, tidak tergesa-gesa, sesuai irama.

Lampu dipadamkan. Hanya menyisakan lilin-lilin di meja-meja dan beberapa sudut ruangan sebagai penerangan. Suasana yang remang-remang membuat suasana menjadi—uhm, romantis. Nyaris menggelikan kalau saja aku tidak merasakan kehangatan yang menyeruak dengan paksa di dadaku.

Entahlah. Kurasa keberadaan Astoria di sini membuatku merasa—bahagia.

Aku tidak mengenal lagu ini. Tapi aku setuju bahwa lagu ini memang agak cengeng—seperti kata Bell tadi. Astoria juga kelihatannya sangat menyukai lagu ini. Dia bahkan ikut bersenandung di beberapa kalimat.

_You show me something that I couldn't see_

Astoria nyengir. "Katanya kau tidak berdansa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku bilang aku tidak berdansa, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Dasar."

_You lift my feet of the ground_

_You spin me around_

Astoria melepaskan satu tangan di pundakku dan memutar dirinya sendiri di bawah tangan kami yang saling bertautan. Kami tertawa ketika tangan kami malah ikut berputar juga. Aku sudah sering melakukan gerakan ini tapi dengan Astoria, aku jadi bingung sendiri.

Kami terus begerak. Mengulangi gerakan yang sama sepanjang lagu. Kadang menyenggol orang-orang di sekitar kami. Tapi toh tak ada yang peduli kelihatannya. Semua orang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terbawa suasana. Aku bahkan melihat Theo dan Luna berpelukan tak jauh dari kami. Saking mesranya membuatku bersyukur aku tidak berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya Astoria pelan, senyumnya belum surut dari wajahnya.

"Hah?"

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

Apakah aku bahagia? Sekarang?

Di sini, berada di _gymnasium_ yang biasanya kubenci karena pelajaran olahraga yang memalukan. Berdansa dengan Astoria Greengrass, adik kelas yang secara _random_ bertemu di halte setelah pulang sekolah. Mendengarkan alunan lagu yang baru kali ini kudengar, tapi entah kenapa sudah membuatku menyukainya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti atau besok atau selanjutnya. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan merasakan kebahagiaan yang seperti ini lagi atau tidak. Tapi untuk sekarang—

"Ya, aku bahagia."

Astoria nyengir lebar.

_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier, crazier_

Lagu berakhir. Tapi baik aku atau Astoria sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk melepaskan diri.

Astoria menatapku bingung. "Satu lagu kan?"

Aku menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi sambil nyengir. "Bagaimana kalau satu lagu lagi?"

Kurasa aku tak pernah melihat cewek yang lebih bahagia dari pada Astoria. Caranya bergerak dan menatap, seperti seorang anak kecil yang berbahagia karena perilakunya dipuji. Begitu polos. Tak ada yang meragukan bahwa Astoria seorang _freshman_ di sekolah ini.

Setelah celotehan tidak jelas dari salah satu panitia—dan pengumuman tentang dompet yang hilang—akhirnya intro lahu selanjutnya dimainkan. Nyaris sama _mellow_-nya dengan lagu sebelumnya.

Tapi toh aku tidak peduli.

Aku malah memejamkan mata kali ini. Berusaha mengingat-ingat momennya yang belum tentu akan kualami lagi. Merasakkan kehangatan di dada yang tidak kumengerti. Menghirup parfum Astoria yang mennggelitik lubang hidungku.

_Always said I would know where to find love_

_Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough_

"Maaf, permisi. Bolehkah aku bertukar pasangan?"

Aku membuka mata dengan cepat mendengar suara itu. Jantungku berdegup keras. Suaranya familiar, tapi membuatku kaget dan takut di saat yang bersamaan. Rasanya seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri jatah kue orang lain.

Oh, tidak. Jangan _sekarang_.

Hermione Granger menatapku dengan mata berapi-api.

-oOo-

**Untuk yang belum tahu, lagu pertama diambil dari lirik lagu Crazier oleh Taylor Swift. Aku tahu mungkin ini melanggar guidelines tapi ya sudah lah…**

**Apa di sini ngga ada yang suka sama Astoria? Aku suka sebel sama fic-fic Dramione yang menggambarkan Astoria itu nyebelin, sok, matrealistis, dll, padahal kan kita ngga tahu gimana dia yang sebenernya. Jadi aku bikin Astoria yang loveable banget di sini. Aku jadi bingung apa mau tetep Dramione ato ganti pair jadi Draco-Astoria. Lol. *nunduk menghindar upil Grawp***

**Chap selanjutnya masih di pesta. Tadinya mau dibikin satu chap aja tapi ternyata kebanyakan. Nanti malah jadi alay. Fyi, buat pakaiannya Draco sama dengan pakaiannya Tom Felton di premiere Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.**

**Akhir kata, review!**

**DarkBlueSong**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Aku tak pernah melihat mata Hermione Granger begitu—menakutkan. Ada kemarahan dan rasa muak di sana. Begitu nyata dan membara sampai membuat hatiku mencelos. Tatapannya setajam silet, seolah mengharapkan mataku kena mata siletnya yang tajam. Mata cokelat itu tak lagi hangat, tapi _panas_.

Namun tak bisa disangkal, aku juga melihat ada kekecewaan di sana. Kecewa dan sakit hati yang sama nyatanya dengan kemarahan dan rasa muak itu. Tatapan itu mengunciku, membuatku tak bisa berpaling—padahal aku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat emosi yang berkecamuk di matanya.

Astoria langsung berhenti dan tampak bingung. "Eh?"

Hermione Granger memalingkan wajah menatap Astoria dan tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya. Senyum dingin—mengintimidasi. "Ya. Pasanganku ada di sana. Cowok berambut merah. Namanya Ron Weasley."

"Oh, er—" Astoria menatap Hermione Granger dengan pandangan takut—jelas sekali terintimidasi. Kemudian melirikku, minta penjelasan.

Tapi penjelasan apa yang kupunya?

"Hanya satu lagu. Setelah selesai kau boleh kembali ke—" Hermione Granger mengerling dengan pandangan yang membuat hatiku ngilu. "—teman kencanmu."

Astoria melepaskan tangannya di pundak dan tanganku, lalu mundur perlahan. Rautnya penuh tanda tanya, tapi toh dia tidak berkomentar banyak. "Ba—baiklah. Aku—er, kurasa aku bicara dengan temanku dulu. Uhm—" Melemparkan pandangan bingung terakhir kali, Astoria pergi. Tubuhnya yang kecil tenggelam ditelan pasangan yang berdansa ketika ia menerobos kerumunan.

Entah apa yang dilakukannya, aku yakin ia tak akan pergi ke Ron Weasley.

_Something so beautiful_

_Flowing down like a waterfall_

"Malfoy," ujar Hermione Granger dingin. Matanya menatapku dari atas ke bawah. "Kuharap kau menerima ajakan dansaku setelah teman kencanmu itu pergi?"

Gelagapan setengah mati, aku meraih tangannya yang terulur. Tanganku gemetar dan terasa berat ketika melingkar di pinggangnya yang ramping. Hermione Granger meletakkan tangannya di pundakku dan mulai bergerak pelan sesuai irama. Matanya terus mengebor mataku.

"Ku—kukira kau tidak mau berdansa denganku," gumamku gugup.

Tatapan dingin Hermione Granger berubah menjadi sedih. Tapi ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke kancing bajuku. "Aku selalu mau berdansa denganmu."

_In my heart, in my head, it's so clear now_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan atau kukatakan.

"Kemejamu bagus," komentar Hermione Granger datar.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. "Luna sudah mengatakannya padaku."

"Luna? Luna Lovegood maksudmu?"

Aku mengangguk sambil memutar tubuhnya.

Mata Hermione Granger menyipit. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Theo berkencan dengannya," jawabku salah tingkah.

"Oh." Wajah Hermione Granger kelihatan lega. "Yeah, Luna sudah bilang padaku dia berkencan dengan Nott. Dan aku baru ingat kau berteman dengan Nott."

_It's so unbelievable_

_And I don't wanna let it go_

"Tidak kusangka kau mendapat teman kencan secepat itu," kata Hermione Granger dengan nada kasual, seakan tidak peduli. "Atau kau memang sudah janjian dengannya sebelum kau mengajaku kemarin?"

Aku berdeham tak nyaman. "Er, tidak. Sebenarnya—tadinya aku mau pergi sendiri saja, atau tidak usah pergi sekalian. Tapi kemarin saat aku pulang sekolah aku bertemu Astoria, dia minta ditemani ke pesta ini dan yah—" Aku memikirkan kalimatku sejenak dan menegaskan. "Tapi dia bukan teman kencanku."

"Begitu." Ada sesuatu dari nada bicara Hermione Granger yang membuatku yakin dia tidak senang. "Astoria namanya, eh? Berapa umurnya? Apa dia tidak terlalu kecil untukmu?"

Kami berputar dan menyenggol pasangan yang sedang berciuman mesra.

"Ya. Kuakui dia memang agak pendek. Dia masih kelas sembilan. Adiknya Daphne Greengrass, kau tahu kan?"

"Oh, Greengrass juga?" Hermione Granger mengangguk-angguk, masih bersikap seolah hal ini sama sekali tidak penting untuknya. "Ya, aku kenal kakaknya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalian dekat."

"Ti—tidak, kami tidak dekat," jawabku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa harus mengganti topik. "Astoria sering melihatku, tapi kami tidak pernah bicara sebelum ini. Bagaimana denganmu? Dari tadi aku lihat kau kelihatan senang berdansa dengan Weasley."

"Tidak sesenang aku berdansa denganmu."

_Oh yeah, break down and cry_

Aku merasa dadaku menghangat dan terasa menyenangkan. Tapi aku hanya mengigit bagian dalam pipiku untuk menutupi salah tingkah.

"Kau pernah dengar lagu ini?" tanya Hermione Granger, nadanya berubah menjadi lembut.

Aku menggeleng.

"Sama, aku juga belum pernah dengar," tandas Hermione Granger. "Tapi aku mengerti arti liriknya."

"Oh?" Aku menunduk menatap wajahnya.

"Ini bercerita tentang orang yang baru tahu apa arti cinta." Hermione Granger menelengkan kepalanya. "Kau pernah jatuh cinta, Malfoy?"

Aku memikirkannya sebentar. Apakah aku pernah jatuh cinta? Seperti apa jatuh cinta itu? Orang-orang kelihatannya begitu berbahagia ketika jatuh cinta, tapi tak ada yang benar-benar bisa mendiskripsikan apa itu jatuh cinta. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan. Tapi kalau menuruti kata hatiku—

Ya, kurasa aku pernah jatuh cinta. _Sedang_ jatuh cinta malahan.

Dan aku mengangguk pelan, kaku. Berharap dia tahu, tapi juga berharap dia tidak tahu di saat yang bersamaan. "Ya," gumamku. "Kau?"

Hermione Granger memandangku dalam diam beberapa detik dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku pernah jatuh cinta."

Entahlah. Rasanya seperti ada yang menohokku tepat di dada. Rasa kecewa yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal. Sebentar, tapi bebannya terasa.

_And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love_

"Dan aku tidak tahu ternyata rasanya benar-benar—"

"_Unbelievable_?" usulku sambil menyeringai.

Hermione Granger tertawa. "Kurang lebih."

_Now I see, what love means_

Lagu berakhir dan itu berarti Hermione Granger harus segera pergi mencari Weasley.

Hermione Granger menghela napas berat. "Ku—kurasa ini waktunya aku pergi?"

Aku tahu seharusnya tidak begini, tapi ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang menjerit protes. Tidak ingin Hermione Granger pergi. Aku ingin terus bersama Hermione Granger. Berdansa semalaman sampai besok aku tidak bisa berjalan.

"Bagaimana pun kau harus kembali ke pacarmu kan?" ujarku sambil tersenyum setengah hati.

Hermione Granger melepaskan diri dariku. Dan aku baru menyadari betapa _cantiknya _dia. Hermione Granger memakai rok selutut warna putih polos dan atasan hitam tanpa lengan dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka. Sepatunya berupa _high-heels_ hitam tinggi yang membuat kakinya kelihatan lebih indah. Dengan _make-up_ natural dan rambut diurai, Hemione Granger kelihatan polos dan menggoda di saat yang bersamaan.

Harusnya aku memuji kecantikkannya yang membuatku nyaris buta karena terpesona—oke, ini berlebihan, tapi kau tahu maksudku. Namun karena aku terlalu pengecut—itu belum bisa hilang sampai sekarang—aku tak bisa mengatakannya.

Tatapannya sendu dan sedih. "Kau tahu, Malfoy. Kau tinggal bilang kalau kau tak ingin aku pergi."

Dengan satu senyuman singkat, ia pergi meninggalkanku berdiri di lantai dansa—dikelilingi pasangan yang berciuman—dengan hati ngilu dan pikiran berputar-putar.

-oOo-

Aku menemukan Theo bersandar di salah satu meja di sudut ruangan. Rambutnya berantakan, lengan kemeja dan jasnya didorong sampai siku. Wajahnya datar dan kelihatan tidak tertarik. Satu tangannya masuk ke saku celana sementara satunya lagi memegang gelas minuman.

"Hey," sapaku lesu, mengambil salah satu botol soda yang masih baru.

Theo tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengawasiku membuka botol itu, kemudian mengangkat alis. "Kelihatannya kau menikmati dansamu dengan Granger."

Aku mendesah dan mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, Theo. Aku bingung. Aku baru saja menikmati satu dansa dengan Astoria ketika Granger datang dan—"

Aku menggantung kalimatku tanpa berusaha melanjutkannya lagi.

Mata hijau-botol Theo memandangku, memperhitungkan. "Kau bahkan memanggil Greengrass kecil dengan nama depannya."

"Dia masih kecil, Theo. Astaga, dia masih kelas sembilan." Aku meneguk botolku.

"Tapi dia tidak terlalu lecil untuk menyukaimu."

Aku tertegun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kau bisa mengartikannya sendiri."

Aku memandang lantai ketika berpikir. Astoria suka padaku? Tidak, kemungkinannya kecil. Dia tidak mungkin suka padaku. Perlu dingat bahwa aku ini culun dan penggugup. Cewek manis dengan pikiran-pikiran penuh dengan hal-hal romantis seperti Astoria pasti lebih memilih cowok yang percaya diri tapi apa adanya.

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang membuatku migrain.

"Di mana Luna?" tanyaku mengalihkan perhatian.

"Dia pergi dengan Weaslette tadi. Aku tidak tahu ternyata dua cewek itu bersahabat."

"Kukira kau tahu segalanya tentang Luna?" cibirku.

Theo menatapku marah. "Jangan meledekku."

Aku melempar pandang ke seantro ruangan, mencari rambut hitam Astoria. "Kau lihat Astoria?"

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Terakhir aku lihat dia berdansa dengan salah satu cowok dari Klub Jurnalistik yang waktu itu ikut-ikutan meremehkan kita."

Aku mengaangkat alis. "Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

"Cebol, rambut cokelat seperti tikus, mungkin kelas sepuluh."

"Tidak kenal."

"Aku tidak bilang kau kenal." Theo menggerutu. "Kau ingat Willi, Draco?"

Aku mengeryit. "Willi—Willi Gosyen? Anak kecil yang rumahnya di depan rumah Granger?"

"Yeah. Yang _brownies_ ibunya enak sekali itu," kekeh Theo.

Aku memutar bola mata dan meneguk soda banyak-banyak. "Kenapa dia?"

"Ibunya meneleponku tadi. Ternyata besok dia ulang tahun. Aku tidak tahu ulang tahunnya tanggal 13 Desemeber," ujar Theo datar.

"Oh." Aku mencoba mengingat kembali pertemuanku dengan Willi. "Ya ya, aku ingat dia pernah bilang ulang tahunnya di bulan Desember. Lantas?"

Theo meniupkan napas ke poninya yang berntakan. "Dia meminta kita datang besok."

"Datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya?" Aku menaikkan kacamataku yang melorot karena keringat.

"Yeah," desah Theo malas. "Di rumahnya jam empat sore. Kita diharapkan bawa kado."

"Oh, ya sudah." Aku menatapnya. "Kita bisa membeli kado besok sebelum pergi ke rumahnya. Lalu apa masalahmu?"

"Tidak, tidak ada masalah," cemooh Theo. "Tidak dengan Willi atau pesta setidaknya."

Aku menyeringai. "Dengan Luna kalau begitu?"

Theo tidak menjawab. Tapi wajahnya makin kusut dan suram.

Kuanggap itu sebagai iya. Aku terkekeh pelan. Apa hal terburuk yang dilakukan Luna sehingga membuat Theo sejengkel ini? Kuharap Luna tidak melakukan tindakan gila yang ekstrim—seperti mencoba berdansa _waltz_ mengelilingi ruangan hanya dengan pakaian dalam.

Terdengan bunyi _microphone_ yang berdenging tinggi, membuat telingaku ngilu. Tapi telingaku makin ngilu setelah mendengar suara orang yang memakainya. Katie Bell dengan gaya semangatnya yang memuakkan.

"_Guysss!"_ jerit Bell dari panggung.

Theo melonjak kaget mendengar lengkingan suara Bell. "_Bloody shit_. Aku heran kenapa dulu aku memilih Bell sebagai Presiden HHS. Ternyata dia sama centilnya dengan cewek-cewek kebanyakan," gerutu Theo.

"Aku dulu memilih Roger Davies," sahutku santai, meneguk sodaku lagi.

"Dia _gay_," tandas Theo.

Aku mengangkat alis. Davies justru _playboy_ paling populer se-HHS.

"Oke, dia mungkin bukan gay," koreksi Theo tidak sabar. "Dia cowok cantik."

Sementara itu, Bell sudah mulai memekik-mekik di atas panggung. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau kalian bisa _request _lagu di sini. Di Marcus Belby yang berada di sebelah panggung. " Bell menunjuk Belby yang melambai-lambai heboh.

"Bagus sekali. Jadi sekarang dia ganti profesi jadi operator radio?" cibir Theo pedas.

"Kurasa itu ide bagus, Nott. Terima kasih untuk pendapatmu yang tidak penting."

Aku dan Theo menoleh secara bersamaan dan menemukan Ginny Weasley yang mengenakan gaun hitam selutut berdiri di samping Luna. Rambut merahnya membuat kesan seakan wajahnya terbakar. Seringainya benar-benar membelah wajahnya.

"Weaslette," sapa Theo.

Weasley tersenyum padaku. "Hai, Malfoy. Lama setelah obrolan terakhir kita, eh?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir dan mengangkat satu alis. "Um, sebenarnya kemarin kita bertemu, Weasley, ingat?"

"Kem—oh!" Weasley menyeringai jahil. "Ya, ya, ya. Aku ingat. Saat kau mau membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dan kelihatannya tidak berhasil dengan Hermione." Dia mengedipkan satu matanya sambil tertawa-tawa.

Aku menghela napas lelah. "Tutup mulut, Weasley."

Weasley terkikik. "Hei, kau tak bisa menyalahkanku. Salahmu sendiri karena kau memakan waktu lama sekali hanya untuk mengajaknya ke pesta tidak jelas ini. Tidak sesulit mengerjakan ulangan Mr Snape."

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama denganmu, Weaslette," sela Theo, menatap Weasley sambil nyengir lebar. "Draco agak-agak lamban dari yang kelihatannya."

Weasley menatap Theo dan memasang wajah superiornya. Kemudian mereka _high-five_.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak tahu kalian berteman."

"Kami tidak berteman, Malfy-Boy," jelas Weasley, nyengir bersahabat. "Kami hanya setuju untuk satu hal malam ini. Ya kan, Notty?"

Theo mendelik gusar. "_What the hell,_ Weaslette?"

Weasley mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai.

"Oh, mereka sudah memutar lagu lagi ternyata," celetuk Luna tidak jelas.

Aku mendengarkan intro lagu yang kali ini penuh dengan gebukan drum.

"Jelas ini bukan untuk dansa kan?" Theo memutar bola mata.

_White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

"Tapi lagu ini cocok untuk bergoyang," kata Weasley sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya asal.

"Aku suka lagu ini," komentar Luna datar, matanya melebar. "Aku ingin menari lagi."

Theo langsung mengikuti Luna pergi meninggalkanku dan Weasley.

_Eyes on fire, eyes on fire and they burn from all the tears_

Aku menatap Weasley yang tidak bergerak ke mana pun kecuali menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Kau tidak menari dengan pacarmu, Wealsey?" tanyaku, menatapnya sambil meneguk sodaku lagi.

"Tadinya," desah Weasley. "Tapi Harry dipanggil Dr Slughorn untuk entah apa dan tidak kembali lagi sampai sekarang. Kurasa Harry sudah lupa kalau pacarnya adalah aku, bukan Slughorn tua si beruang laut."

Aku mengawasinya dengan tertarik. "Apakah kau menari atau sedang epilepsi bergaya?"

Weasley langsung berhenti dan berkacak pinggang. Matanya melotot tidak terima. "Setidaknya aku menari! Bagaimana denganmu? Kulihat kau datang dengan cewek lain ke sini."

"Aku dari tadi dengannya sampai Granger datang dan memintaku berdansa satu lagu dengannya."

"_What_?!" pekik Weasley.

_Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day_

Aku mengangkat satu alis tinggi-tinggi. "Kenapa kaget?"

"Kau berdansa satu lagu dengan Hermione?" desis Weasley. Matanya melebar penasaran.

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Setelah kau berdansa dengannya? Kenapa sekarang kau tidak bersama Hermione lagi?" desak Weasley.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Setelah itu dia pergi, kembali ke Ron Weasley."

"DAN KAU MEMBIARKANNYA PERGI BEGITU SAJA!?"

_I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did_

Aku menatapnya kaget. Tingkah aneh Weasley membuatku mulai takut. "Me—memang apa yang harus kulakukan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi—entahlah, _freak out_?"

Weasley mengerang keras, menatapku frustasi. "Malfoy, apa yang kukatakan padamu tentang Hermione berminggu-minggu lalu?"

_Bertindak cepat, Malfoy_.

"Kau menyuruhku—uhm, bertindak cepat?" Aku memandangnya skeptis.

"Tepat," desis Weasley. Kali ini ia maju lebih dekat padaku dan memberiku gerakan tubuh galak. "Dan apa yang kau lakukan sama sekali tidak _cepat._"

"Apa maksudmu?" desahku malas. "Aku sudah nyaris menciumnya beberapa minggu lalu kalau saja Patil itu tidak muncul dan memasukkan foto kami di Hogwarts Gossip!"

"Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu lagi!" jerit Weasley, dengan nada panik seakan wajahnya terbakar.

Aku meringis, merasa Weasley tidak akan suka jawabanku. "Aku sudah mencoba—er, memulai dari awal dengannya."

"Memulai dari aw—aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksudnya itu," geram Weasley, menggigit bibirnya gemas.

_I think this might be it for us_

_Blow me one last kiss_

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli apa pun yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Hermione karena itu semua tidak cukup." Weasley menusuk-nusukkan jarinya di dadaku keras-keras.

Aku menghela napas, mencoba menahan sakitnya tusukan Weasley. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Weasel-Girl. Aku rasa Granger dan aku baik-baik saja. Bahkan sampai sekarang."

"_Well_, bagimu mungkin baik-baik saja, Malfy-Boy. Tapi percayalah padaku, kalau kau tidak bertindak cepat, kau akan kehilangan Hermione." Weasley mendelik. Mengatakannya seolah itu hal paling penting sedunia.

"Aku—_well_, kenapa kau peduli?"

Pertanyaan yang salah. Mata cokelat Weasley langsung berapi-api dan tusukkan jarinya di dadaku makin keras dan dalam. Rambut merahnya yang dikuncir tinggi di atas kepala bergoyang-goyang dramatis.

"Kenapa. Aku. Peduli?" tanya Weasley dengan penekanan yang jelas di setiap kata. "Kau ini idiot atau dungu, eh?"

_Na na na na da da da da_

_Blow me one last kiss_

"Aku sahabatnya, Malfoy. Aku yang tahu jelas bagaimana perasaan Hermione terhadapmu. Aku yang tahu jelas bagaimana berharapnya Hermione terhadapmu. Aku yang tahu jelas Hermione setengah hati menerima ajakan kakakku itu karena ia masih berharap pada_mu_!"

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Antara takut dengan sikap menyeramkan Weasley dan ikut-ikutan frustasi seperti Weasley.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumamku putus asa. "Kau tidak mengharapkanku untuk mengajaknya berdansa sekali lagi dan menciumnya saat itu juga kan?"

Weasley menatapku dengan mata lebar, berbinar-binar.

"Oh, tidak tidak." Aku menggelengkan kuat-kuat, dalam hati menyesali kata-kataku.

"Malfoy, itu sempurna! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa—"

"Itu idemu, demi kolor Dumbledore!"

_You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit_

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak siap? Lagi pula dia berkencan dengan Ron Weasley! Aku pergi ke pesta ini dengan Astoria. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkanku untuk—"

"Kau bisa," tekan Weasley geram. "Dan kau _harus_."

"_Well,_ bagaimana kalau Ron atau Astoria lihat?" desisku, masih berusaha mempertahankan diri.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak akan lihat," ujar Weasley, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Aku menjawabnya dengan nada sarkastik. "Yeah, tentu saja—"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan mengatur itu semua." Weasley menatapku dengan pandangan bertekad bulat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Aku akan meminta Colin berdansa terus dengan Astoria dan aku akan mengajak Ron berdansa—dia tidak boleh menolak ajakan dansa adiknya. Ya, itu sempurna." Mata Weasley menerawang jauh melewatiku. "Dan aku akan _request_ lagu yang cocok pada Belby. Bagaimana dengan—oh, tapi itu sama sekali tidak romantis—"

_Blow me one last kiss_

_Na na na na da da da da_

"Weasley, aku tidak yakin apakah ini akan berhasil—"

"Ini akan berhasil, Malfoy. Percayalah padaku."

Aku masih skeptis. Ide gila Weasley sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan sama sekali edan.

"Kau gila," sahutku pelan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Weasley menatapku dan mencengkram kedua bahuku. Memberikan dukungan sekaligus menghukumku karena mengatainya gila. "Tenang saja, Malfoy. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengajak Hermione berdansa dengan satu lagu yang kupilihkan dan menciumnya."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, masih skeptis.

_I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss_

"Aku tidak mau tahu," kata Weasley, sikapnya yang barusan pengertian berubah menjadi galak lagi. "Pokoknya, sebelum malam ini berakhir, kau harus sudah mencium Hermione."

Lagu berakhir disertai dengan cengkraman Weasley yang seperti cakar elang di bahuku. Aku mengerang frustasi.

Baiklah. Kalau itu yang Weasley mau. Satu ciuman kan? Layak dicoba. Aku tidak bisa selamanya diam kalau menginginkan Hemione Granger. Aku bisa mencoba lagi. Lagi pula, Weasley kelihatanya optimis sekali—

"Bukankah itu berarti aku selingkuh di balik punggung Astoria?" tanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Memangnya kau pacaran dengan Greengrass?" Weasley balik bertanya, menantangku. "Lagi pula, setahuku Hermione dan kakakku sama sekali tidak pacaran. Mereka bersahabat."

"Aku tidak yakin—"

"Tutup mulut, Malfy-Boy. Berhenti jadi pengecut," gertak Weasley. "Kau harus mencari Hermione mulai dari sekarang. Tapi jangan kau ajak dulu. Tunggu aba-aba dariku, lalu kau boleh mengajaknya dansa. Selebihnya terserah padamu."

Dengan satu tepukan terakhir, Weasley pergi melakukan apa pun yang ada di kepala merahnya.

-oOo-

Setelah menenangkan diri, menghabiskan sodaku dalam satu tegukan—membuat tenggorokanku perih—dan mengambil napas panjang beberapa kali, aku baru merasa siap mencari Hermione Granger. Yah, kalau Weasley—sebegai sahabat karib Hermione Granger—saja optimis, pasti hasilnya tidak akan buruk kan? Maksudku, pasti Weasley mengerti apa yang dimaui dan apa yang tidak dimaui Hermione Granger?

Kuharap begitu.

Setelah mencari dan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang berjoget-joget seperti orang ayan, aku menemukan Hermione Granger. Dia berdiri di samping meja makanan, sedang melahap sebuah _cheesecake_ dari piring kecil. Tak ada tanda-tanda Ron atau Ginny di sana. Hermione Granger berdiri benar-benar sendiri, mengawasi orang yang lewat lalu lalang di depannya.

Aku merapikan rambut dan bajuku, meluruskan kacamataku, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

"Gr—Granger," sapaku pelan.

Hermione Granger mendongak dan tersenyum. Ia menelan kuenya dan sebelum bicara. "Hai, Malfoy."

Aku tersenyum gugup dan mendekatinya. Berdiri di samping Hermione Granger membuatku selalu agak _nervous_, tak peduli berapa lama aku mengenalnya. Aku juga berusaha tidak kentara ketika mencari-cari rambut merah Weasley.

Seperti biasa, Hermione Granger yang membuka pembicaraan. "Tidak _request_ lagu?"

"Eh? Er, tidak," jawabku, kaget dengan pertanyaannya. "Aku—aku tidak punya lagu kesukaan."

"Oh."

Sudah? Cuma seperti itu?

_Dammit_, Weasel-Girl. Lebih baik kau cepat sebelum aku mati berdiri saking gugupnya.

Sekali lagi aku mencari-cari Weasley di antara kepala semua orang. Rambut merah tidak sulit dicari kan? Lagi pula apa saja yang dilakukannya? Bukankah dia seharusnya tinggal—entahlah, me-_request_ lagu ke Belby?

Dari kejauhan, aku menangkap tatapan galak Weasley. Oh, itu dia.

Weasley membuat gerakan tubuh tidak jelas antara menyuruh dan memaksa. Setelah memberiku kepalan tangannya yang kecil dan mulut bergerak-gerak yang kurang lebih mengatakan lakukan-sekarang-atau-kau-akan-kumakan, dia berbalik.

"Er, Granger?"

"Hm?"

"Kau mau—ehm, dansa denganku?" Aku mengigit bibirku tidak yakin.

Hermione Granger mengangkat satu alis. "Dansa, Malfoy? Aku tidak mendengar ada lag—"

Terdengar bunyi gitar di _speaker_ terdekat, intro sebuah lagu entah apa yang sudah diminta Weasel-Girl yang terus-terusan mengawasiku dengan mata cokelat elangnya.

Aku terkekeh.

"Baiklah," senyum Hermione Granger.

Aku menuntunnya menuju lantai dansa yang sekarang sudah agak lenggang. Berusaha sejauh mungkin dari Weasley yang sedang mengobrol dengan kakaknya sembari mengawasiku dengan sorot kelaparan.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

Jadi ini ide Weasley? Mengajak Hermione Granger dansa diiring lagu yang—_lagu yang maksudnya jelas seperti ini_? Aku tidak tahan untuk mendelik padanya dari atas kepala Hermione Granger.

Kami berputar-putar seperti tadi. Walaupun kali ini agak sepi, tapi aku tidak ingin langsung—apa sebutannya?—ah, _nyosor_ begitu saja.

"Wah, kenapa lagunya pas sekali?" kekeh Hermione Granger. Matanya berbinar-binar tertarik.

Aku menelan ludah. "Pas?"

Hermione Granger mengangguk sambil nyengir. "Ini lagu kesukaanku, Malfoy."

"Oh."

_Well_, paling tidak Weasley sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan benar.

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Otakku berputar mencari bahan obrolan.

"_So_, Granger, er," aku berdeham. "Kau sudah tahu Willi ulang tahun besok?"

"Willi Gosyen?" Hermione Granger mengangguk. "Yeah, tentu. Aku malah membantu Mrs Gosyen membuat kuenya."

"Oh, kau?" Aku menatapnya takjub. "Kue macam apa?"

Hermione Granger mengangkat bahu. "Oh, kau tahulah," katanya ringan."Kue ulang tahun yang penuh dengan krim dan hiasan. Mrs Gosyen bilang Willi tergila-gila pada Cars, jadi kami menghias kuenya dengan gambar Lightning McQueen dan teman-temannya, lengkap dengan Piala Piston."

_Silver moon's sparkling, so kiss me_

"Kau datang besok? Ke rumahnya jam empat?" tanya Hermione Granger, sedikit berharap.

Aku nyengir. "Ya. Aku akan datang dengan Theo. Mrs Gosyen bilang kita diharapkan bawa kado?"

Hermione Granger melempar kepalanya ke belakang dengan santai ketika tertawa. "Oh,sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja—_well_, aku yakin Willi pasti mengharapkan dua remaja favoritnya membawa kado."

Aku mengeryit ketika memandang wajah lembut Hermione Granger. "Kado apa yang harus kuberi?"

"Apa saja bisa. Kusarankan yang berhubungan dengan Cars. Dia akan sangat menyukainya."

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_

"Granger?" panggilku.

"Yeah?" Hermione Granger mendongak dan menatapku dengan matanya yang luar biasa indah.

"Kau—kau kelihatan cantik sekali malam ini," ujarku susah payah. Seluruh wajahku panas dan mulutku kering. Napasku memburu. Aku menggigit bagian dalam mulutku.

Mata Hermione Granger melebar kaget. Ia melirikku, kemudian merona merah di sekitar wajah dan lehernya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum kecil malu-malu.

"Kau juga kelihatan tampan," gumamnya.

_Lead me out on the moolit floor, lift your open hand_

Kalau aku mati sekarang, aku akan menjadi manusia paling bahagia.

Kami tidak bicara selama beberapa lama. Hanya bergerak sambil mendengarkan musik yang rasanya oh-pas-sekali. Aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan langkah atau gerakan. Otakku berputar-putar mencari cara mencium Hermione Granger. Bagaimana reaksinya? Apakah dia akan menolakku dan mengatakan ini terlalu awal? Jantungku terus berdegup keras—membuatku takut apakah Hermione Granger bisa mendengar suaranya.

Hermione Ganger sendiri tidak menatapku terang-terangan. Matanya lebih sering menatap kancing bajuku atau ke mana saja kecuali mataku. Diam-diam aku bersyukur dia tidak sering-sering melihatku—karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Lagi-lagi aku melihat Weasley melotot padaku di atas kepala Hermione Granger. Tak ada lagi Ron Weasley di sampingnya, ia justru sedang bicara dengan sekelompok cewek-cewek—bukankah itu Astoria? Astaga. Aku tidak tahu apa rencana Weasley. Tapi kalau dilihat dari caranya melambaikan tangan, menunjuk-nunjukku dan Hermione Granger, matanya yang melotot heboh sampai hampir keluar dari rongganya dan bibirnya yang mendesis serta mencebik entah mengatakan apa, aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau maksudnya cuma satu; _Apa yang kau tunggu, dasar Malfy-Boy idiot? Cium dia, _sekarang_!_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

Aku ingin menjerit balik padanya; _Memangnya segampang itu, _ginger _Weasel-Girl?!_

Yah, mungkin baginya memang segampang itu. Entah karena dia merasa di rencananya sudah sempurna di kepalanya atau dia sudah sering mencium orang. Apa pun itu, yang jelas pendapatku tidak sejalan dengannya.

"Er, Malfoy?" panggil Hermione Granger. Suaranya membelah kekusutan pikiranku.

"Ya, Granger?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, mendongak menatapku. "Dari tadi diam saja. Ada masalah?"

Aku berdeham beberapa kali, menghilangkan raut stres yang mungkin terpeta jelas di wajahku. "Ti—tidak. Aku hanya—uhm—" Aku hanya apa? "Hanya—er, memikirkan kado yang pas untuk Willi besok."

"Oh," gumam Hermione Granger, kelihatannya menerima bualanku tanpa curiga. "Willi masih kecil dan dia menyukaimu. Kurasa dia akan menerima apa saja yang kau berikan dengan senang hati."

"Te—terima kasih," gagapku menyedihkan.

_Oh, kiss me_

Perintah Weasley jelas sekali; _Sekarang cium dia atau kupenggal kepala pirangmu!_

Aku menunduk pada Hermione Granger. Dia tidak lagi mendongak, matanya sudah kembali ke kancingku. Mengambil napas panjang sekali lagi, aku meletakkan satu jari di bawah dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Hermione Granger mantapku bingung.

"Mal—Malfoy," ujarnya tidak jelas. "A—apa yang—"

_PREEETTTT!_

"_KYAAAAA!"_

Suasana gelap. Musik mati. Terdengar beberapa jeritan di sana-sini. Aku memandang ke sana ke mari dengan linglung sebelum menyadari—

Mati lampu.

_Dammit_.

-oOo-

Aku menyeret Hermione Granger mendekati tempat aku melihat Weasley tadi. Untunglah lampu jalan di luar masih menyala dan ada sedikit cahaya bulan, jadi tidak benar-benar gelap gulita. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari orang-orang yang panik dan kaget karena listrik yang mati—dan orang-orang yang sudah mulai mabuk.

"Perhatian, semuanya," seru Dr Dumbledore lewat sebuah pengeras suara manual. "Kelihatannya pesta harus dibubarkan lebih awal karena tegangan listriknya turun—"

Seluruh murid di _gymnasium_ protes.

"Astaga, apakah mereka tidak punya generator atau semacamnya?" dengus Hermione Granger dari belakangku.

"Sayang sekali ternyata genset sekolah sudah tidak bisa dipakai," lanjut Dr Dumbledore, suaranya sebisa mungkin mengalahkan seruan protes kerumunan orang setengah mabuk. "Aku tidak menyangka ternyata listriknya tidak kuat. Dengan pemanas ruangan, lampu, _speaker_—"

Aku menemukan Theo, Luna, Astoria dan Weasley. Semuanya berdiri bersama sambil ikut-ikutan berteriak tidak terima pada Dr Dumbledore.

"Theo? Astoria? Weasel-Girl?" panggilku, berusaha mengambil perhatian mereka.

Theo menoleh, tapi sebelum ia sempat bicara, sebuah tubuh kecil menabrakku dan memelukku erat. Aroma parfum mahal yang khas menghantam indra penciumanku.

"Oh, Draco!" seru Astoria di dadaku.

Genggaman tanganku langsung dilepas oleh Hermione Granger.

Weasley langsung menyahut dengan nada kaget sekaligus lega. "Malfy-Boy? Hermione? Kau di sana?"

"Ginny? Ya, ini aku," jawab Hermione Granger. Entah bagaimana dia langsung bergerak dan berdiri di sebelah Weasley. "Di mana Ron?"

"Ron pergi dengan Harry membantu Hagrid mengecek kabel listrik," jawab Weasley cemas.

Sementara itu, Madam McGongall sudah mengambil alih pengeras suara—karena sepertinya suara tua Dr Dumbledore tidak bisa mengatasi kebisingan yang mendominasi. "Diam semua! Ini juga salah kita! Kita semua terlalu asyik menikmati pesta sehingga tidak menyadari tegangan listrik yang turun—"

Sekali lagi, protes massal mengalahkan suara pengeras suara. Tapi Madam McGonagall tidak seperti Dr Dumbledore yang suaranya sudah rapuh akibat usia—Madam McGonagall malah balas berteriak.

"DIAM!" pekik Madam McGonagall. Hampir secara otomatis semua protes menutup mulut. "Aku tidak mau mendengar satu pun protes dari kalian. Pesta ini dibubarkan!" Suara-suara mulai bermunculan. "Aku tidak peduli! Kalian akan keluar dari _gymnasium_ ini dengan tertib dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Tapi Madam—"

"Anda tidak bisa—"

"Kami masih mau—"

"KELUAR!" teriak Madam McGonagall, secara efektif tidak memakai pengeras suara lagi karena suaranya sudah memenuhi ruangan. "SEKARANG!"

Menggerutu sebal, para siswa HHS keluar dari _gymnasium_. Astoria mencengram pergelangan tangan kananku erat saat kami berdesak-desakkan. Theo dan Luna berada di depanku—gaun perak Luna berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan. Ginny Weasley memaksakan diri menyeruak rombongan dan berjalan tepat di samping kiriku.

"Kulihat kau belum berhasil?" desis Weasley di kupingku.

Aku menggeleng sedih.

"Hermione sakit hati karena tingkah teman kencanmu yang manja itu," desisnya dengan nada marah.

Aku mengeryit. "Aku tidak tahu dia akan memelukku begitu saja," aku balas berbisik. Entah membela diriku sendiri atau membela Astoria, aku sendiri tidak yakin.

Weasley mendengus. "Kau yakin Greengrass tidak tertarik padamu?"

Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Sebaiknya kau memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Greengrass," Weasley berkata dengan nada mengancam penuh racun. "Dan Hermione. Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan keduanya. Kau harus memilih salah—BEDEBAH! Jangan injak kakiku yang cantik, Malfy-Boy!"

Aku meringis dan meminta maaf, tidak bersusah payah mengecilkan suaraku. "Maaf, maaf."

Kemudian aku merendahkan suaraku lagi dan berbisik. "Apa ada yang tahu tentang ini selain kau dan aku?"

"Nott tahu," jawab Weasley. Ia mencolek pundak Theo dan berbisik lebih keras. "Kau tahu kan, Nott?"

Setelah melihat kedipan mata Weasley, Theo mengangguk. "Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku berpendapat Draco adalah idiot yang tidak beruntung."

Aku mengedikkan bahu setengah hati. Akhirnya kami keluar dari _gymnasium_. Kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian formal mulai berpencar menuju mobil masing-masing atau menuju halte bis.

"_Well_, bagaimana pun kau harus berusaha lagi," ujar Weasley. "Mungkin sampai entah kapan kau masih—HARRY!"

Weasley langsung melempar dirinya ke pemuda berkacamata dan memeluk lehernya erat—aku agak heran cowok Harry itu masih bisa tersenyum dan balas memeluk Weasley sambil mengucapkan kata-kata menenangkan jika lehernya dipeluk sedemikian rapat.

Mereka berciuman di tengah jalan yang dingin membekukan. Tidak mempedulikan orang lain kecuali satu sama lain.

Theo menoleh padaku dan memutar bola matanya. "Menjijikan."

Astoria berpendapat lain. "Menurutku mereka sangat manis."

"Hermione!" jerit seorang cowok berambut merah menyala. Ron Weasley. Cowok itu langsung meraup tubuh Hermione Granger dalam dekapannya.

Hermione Granger sama sekali tidak menoleh padaku ketika ia melempar kedua tangannya dan balas memeluk Ron. Ia bahkan cuek bebek ketika Ron mengecup pipinya dalam-dalam dengan berisik—membuat hatiku panas dan terbebani.

Untunglah, Theo menyelamatkanku dari aksi tatapan-memalukan yang kulakukan. "Hei, jemput aku besok di rumahku. Kita ke rumah Willi bersama."

Aku menyeret tatapanku malas-malasan pada Theo. "Kenapa bukan kau yang menyetir?"

Theo menyeringai. "Tidak mau."

Aku memutar bola mata, kemudian menyadari bahwa Astoria masih mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan kedua tangannya—pantas saja tanganku terasa kebas. Aku menoleh padanya, mendapati Astoria sedang memandang Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley yang berjalan sambil berangkulan menuju mobil mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku—sebenarnya agak lebih keras dari yang dibutuhkan.

Astoria mengalihkan pandang dan tesenyum kecil padaku. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ayo, pulang."

Aku mengangguk, membawa Astoria menuju tempat mobilku diparkirkan. Ketika aku membuka pintu mobilku dan hendak masuk, Toyota Camry milik Ron Weasley lewat dengan kursi penumpang berada di sisiku.

Dan aku bersumpah melihat tatapan tajam Hermione Granger melalui kaca jendelanya yang gelap.

-oOo-

**Aku selalu berpendapat mati lampu itu bikin frustasi, apalagi di saat-saat genting.**

**Jadi ceritanya setelah baca ulang seluruh chap cerita ini, aku baru sadar ternyata Draco sama Hermione belum ciuman. Uhh, bahkan Draco belum dapet first kiss-nya. *pukpuk Draco***

**Tenang semuanya! Aku cuma bercanda! Pair fic ini nggak akan pernah diganti, tetep Dramione! Lagian kan dari awal yang bikin Draco berubah kan Hermione, bukan Astoria. Walopun Astoria-nya lovely banget di sini, aku yakin dia nggak akan pernah bisa merubah sikap culun dan freak Draco jadi cool dan bikin cewek-cewek klepek-klepek terus pingsan di tempat. Pokoknya itu udah jadi tugasnya Hermione and that's that. Dan untuk yang pengen liat Draco lepas kacamata... liat aja deh nanti ya. Aku selalu mikir cowok berkacamata itu seksi, apalagi kalo Draco Malfoy yang berkacamata. Aih, ngga tahan.**

**Oke. Untuk lagu yang dipakai saat dansa pertama Draco-Hermione, diambil dari lagunya **_**Craig David**_** dengan judul **_**Unbelievable **_**(seperti kata Hermione, itu lagu yang cocok untuk orang jatuh cinta). Saat percakapan antara Draco-Ginny, itu lagunya **_**P!nk**_** yang judulnya **_**(Blow Me) One Last Kiss**_** (lagu favoritku, jadi gatel pengen dimasukin ke fic ini). Terus lagu terakhir yang ngiringin dansa kedua Draco-Hermione sekaligus lagu favorit Hermione, **_**Kiss Me**_** oleh **_**Sixpence None The Richer**_** yang dicover sama **_**Avril Lavigne **_**(dan waktu nulis ini aku ngedengerin yang versi Avril, lebih ngena menurutku)**_**.**_

**Semoga kalian suka….dan jangan lupa review!**

**DarkBlueSong**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Paginya, ketika aku terbagun dari tidurku yang gelisah, aku baru menyadari sepenuhnya kejadian kemarin sesaat sebelum mati lampu. Aku bahkan merasa kasihan pada diriku sendiri.

Selama 17 tahun hidup, aku belum pernah merasa sekacau ini. Aku belum pernah merasa hidupku serumit ini. Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini kepada orang lain—seperti yang kurasakan pada Hermione Granger. Ini aneh. Aku merasa ingin memeluknya dan menjauhinya di saat yang bersamaan. Aku bahkan belum pernah mencium seseorang sebelumnya.

Blaise—saat dulu aku masih berteman dengannya—mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya di usia 13 tahun, dengan seorang cewek pirang seusianya yang banyak gaya. Theo pertama kali berciuman dengan salah satu pacarnya ketika aku belum akrab dengannya—aku tidak tahu siapa cewek itu karena Theo menolak menceritakannya padaku. Aku tahu aku kedengaran seperti cewek-cewek ABG yang kelewat penasaran, tapi sebenarnya, aku penasaran sekali bagaimana rasanya mencium dan dicium.

Entah kenapa, satu-satunya orang yang berada di pikiranku ketika aku memikirkan hal cium-mencium hanya Hermione Granger. Astaga, dia pasti marah padaku karena aku benar-benar culun kemarin.

_Hell_, aku bahkan tidak berani memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ternyata sudah jam sepuluh, aku bisa langsung pergi ke toko mainan dan sampai di rumah Willi lebih awal. Setelah menggosok gigi dan mandi, aku berpakaian. Aku baru ingat ketika aku masih berusaha membuat Hermione Granger terpesona—dengan memakai kemeja-kemeja necis seperti orang kantoran. Beberapa hari setelah mengenalnya, aku selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan pakaian rapi dan bersih. Tapi lama-lama aku bosan sendiri, jadi aku kembali ke kaus-kaus lusuh yang lama.

Aku menelengkan kepala menatap tumpukan kemeja. Tidak ada salahnya berpakaian rapi. Toh ini ulang tahun Willi.

Jadi aku mengambil kemeja abu-abu dan _jeans_ biru gelap. Setelah berpakaian,aku menysiri rambutku seperti biasa. Mataku jatuh ke botol parfum yang isinya masih penuh. Aku memejamkan mata, berharap botol itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Sayangnya, ketika aku membuka mata, botol itu masih berdiri tegak di lemariku.

Setengah mengutukki diri sendiri, aku menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhku. Baunya menusuk hidungku, membuatku agak pusing.

Mum menemaniku sarapan. Dad sudah pergi main _golf_ dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya. Mum tidak berkomentar apa-apa melihatku berpakaian rapi. Aku menghargai itu. Jujur saja, kalau Mum memberikan komentar apa saja—bahkan yang baik-baik—kepercayaan diriku akan hilang dan aku akan mengganti bajuku dengan kaus lagi.

Aku mengambil jaket dan mengeluarkan mobil. Menjaga kecepatan tetap rendah saat perjalanan menuju rumah Theo. Ketika melewati rumah Astoria, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak megerling. Perasaanku berubah total pada Astoria sejak kemarin malam. Dari orang asing yang namanya tidak pernah muncul di pikiranku barang sedetik pun, menjadi teman akrab yang menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum datar pada satpam rumah Theo saat masuk rumahnya. Tanpa banyak bacot, aku langsung masuk dan menuju kamar tidur Theo di lantai atas. Aku menemukan Theo sedang berdiri di depan cermin, menatap dirinya sendiri. Ekspresinya datar, walaupun matanya menampilkan emosi. Ia sama sekali belum siap-sap, bahkan masih memakai piama tidurnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak bicara saat menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur Theo yang masih berantakan. Theo—walaupun aku tahu dia menyadari kedatanganku—sama sekali tidak menggerakkan satu otot pun.

"Aku rasa Luna tidak untukku," katanya kepada bayangan cerminnya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Aku mendengus tertawa, pelan. Aku yakin dia masih setengah sadar, jadi aku tidak mengambil pusing apa yang dikatakannya.

"Kemarin saat aku mengantarnya pulang, dia mengatakan bahwa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain dan tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan denganku," lanjutnya, matanya terus menatap lurus. "Luna mengatakannya seolah mengatakan bahwa bumi itu bulat. Santai, tidak berefek, _matter-of-factly_."

Aku menguap dan meregangkan ototku, sengaja menaikkan sepatuku di atas ranjangnya.

"Dia juga bilang kami putus, saat itu juga," kata Theo, masih tanpa ekspresi. "Dan kami putus."

Aku masih tidak tertarik menyahutnya.

"Draco," gumam Theo. "Aku menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting. Tentang kau dan aku."

Aku bangun sedikit, menumpukan berat tubuhku di kedua siku. "Kau—sadar kan?"

Theo membuat gerakan aneh antara mengangguk dan menggeleng, seolah dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah dia sadar atau tidak.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Mandi sana. Sadarkan dirimu dulu sebelum meracau."

Theo berbalik dengan kecepatan mengerikan. Matanya menatapku intens. "Aku tidak mencintai Luna, Draco. Selama ini aku salah."

Aku menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi. "Begitu?"

"Begitu." Theo melangkahkan kaki mendekat padaku pelan-pelan. "Aku mencintai orang lain."

Aku tertawa keras mendengarnya. Walaupun kata-kata Theo tidak masuk akal, aku mendapatinya sangat lucu dan menghibur. "Baiklah. Kau mencintai orang lain. Lalu siapa orang tidak beruntung itu?"

Mengacuhkan kalimat sarkastikku, Theo duduk di tempat tidurnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya padaku. Jarak wajah kami tinggal beberapa senti. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan napasnya saat dia bicara dengan nada rendah. "Kau."

"Eh?" Aku menatapnya heran, bergeser lebih jauh untuk menghilangkan jarak tidak masuk akal di antara kami. "Apa maksudmu?"

Theo tidak menjawab. Tatapannya terus padaku ketika aku bergeser menjauh darinya di tempat tidur. Ia mengikutiku bergeser, gerakannya seperti predator. "Maksudku, aku jatuh cinta padamu, Draco Malfoy."

Mataku melebar ketika aku sampai di ujung. Ranjang Theo berada di sudut ruangan, jadi salah satu sisinya menempel di tembok. Dan saat ini, secara otomatis aku terjebak antara tembok kamar Theo dan penghuni kamar ini yang menatapku dengan mata kelaparan.

"Th—Theo," gumamku panik. "Ini tidak lucu."

Theo, menatapku ke bawah dengan posisi tubuh merangkak di ranjang, menelengkan kepalanya ke satu sisi. "Aku tidak melucu, Sayang."

Aku menyipitkan mata menatapnya. Panik dan ngeri menjalar di tubuhku. "Berhenti bersikap idiot, Nott. Aku tahu kau cuma berakting dan aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak putus dengan Luna."

Theo tersenyum sensual. Senyum yang biasanya mampu membuat lawan jenis klepek-klepek, tapi malah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati. "Tidak perlu menyangkalku, Malfoy. Aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku seperti aku menginginkanmu."

Aku mendelik. "Kau gila."

"Tergila-gila padamu, ya."

Mataku melebar dengan panik dan takut saat Theo makin mendekatiku. Mata hijau-botol Theo terus menatapku dengan sorot kelaparan yang membuatku merinding hebat. Bibirku begetar siap beteriak kalau-kalau Theo melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti—

Lalu, Theo tertawa keras terbahak-bahak sampai ranjang bergetar.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya ketika Theo mundur dan menghempaskan dirinya sendiri di kasur, masih tertawa tersedak-sedak. Air mata turun di ujung matanya yang tertutup rapat ketika suara tawanya memenuhi ruangan. Ia tertawa seolah baru saja melihat hal yang begitu lucu. Ia tertawa seperti orang yang belum pernah tertawa sebelumnya.

"A—aku tidak percaya," sedak Theo, memegangi salah satu sisi perutnya. "Kau benar-benar ke—ketakutan! Se—seperti gadis kecil!" Kemudian ia melanjutkan tawanya.

"BRENGSEK!" teriakku emosi,berusaha mencapainya dengan tinjuku. "Sial! _Go to hell_, Nott!"

Theo berguling dari tempat tidur dan berdiri, masih tertawa.

"Selama ini kau mengata-ngatai orang yang gay, tapi kau sendiri _gay_!" pekikku, turun dengan terburu-buru dari tempat tidur.

Tawa Theo mereda sedikit. Ia menatapku dengan seringai lebar membelah wajah. "Kau harus melihat wajahmu sendiri, Draco. Benar-benar—benar-benar—aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Seharusnya aku memotretmu tadi dan memajang fotonya di majalah sekolah! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku menggeram rendah, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melompat padanya dan mencungkil bola matanya dengan tangan kosong. "Sialan kau, Nott. Aku tahu kau cuma berakting."

"Begitu?" dengan santai Theo mengambil celana panjang dari lemari pakaiannya. "_Well_, kau harus melihat tampangmu sendiri saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar—AHAHAHAHAH!"

Aku menggerung keras dan mempertemukan kepalan tanganku dengan hidung Theo. Keras.

-oOo-

Theo tidak mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi ketika kami pergi menuju toko mainan di Hogsmeade. Aku pun menolak bicara dengannya kalau tidak perlu. Tentu saja sikapku agak sedikit kekanak-kanakkan, _but who cares?_ Salahnya sendiri bercanda keterlaluan. Dia beruntung hidungnya cuma berdarah sedkit, bukannya patah seperti yang kulakukan ketika membuat Zacharias Smith babak belur beberapa minggu silam.

Aku sengaja membelok dengan tajam saat memasuki area parkir _Mr Jokies Toy's World_—membuat Theo terhempas dari tempat duduknya dengan teriakan protes. Aku masih mengabaikannya saat keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya kelewat keras. Theo santai-santai saja menghadapi sikapku, bahkan ia masih sempat mengedip genit pada salah satu karyawan perempuan di sana.

Menurut Hermione Granger, Willi suka sekali pada Cars. Aku tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk memberitahu Theo tentang ini—jadi aku langsung berbelok ke rak-rak mainan tokoh-tokoh Disney. Theo terus membuntutiku tanpa berkomentar, walaupun sekali-sekali ia menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'ow!' atau 'astaga!'. Ia bahkan meneriakkan sesuatu yang membuat salah satu karyawan di ujung lorong menatap kami sambil mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi—"Argh! Aku menginginkan ini sejak pertama kali melihatnya!"

Akhirnya toh Theo tidak tahan untuk tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan sudah jelas. "Oke. Apa yang kita lakukan di sini? Dan kenapa kau mengamati Doc Hudson?"

Aku mengangkat wajah dan memberinya tatapan datar. "Beli kado untuk Willi, duh."

"Kado untuk—kado untuk—AH!" Theo memberiku tatapan horor dan menampar keningnya kuat-kuat. "Aku lupa hari ini kita harus ke rumah Willi. Jadi apa kado yang harus kubeli, eh, Draco? Doc Hudson yang asli?"

"Doc Hudson cuma fiktif, idiot," jawabku. "Granger bilang Willi suka Cars."

"Cars? Maksudmu, Cars yang film Disney itu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Karena itu sekarang aku sedang mencari barang yang tepat untuk Willi."

Theo mengerutkan kening dan mengangguk-angguk. "Cars? Baiklah…"

Setengah jam setelah memutar-mutar toko, aku menemukan mobil-mobilan Lighting McQueen dan Sally Carrera berukuran sedang yang diam-diam membuatku iri. Bagaimana pun, aku masih belum dewasa—atau setidaknya saat aku sedang berada di toko mainan—dan aku ingin mempunyai setidaknya satu saja barang yang bisa kubawa pulang dari toko ini. Aku menahan diri, berharap perasaan ini akan hilang nantinya. Aku juga menemukan sebuah ransel kecil bergambar dengan tema yang sama. Tadinya aku ingin membelikannya kaus atau sepatu—tapi barulah aku sadar kalau aku tidak tahu ukuran tubuh Willi.

Theo sudah ada di kasir ketika aku ke sana. Begitu melihatku, ia langsung mengambil kaus warna putih dengan gambar Mater, McQueen, Doc Hudson lengkap dengan Piala Piston berukuran kecil—ukuran Willi dan mengibaskannya dengan semangat di depan wajahku.

"Kau lihat ini, Draco?" cetusnya, agak kelewat bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "_Firecracker-Boy_ akan menyukai ini. Bahkan—" Theo menarik kaus dengan gambar dan bentuk sama dari kantung belanjanya, hanya ukurannya saja yang lebih besar. "—aku juga akan memakainya! Kami akan kembaran."

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus tertawa atau merasa iri padanya.

Sambil menertawakan reaksiku, Theo melanjutkan memamerkan benda yang dibelinya. "Aku juga menemukan jam tangan ini tadi. Keren sekali. " Theo mengeluarkan dua kotak arloji dan menggerak-gerakkanya di hidungku.

"Dua? Kau juga mau kembaran dengannya kalau begitu?" tanyaku skeptis.

Theo tertawa dan membiarkan belanjaannya dihitung. "Asyik tahu. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau beli?"

Aku menunjukkan belanjaanku.

Seringai membelah wajah Theo. "Tak ada benda untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Aku menatapnya sebentar—mengira-ngira—sebelum melesat masuk kembali dan mengambil beberapa mobil-mobilan kecil Hot Wheels. Mata hijau-botol milik Theo melebar penuh rasa iri melihatnya.

"Kau curang!" pekiknya, menunjukku tidak terima.

Aku mengangkat bahu. Tertawa keras saat belanjaanku dibayar dan dibungkus.

Kami masuk mobil lagi saat pukul dua belas kurang. Matahari musim dingin menembus kaca mobilku saat aku memundurkan mobil di jalan dengan sisa-sisa salju dari badai sebelumnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini tidak turun salju lagi, walaupun udara masih dingin menggigit.

"Ke mana sekarang kita?" Theo menguap lebar.

Aku mengerling padanya. "Entahlah. Langsung ke rumah Willi?"

"Masih jam dua belas? Apa tidak terlalu awal?" Theo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dasbor.

"Kita bisa—er, membantu mereka beres-beres?"

"Ya sudah." Theo mengangkat bahu. "Kau bosnya. Terserah padamu."

-oOo-

Kami sampai di Gryffindor Resident sekitar pukul setengah dua. Ternyata jalan utama menuju Gryffindor Resident ditutup, sehingga kami harus melewati jalan memutar yang lebih jauh. Matahari musim dingin bersinar tidak terlalu terang seperti tadi. Suasana lebih dingin dan gelap. Kurasa akan turun salju lagi nanti. Aku memarkirkan mobil tepat di depan rumah Willi, bersebrangan dengan rumah Hermione Granger.

Aku langsung disambut angin dingin begitu keluar dari mobil. "Hey! Di sini lebih dingin dari lingkungan rumah kita," seruku pada Theo yang masih duduk santai di kursinya.

"Ini lereng bukit."

Aku segera mengambil kado-kado Willi dari kursi belakang ketika Theo keluar dari mobil. Theo sengaja berlama-lama di dalam mobil, kelihatannya enggan sekali bersentuhan dengan angin yang menusuk.

"Cepat, dasar siput!" tegurku sebal.

Theo mengangkat bahu dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Kami segera menuju pintu depan rumah keluarga Gosyen. Aku menekan belnya dengan jari-jari gemetar. Setelah tiga kali berbunyi, pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat-kemerahan dengan mata hitam persis Willi—ayahnya Willi.

"Selamat siang, Mr Gosyen," sapa Theo, memaksakan senyum gemetar.

"Selamat siang," jawab Mr Gosyen tanpa senyum. Matanya mengawasi kami dari atas ke bawah. "Siapa kalian?"

"Sa—saya Theodore Nott dan ini teman saya Draco Malfoy," ujar Theo. Aku mengangguk sopan. "Kami teman Willi."

"Kalian teman Willi?" tanya Mr Gosyen skeptis. "Bukankah kalian terlalu tua untuk menjadi teman Willi?"

"Eh—yah—" jawab Theo salah tingkah. Bingung harus bicara bagaimana. "Kami pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan lalu dan kemarin Mrs Gosyen menelpon saya datang ke ulang tahun Willi."

"Oh, kalian sudah mengenal Shenna?" Mr Gosyen tersenyum kecil.

Kami berdua mengangguk kompak.

Mr Gosyen tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Biar kupanggilkan dulu Shenna."

Kemudian dia masuk, meninggalkan kami sendirian di terasnya.

Pipi Theo memerah kedinginan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau di sini dingin sekali. Harusnya aku membawa mantelku yang paling tebal, bukan hanya jaket!"

Aku memutar bola mata dan memasukkan jari-jariku ke dalam saku. "Siapa suruh kau pakai jaket tipis seperti itu? Aku memang hanya pakai jaket, tapi paling tidak jaketku lumayan tebal dan hangat."

"Semoga Mrs Gosyen segera menyuruh kita masuk dan membiarkan kita mandi air hangat."

Aku melotot padanya. Walaupun dalam hati aku setuju dengan Theo. Mandi air hangat setelah kedinginan seperti ini pasti mengasyikkan sekali.

Mrs Gosyen muncul tak lama kemudian, dengan pakaian rumahan dan rambut diikat tinggi di kepala.

"Theo? Draco?" Senyumnya muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat kami. "Oh, astaga! Kenapa kalian datang tiga jam lebih awal?"

Aku menyeringai dengan gigi bergemeletuk. "Selamat siang, Mrs Gosyen."

"Kenapa kalian tidak pakai mantel? Ayo, ayo, masuk! Sebelum kalian terkena radang dingin." Mrs Gosyen setengah memaksa kami masuk dan duduk di depan TV. "Tidak, tidak. Kalian langsung ke dapur saja."

"Kami bawa kado untuk Willi." Aku mengangkat bungkusan di tanganku ketika aku duduk di dapur keluarga Gosyen.

Mrs Gosyen langsung berseri-seri. "Oh, kalian anak-anak baik. Terima kasih. Willi sedang tidur siang. Biar kubawa ke kamarnya sehingga ia bisa langsung membukanya ketika bangun nanti."

Aku tersenyum ketika merasakan kehangatan dapur keluarga Gosyen. Pemanasnya berfungsi dengan sangat baik—tidak seperti pemanas sekolah yang sudah bobrok dimakan usia dan tidak diganti bahkan sampai sekarang.

Mrs Gosyen kembali lagi dan mulai memanaskan air di panci.

"Kalian baik sekali, mau susah payah datang," kata Mrs Gosyen, membuka obrolan. "Aku mulai mengira kalian sudah melupakan Willi. Dia sendiri tidak pernah berhenti menanyakan kalian sejak kunjungan terkahir kalian."

Theo menjawabnya dengan sesuatu yang membuat Mrs Gosyen terkikik. Aku tidak mendengarkan, karena aku merasa ada bunyi bel di pintu depan.

"Mrs Gosyen," panggilku. "Kurasa ada seseorang di pintu depan."

"Oh ya?" Mrs Gosyen mencoba mendengarkan. Bel itu berbunyi lagi. "Di mana Gerard? Oh, pasti di kamar mandi lagi. Tolong bukakan pintunya, ya, Draco?"

Perasaanku tidak enak, tapi aku beranjak dari kursi menuju pintu depan. Bunyi itu sudah berhenti ketika aku sampai di sana. Aku membuka pintu dan nyaris menjerit mengutukki bintang keberuntunganku.

"Malfoy?" pekik Hermione Granger tidak percaya.

Ekspresiku langsung kaku. "Halo, Granger."

Hermione Granger berdiri di sana dengan sepasang _boots_, rok pendek terusan warna biru bunga-bunga, jaket tebal dan _stocking_. Ia membawa sebuah bungkusan kotak kecil dan kertas warna-warni. Ekspresi terkejutnya alami. Mata cokelatnya melebar, mulutnya terbuka. Angin dingin membuat rambut cokelatnya yang indah berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sembur Hermione Granger.

"Ikut merayakan ulang tahun Willi?" jawabku, lebih kasar dari yang seharusnya.

Hermione Granger hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, tapi alih-alih dia malah mengatakan, "Boleh aku masuk?"

Aku mempersilahkannya masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Mana Willi? Kau ke sini sendiri?" tanya Hermione Granger, entah mengapa nadanya dingin.

"Mrs Gosyen bilang dia tidur siang. Dan tidak, aku ke sini dengan Theo."

Hermione Granger tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia melewatiku dengan cuek dan dengan percaya diri langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

Satu setengah jam kemudian kami habiskan dengan menghias rumah dan menyiapkan perlatan pesta—sesuai dengan tema Cars yang sangat disukai Willi. Willi masih tertidur di atas, kelihatannya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan berisiknya rumah. Mr Gosyen bahkan sengaja menyetel lagu-lagu Natal—walaupun Natal masih dua minggu lagi. Aku, Theo dan Hermione Granger berlari ke sana ke mari di dalam rumah, saling membantu dan berteriak satu sama lain.

Saat semuanya selesai, kami berlima duduk depan perapian yang menyala-nyala sambil menikmati cokelat panas.

"Hermione," panggil Mrs Gosyen. "Bagaimana kuenya?"

Hermione Granger meletakkan cangkirnya. "Seharusnya sekarang diambil di toko kue Mr Fortescue."

"Mr Fortescue?" tanya Mr Gosyen, memandang dua wanita di depannya heran."Bukankah kalian yang menghias kue Willi?"

"Memang," ujar Mrs Gosyen. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membentuk tulisannya. Dan karena kemarin Hermione sibuk, jadi aku tak bisa meminta bantuannya—kuserahkan saja ke Mr Fortescue."

"Oh." Mr Gosyen mengagguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu mengambil kuenya, Miss Granger?"

Hermione Granger membuka mulut hendak menjawab, tapi sudah keburu disela Theo.

"Biar Draco yang mengantarnya. Dia bawa mobil."

Aku melotot dari balik cangkirku. Hermione Granger merona sedikit. Mr Gosyen mengangkat alis skeptis. Mrs Gosyen mendongak antusias.

"Anda bisa siap-siap atau istirahat sebentar, Mr Gosyen. Draco ini anak muda, dia tidak pernah capek," kata Theo si Penjilat, dengan senyum lebar yang palsu.

Aku memberinya jari tengah diam-diam. Hermione Granger berdeham dan bergerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Mr Gosyen mengangguk-angguk senang. Mrs Gosyen tersenyum setuju dan segera memberikan bukti pengambilan kue.

Lima belas menit kemudian, aku sudah melajukan mobilku menuju Hogsmeade—dengan Hermione Granger di kursi sebelah.

Tak ada yang bicara selama perjalanan. Kami sama-sama tidak percaya bisa berada di mobil yang sama saat ini. Aku tadi hendak protes, tapi Mrs Gosyen keburu mendesak dan kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain memakai jaket dan sepatu, kemudian duduk anteng di mobil—_well_, duduk anteng untuk Hermione Granger karena aku harus menyetir.

Kami sampai di toko milik Florean Fortescue. Hermione Granger segera turun tanpa memperhatikanku. Aku menggerutu pada mobilku sendiri dan membanting pintu. Kenapa sikap Hermione Granger begitu aneh dan tidak bersahabat? Semua baik-baik saja saat kami berdansa kemarin. Apakah dia marah karena aku tidak bersikap jantan dan menciumnya saat itu juga?

Ketika aku masuk, Hermione Granger sudah berdiri di depan meja kasir. Bahasa tubuhnya kelihatan jengkel.

"—kue _tart_ dengan nama Willi Gosyen?" tanya Hermione Granger agak kasar.

"Atas nama?" sahut cewek pirang di belakang meja kasir itu malas-malasan, sambil mengikir kukunya.

"Shenna Gosyen," sahut Hermione Granger tidak sabar, mengangsurkan kertas pengambilan it.

Cewek pirang itu mengambil kertasnya dan membacanya. "Biar kucarikan," desah cewek itu. Ketika bangkit berdiri, dia melihatku berdiri di samping Hermione Granger. Matanya berkilat-kilat. "Ini pacarmu?"

Hermione Granger menoleh padaku dengan cepat, ekspresinya keras. "Tidak. Dia bukan pacarku."

Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewaku ketika mendengarnya kata-katanya.

"Oh, _well_." Gadis itu tersenyum genit dan mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan gaya menggoda padaku. "Halo, tampan."

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy._

Eh? Apa yang kau lakukan di kepalaku, Weasley?

Aku menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat. _Amuse_. Aku tidak tahu hal pertama yang yang kudapatkan setelah menginjakkan kaki di sini adalah digoda gadis pirang yang umurnya sekitar dua-puluhan. Tetapi begitu melihat ekspresi Hermione Granger, aku merasa ingin melanjutkan permainan ini—walaupun bulu romaku sudah berdiri semua.

Dan ini memberiku ide.

"Hai," balasku, berusaha memberikan senyum terbaikku.

Hermione Granger mendengus keras dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja kasir.

Gadis itu terkikik keras. "Ah, aku suka suaramu. Apakah itu kacamata asli?"

Aku mengangguk ringan, penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya—terutama pada reaksi Hermione Granger.

"Oh. Cowok berkacamata dengan suara dalam." Gadis itu menyentuh lengan atasku dengan penuh perasaan, melarikan jari-jarinya di atas kain kemejaku. "Seksi."

Aku menyeringai lebar. Bukan karena ucapannya, tetapi karena mendapati situasinya yang sangat menggelikan. Gadis pirang ini—entah namanya siapa—mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dengan tangan yang terus menyusuri lenganku. Sementara Hermione Granger kelihatan murka. Wajahnya merah dan dia menolak menatap kami walaupun tangannya mencengkram meja kuat-kuat.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa kau belum tahu namaku," desahnya, sementara tangannya mulai bermain di kerah bajuku. "Aku Li—"

"Kau harusnya melakukan pekerjaanmu," potong Hermione Granger tajam.

Gadis itu memberikan tatapan melecehkan pada Hermione Granger. "Kukira kau bukan pacarnya kan? _Why bother_?"

Wajah Hermione Granger makin merah karena marah. "Kurasa itu bukan pekerjaanmu kan? Menggoda cowok-cowok muda di toko ini?"

"Kenapa kau peduli? Kau sendiri lihat dia tidak keberatan—" Tangan gadis itu menyusuri dadaku, membuatku berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa. Entah kenapa, aku menikmati memandang wajah Hermione Granger ketika dia melotot gusar pada si gadis pirang.

"Dia tidak tahu bagaimana menolakmu dengan sopan!" gertak Hermione Granger.

Oh, tidak, Granger. Aku _tahu_ bagaimana menolaknya dengan sopan. Tapi aku tidak _mau_ menolaknya, karena aku senang melihatmu marah-marah.

"Begitu kah?" ujar gadis itu dengan nada rendah. "_Well_, kita lihat saja bagaimana dia bereaksi—"

Secepat kilat, tangan Hermione Granger mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan memutarnya dengan sadis saat jemari gadis itu mulai bermain dengan kancing bajuku.

"Berhenti. Menyentuhnya," desis Hermione Granger berbahaya.

"Argh! Lepaskan tanganku, gadis jalang!" jerit gadis itu kesakitan.

Hermione Granger melepasnya dan sedikit melemparnya. "Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Gadis itu menatap mata berapi-api Hermione Granger selama beberapa saat sebelum berbalik dan masuk ke gudang penyimpanan. Menghentakkan kakinya, membuatnya kelihatan konyol.

Aku terkekeh pelan. Geli.

Mata Hermione Granger menusukku. "Jadi kau menyukainya, hah?"

Aku menggeleng, masih tersenyum. "Tidak. Sentuhannya membuatku merinding."

Matanya sekarang menyipit. "Merinding karena _tegang_, kalau itu maksudmu—"

"Tidak, Granger, bukan begitu." Aku menggeleng lebih kuat. "Merinding seperti ketika kau melihat hantu atau meminum sesuatu yang pahit."

Hermione Granger tidak menjawab. Wajahnya masih kelihatan tidak suka.

Gadis itu kembali dengan kotak kue besar di tangan. Dia sedikit membantingnya ketika menunjukkannya pada Hermione Granger.

"Ini kue yang kau maksud?" gertak gadis itu galak.

Hermione Granger mengamatinya dan balas menggertak galak. "Ya. Bungkuskan yang rapi untukku."

Masih melotot galak, gadis itu mulai membungkus kotak kue itu dengan pita dan memasukkanya ke dalam plastik. Ia menyerahkannya pada Hermione Granger dengan jijik—seolah enggan bersentuhan dengannya.

Hermione Granger menerimanya dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Aku percaya Mrs Gosyen sudah membayarnya," ujarnya sopan, tapi beracun. "Terima kasih banyak—" Hermione Granger tersenyum mencemooh.

Gadis itu mendelik padanya, tetapi ketika Hermione Granger sudah berbalik, dia mengedip menggoda padaku. Memutar-mutar rambut pirangnya dengan genit. "Sampai jumpa, tampan."

Aku tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Kali ini aku benar-benar merinding dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

-oOo-

Hermione Granger masih uring-uringan saat kami di mobil.

"Kau benar-benar menikmati itu kan, Malfoy?" tuduhnya.

Senyum kecil muncul di ujung bibirku. "Menikmati apa?"

"Itu tadi!" seru Hermione Granger. "Menikmati di—di—dipegang-pegang oleh cewek genit itu!"

Aku mengerucutkan bibir dalam usaha menahan senyum lebar. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak, Granger. Dia membuatku merinding."

"Huh, seperti aku percaya apa katamu," cibir Hermione Granger. "Lihat! Bahkan sekarang kau senyum-senyum sendiri—"

"Aku tidak senyum-senyum. " Aku mencoba menyangkal, tapi gagal total. Wajahku malah semakin gatal ingin tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjauhinya kalau begitu?" desak Hermione Granger, sekarang memutar tubuhnya di kursi supaya lebih leluasa memberiku tatapan galak. Kotak kue berada di pangkuannya. "Atau menolaknya atau mengata-ngatainya—entahlah, apa saja yang membuatku percaya kau tidak menikmati itu!"

Aku menyeringai lebar. Tidak mengerling padanya sama sekali ketika menyetir dengan cepat sepanjang lereng bukit menuju Gryffindor Resident. Aku jelas tidak menikmati ketika disentuh oleh cewek tadi, tapi dipelototi oleh Hermione Granger—bahkan dengan mata berapi-api marah seperti itu—merupakan perkara lain. Aku _sangat_ menikmati ini. Sebenarnya ideku hanyalah melihat reaksi Hermione Granger ketika dia melihat aku dengan gadis lain. Aku tidak tahu ternyata reaksinya seheboh ini. Tapi aku tidak mengeluh. Rasanya aku diperhatikan oleh Hermione Granger.

Dan kelihatannya dia makin panas melihatku menyeringai.

"Kenapa kau malah menyeringai?" teriaknya, merasa dilecehkan.

Aku terkekeh. "Kenapa kau peduli?"

Hermione Granger terdiam, walaupun matanya masih menyala-nyala.

"_Well_?"

"Apakah aku harus menjawab itu?" sahut Hermione Granger keras kepala. "Kau saja tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Aku mengigit bibir, tersenyum. "Situasi ini makin menarik."

Mata Hermione Granger melebar tidak percaya. "Kau menganggap_nya_ menarik?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud itu cewek tadi—tidak, aku tidak menganggapnya menarik," aku membenarkan.

"Lalu apa yang menarik?" desak Hermione Granger tidak sabar. "Dan kenapa dari tadi kau senyum-senyum?"

"Sudah kubilang, situasi ini menarik," jelasku. "Kau yang tiba-tiba marah pada gadis itu karena menggodaku."

Wajah Hermione Granger merah padam. "Aku—Aku tidak marah padanya karena menggodamu," gumamnya. "Aku memang sudah marah padanya dari awal karena kerjanya tidak becus."

Aku tertawa. "Usaha bohong yang bagus, Granger."

Hermione Granger tidak menjawab. Bibirnya mengerucut marah padaku ketika aku membelokkan mobil masuk Gryffindor Resident. Matanya mengawasiku tajam saat aku terseyum pada satpam gendut yang melambai tak peduli pada mobilku.

Saat kami sampai, aku memberanikan diri menatap Granger. "Kau peduli padaku, Granger?"

Hermione Granger memberikanku tatapan menerawang selama beberapa saat—seolah dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. Namun entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia sudah menjadi dirinya lagi—dirinya yang sedang marah-marah padaku. Dia mendengus dan segera keluar dari mobilku. Berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin di jalan bersalju.

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy._

Aku mengejarnya. Aku langsung melompat berdiri, membanting pintu dan segera berlari padanya. Aku tahu, ketika ia berhasil masuk ke rumah keluarga Gosyen, semua kesempatanku akan hancur. Jadi aku segera meraih tangannya tepat di teras rumah dan memutar tubuhnya ke arahku. Hermione Granger langsung memberontak.

"Lepaskan aku, Malfoy!" jerit Hermione Granger. Dia tidak leluasa melepaskan cengkraman tanganku karena satu tangannya yang lain memegang kue ulang tahun Willi.

"Aku peduli padamu, Granger."

Empat kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Sama sekali tidak kupikirkan. Hermione Granger membeku. Matanya melebar syok dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit. Aku menatap bibirnya penuh hasrat. Sudah lama aku ingin sekali merasakan bibirnya. Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku—

"DRACO! MISS HERMIONE!" pekik sebuah suara bocah laki-laki.

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Willi berada di ambang pintu. Rambutnya basah—kelihatannya ia sehabis mandi. Ia mengenakan kaus putih yang dibeli Theo tadi siang, _jeans_ dan sepatu. Willi melonjak girang melihat kami—sama sekali tidak menyadari atmosfer aneh antara aku dan Hermione Granger.

Tapi tidak untuk Theo—yang berdiri di belakang Willi, menyeringai lebar dari telinga ke telinga. Ia juga mengenakan kaus yang sama seperti Willi. Matanya bergerak-gerak antara ekspresi syok Hermione Granger dan ekspresi panikku.

"Wah, kelihatannya kita datang di saat yang tidak tepat ya, Willi," katanya jahil, mengedip padaku.

Willi sudah keburu memeluk kakiku dan menjerit-jerit senang di sana. "Kau datang! Aku tahu kau akan datang! Aku rindu padamu, Draco!"

Tertawa salah tingkah, aku berlutut dan memeluknya. "Aku juga rindu padamu, Willi."

Willi tertawa. "Oh, aku suka hadiahmu! Bagaimana kau tahu aku suka Lightning McQueen? Dad membantuku memajangnya di kamarku. Keren sekali! Ayo, ayo, kau harus lihat—"

Sepenuhnya ditarik Willi, aku mengikutinya naik ke kamarnya. Dari ujung mata aku melihat Theo mengatakan sesuatu kepada Hermione Granger—membuatnya mendelik geram pada Theo dengan wajah semerah Lightning McQueen.

-oOo-

Acara berlangsung tepat jam empat. Rumah Willi penuh dengan anak-anak kecil seusianya—antara umur lima atau enam. Mereka tertawa, makan, bercanda, makan, main _games_ dan makan. Aku duduk di pojok ruangan—merasa cukup senang hanya dengan mengawasi bagaimana anak-anak kecil itu berinteraksi. Theo bergabung dengan mereka selama beberapa saat, ikut tertawa dan bemain—sampai anak-anak itu mulai menertawakan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti dan ia ikut duduk denganku di pojok ruangan, menghabiskan sepiring _brownies_ buatan Mrs Gosyen sendirian. Para orang tua duduk bersama dengan Mr dan Mrs Gosyen di depan perapian—membicarakan bisinis dan butik yang sedang diskon. Hermione Granger tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Pukul enam, para tamu mulai pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka berpamitan dengan Willi dan keduaorang tuanya—juga tersenyum _awkward_ padaku dan Theo karena kami kelewat besar untuk ikut bermain dengan anak-anak, tapi belum cukup besar untuk bergabung dengan para orang tua. Akhirnya, pada pukul tujuh kurang, yang tersisa hanya aku, Theo, Willi, kedua orang tua Willi, Hermione Granger dan rumah yang berantakan.

Mrs Gosyen menghela napas berat memandang kekacauan. "Sudah kubilang seharsunya kita menyewa tempat saja, Gerard," ujarnya pada Mr Gosyen. "Aku terlalu lelah mengurusi ini semua."

"Kita bisa menyuruh anak-anak," sahut Mr Gosyen cuek, mengangkat bahu.

"Gerard!" tegur Mrs Gosyen. "Mereka tamu!"

Mr Gosyen ikut-ikutan menghela napas. "Kita bereskan besok. Atau kau bisa menelpon semacam pembantu rumah tangga."

"Yah, tapi kita tidak bisa tidur dengan ruang keluarga seperti ini." Mrs Gosyen mendongak padaku dan Theo kemudian tersenyum minta maaf. "Aku minta maaf pada kalian, tapi maukah kalian membereskan piring-piring kotor ini?"

"Tidak masalah, Mrs Gosyen," sahut Theo patuh.

Aku mengumpulkan piring-piring di seantero ruangan untuk dibawa ke dapur dan dicuci. Saking banyaknya pirirng-piringnya, aku tidak bisa membawa semuanya sekaligus ke dapur. Dengan membawa sebagian piring, aku berjalan ke dapur.

Hermione Granger duduk di salah satu kursi di sana—minum cokelat panas dengan mata menerawang. Tatapannya jatuh padaku ketika aku masuk dapur—berusaha tidak menjatuhkan satu pun piring.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya, melihatku meletakkan piring-piring kotor di bak cuci piring.

"Mrs Gosyen memintaku mengurusi piring-piring," jawabku datar.

"Oh." Hermione Granger bangkit dari kursinya, menuju tempatku berdiri. "Biar kucucikan. Kau kumpulkan saja piring-piringnya."

Tangannya bersentuhan dengan tanganku selama beberapa detik, membuatku merinding dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Aku menyadari rona merah di pipi Hermione Granger ketika kami berdekatan. Aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya. Seperti—kayu manis? Astaga, ini menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum saat kembali ke ruang keluarga. Aku berpapasan dengan Theo—ia membawa piring kotor lebih banyak dariku. Willi berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Draco!" seru Willi. "Theo dan aku akan ke halaman belakang untuk menangkap kunang-kunang. Kau mau ikut?"

Aku menggeleng, masih tersenyum. "Kedengarannya menyenangkan, tapi aku harus membersekan piring-piring itu."

"Oh," gumam Will kecewa. "Yah, baiklah. Lagi pula, sekarang aku sudah enam tahun! Aku bisa melakukan apa pun semauku."

Aku nyengir lebih lebar dari yang seharusnya. Theo melihat ini.

"Kau tampak senang," komentarnya, mengamatiku dengan mata menyipit. "Ada apa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan segera pergi, enggan menceritakan kisahku dengan Hermione Granger.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengumpulkan semua piring yang berserakan. Astaga, kenapa tamu-tamu ini tidak meletakkannya di tempat yang mudah dijangkau? Aku harus berlutut dan mengulurkan tanganku jauh-jauh untuk meraih piring-piring yang berserakan di bawah sofa. Dan bagaimana mungkin ada lima piring yang ditumpuk di atas perapian?

Setelah aku membawa sebanyak mungkin piring yang aku bisa, aku menuju dapur untuk menyerahkan piring-piring kotor ini ke Hermione Granger—supaya ia segera mencucinya. Setelah meletakkan dengan hati-hati di bak, aku kembali lagi untuk memastikan tak ada piring yang tersisa. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya membawa enam piring ketika kembali ke dapur.

Hermione Granger sudah mencuci setengah piring dari yang kuberikan tadi. Wah, aku tak tahu mencuci piring merupakan pekerjaan gampang untuknya.

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy._

Tapi aku harus bicara padanya. Jadi alih-alih meninggalkannya bekerja sendirian, aku menyandarkan pinggang kiriku di konter dapur. Mengamati tangan Hermione Granger bergerak cepat memberi menyabuni dan membilas beragam warna piring.

"Kutebak kau ingin bicara kan?" ujarnya, memecah keheningan tanpa menoleh padaku.

Aku mengangguk, pelan. "Aku ingin mengatakan—sesuatu."

_Hell_, ke mana perginya kepercayaandiriku yang sempat muncul tadi?

Ekspresi Hermione Granger datar. "Aku mendengarkan apa pun yang akan kau katakan."

Aku menelan ludah."Granger, sebenarnya aku—kenapa kau mengacuhkanku seharian ini?"

"Aku tidak," jawabnya pendek.

"Apakah karena—apakah karena—kemarin?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kemarin yang _mana_?"

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Kemarin sebelum—kau tahu, mati lampu."

Tangan Hermione Granger terdiam dari pekerjaanya. "Menurutmu, aku dingin padamu karena—hal sebelum mati lampu itu?"

Aku mengangguk, bersiap-siap pada apa pun yang akan dikatakannya.

Hermione Granger menoleh menatapku, tatapannya dingin dan keras. "Salah."

Aku mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam. "Apa maksudmu salah?"

"Maksudku, pendapatmu itu salah."

"Sa—salah?" gumamku. "Aku—aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Hermione Granger mengeluarkan suara tawa aneh yang bukan dirinya. "Kau pikir aku bersikap dingin padamu hanya karena kau—entahlah, _gagal_ menciumku? Aku tahu kau mau menciumku, Malfoy."

Aku merona merah sampai ke telinga. Dan mengangguk pelan.

"_Well_, alasanku bersikap seperti ini padamu bukan karena kau gagal menciumku," ujar Hermione Granger, mulai emosi.

Aku menarik napas tajam. Bingung. Tidak mengerti. Bukankah itu benar? Hermione Granger marah padaku karena aku bersikap seperti Raja Pengecut, tidak berani berbuat seperti orang dewasa. Maksudku, bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kalau bukan karena alasan mencium itu, lalu—

"Lalu, kenapa kau marah padaku?" tanya, menelengkan kepalaku menatapnya.

Hermione Granger terus melakukan pekerjaanya, mencuci piring kotor milik keluarga Gosyen. "Kau tidak mengerti alasannya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Maksudku, bukan kah itu sudah jelas? Kalau bukan, berarti apa yang—"

"Pikir, Malfoy," sela Hermione Granger tajam, habis sabar. "Bukankah kau murid terpintar se-HHS? Masa memutar balik kejadian kemarin di kepalamu saja kau tidak bisa?"

"Granger, aku tidak mengerti—"

Hermione Granger menatap piring di tangannya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kau bercanda kan? Beri tahu aku kau cuma pura-pura bodoh."

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Apa saja yang terjadi kemarin? Aku nyaris mencium Hermione Granger, mati lampu, kemudian aku menariknya menemui teman-temanku, kami dipaksa pulang oleh Madam McGonagall. Lalu aku pulang dengan Astoria, dia pulang dengan Ron Weasley—

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti." Hermione Granger tertawa getir pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi—aku salah?" bisikku kecewa. "Jadi kau—"

"Tentu saja aku kecewa kita tidak jadi—berciuman," gumam Hermione Granger pelan, pipinya memerah. "Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku—membuatku uring-uringan."

Kalau begitu apa?

Aku ingin sekali menanyakan ini. Tapi aku tahu Hermione Granger tidak akan menjawabnya sampai aku sendiri tahu apa yang kulakukan. Tapi masalahnya adalah aku tidak tahu. Apa hal ekstrim yang kulakukan yang membuat Hermione Granger begitu uring-uringan padaku? Apakah aku, seperti—entahlah, menumpahkan jus ke gaunnya mungkin? Tapi kedengarannya agak konyol—

_Bergerak cepat, Malfoy._

Tunggu, tapi tadi dia bilang dia kecewa kami tidak jadi—

"Granger," bisikku parau.

Hermione Granger sama sekali tidak menoleh. Dia terus menggosok piring kuning di tangannya tanpa memedulikanku sama sekali.

"Granger…"

Tak ada jawaban selain gerutuan pelan. Aku tahu, dari bahasa tubuhnya, Hermione Granger mendengarkan apa saja yang kukatakan—walaupun dia menolak menatapku. Tapi bukan itu yang kucari.

Aku mengambil napas panjang, mengaitkan kedua tanganku di belakang dan mencoba lagi.

"Hermione…"

Hermione Granger langsung menoleh mendengarku mengucapkan nama depannya. Aku bisa mengatakan ia kaget. Aku pun juga begitu. Ada sensasi aneh ketika aku mengucapkan namanya yang sangat tidak biasa itu. Rasanya pas, cocok.

Tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu semua kalau aku ingin berjalan tetap pada rencana.

Aku mencondongkan tubuhku—dengan kaki tidak bergerak sama sekali—dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

-oOo-

***tepuk tangan untuk Draco***

**Wah akhirnya terjadi juga. First kiss di depan bak cuci piring di dapur rumah orang emang bukan first kiss ideal, tapi Draco kan emang freak tingkat akut…**

**Hope u liked it! Review!**

**DarkBlueSong**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Natal sudah hampir seminggu yang lalu. Desember sudah hampir berakhir. Januari tinggal besok. Sekolah akan dimulai lagi beberapa hari selewat tahun baru—dan aku sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat ke sekolah.

Ah, walaupun juga ada beberapa hal yang membuatku ingin tetap liburan saja. Seperti esai sepuluh lembar tulis tangan Kimia yang diberikan dengan murah hati oleh Mr Snape. Atau tugas kelompok Sejarah dan Biologi. Juga beberapa karangan sastra Bahasa Inggris. Tapi yang paling membuat perutku melilit setiap memikirkannya adalah tawaran jabatan-jabatan dari Dr Dumbledore.

Ya, jabatan yang _itu_. Aku tidak lupa. Aku hanya berusaha melupakannya—dan jelas tidak berhasil.

Aku belum memberitahukan ini kepada siapa pun kecuali langit-langit kamarku yang menjadi saksi bisu ketika aku berbaring di ranjang dan bergumam keras pada diri sendiri.. Bahkan tidak Theo atau orang tuaku. Ketakutanku yang terbesar adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak diinginkan yang tidak bisa—tidak mau—kujawab. Andai saja aku bisa menolak semuanya, apakah Dr Dumbledore akan menerima keputusanku? Aku tidak tahu apakah ia akan kecewa atau marah—atau mungkin dia malah senang? Maksudku, apakah dia tidak meragukanku sama sekali?

Aku sendiri sudah membuat semacam _list_ pro dan kontra yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak membantu. Setiap pro yang kutulis pasti ada kontranya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Walau begitu, aku sudah mengambil tiga hal yang menarik perhatianku. Bukan yang bisa kulakukan, tapi yang menarik perhatianku; Presiden HHS, Ketua OSIS dan Asisten Guru.

_Damn_. Bahkan dipikiranku jabatan-jabatan itu terasa konyol kalau aku yang menempatinya.

Kudengar rumor bahwa calon Presiden HHS yang paling dijagokan adalah Harry Potter. _Well_, aku tidak heran sama sekali. Potter memang sudah beberapa kali meraih penghargaan-penghargaan yang berhubungan dengan kepemimpinan atau kegiatan sosial. Mereka bilang Presiden HHS adalah puncak kejayaan Potter sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sekolah dengan menggondol berbagai prestasi. Nah, karena aku baik hati, aku tak akan menghalangi jalannya menuju kesuksesan.

Ketua OSIS belum dapat dipastikan. Beberapa nama telah muncul sebagai calon, tapi belum ada yang pasti mengingat masa pemilihannya baru dimulai April nanti. Menurutku, nama-nama itu pastilah nama orang-orang yang berjaya di kegiatan OSIS. OSIS merupakan organisasi elit. Orang-orang awam dan tidak berpengalaman sepertiku tak akan mempu berdiri sejajar dengan mereka. Kesempatanku menjadi Ketua OSIS mati bahkan sebelum berkembang—dengan kata lain, aku memang sebenarnya aku tak punya kesempatan sama sekali.

Jadi, tinggal Asisten Guru—dan aku tak yakin Dr Dumbledore mau ditemani dengan siswa idiot, _freak_ dan setengah-autis sepertiku. Kalau aku jadi kepala sekolah, aku pasti akan memilih murid yang paling bertanggung jawab atau setidaknya bisa bicara lancar. Tentu saja, Dr Dumbledore adalah Kepala Sekolah paling nyentrik yang pernah dimiliki HHS. Jalan pikirannya tidak biasa—sehingga bisa dibilang dia juga _freak_, tapi dalam artian yang bagus. Karena kalau tidak bagus, tidak mungkin beliau menjadi Kepala Sekolah paling disegani sepanjang masa.

Ponselku berdering keras meraung-raung. Aku bergerak malas dari ranjang ke meja belajar. Selama liburan memang waktuku sangat tidak produktif. Udara dingin di luar membuatku malas bergerak dan keluar rumah. Theo pergi main ski dengan kakak dan ayahnya di—entahlah, aku tak menyimaknya karena waktu itu aku sedang menonton siaran ulang CSI Miami yang seru sekali. Mereka akan kembali setelah merayakan tahun baru di sana. Karena satu-satunya orang yang rela kuajak ke mana-mana hanya Theo, maka aku sama sekali tidak berminat meninggalkan ranjangku yang empuk dan hangat. Kebetulan kedua orang tuaku pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis yang—buatku—tidak menyenangkan. Jadi tak ada yang meneriakiku supaya keluar kamar untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit.

Begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselku, wajahku langsung terasa cerah dan segar. Granger meneleponku. Aku cukup senang bisa memanggilnya dengan satu nama saja, bukan dengan nama lengkapnya seperti dulu—kuakui itu agak membuatku capek. Yah, walaupun aku lebih suka memanggilnya Hermione dari pada Granger.

Yang jelas, setelah berciuman dengannya beberapa hari lalu, terjadi perubahan yang jelas dalam hubungan kami.

"Hai, Granger," sapaku. Terkikik-kikik ceria—memalukan.

"Halo, Draco," sahut Granger, kedengarannya tidak kalah ceria denganku.

Aku tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar ketika menghempaskan tubuhku kembali ke ranjang. "Ada apa?"

Bagus sekali. Sekarang aku kedengaran seperti remaja belasan tahun yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

_Well_, aku memang remaja belasan tahun yang sedag dimabuk cinta sih.

"Apakah kau ada acara hari ini?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, kemudian menyadari Granger tidak bisa melihatku. "Tidak. Aku di rumah. Orang tuaku pergi."

"Oh, o—orang tuamu pergi?"

"Yeah." Aku terdiam sebentar. "Kenapa?"

Granger tertawa gugup di ujung sana. "Ti—tidak. Aku hanya—uhm—maksudku, aku juga tidak ke mana-mana hari ini. Jadi, aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau mau—kau tahulah, merayakan tahun baru denganku atau kita bisa—"

"Ya!" Aku nyaris berteriak saking bersemangatnya.

"Ma—maaf?" Granger terdengar kaget di sana.

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal. Menghukum diriku sendiri karena bersikap bodoh. "Maksudku, ya. Aku juga—er, ingin merayakan tahun baru denganmu?"

"Oh." Granger terdiam beberapa detik di ujung sana. "Ba—baiklah, kalau begitu."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Granger juga diam di ujung sana. Bahkan percakapan di telepon pun bisa menjadi sangat canggung begini. Maksudku, _well_, kami bahkan tidak menghirup udara yang sama! Aku menghirup udara kamarku, Granger menghirup udara di mana pun dia berada.

"Jadi—er." Granger melanjutkan. "Aku ke rumahmu?"

Jujur saja, aku agak terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau mau datang—ke rumahku?"

"Er, yeah," jawab Granger malu-malu. "Maksudku, kalau kau tidak masalah dengan itu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau kita bisa bertemu di suatu tempat—"

Aku memikirkannya sebentar. Jujur saja, ada bagian dalam diriku yang tak ingin Granger melihat rumahku yang begitu besar, mewah dan kosong serta dingin. Sama sekali berbeda dengan keluarga Granger yang tenang, hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ba—bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di—" Aku memutar otak memikirkan suatu tempat yang layak. "—Three Broomstick?"

"Three Broomstick?"

"Ya. Kedai minum di dekat taman Hogsmeade. Mereka punya minuman jahe racikan sendiri yang disebut Butterbeer. Tempatnya hangat. Memang agak ramai, tapi tetap tenang." Sekarang aku malah mempromosikan tempat yang biasanya kukunjungi kalau aku sedang galau—dulu ketika aku masih kecil dan lebih dari kata culun.

"Oh, ya. Aku pernah melihatnya sekilas," ujar Granger ringan. "Kelihatannya memang nyaman, walaupun agak kecil."

"Ya, memang." Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk memandangi jam dinding sambil menyipitkan mata—karena penglihatanku benar-benar _hopeless_ tanpa kacamata. "Kutemui kau di sana sekitar jam—uhm, delapan?"

"Oke. Jam delapan kutunggu kau di sana," sahut Granger tenang.

"Ya," desahku pelan, tidak jelas. "Kalau begitu—_bye_, Granger."

"_Bye_, Draco." Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan senyuman dalam suaranya. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

Begitu telepon ditutup, aku langsung menjerit keras dan melompat-lompat tidak jelas di sekitar kamar. Barulah setelah lelah, aku mulai mandi—masih sambil menyenandungkan nada-nada sumbang yang kedengaran ceria di kupingku.

-oOo-

Rasanya senang ketika aku lebih dulu sampai di Three Broomstick. Aku jadi bisa menyiapkan mental dan kata-kata apa yang kira-kira bisa kupakai untuk Granger. Aku duduk di meja kecil di dekat jendela, menampakkan taman yang tertutup salju putih. Taman itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sana. Suasananya juga agak remang-remang karena lampunya yang sudah tidak begitu bagus.

Setelah menunggu sekitar lima belas menit, Granger datang. Pipinya merah akibat cuaca, senyumnya lebar dan ramah. Dia segera duduk di hadapanku.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Kau sudah lama di sini?" tanyanya dengan maksud membuka percakapan.

Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Baru saja. Kurang lebih lima belas menit."

"Oh." Granger mengagguk. "Kau sudah pesan?"

Lagi, aku menggeleng. "Belum."

Granger mengangkat tangan dan memanggil pelayan dengan lihai. Aku tak bisa berhenti memandanginya ketika ia bicara, bertanya, menunjuk dan mengangguk-angguk paham. Bibirnya yang ranum, matanya yang bergerak-gerak cepat, alisnya yang ikut aktif mengeskpresikan perasaannya. _Hell_, rasanya aku tidak akan lelah memandanginya terus-terusan. Granger adalah satu-satunya wajah yang sanggup kulihat tanpa merasa bosan.

Dadaku dipenuhi perasaan hangat dan menyenangkan. Aku menghela napas senang dengan wajah tolol.

"Draco?"

Aku mengedip sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Kemudian balas menatap Granger yang menatapku sambil tersenyum geli. Wajahku memerah ketika menyadari Granger memergokiku melamun seperti orang bodoh—oh, dia pasti menyadari topik lamunanku karena mataku hanya ada padanya dari tadi.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" lanjutnya, masih tersenyum.

"Oh, er—" Kemudian dengan gagap dan salah tingkah aku memesan makananku.

Granger tersenyum memandangiku ketika pelayan itu pergi. Aku memandangnya malu-malu—persis seperti gadis ABG yang baru saja diberi kecupan di pipi oleh orang yang disukainya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak," kekeh Granger. "Aku jadi ingat kali pertama aku bicara denganmu. Klub Jurnalistik, ingat?"

Tentu saja aku ingat. Astaga, sampai saat ini aku senang sekali bisa melewati hari itu tanpa pingsan atau koma saking syoknya. Hari itu juga merupakan _start_ hubunganku yang tidak jelas dengan Granger.

Granger nyengir. "Kau agak berbeda. Maksudku, dibandingkan dengan kau yang sekarang."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Dulu aku culun, _freak_ dan gagap sementara sekarang aku hanya culun dan _freak_?"

Mata cokelat Granger melebar kaget. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu culun atau _freak_ atau gagap atau apa pun."

Aku tersenyum kecut, tapi tidak menjawab.

"Kau berbeda dari yang lain, ya," lanjut Granger. "Tapi menurutku tidak berlebihan. Kau jadi punya ciri khas kan?"

"Tapi perbedaanku tidak lebih baik dari yang lain."

"Kata siapa?" tanya Granger, matanya menyipit. "Justru karena kau menjadi dirimu, kau lebih dikenal dengan orang lain. Kau kan tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat orang-orang tentangmu."

Butterbeer kami datang. Aku tertawa muram mendengar pendapat Granger. "Mereka pasti menganggapku alien yang tersasar. Bukan bagian dari mereka. Aneh."

"Kalau begitu kau salah," gertak Granger. "_Well_, kuberitahu kau, Draco. Setengah cewek di HHS sudah bertanya-tanya bagaimana bentuk tubuhmu yang sebenarnya sejak kau kelas sepuluh."

Aku tersedak Butterbeer yang sedang kuhirup. Mengabaikan rasa panas di mulutku, aku memadanginya dengan sorot tak percaya. "Kau bohong!"

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong," kata Granger, berpuas diri. "Kami biasanya berkumpul di toilet cewek membicarakan cowok-cowok—dan topik tentangmu bisa dibilang paling sering dibicarakan. Kami memperhatikanmu dari jauh ketika kau keluar dari Audi-mu itu. Atau ketika kau mengatur buku-bukumu di loker dalam diam." Mata Granger berkilat-kilat. "Oh, kau tidak tahu betapa kami _fangirling_ hebat sekali ketika kau melakukan sesuatu dengan kacamatamu."

Aku tidak yakin bagaimana bentuk wajahku sekarang karena aku sangat kaget—dan aku yakin semua alat tubuhku menujukkan demikian. Kelas sepuluh? Astaga, aku bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah siapa saja. Leherku sampai sakit kebanyakan menunduk. Kacamataku sering melorot dan di sekolah, mungkin aku hanya bicara lima belas kata seminggu.

Dan apanya yang menarik ketika yang kulakukan dengan kacamataku hanya menyodoknya supaya kembali ke tempat semula dan menggosoknya dengan bajuku?

"Kau tidak percaya kan?" Granger menertawakan reaksiku.

"Itu—itu gila. Tidak mungkin," bisikku.

Granger mengangkat bahu dan meminum Butterbeer-nya. "Itulah yang terjadi."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak memikirkan apa-apa juga. Rasanya aku terlalu syok untuk bertindak lebih jauh dari menatap gelasku dengan pandangan kosong.

"Bi—bisakah kita ganti topik?" tawarku tidak berdaya. "Aku agak tidak—uhm, tidak nyaman membicarakan—kau tahulah."

Granger nyengir dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Aku juga tidak senang ketika orang membicarakan hal-hal tentangku seolah mereka mengenalku luar-dalam."

Sebenarnya sih bukan begitu, tapi ya sudah lah. Aku toh tak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut.

"Oh ya, omong-omong kenapa kau tidak bersama Nott?" tanya Granger santai.

"Dia pergi main ski dengan keluarganya," jawabku lega. "Aku tidak tahu di mana. Aku tidak memperhatikan."

Makanan kami datang saat itu. Obrolan berlanjut dengan topik yang lebih ringan dan menyenangkan. Aku bahkan lupa kalau sedang mengobrol dengan Granger. Rasanya seolah sedang bicara dengan Theo. Santai, tak ada tekanan atau keinginan untuk kelihatan lebih baik.

"Eh, Granger?" tanyaku ragu. "Apa rencanamu di tahun senior nanti?"

"Di kelas dua belas maksudmu?" Granger tercenung sebentar. "Entahlah. Belajar rajin dan mengalahkanmu kurasa."

Aku tersenyum kecil. "Bukan. Maksudku—er, kegiatannya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan selain di bidang akademik?"

"Oh? _Well_, aku sudah dicalonkan jadi Ketua OSIS, Murid Paling Berprestasi dan Perwakilan Siswa. Tapi kurasa aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Ketua OSIS saja. Terlalu banyak."

Granger yang cerdas saja memilih dua, apakah aku sanggup memilih tiga?

"Bagaimana denganmu?" cetus Granger. "Kudengar kau ditawari enam jabatan?"

Aku nyaris terjengkang dari kursiku saking kagetnya. "_Bagaimana kau tahu?_"

Granger terkikik. "Berita sudah tersebar, Draco. Tapi kurasa tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu kebenarannya selain kau—dan Dr Dumbledore, tentu saja."

Aku mengigit bibir gelisah. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menceritakan ini pada seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku layak atau tidak.

Granger sepertinya bisa melihat keraguanku karena tak lama kemudian ia berkata, "Aku bisa membantumu, kalau kau mau. Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau masih bingung."

Bisakah Granger membantuku? Jujur saja, aku agak meragukan ia bisa mengerti perasaanku karena keadaannya sama sekali berbeda denganku. Tapi mungkin saja—

"Jadi, apa saja yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Granger lembut, tidak melihat wajahku untuk menghormati perasaanku.

Suaraku seperti orang tercekik. "Presiden HHS, Ketua OSIS dan Asisten Guru."

"Wah," seru Granger cerah, tersenyum lebar padaku. "Keren. Aku yakin kau bisa melakukan itu semua."

Aku menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Entahlah, Granger. Aku sama sekali tidak berpengalaman—"

"Aku juga tidak," jawab Granger, mengangkat bahu. "Justru di sini kita mencari pengalaman."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau belum mencoba."

"Aku tidak seperti—"

"Draco, kau bisa. Percayalah padaku."

Aku mendongak menatapnya, frustasi. Kemudian menggelengkan kepala lagi dan bergumam, "Kau tidak mengerti."

Granger tersenyum hangat. "Kalau begitu buat aku mengerti."

Dan aku menceritakan betapa idiot dan pengecut sepertiku tidak sanggup menyandang nama-nama besar. Aku menceritakannya seperti aku bicara dengan diriku sendiri. Cepat, tanpa beban, tak peduli bahwa Granger tidak menyukai ceritaku atau tidak.

Tak disangka, Granger malah mendelik marah padaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku pelan melihat tatapannya.

"Kau salah menilai dirimu sendiri. Kau sama sekali tidak seperti itu," jawab Granger jengkel.

"Oh ya?" Aku mendengus. "Kalau begitu aku menilai diriku terlalu tinggi. Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku—"

Granger mencengkram tanganku, ekspresinya keras. "Kau harus memilih ketiganya."

Pikiranku agak terpecah merasakan kulit Granger di atas kulitku. "Ma—maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau harus mencalonkan diri di ketiganya," ujar Granger tegas.

Aku menaikkan satu alis tinggi-tinggi. "Sepertinya kau tidak begitu mengerti, Granger. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa di bidang kepemimpinan. Aku payah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bicara dengan benar—"

"Kau bisa!" Cengkraman Granger makin keras. "Kau hanya—entahlah, tidak mau berusaha lebih keras."

Aku tertawa mengejek, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Granger makin kesal. "Coba lihat ketika kau bicara denganku atau dengan Nott. Kau sama normalnya dengan yang lain!"

"Mungkin kau lupa. Tapi pertama kali aku bicara denganmu, aku nyaris menelan lidahku sendiri."

"Tapi setelah itu tidak begitu lagi kan?" selidik Granger. "Di kafetaria. Mungkin kau agak gugup dan tidak seperti sekarang—tapi tetap ada kemajuan yang berarti."

Aku berusaha mungkir. "Itu karena—karena—uhm—"

Granger tampak tidak tertarik mendengar alasanku. "Lalu ketika kau bicara dengan Ginny. Ya, aku tahu kau bicara dengan Ginny—" Granger mengangguk puas. "—Kau tidak susah bicara kan? Mungkin agak gugup atau bagaimana, tapi kau tidak kesulitan bicara."

Aku tidak menjawab sama sekali. Mataku pada tangan Granger yang mencengkram pergelangan tanganku erat—seolah ia tak mau melepaskannya sama sekali.

"Bahkan ketika kau bicara dengan Greegrass kau santai-santai saja! Padahal aku yakin kalian belum mengenal sama sekali—" nada suara Granger memelan dan ganjil, tapi ia tetap melanjutkannya. "Greengrass sendiri juga agak pemalu. Dia tidak bisa membuatmu terus bicara supaya kau tidak—aku mengutip kata-katamu tadi—gagap lagi. Sedangkan kalian mengobrol seperti teman lama! Itu artinya kau normal-normal saja, Draco."

Aku mendesah. "Jadi maksudmu apa?"

"Maksudku—" Granger mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dengan sikap dramatis. "—tak ada yang salah dengan menjadi sedikit gugup. Dan kau jelas bukan pengecut."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Tapi aku memang pengecut. Banyak hal yang seharusnya kulakukan tapi tidak kulakukan."

"Itu bukan pengecut," jelas Granger. "Kau hanya tidak percaya dengan dirimu sendiri. Nah, itulah masalahmu selama ini."

Aku tidak menjawab lagi. Dalam hati aku menyadari kata-kata Granger memang masuk akal, tapi aku tidak yakin memang begitu keadaannya. Aku bisa saja menderita penyakit langka yang membuat orang menjadi culun dan gampang gugup—atau apa saja yang mirip-mirip dengan perilakuku. Aku percaya pada diriku sendiri. Aku percaya bahwa aku memang tidak bisa—

"Nah, lihat kan," tunjuk Granger berpuas diri. "Kau tidak memercayai dirimu sendiri."

"Aku percaya pada diriku sendiri," bantahku lemah.

"Mungkin. Tapi kau jelas tidak memercayai hal-hal positif dalam dirimu."

Itu memang karena aku tidak punya hal-hal positif yang mencolok dan bisa dibanggakan. Apa susahnya memercayai itu? Kan memang itu yang terjadi pada diriku. Setidaknya aku bisa mengakuinya.

Sekali lagi, Granger tampak puas karena kata-katanya membuatku berpikir ulang. "Kau punya hal-hal positif, Draco. Banyak."

Aku memejamkan mata, pusing. "Entahlah, Granger. Aku tidak mengerti."

"_Well_, kau bisa memikirkannya nanti," sahut Granger. "Sekarang, mari kita merayakan tahun baru."

Granger berdiri dan menarikku ikut bersamanya. Setelah membayar di kasir—aku berkeras membayarnya sesuai etiket yang kupegang teguh—kami keluar menuju taman Hogsmeade yang ramai. Kerumunan orang berkumpul di sana, bercengkrama sambil memegang gelas plastik berisi kopi panas. Beberapa petugas telah menyiapkan kembang api yang siap diluncurkan. Suasana jadi menyenangkan. Padahal seingatku, saat aku masuk Three Broomstick tadi belum ramai seperti ini.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata seramai ini," kata Granger bersemangat.

Kerumunan mulai menghitung mundur. Dan malam itu adalah malam tahun paling menyenangkan yang pernah kulewati.

-oOo-

Hari pertama sekolah di semester genap dan aku nyaris terlambat.

Tak ada waktu untuk menata ulang buku-bukuku di loker—seperti yang kulakukan setiap awal semester. Aku langsung berlari menuju kelas pertamaku hari ini—Matematika. Dengan tas berat karena semua buku berada di tasku, aku tergopoh-gopoh meraih gagang pintu yang tertutup. Dalam hati berdoa supaya Miss Septima Vector—ibu guru muda yang galak luar biasa—belum datang. Bisa kacau kalau aku datang terlambat di kelasnya. Aku membuka pintu, mengintip sedikit dan mendapat suasana yang ramai sekali.

Dengan lega aku melangkah masuk sambil menutup pintu. Theo melambaikan tangannya padaku dari sela-sela kegaduhan. Seperti biasa, ia menyisakan tempat untukku di belakang. Sebenarnya aku lebih senang kalau bisa berada di barisan depan, tapi barisan depan hanya untuk anak-anak populer dan aku sama sekali tidak populer.

Kelas begitu ramai—terutama di bagian depan. Beberapa anak berceloteh ramai, berteriak-teriak dan menjerit-jerit, mengisengi anak-anak yang duduk di bagian belakang kelas atau melemparkan kertas-kertas bekas ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Aku heran kenapa suasana seberisik ini tidak terdengar sampai ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Aku melewati Granger yang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan Lavender Brown di barisan depan. Ketika melihatku, ia tersenyum ceria dan menyapaku. Aku balas menyapanya dengan senyum yang minim. Theo melonjak-lonjak bahagia di atas kursinya ketika aku meletakkan tasku yang masih berat di lantai dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang!" seru Theo. Suaranya tidak mengalahkan kebisingan kelas, tapi masih sanggup kudengar. "Aku mulai ragu apakah kau akan tetap bersekolah di sini atau tidak. Tumben-tumbennya kau terlambat! Di hari pertama sekolah lagi."

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Wekerku mati."

Theo terbahak-bahak. "Musim dingin memang lebih enak untuk tidur. Aku bahkan sengaja tidak pasang _alarm_ tadi pagi. Sayang sekali Eleanor membangunkanku—tidak tidak, dia _mengguyurku_ dengan air kopi. Kau tahu," cibir Theo itdak senang. "Dia merasa harus menjadi kakak yang bertanggung jawab. Walau begitu ia tetap tak punya alasan mengguyurku dengan kopi yang sudah dingin. Aku menghabiskan setengah jam sendiri menghilangkan kopi dari rambutku."

Aku nyengir mendengar nama Eleanor Nott—kakak perempuan Theo yang berbeda empat tahun dengannya. Sudah beberapa kali aku bertemu dengan Eleanor. Orangnya ceria dan ramah, walaupun tegas dan agak galak dengan Theo. Ia menganggapku adik laki-lakinya yang hilang setiap kali aku bertemu dengannya. Memelukku dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'aku lebih senang punya adik seperti Draco dari pada seperti Theo'. Tapi tetap saja mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain—walupun aku yakin mereka tak akan pernah mengakuinya sampai kapan pun.

Kadang aku iri dengan keakrabaan mereka.

"Oh ya, tadi Greegrass mencarimu," ujar Theo menginformasikan.

"Astoria maksudmu?"

Theo memutar mata hijau-botolnya. "Siapa lagi selain dia?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan mengeluarkan buku-buku. "Daphne?"

"Daphne Greengrass?" cemooh Theo. "Oh, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pacar barunya yang dungu."

Aku teringat malam di pesta ketika Daphne mencegatku dan Astoria—kemudian kakak-beradik itu saling berteriak di depan wajah satu sama lain.

Aku menyeringai. "Ah ya. Pacarnya memang kelihatan dungo dan agak—bolot."

Theo tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kalau kamu hanya berdua, aku yakin suaranya keras sekali. Tapi saat ini kelas sedang berisik dan ramai, jadi aku tidak terlalu mendengar suaranya.

"Ada kabar apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Kabar? Oh, Parkinson datang kepadaku tadi," gerutu Theo. "Bilang bahwa nanti kami akan menikah dan punya dua puluh anak. Aku tidak tahu ternyata dia suka berimajinasi."

Seringaiku makin lebar menengar nada tidak senang dalam suara Theo. "Jadikan aku ayah baptis paling tidak sepuluh di antaranya ya."

Bibir Theo mencebik sewot. "Hah. Cewek ganjen. Kurasa aku harus membayar sesorang yang bersedia jadi pacarku setiap ada Parkinson, hanya supaya aku terbebas dari jeratannya yang memuakkan—"

"Lho? Kau kan punya Luna. Untuk apa membayar sesorang jadi pacar palsumu kalau kau memang sudah punya pacar asli?" celetukku spontan.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kan sudah kubilang aku putus dengannya." Theo menatapku dengan sorot menuduh.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Jadi kau serius? Maksudku, bukan hanya pura-pura?"

Theo menggeleng, mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja dengan tidak peduli. "Aku serius. Kami memang putus di malam setelah pesta."

"Oh?" Aku masih tak habis akal bagaimana Theo bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti ini dengan begitu santai. Bukankah dulu ia yang mengejar-ngejar dan sangat tergila-gila pada Luna? Aku belum pernah mengalami kejadian semacam ini, tapi setahuku, minimal yang Theo lakukan adalah menyumpah-nyumpah dan mengutuk siapa saja. Bukan malah bersikap acuh tak acuh seperti sekarang. Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah gila—

Aku menelengkan kepala. "Kau—baik-baik saja?"

Theo terkekeh santai. "Kenapa aku harus tidak baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak," gelengku heran. "Aku hanya—_well_, kurasa kau akan marah-marah kalau diputuskan Luna atau bagaimana?"

"Diputuskan Luna?" Theo tertawa santai, mengibaskan tangannya di sekitar telinganya seolah sedang mengusir lalat. "Apa aku bilang begitu? Oh ya, sepertinya begitu. Kau salah, Draco. _Aku_ yang memutuskan Luna."

_Well_, aku tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi sekarang.

"Kau—kau _apa_?" dengkingku, persis anjing yang sedang ketakutan dan kesakitan.

"Aku memutuskan Luna," jawab Theo bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Dan sekarang Theo malah tanya _kenapa_? Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mata bingung.

"Bukankah dulu kau tergila-gila pada Luna? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi—" Aku memutar otak mencari kata yang tepat. "—biasa saja? Santai? Apakah kau tidak—aku tak tahu, sedih atau kecewa begitu?"

Theo tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya, tapi aku tahu dia memahami maksudku.

"Yah, aku hanya—entahlah," jawab Theo aneh.

"Kau hanya _apa_?" desakku.

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya menyadari sesuatu yang penting."

Aku memberinya tatapan tak percaya terbaikku.

"Oh, sudahlah, Draco," elak Theo. "Tidak penting. Kau juga tidak bakalan mau tahu."

Aku mengabaikannya. "Apakah Luna berselingkuh?"

Theo tersenyum sayang—Theo _tidak pernah_ tersenyum sayang sebelumnya. "Tidak. Luna gadis baik. Semua kesalahan ada padaku."

"Semua kesalahan ada padamu?" selidikku. "Dan _apa_ tepatnya kesalahanmu?"

"Lupakan, Draco. Lupakan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melupakan ini karena terlalu ganjil buatmu untuk tergila-gila pada Luna Lovegood dan memutuskannya begitu saja bahkan sebelum satu bulan pacaran," ujarku keras kepala.

"Terlalu ganjil?" ejek Theo. "Oh ya, karena kau tak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya tentu saja—"

"Kalau begitu beri tahu aku!" tukasku jengkel.

Theo menatapku lurus-lurus melalui mata hijau-botolnya yang tidak biasa. Ekspresinya datar dan kelihatan tidak terpengaruh suasana bising. Walau begitu, matanya menyala-nyala—seolah ia berpendapat aku akan mengerti hanya dengan mantapa matanya saja.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang mau tahu," desah Theo.

Aku mengangguk, menunggu. Menyiapkan diri untuk apa saja yang menjadi alasan Theo bersikap aneh seperti ini.

"Dengar, Draco," deham Theo, sikapnya serius. "Ini sebenarnya tidak begitu penting, tapi karena kau memaksa—jadi yah—"

Theo berhenti. Entah untuk menambahkan efek dramatis atau memang dia susah mengatakannya, aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menatapnya, setengah-menantang, setengah-penasaran.

"Aku akan langsung mengatakannya saja, kalau begitu. Draco, asal kau tahu saja—"

Tapi kata-kata pentingnya terpotong.

"APAKAH KALIAN BENAR-BENAR MENGANGGAP DIRI KALIAN SEBAGAI MURID KELAS SEBELAS?!"

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Miss Vector berdiri di ambang pintu. Wajahnya memerah geram, bibirnya tipis dan di disebelahnya terdapat pesawat dari kertas yang sudah diinjak. Semua murid langsung diam ketika guru muda yang galak ini berjalan kaku menuju meja guru.

Aku melirik Theo—dan ia berpura-pura tidak menyadariku.

Saat itulah aku tahu, ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Theo. Dan dia mungkin tak akan pernah membeitahuku lagi sejak hari ini.

-oOo-

**Agak pendek. Tapi chap ini lumayan penting. Lagi pula, kejutan lain udah menunggu di chap selanjutnya…yang (semoga) akan di-update hari Minggu (alias pas ulang tahun saya).**

**Dan ya, reviewers tercintah, Draco dan Hermione udah cupcup. Bisa dilihat dari perubahan sikap Draco yang jadi agak-agak ceria dan ngga wajar.**

**Review-nya jangan lupa!**

**DarkBlueSong**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

"Malfoy! Oi, Malfy-boy!"

Bahkan sebelum menoleh untuk mengecek pun, aku sudah tahu bahwa sumber suara itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ginny Weasley. Weasley berlari ke arahku, memeluk beberapa buku dengan protektif di dadanya. Syalnya beterbangan di sekitar lehernya, sepatunya menghentak-hentak lantai dengan bunyi berisik.

Aku tersenyum kering. "Weasley."

Weasley mengabaikan senyum tidak antusias yang kuberikan. Alih-alih, ia malah blak-blakan menanyakan sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia. "Jadi—katakan padaku. Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa mencium Hermione?"

Tak bisa menahan diri, aku celingak-celinguk untuk memastikan tak ada orang yang mendengar kata-kata spontan Weasley. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" hardikku tidak senang.

Weasley memutar bola matanya. "_Menurutmu_? Tentu saja Hermione memberitahuku."

Aku menghela napas pendek dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke pintu lokerku yang terbuka. Tentu saja Granger akan memberitahu Weasley, mereka kan bersahabat. Dan sahabat cewek biasanya lebih terbuka terhadap satu sama lain. Theo saja belum kuberitahu. Bukan berarti aku akan menyembunyikan hal ini darinya—aku hanya belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Oke, aku tahu itu alasan yang payah sekali, tapi—entahlah. Aku merasa malas dan tidak enak memberitahukan Theo tentang hal ini. Padahal sebelumnya aku baik-baik saja menceritakan hal tentang Granger.

"Bukankah Granger sudah memberitahumu?" elakku malas.

"Ya. Tapi aku ingin mendengar versimu."

"_Well_, baiklah. Versiku adalah; kami bertemu, kemudian kami saling bicara, lalu kami berteman dan kami berciuman."

Weasley mengabaikan jawaban sarkastikku. "Apakah kau menggunakan lidahmu?"

Aku merasakan panas yang familiar menjalar di pipiku. "Kenapa kau mau tahu?"

"_Spit it out_, Malfy-boy."

Menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang, aku memaksakan diri untuk menjawab tanpa kedengaran terlalu kecewa. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" Weasley menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dramatis. "Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan? Saling menempelkan bibir satu sama lain seperti anak 14 tahun? Kuberitahu kau, Malfoy. Ciuman pertamaku bahkan lebih panas dari itu—"

Aku mengangkat tangan, menyuruhnya behenti. "Aku tidak tertarik mendengar ceritamu. Apa pun itu."

"Lalu tepatnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" seringai Weasley. "Maksudku, apa yang kalian lakukan _dalam_ ciuman itu?"

"Kau ini memang mau tahu ya?" lirikku jengkel.

Weasley mengangguk sambil tertawa antusias. "Jelas. Sekarang katakan padaku."

Aku membuang napas keras lewat hidung. Tatapanku jatuh pada buku Sejarahku ketika aku menjawabnya. "Awalnya dia agak—uh, menggigit bibirku?"

Tergelak-gelak senang melihatku menderita karena malu, Weasley terus menggodaku. "Lantas apa yang kau lakukan? Diam saja?"

"Tidak. Aku—" Aku mengigit bagian dalam bibirku, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah suaraku terdengar mesum apa tidak. "—aku agak menyentuhkan lidahku pada ujung bibirnya. Tak kusangka dia akan membuka mulutnya, jadi aku masuk dan lidah kami—uhm—"

Ugh. Neptunus, bunuh aku _sekarang_.

Weasley kelihatannya senang bisa membuatku salah tingkah. "Oh ya?" Dia tertawa, syalnya bergoyang heboh di sekitar lehernya. "Katamu tadi tidak pakai lidah?"

"_Well_, yeah—" Aku berdeham, membetulkan letak kacamataku. "Kupikir kalau kujawab tidak kau akan berhenti bertanya."

"Oh, aku senang sekali bertanya," sahut Weasley ceria. "Kau menyukainya? Ciumannya, maksudku."

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan dan menelaah ulang pikiranku waktu itu. "Aku agak—yah," ujarku tidak jelas. "Maksudku, ya. Aku—aku menyukainya."

Weasley memekik senang. "_Hell_ yeah! Aku akan menceritakan ini pada Hermione! Aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana reaksinya nanti—"

"TIDAK!" teriakku lantang. Menyadari beberapa orang menatapku heran, aku memelankan suaraku menjadi sebuah desisan marah. "Tidak, Weasley. Aku melarangmu. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan apa pun pada Granger tentang ini. Jangan sampai—"

"Ya, aku harus menuruti apa katamu kan?" cela Weasley.

"Aku serius, Weasley. Lebih baik jangan. Hubunganku dan Granger sudah cukup rumit tanpa dibumbui gosip sana-sini."

Weasley mengangkat salah satu alis merahnya. "Siapa yang bilang akan membumbui ceritamu dengan gosip? Aku hanya akan mengatakan fakta, Malfoy. Aku akan mengatakan semua yang kau katakan padaku. Yah, mungkin aku juga akan menambahkan kalau kau bilang ingin sedikit menyentuhnya—" Weasley terkikik keras.

Aku menatapnya gemas. "Weasley, kumohon jangan lakukan itu—"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kau ingin menjilat_nya_? Atau memasukkan tanganmu ke dalam kausnya? Oh oh—" Mata Weasley berkilat-kilat sementara bibirnya membentuk seringai mesum. "—bagaimana kalau kukatakan Hermione membuatmu _tegang_? Dan kau akan mengajaknya naik ke ranjang lalu bercin—"

"Draco Malfoy?"

Sebuah suara asing menyelamatkanku dari kebrutalan Weasley yang tanpa perasaan terus menerus menanyakan hal-hal tidak baik. Bisa-bisa aku mati dipenuhi rasa malu dan salah tingkah akibat kata-kata vulgar Weasley. Uh, aku tak tahu tubuh kecil dan berambut merah seperti Weasley ternyata punya pikiran yang jorok luar biasa.

Berdiri di sebelahku adalah seorang cewek kurus dengan mata biru tua dan rambut lurus hitam sebahu. Walaupun tidak memakai hak tinggi, ujung kepala cewek itu nyaris mengenai alisku. Wajahnya tirus dan agak dingin. Bibirnya tipis. Matanya menatapku tajam, mengabaikan Weasley sama sekali.

Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak gugup. Tidak terlalu berhasil—cewek ini memang mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang membuatku teringat pada dukun-dukun muda. "Y—Ya?"

Cewek itu tersenyum tipis, nyaris tidak kelihatan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang berjari panjang padaku. "Aku May Morra."

Aku menyambut tangannya dengan jabatan kaku. "Halo," sambutku dengan suara pelan. "Er, apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Morra tidak segera menjawab, matanya menyipit tajam. Terperangah. Seolah dia tidak mengharapkanku menyambutnya seperti itu. "Pernah," jawabnya pelan, hati-hati."Tapi kuakui baru kali ini aku melihatmu secara langsung."

"Oh," anggukku. "Maaf, aku tidak pernah mengenalimu."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Morra santai, pelan-pelan melepaskan jabatan tangannya. "Aku juga tidak akan bicara denganmu kalau kau tidak—ah, menjadi _sainganku_."

Aku mendengar Weasley bertanya kepada cewek ini. Nadanya galak dan ingin tahu sekaligus. "Saingan? Apa maksudmu _saingan_?"

Morra memandang Weasley sebentar sebelum bertanya dengan nada datar. "Apa kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang tidak tahu?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia memalingkan wajah padaku lagi. "Kau harus bersiap, Malfoy. Aku tidak pernah main-main. Duncan sudah kuperingatkan—dan ia kelihatan tidak senang."

Aku menatapnya bingung. Apakah cewek ini gila atau dia sedang bermain _truth or dare_ dengan kawan-kawannya sehingga mempermainkanku seperti ini? Dan siapa itu Duncan?

Aku berusaha tetap sopan padanya. "Maaf, aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksudmu?"

Alis hitam cewek ini terangkat sedikit, keheranan. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'apa maksudmu'?"

"Ma—maksudku," gagapku sedikit. "Apa maksudmu dengan bersiap-siap? Aku tidak—apakah kita pernah punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan sebelumnya?"

Morra terdiam. Matanya mengawasiku seperti elang. Ia menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi, mempelajariku. Kemudian menelengkan kepala ke sisi yang lain, mencermatiku. Suaranya tampak tidak percaya ketika ia menjawab, "Kau—tidak mengerti?"

Mengerucutkan bibir, aku menggeleng.

Senyum tipis tidak menyenangkan muncul di bibir tipis Morra. Kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala sambil terkekeh pelan. "Oh, sebenarnya tidak mengherankan. Pengumuman memang baru saja dipasang."

Pengumuman?

Weasley berdiri di sebelahku sambil berkacak pinggang galak. "Kau gila ya? Tahu-tahu datang menghampiri Malfoy tanpa tujuan jelas. Atau sebenarnya kau naksir dia dan memutuskan untuk mulai PDKT? Kalau begitu waktumu tidak tepat, Morra. Malfoy baru saja berkencan dengan gadis cantik dari negeri dongeng, sebentar lagi mereka menikah dan mempunyai lima belas anak. Kau tidak punya kesempatan _sama sekali._"

Aku ingin menempeleng kepala merah Weasley karena sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang kelewat konyol dan memalukan. Aku _tidak_ sedang berkencan dengan Granger—kalau dia yang dimaksudkan. Aku juga tidak akan menikah dalam waktu dekat _apalagi_ akan punya lima belas anak. Dan aku tidak mengetahui siapa pun gadis cantik dari negeri dongeng.

Morra mengalihkan pandangannya pada Weasley, jelas terganggu. "Bukankah kau Weasley? Aku tidak yakin—Minny atau sejenisnya?" katanya, menunjuk Weasley sambil mengeluarkan senyum geli yang tidak terlalu kentara.

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley," koreksi Weasley jengkel. "Dan apa hubungannya denganmu?"

Gadis itu mengubah senyumnya menjadi seringai mengerikan—yang lagi-lagi tidak terlalu kelihatan. "Bukankah kau pacaran dengan cowok berkacamata calon Presiden HHS itu? Siapa namanya? Jerry Pather?"

"Harry Potter," sambut Weasley, makin jengkel karena nama pacarnya dimainkan. "Apa hubungannya dengan Harry? Apa maumu? Siapa _kau_?"

Morra menatap Weasley tiga detik, sebelum beralih padaku lagi. "_Well_, karena kelihatannya kalian belum tahu, maka lebih baik kuberitahu sekarang." Ia berdeham, suaranya resmi."Aku calon Katua OSIS di tahun ajaran depan, bersama dengan kau, Malfoy."

Aku mengedip-ngedip selama beberapa waktu. Lagi-lagi menanyakan kewarasan cewek Morra ini. Apakah dia baru saja bilang bahwa dia adalah salah satu calon Ketua OSIS bersama dengan_ku_? Apa maksudnya itu?

"Apa maksudmu?" seru Weasley, kaget sekaligus tidak mengerti. "Apa kau ini calon Ketua OSIS dan Malfoy adalah wakilmu? _Well_, kuberitahu kau. Itu cara yang tidak sopan mengingat kau akan bekerja sama dengannya nanti. Mungkin lebih baik kau menjabat tangannya lagi dan membeberkan opini-opinimu tentang politik. Dan, oh—bicara lebih _sopan_."

Morra menatap Weasley dengan tatapan jengkel yang nyata dan tidak melebih-lebihkan. Ini satu-satunya emosi yang cukup kuat untuk menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar manusia. "Kau bodoh ya?" gerutu Morra. "Informasi _simple_ seperti itu saja kau tidak mengerti. Yang kumaksudkan adalah—aku, Malfoy dan seorang cowok jerawatan bernama Gerald Duncan adalah calon Ketua OSIS periode mendatang yang terdata sejauh ini."

Eh?

Tunggu, tunggu. Apa maksudnya; _aku, Malfoy dan seorang cowok jerawatan bernama Gerald Duncan_? Aku memikirkan itu dengan keras, berusaha mencerna dengan benar. Tidak terlalu berhasil karena aku masih saja kebingungan, seolah kata-kata yang dikatakan Morra sama sekali tidak aku kenal.

Tapi Weasley lebih tanggap. Dia membantuku menjelaskan berita Morra.

"Apa kau berusaha bilang padaku," ujar Weasley tidak percaya, matanya membelalak lebar. "Bahwa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy yang ini, adalah calon Ketua OSIS?"

Morra menyeringai sedikit. Tampak mengancam dan mengintimidasi. Mata birunya menggelap sedikit ketika ia berkata dengan nada bengis yang jarang digunakan cewek-cewek normal. "Pengumamannya baru saja ditempel di papan dekat ruang Kepala Sekolah tadi pagi."

-oOo-

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang Kepala Sekolah dengan tidak sabar—tanganku lumayan gemetar. Panik dan tak percaya berdenyut-denyut di kepalaku, rasanya seperti migrain. Napasku putus-putus, keringat dingin mengucur dari dahiku yang tertutup poni pirang yang dari tadi kusibak—membuat rambutku berantakan di bagian depan. Kacamataku miring karena dari tadi aku mengusap wajah dengan kalut. Pikiran-pikiran tidak jelas berkelebat di otakku, tidak bisa kutangkap maksudnya.

Aku sudah melihat pengumuman yang dimaksud Morra. Ditempel dengan paku payung di papan pengumuman di sebelah kantor ini, ada sebuah kertas yang tampak resmi dan di-_laminating_ rapi. Kertas itu hanya sebuah kertas folio biasa, tapi entah mengapa kertas itu tampak lebih menakutkan dibandingkan dengan kertas-kertas lain yang ditempel di sana. Tulisannya besar-besar dan bertinta hitam. Kertas itu berbunyi;

_Calon Ketua OSIS Periode Mendatang_

_Duncan, Gerald Adrian (kelas VI)_

_Malfoy, Draco Lucius (kelas VI)_

_Morra, May Olive (kelas VI)_

_Kampanye akan dimulai pada tanggal 1 Februari dan berakhir tanggal 3 Maret._

_Pemilihan akan dilaksanakan pada tanggal 10 Maret._

Ini tidak nyata. Pengumuman itu _hoax_. Lagi pula, bukankah pemilihan Ketus OSIS selalu dilakukan setelah pemilihan Presiden HHS? Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda kampanye Presiden HHS sudah dimulai.

Aku tahu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu Kepala Sekolah dengan cara seperti ini adalah cara termudah mendapatkan Kartu Detensi. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Mungkin malah kalau aku mempunyai catatan kelakukan yang lumayan buruk, orang-orang tak akan membiarkanku mengisi jabatan Ketua OSIS yang saat ini sedang ditempati seorang cowok bertabiat baik. Aku sudah siap untuk menggedor-gedor pintu—menendangnya sampai rusak kalau memang perlu—ketika pintu terbuka dengan satu sentakan keras. Membuat kepalan tanganku nyaris membentur di wajah siapa pun orang yang membuka pintu.

Dr Dumbledore tersenyum kaget dan sopan melihatku. "Selamat siang, Mr Malfoy," sapanya ramah, sama sekali tidak marah walau dia tahu aku siap mendobrak masuk ke kantornya. "Ada kejutan menyenangkan apa hari ini?"

"Sir," ujarku, berusaha kelihatan tegas dan sopan di saat yang bersamaan. "Apakah Anda sudah liat pengumuman tentang calon Ketua OSIS itu? Kenapa—kenapa nama saya ada di sana? Kenapa—kenapa—saya _tidak pernah_ bilang mau menjadi Ketua OSIS, Dr Dumbledore."

"Pengumuman calon Ketua OSIS?" Dr Dumbledore menolehkan kepalanya yang berjenggot panjang ke arah pengumaman sialan itu ditempel. "Oh, ya itu. _Well_, aku tidak tahu mereka menempelnya sekarang. Kukira akan ditempel hari Jumat supaya tidak terlalu menimbulkan kehebohan seperti tahun lalu."

Aku ingin menangis saking frustasinya ditanggapi begitu santai oleh Dr Dumbledore. Apakah dia tak bisa melihat ekspresi _desperate_-ku? Mungkin aku tidak terlalu menampakannya. "Sir, saya tidak tahu kenapa nama saya muncul di sana. Saya—saya tidak menginginkan jabatan itu."

Dr Dumbledore menatapku lewat kacamata bulan-separo yang menempel di wajah tuanya. "_Well_, Mr Malfoy, aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau mengatakan itu. Seingatku ada orang yang menemuiku pada hari pertama masuk beberapa hari yang lalu dan bilang kau ingin menjadi Ketua OSIS, tapi belum menemukan waktu untuk bicara denganku."

Ada orang yang mengatakan—ada orang yang mengatakan—oh, aku benar-benar kalut. Aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku kalut separah ini. Atau mungkin aku memang belum pernah kalut separah ini. Bahkan menyelesaikan kalimat di kepalaku saja aku tidak mampu.

"Lalu Anda—Anda memercayai orang itu begitu saja? Tanpa bertanya-tanya atau menemui saya terlebih dahulu?" Suaraku nyaris merengek. Kepalaku agak berat dan aku agak kepanasan—walaupun udara di luar dingin dan tidak ada pemanas di sekitar sini.

Mengerutkan kening sambil berpikir, Dr Dumbledore menjawab. "Harus kuakui anak itu memang meyakinkan. Dia termasuk siswa yang bisa dan biasa dipercaya oleh guru, jadi aku tidak ragu-ragu saat memasukkan namamu ke daftar itu." Dr Dumbledore mendesah. "Kuakui itu memang kesalahanku."

Napasku berat ketika aku menghembuskannya lewat hidung, berusaha menjernihkan kepala. Aku harus segera membereskan masalah ini secepatnya. Aku harus menghapus namaku dari daftar itu, entah bagaimana caranya. Ketua OSIS berada di luar jangkauanku. Asisten Guru, mungkin aku bisa menanganinya—tapi Ketua OSIS merupakan perkara lain.

"Sir, saya tidak bisa melakukannya," ujarku dengan suara lelah. "Saya tidak ingin kekuasaan. Saya tidak berpengalaman."

Senyum Dr Dumbledore membuat perasaan jengkel merayap di tubuhku. Tentunya ini masalah serius kan? Kau tidak bisa memaksa orang untuk mengambil tanggung jawab pula Dr Dumbledore. Tidak peduli dia sudah tua, bijak, bepengalaman, terkenal, disegani atau punya jenggot panjang yang legendaris.

"Mr Malfoy, kusarankan kau mendinginkan kepalamu dulu dan berpikir ulang mengenai keputusanmu itu," ujar Dr Dumbledore dengan sikap kebapakan yang makin membuatku tidak senang. "Kau jelas sedang tidak berpikiran jernih saat ini."

Pikiranku memang sedang agak kacau saat ini, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Aku tahu _persis_ apa yang kulakukan. Dan Dr Dumbledore membuatnya tidak mudah.

"Tidak, Sir. Saya tahu apa yang saya lakukan dan saya tidak menginginkan ini," ujarku, memasang tampang memohon terbaikku. "_Please_, Sir. Lakukan apa saja agar nama saya tidak ada di sana. Sebelum semua orang mengetahui hal ini."

Bisa dibilang Dr Dumbledore takjub melihatku. "Mr Malfoy, apa kau yakin? Aku tidak tahu apakah—"

"Saya yakin sekali, Sir. Tolonglah saya. Saya tidak mau murid-murid lain tahu saya menjadi calon Ketua OSIS."

Dr Dumbledore menghela napas. "Kau bisa saja mengundurkan diri sekarang, Mr Malfoy. Tapi kurasa sudah terlambat untuk menyembunyikan ini dari murid-murid HHS yang lain."

Aku terperangah. "Ken—kenapa begitu, Sir?"

"Karena pengumuman itu juga dipasang di Hogwarts Gossip," tutur Dr Dumbledore, menyesal. "Dan majalah itu terbit hari ini. Mungkin sekarang sudah tersebar."

Lututku lemas. Dadaku serasa penuh dengan rasa kecewa. Tidak, mereka tidak boleh tahu. Aku belum siap. Aku tahu Ketua OSIS juga berarti mereka harus siap dibicarakan, menjadi buah bibir. Mereka harus kebal dan tahan banting. Aku tidak mau. Tidak, tidak—

Aku menatap mata Dr Dumbledore. Dia balas menatapku dengan rasa simpatik. _Well_, paling tidak dia mengerti maksudku. Atau dia sebenarnya tidak mengerti? Atau dia hanya memasang wajah begitu karena tahu apa yang kuharapkan darinya?

"Dr Dumbeldore," suaraku tak lebih dari bisika lirih yang tidak enak didengar. "Si—siapa orangnya yang—yang mengatakan pada Anda saya menginginkan jab—jabatan itu?"

Dr Dumbledore mengeryit dalam sementara ia berusaha mengingat. "Yang jelas perempuan," gumamnya. "Rambutnya cokelat. Tunggu—aku bisa mengingatnya. Oh! Miss Granger." Dr Dumbledore menatapku dengan sorot mantap. "Miss Hermione Granger yang mengatakan itu padaku."

-oOo-

Benar kata Kepala Sekolah tua itu. Hogwarts Gossip sudah menyebar ketika aku berlari sepanjang koridor menuju kafetaria. Para siswa membacanya dengan antusias, mencermati setiap rubrik di sana. Tapi kelihatannya belum ada yang mendiskusikan daftar calon Ketua OSIS. Atau tidak di depanku, setidaknya.

Mataku menyapu kafetaria dua kali, sebelum menemukan sosok Granger. Dia duduk di sebuah meja bundar di pinggir kafetaria, dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap bukit tempat Ravenclaw Resident berada. Sedang memakan sepotong roti sambil tertawa-tawa, kelihatannya malah hampir tersedak. Kakiku membawaku ke sana nyaris tanpa kusadari. Aku hampir saja menabrak seorang gadis kecil berhak tinggi kalau aku tidak mengerem di saat-saat terakhir.

Tak peduli dengan orang lain yang berada di meja itu, aku langsung memanggil Granger begitu sampai. Granger mendongak, tampak terkejut. Senyumnya merekah begitu menyadari keberadaanku. Beberapa kepala menoleh untuk melihatku, tapi aku nyaris tidak melihat mereka. Tatapanku hanya pada Granger sementara pikiranku kacau balau.

"Granger, aku ingin bicara denganmu," desakku. "Sekarang."

Granger sudah membuka mulut hendak menjawabku, tapi kata-katanya dipotong dengan tidak sopan oleh salah satu orang di sana.

"Siapa _kau_?"

Dengan satu kerlingan singkat dan tak peduli, aku menyadari bahwa yang baru saja bicara adalah Ron Weasley. Cara bicaranya mirip dengan Ginny, walaupun kedengaran lebih kasar dan tidak bersahabat.

Aku mengabaikannya, menunggu jawaban Granger.

"Granger." Aku berusaha memasukkan semua perasaan panikku ke sana, supaya Granger mengerti betapa aku butuh dia. "_Sekarang_."

Granger—yang entah bagaimana bisa mengerti kebutuhanku—bangkit berdiri diiringi dengan pertanyaan heran Ron Weasley.

"Mau ke mana, Hermione?" Pandangannya jatuh padaku dengan ekspresi bingung dan heran. "Kau mau mengikuti _dia_?"

Granger mengangguk. "Tidak akan lama, Ron."

Granger mengikutiku berjalan menuju pintu masuk kafetaria. Walaupun pembicaraan kami tak sepenuhnya tidak terdengar, paling tidak beberapa orang di sana tidak terlalu ingin menguping. Toh tidak enak juga menguping pembicaraan orang yang merengek-rengek dan marah-marah—yang dalam hal ini adalah aku.

Sebelum ia bertanya, aku sudah menyemburnya duluan. Katak-kataku pedas dan penuh emosi.

"Apa yang, demi Tuhan, akan kau katakan tentang aku menjadi salah satu calon Ketua OSIS?"

Granger tampak kaget, tapi ia segera menguasai diri. "Oh, er—selamat?" Bahkan ia kelihatan ragu-ragu.

"Kau tahu maksudku." Aku tak bisa menghilangkan nada menuduh dalam suaraku. "Mengapa kau—kau melakukan itu? Aku tidak pernah bilang mau menjadi Ketua OSIS, Granger!"

Granger kelihatan takut sekaligus menyesal. "Kupikir kau—kau bilang sendiri padaku kalau kau tertarik dengan jabatan itu. Maka aku mengatakannya pada Dr Dumbledore."

Aku menatapnya frustasi. "Kenapa kau _mengatakannya_?"

Granger merona salah tingkah. "Ka—karena aku tahu kau tidak akan mengatakan keinginanmu pada Dr Dumbledore."

Apakah masuk akal jika aku menarik rambutku sendiri dan menyumpah-nyumpahi Granger sambil menunjuk-nunjuknya dengan dramatis? Tentunya aku tidak bisa menarik-narik rambutku dan menunjuk-nunjuk Granger tanpa terlihat tidak waras.

"Aku bermaksud memikirkannya, Granger," sahutku lelah, jengkel sampai ubun-ubun. "Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu? Kau _ingat_ kan?"

"Aku ingat. Tapi, yah, kau tahu kan." Granger bergerak salah tingkah. "Untuk tahun ini pemilihan Ketua OSIS didahulukan sebelum pemilihan Presiden HHS. Jadi kau tak punya banyak waktu—"

"_Well_, paling tidak kau kan bisa mengkonfirmasikan padaku dulu," hardikku tajam. Samar-samar aku ingat kalau hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu aku tidak berani membentak-bentak Granger. "Dr Dumbledore bilang kau bilang padanya pada hari pertama masuk. Nah, setidaknya hari kedua kau bisa memberitahuku!"

Bibir bawah Granger bergetar, siap menangis. "Aku tidak kepikiran itu," akunya dengan suara pelan dan mengibakan.

Tapi aku sedang dilanda rasa kalut yang begitu parah sehingga tak memedulikannya sama sekali. "Sekarang sudah dua minggu sejak hari pertama masuk dan _orang yang pertama kali memberitahuku bahwa aku masuk daftar calon Ketua OSIS adalah May Morra_! Calon Ketua OSIS yang ambius dan setengah sinting itu sendiri!"

"Oh, Draco," ujar Granger, suaranya bergetar. "Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh, _sungguh_ minta maaf. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu tanpa bicara denganmu. Katakan padaku apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebusnya."

Aku mendegus mengejek, sakit hati. Granger langsung menangis di depanku dan kemarahanku yang menggebu-gebu tadi langsung berkurang banyak. Dunia ini tidak adil. Aku seharusnya tidak boleh luluh begitu saja hanya karena Granger tampak mengibakan.

"Aku ingin namaku dihapus dalam daftar itu sebelum orang-orang mengetahuinya," kataku. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap dingin, tapi tidak terlalu berhasil. "Dan asal kau tahu saja, daftar itu juga ada di Hogwarts Gossip."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghapusnya sekarang! Aku akan mencabut kertas pengumuman itu dan menyita semua Hogwarts Gossip di sekolah ini," sahut Granger cepat, bersungguh-sungguh.

Aku memberinya tatapan menilai. Granger benar-benar akan melakukan itu? Aku yakin ia bisa saja langsung mencabut pengumuman di papan pengumuman, tapi aku sangsi ia bisa menyita semua Hogwarts Gossip. Tak peduli betapa populer dan terkenalnya dia, Hogwarts Gossip adalah satu-satunya karya sekolah yang begitu dihargai dan disayangi semua siswanya.

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apa-apa, ada yang memanggil namaku.

"Dra—Draco Malfoy?"

Ini kedua kalinya aku disela dalam percakapanku dengan sesorang pada hari ini. Kalau tadi aku merasa terselamatkan, sekarang rasanya aku ingin marah-marah dan menyumpah-nyumpah siapa pun yang memanggilku.

Berdecak sebal keras-keras, aku melihat segerombolan murid-murid cewek-cowok yang semuanya memakai kacamata—dan kelihatan culun. Aku bisa melihat bahwa mereka adalah anggota-anggota dari salah satu Klub-Klub sekolah. Bisa dilihat bahwa mereka termasuk Klub untuk orang-orang _nerds_—yang bisa bergaul. Karena setidaknya mereka mempunyai komunitas. Dulu aku pernah berpikir untuk bergabung dengan klub ini, tapi baru kusadari bahwa aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan teman-teman baru.

Mungkin saking marah dan jengkelnya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menjadi culun dan gagap seperti biasa. "Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyaku setengah menggertak.

Cowok paling depan—sepertinya pemimpin mereka—mengkeret begitu aku bicara. Tapi ia tetap melanjutkan atas nama klubnya. Ia menegakkan punggungnya dan berjalan mendekat. Ia juga berkacamata, bahkan bentuk kacamatanya lebih besar dan ketinggalan jaman dibandingkan punyaku.

"Aku Dill Redwood. Kami dari Klub Pecinta Buku," ujarnya dengan kaki gemetar.

Oh, yang benar saja. Mau apa mereka ini. "Lalu?"

Redwood makin menciut menerima jawabanku yang lumayan kasar—walaupun aku tidak peduli. "Ka—kami mau memberitahumu bahwa ka—kami—"

Salah seorang cewek berambut cokelat terang dan lumayan gemuk menepuk pundak Redwood dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Redwood mengangguk cepat-cepat sementara si cewek segera maju ke depan dan tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Selamat siang, Mr Malfoy," sapanya, sopan dan resmi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang gempal. "Namaku Val Figlestone, aku perwakilan dari Klub Pecinta Buku."

Aku nyaris saja memutar bola mata kalau Figlestone tidak buru-buru melanjutkan.

"Kami—kami baru saja melihat salah satu rubrik di Hogwarts Gossip." Figlestone buru-buru merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan Hogwarts Gossip yang masih licin. "Dan—kami mendapati bahwa kau menjadi salah satu calon Ketua OSIS—"

Ia membuka halaman yang dimaksud dan membaliknya sehingga halaman itu menghadap padaku. Terdapat fotoku di sana—kalau aku tidak keliru diambil saat kami berada di pesta. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak sadar aku sedang difoto? Di foto itu, aku sedang bersandar ke salah satu meja sambil memejamkan mata. Ada kerutan kecil di dahiku saat itu. Satu tanganku memegang botol soda, sementara tangan yang lainnya masuk ke saku celana dalam-dalam. Ada artikel dengan dua paragraf di bawah foto itu. Di atasnya, terdapat tulisan; _Draco-Oh-Beautiful-Nerd-Malfoy._

_Bloody damn shit!_

Tak tahan, aku mengerling sadis pada Granger. Ekspresinya agak datar, ada senyum kecil di ujung bibirnya. Aku langsung tahu bahwa ia sudah menemukan dan membaca rubrik itu. Aku langsung sewot dan berhasrat untuk menendang sesuatu.

"Lalu apa yang—"

"Kami hanya ingin mengatakan," potong Figlestone, tersenyum senang dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Bahwa kami akan memilihmu sebagai Ketua OSIS. Kami—Klub Pecinta Buku—mendukungmu saat pemilihan nanti seratus sepuluh persen, apa pun yang terjadi."

Aku memberinya tatapan tajam, menilai apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh. Figlestone menyambut tatapanku malu-malu. Begitu wajahnya sudah merah semua, aku mengalihkan pandang. Menegakkan diri, aku berkata dengan nada menuduh dan marah pada Granger—yang tersenyum geli melihat perubahan wajah Figlestone.

"Ini semua akibat dari perbuatanmu."

Lalu aku masuk ke kafetaria, mencari Theo.

-oOo-

Besoknya, berita sudah terlalu terlambat untuk ditarik lagi.

Walaupun belum waktunya kampanye, semua orang mulai mencari informasi tentang tiga calon Ketua OSIS itu. Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas pertamaku pagi ini, aku sudah dihadang oleh lima orang dan dua klub yang memberiku pertanyaan aneh-aneh yang membuatku malu. Totalnya, ada sekitar tiga belas orang yang bertanya sarapan apa aku pagi ini.

Ketika sedang berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya pada siang hari, aku dihadang dengan seorang cowok dengan rambut cokelat seperti tikus, selalu tersenyum dengan bintik-bintik jerawat di sekitar pipinya. Ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai Gerald Duncan. Tidak seperti May Morra yang ambius dan terkesan mampu membunuh seekor kucing hanya dengan kerlingan mata, Duncan lebih menyenangkan dan bersahabat. Ia juga datang dengan alasan—

"Aku hanya ingin mengenal lawan-lawanku," kekehnya santai.

Tak berapa lama kami malah sama-sama membicarakan May Morra.

"Dia mendatangiku duluan dan mengatan sesuatu seperti 'Duncan, aku siap menghabisimu'," keluh Duncan, bergidik. "Dia cewek mengerikan! Tidak seharusnya mereka membiarkan seorang seperti Morra memimpin OSIS HHS. Semua siswa bisa beku hanya dengan satu jentikan jarinya."

Pada akhirnya kami berhenti bicara dan memisahkan diri ketika melihat Morra di ujung koridor. Rambut pendeknya menutupi sedikit wajahnya, membuat kami merinding. Matanya menatap kami dari sela-sela helai rambutnya, seolah siap menerkam kami kapan saja.

Aku berpikir, kalau belum mulai saja sudah separah ini, bagaimana dengan waktu pemilihan nanti? Tahun lalu, pemilihan begitu rusuh dan tidak tertib. Banyak kecurangan di sana-sini. Aku jelas tidak mau repot-repot berbuat curang karena aku memang tidak mau menjadi Ketua OSIS. Duncan kelihatannya terlalu bersahabat dan lembut hati untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal. Satu-satunya yang patut dicurigai hanyalah Morra. Tapi kelihatannya Morra punya ilmu gaib yang membuat orang memilihnya tanpa berbuat curang.

Tunggu—tapi bukankah itu termasuk curang juga? Maksudku, lihat saja caranya memandang kami. Seolah ia sanggup melahap aku dan Duncan kalau kami menang di pemilihan nanti.

Theo menerima berita ini tanpa banyak bicara. Tapi aku beruntung dia tidak pingsan di tempat. Setelah mengetahui cerita lengkapnya, dia malah hendak menyalami Granger dan menyuruhku bersyukur karena ada orang yang mau bersusah payah memberikanku kesempatan untuk berkembang. Begitu aku mengutarakan alasanku, Theo langsung marah-marah.

"Malfoy, kau ini bodoh tahu!" serunya ketika sekolah hari ini berakhir. "Dr Dumbledore sudah memberimu kesempatan, Granger sudah memberimu kesempatan, tapi kau malah bercuap-cuap tidak mau!"

Aku terlalu malas untuk menyahutinya.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur! Lihat orang-orang yang telah memberimu dukungan. Bahkan sekarang belum masa kampanye, tapi kau sudah menarik perhatian publik. Lagi pula, apa kau tahu yang ditulis dalam Hogwarts Gossip?" ujar Theo, panas karena tidak mendapat respon positif dariku. "Mereka mengatakan kau adalah terobosan baru! 'Seorang Ketua OSIS yang pendiam dan tampan di masa periode mendatang akan membawa sebuah era baru di HHS', begitu tulisannya. Aku tidak yakin soal kau pendiam, tapi _di mata masyarakat_ kau memang tampan!"

Aku mengerling dengan perasaan aneh di punggung dan hatiku. Apakah aku salah dengar atau Theo baru saja menyebutku _tampan_? Yah, walaupun dia mengatakannya dengan tekanan kuat pada kata 'di mata masyarakat'.

Theo kelihatannya sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan berterima kasih pada orang-orang yang dengan sukarela mau meluangkan waktu mereka untuk memperhatikanku. Astaga, Draco. Saat aku diangkat menjadi Kapten Voli, orang-orang tidak memperhatikanku seperti ini. Padahal aku adalah Kapten Voli termuda sejak HHS didirikan! Dan HHS sudah didirikan bahkan _sebelum_ Inggris ada."

Oke, Theo mulai melebih-lebihkan. Inggris sudah ada sejak entah kapan dan HHS akan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke lima puluh sekian bulan April nanti. Tentu umur Inggris tidak _semuda_ itu kan? Dan, ah, ya. Kapten Voli termuda. Aku sudah dengar ini ratusan kali—dari mulut Theo sendiri.

"Dan kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih sama sekali! Dasar tidak tahu diri!" gertak Theo.

Aku menoleh sewot. "Kau tidak mengerti, idiot. Kalau kau tidak mengerti, lebih baik tutup mulut.

"Nah, masalahnya adalah aku mengerti! Jadi aku tak akan tutup mulut."

"Bedebah kau." Aku mengutuk dengan emosi.

Sumpah balasan Theo tidak pernah terdengar karena seorang cewek yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Parvati Patil memintaku melakukan wawancara sebentar—wawancara yang jelas untuk Hogwarts Gossip edisi berikutnya. Senyumnya begitu berharap dan anehnya, genit. Aku sebenarnya ingin cepat pulang dan makan siang. Mum memasak sup hari ini karena suasana hatinya sedang bagus. Aku menolaknya tanpa berusaha untuk terdengar sopan. Tapi Theo tidak sependapat denganku.

"Draco ini suka malu-malu," ujar Theo pada Patil yang memandangku dengan penuh harap. "Dia tidak biasa—er, ditanya-tanya tentang kehidupan pribadinya."

Patil langsung menyambut kata-kata Theo dengan suka cita. Lupa kalau tadi aku sudah bilang tidak dengan begitu kasar dan tidak menyenangkan.

"Oh, ini bukan tentang kehidupan pribadi," kata Patil ceria. "Aku hanya akan bertanya seputar pencalonanmu menjadi Ketua OSIS. Kau boleh mengusirkukalau aku mulai bertanya tentang hal pribadi."

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" kata Theo bersemangat, mengabaikan pelototan garangku. "Silahkan ambil waktumu, Parvati. Aku akan menunggu di sini."

Pada akhirnya aku meninggalkan mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba aku merasa marah pada semua orang tertangkap mataku. Patil berteriak-teriak sesuatu tentang, "Kalau tidak bisa sekarang, bisa kapan-kapan, Malfoy! Aku siap jika kau siap!"

Aku tidak mau, bukan tidak siap. Itu beda.

-oOo-

Satu minggu menjelang kampanye dimulai. Hidupku tak akan pernah sama. Tak akan pernah _tenang_ lagi.

Samar-samar aku menyadari, semua perubahan ini terjadi tepat saat Granger memutuskan untuk bicara padaku di koridor loker untuk mengajakku bergabung dengan Klub Jurnalistik. Saat itu aku masih culun, penggugup dan menyedihkan. Tak ada yang memperhatikanku sama sekali. Bahkan melirik dua kali saja tak ada. Seolah aku transparan, kasat mata. Tidak dipedulikan sama sekali.

Dan lihatlah aku sekarang. Benar-benar terkenal seperti selebriti gadungan. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengacak rambutku dengan frustasi tanpa ada yang menanyakan apakah aku baik-baik saja atau mengatai-ngataiku. Aku masuk dalam rutinitas sekolah yang membuatku takjub sekaligus jengkel setengah mati.

Setiap pagi aku akan dihadang paling tidak lima siswa dengan tiga jenis yang berbeda sebelum masuk kelas pertamaku.

Pertama, para wartawan gadungan dari berbagai majalah sekolah, radio atau mading yang mati-matian berusaha membuatku bicara—berusaha menguak rahasia pribadiku dengan kedok memberitakan ambisi-ambisiku menjadi Ketua OSIS. Biasanya aku akan mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat dan hanya membukanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu seperti, "Permisi, aku mau ke kelas Matematika." –walaupun aku tidak pergi ke kelas Matematika. Ini biasanya ampuh—karena _tidak ada _orang yang tidak takut dengan kebengisan dan kekejaman Miss Vector. Mereka akan meninggalkanku walau dengan berat hati dan pandangan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berjanji pada diri sendiri akan kembali memberiku pertanyaan-pertanyaan menjebak yang entah bagaimana akan berujung dengan pengetahuan bahwa kucingku bertelur, bukan melahirkan. Bukan berarti aku punya kucing dan berpikir bahwa mungkin saja kucing bertelur.

Kedua, siswa-siswa kelas dua belas yang terancam tidak naik kelas. Mereka biasanya akan meminta keadilan seperti nilai minimal kenaikan kelas yang tidak terlalu tinggi atau peraturan tentang waktu belajar yang sedikit dilonggarkan. Mereka _selalu_ mengerikan dan sanggup menggebukiku sampai babak belur kalau aku berani tidak menyetujui mereka. Terus terang kukatakan bahwa kekuasaan Ketua OSIS tidak sampai seperti itu. Awalnya mereka menunjukkan gelagat seolah mereka akan memukulku, tapi begitu kukatan kalau itu termasuk kekuasaan Presiden HHS, mereka langsung berhenti dan memutuskan untuk menunggu calon-calon Presiden HHS. Aku menyadari bahwa banyak sekali anak-anak yang seperti ini, orangnya selalu berbeda tiap pagi. Semoga semua calon-calon Presiden HHS selamat sampai lulus.

Ketiga, sekelompok gadis yang hobi mengikik dan mengerjapkan mata. Mereka yang paling mengerikan, sekaligus menggelikan. Mereka berkumpul di sekitar lokerku. Aku—yang setiap pagi harus pergi ke loker untuk mengambil buku dan barang-barang—sampai sekarang belum menemukan cara supaya bisa menyingkirkan mereka secara permanen. Cewek-cewek itu terkikik satu sama lain melihatku berjalan, kemudian menanyakan sesuatu seperti, "Apa kabar, Draco?" atau "Tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam, Draco?" atau "Kemeja yang bagus, Draco. Di mana kau membelinya?" dan pertanyaan sejenis yang sebisa mungkin kujawab dengan sopan. Biasanya ditambah senyum kecil kalau sedang ingin, tapi seringnya aku tidak ingin—karena mereka hampir selalu membuatku mual. Kemudian setelah aku berurusan dengan lokerku yang cukup berantakan—karena aku selalu berusaha cepat untuk menghindari mereka—cewek-cewek itu akan melambai dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan seperti, "_Bye_, Draco!" atau "Aku yakin kau sudah pintar walaupun tidak belajar, Draco!" atau "Draco, kalau kau butuh bantuan, kami siap membantumu!"

Tapi May Morra tidak peduli menggelayutiku atau meniupkan ciuman jauh untuk membuatku ngeri. Dia cukup berdiri di dekatku dengan rambut hitam terurai di sekitar wajah dan menatapku dengan matanya yang mengerikan. Para cewek yang mengerumuniku berbisik-bisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk Morra dengan ekspresi jijik. Morra mengabaikan mereka sama sekali. Tujuannya hanya aku.

"Kita harus berpidato di auditorium hari Selasa besok," ujarnya datar sebagai ucapan salam, matanya menyala-nyala. "Sebagai pembukaan masa kampanye."

Saking kagetnya, aku lupa kalau aku takut padanya dan melupakan rasa sebal karena dari tadi dikelilingi cewek-cewek berisik. "Dari mana kau tahu? Mengapa tak ada yang memberitahuku?"

Morra tersenyum kering. "Kebetulan hanya aku yang bertemu Madam McGonagall hari ini. Beliau memintaku memberitahukan ini padamu dan Duncan."

Aku menatapnya gelisah. "Apa yang harus dipidatokan?"

Morra mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. "Banyak. Nah, sekarang aku mau masuk kelas Bahasa Inggris dan mempelajari cara-cara berpidato yang benar karena aku siap menghabisimu dan Duncan."

Dengan seringai hambar dan samar yang membuatku hilang semangat, Morra melenggang pergi. Para gadis langsung menjauh memberi jalan untuknya, seolah dia berpenyakit menular.

Tanpa sadar—seolah memang sudah seperti kebiasaan—orang yang pertama kali kujumpai untuk kuberitahu adalah Theo. Sebalnya adalah, bukannya membantu, ia malah ikut-ikutan _freak out_ dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka?" ujar Theo ngeri.

"Mungkin aku bilang saja kalau aku memang tidak mau menjadi Ketua OSIS dari awal," jawabku suram.

Theo membetulkan letak tas di bahunya ketika ia berpikir. "Kurasa kita tinggal cari orang yang bisa membuatkan pidatomu. "

"Tapi pasti orang itu akan menuliskan hal-hal yang kurang lebih menceritakan tentang betapa aku ingin menjadi Ketua OSIS," aku mengingatkan.

"Yah, tinggal kita cari orang yang mengerti keadaanya kan?" Ekspresi Theo menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah memikirkan siapa orang yang dimaksud.

Aku menatapnya. "Aku tidak suka ekspresimu."

"Yeah?" Theo menyeringai lebar. "Baiklah. Temui aku di pintu depan saat pulang sekolah nanti."

"Hey!" protesku ketika Theo pergi mengambil jalan yang berlawanan denganku. "Mau apa kau?"

Theo menoleh dan memasang wajah terganggu. "Mau kubantu atau tidak?"

Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Theo sudah berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangan. Menggerutu panjang-pendek aku segera menuju kelas Biologi, mengira-ngira siapa yang mau-mau saja disuruh-suruh Theo membuat pidato. Kemungkinan cewek—karena hanya cewek yang mau melakukan apa saja untuk Theo hanya dengan melihat senyumnya.

Aku menghela napas keras-keras. Kuharap Theo memilihkan cewek yang setidaknya mengetahui susunan pidato yang benar.

-oOo-

**Mungkin saya perlu bilang kalo fic ini fokusnya di Draco. Bukan Dramione. Itu yang bikin ending fic ini kemungkinan besar bukan happy ending (tapi ini masih bisa berubah, jadi simpen dulu Avada Kedavra kalian buat saya)**

**Memang awalnya mau rencana update besok Minggu, tapi ternyata gak bakalan sempet karena pagi-pagi saya harus ke sekolah untuk ikut latihan kepemimpinan OSIS. Walopun Draco bukan OSIS tap bisa dicalonkan jadi Ketos, saya ini udah lama jadi anggota OSIS tapi gak pernah dicalonkan jadi Ketos. Sebenernya emang gak tertarik juga sih.**

**NAH, karena besok (7 Juli) adalah ulang tahun saya yang ke 1*, saya minta review yang banyak dari para pembaca! Saya tahu ada dari kalian-kalian ini yang cuma jadi silent reader, harap-harap cemas kapan saya update tapi ngga bilang...(karena saya sering kayak gini juga, mohon maklum)**

**Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

**DarkBlueSong**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling**

-oOo-

Granger dan Theo menghampiriku saat aku berada di lokerku pada esok harinya. Keduanya kelihatan jengkel dengan satu sama lain. Para gadis di sekitarku memandang Theo seolah mereka berada di padang pasir dan Theo adalah mata air. Sedangkan Granger sepertinya tidak memperhatikan desisan dan cibiran tak suka dari mereka.

"Aku tidak suka ini." Granger berkata dengan nada menuduh pada Theo. Seolah semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahan Theo.

"Tidak ada yang suka dipaksa menjadi Ketua OSIS, Granger," balas Theo ketus.

"Aku tidak _memaksa_ Draco, dia sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa dia tertarik menjadi Ketua OSIS," ujar Granger geram.

Theo tidak mau kalah. "Dia hanya _tertarik_, Granger. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar mau. Aku tertarik dengan model pakaian dalam Victoria's Secret, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi model pakaian dalam juga."

"Jadi kau memang ingin menjadi model pakaian dalam? Profesi yang sangat cocok untukmu, Nott," cibir Granger.

"_Well_, setidaknya aku bisa memamerkan otot perutku yang sudah kulatih sejak usia 5 tahun. Sementara kau, Granger? Kudengar kau tertarik dengan pelestarian gajah. Berarti kau ingin menjadi pawang gajah, hm?"

"Kau tahu bukan seperti itu maksudku—"

"Kau memberiku kesan seperti itu—"

Mereka terus cekcok di depanku, saling menunjuk ke wajah yang lain. Beberapa gadis menonton dengan tertarik, beberapa terkikik makin keras, ada juga yang mengambil kesempatan untuk main mata denganku. Kebanyakan dari mereka—_well_, sebenarnya semua—memihak Theo dan ikut-ikutan mengata-ngatai Granger—walaupun aku sangsi mereka mengerti apa yang Granger dan Theo debatkan. Granger dan Theo berdebat seolah aku tidak ada di sana—atau mungkin mereka hanya sekedar melupakanku supaya bisa adu mulut lebih leluasa tanpa merasa bersalah.

"_Guys_…"

"Kenapa kau menjadi menyebalkan sekali, Granger? Bukankah harusnya kau menuruti saja apa yang diminta Draco?" sembur Theo.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah _diminta_ Draco menulis pidato ini, Nott," kecam Granger panas. "Seingatku kemarin _kau_ yang menyeretku dan membentak-bentakku untuk menulis pidato konyol ini."

"Itu karena seharusnya kau bertanggung jawab!"

"Dan aku akan bertanggung jawab!" seru Granger keras kepala. "Yang aku tidak mengerti adalah kenapa kau yang kebakaran jenggot sedangkan Draco santai-santai saja—"

"Aku tidak santai-santai saja, Granger. Jenggotku sudah habis terbakar kemarin," selaku kering. "Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Berikan naskahnya padaku."

Theo tersenyum puas. "Nah, Granger. Kau dengar kan apa kata Draco? Dia minta naskahnya. Kau tadi bilang akan bertanggung jawab?"

Granger memberikan Theo tatapan membunuh yang membuatku meringis, kemudian menyerahkan tulisan sehalaman penuh padaku. Tulisan tangan Granger yang kecil-kecil dan rapat membuatku bingung dan agak pusing. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Granger bergerak cepat. Setelah kemarin diminta Theo menulis naskah pidato untukku, Granger langsung menyetujui walaupun dengan ogah-ogahan. Dan ternyata pagi ini naskah itu sudah selesai.

"Aku tahu itu agak sedikit terlalu banyak," gumam Granger padaku, mengabaikan seutuhnya cekikikkan gadis-gadis di sekitar kami dan tatapan marah Theo. "Makanya aku menunjukkannya padamu dulu. Kalau kau ingin ada yang diganti atau ditambahkan, kau bisa bilang padaku."

Theo mendengus, beberapa gadis memberinya tatapan memuja. "Kurasa yang Draco butuhkan adalah _dikurangi_, Granger. Ini pidato, bukan undang-undang."

"Dengar, Nott. Aku tidak peduli kau sahabat dekat Draco atau apa. Tapi sekali lagi kau membuka mulut busukmu yang tidak berguna itu, aku akan—"

"Menciumnya?"

Granger menggertakkan gigi. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri. Bagaimana mungkin Draco tahan berhadapan denganmu tanpa mengalami kebotakan dini?"

"Itu karena sebenarnya aku baik hati, Granger. Kau saja yang menyebalkan. Lagi pula, bagaimana kau tahu mulutku busuk kalau kau tidak pernah merasakannya?"

Aku menyela mereka sebelum Granger membalas Theo dengan kata-kata yang lebih pedas. "Hentikan. Aku sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi membaca naskah pidato sialan ini. Kalian sama sekali tidak membantu."

Setelah mereka berdua diam—walaupun masih saling melotot—aku membaca naskah itu.

_Selamat siang, saudara-saudara sekalian_… _Dalam rangka pemilihan Ketua OSIS tahun ini, saya_… _Misi saya adalah_… _Harapan-harapan saudara sekalian yang semoga bisa saya berikan antara lain_… _Maka dari itu, saya akan sangat bersuka cita jika saudara sekalian memilih saya…_ _OSIS HHS akan lebih baik di tangan saya_…

Aku membuang napas keras dan memijat-mijat pelipisku. Ini tidak akan mudah. Tidak akan _pernah_ mudah.

"Terlalu banyak, ya?" tanya Granger dengan ekspresi bersalah.

"Aku tidak sanggup membacanya tanpa merasa sakit kepala."

Granger menarik kertas itu dari tanganku dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku prihatin. "Akan kuganti menjadi lebih singkat dan cepat."

Aku memberinya tatapan merana. "Tapi aku tetap harus menghafalkan itu kan?"

Senyum salah tingkah tersungging di bibir Granger. "Yah, sebenarnya kau bisa sih tidak pakai naskah, tapi kesannya seperti tidak niat dan—"

Granger membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung setelah aku mengetahui maksudnya.

"Ini pidato, Draco, bukan membaca di kelas Bahasa Inggris. Kau tidak bisa kelihatan keren kalau pidato saja harus membaca," lanjut Theo tidak peduli.

Aku mengerang dan membanting lokerku. Aku tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah ini hidup-hidup.

-oOo-

Aku mendapatkan naskah asliku pada hari Jumat. Sudah diketik rapi oleh Granger. Lebih singkat dan pendek. Juga tidak terlalu muluk-muluk. Theo bahkan berpendapat bahwa pidatoku sama sekali tidak terkesan dibuatkan orang lain—karena setelah diteliti lebih lanjut, ternyata ini melanggar aturan.

"_Well_, siapa peduli? Selama kau muncul dan berpidato dengan kharisma yang kuat, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa pidatomu sama sekali bukan hasil pikiranmu sendiri."

Aku tersenyum kecut. "Kau tahu aku tidak punya kharisma yang kuat, Theo."

Theo langsung menyimak pelajaran Mr Snape, pura-pura tidak dengar.

Granger bahkan menawarkan diri melatihku berpidato. Katanya, walaupun isi pidatonya tidak seutuhnya diriku, aku bisa tetap menguasai penonton dengan sikap dan gerak tubuh yang oke. Ini juga membantu kalau-kalau aku lupa apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku setuju karena aku sedang tidak ingin dipermalukan diriku sendiri.

"Kalau kau gugup, anggap saja tidak ada _audience_ yang melihatmu—kalau ini tidak berhasil, kau bisa memusatkan perhatianmu pada orang yang kau percaya dan mendukungmu. Misalnya, Theo," jelas Granger serius.

"Atau kau," aku menambahkan.

Granger mendongak sedikit, tapi tidak menangkap tatapanku. "Atau aku." Kemudian ia berdeham. "Kau bisa keluar dari podium. Kau tahu kan, berjalan-jalan di sekitar podium supaya tidak terlalu gugup. Tegakkan punggung dan tatap penonton dengan tatapanmu yang paling keren."

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan punggung tegak. Aku menatap dengan mata yang dilebar-lebarkan seperti ikan mas koki yang sedang mengantuk tapi tidak boleh memejamkan mata.

Granger terdiam, kemudian terkikik. "Tidak perlu melotot. Berikan mereka tatapanmu yang seolah mengatakan, 'Siapa kalian? Aku yang paling berkuasa di sini.' Ayo, coba."

Aku memberi Granger tatapan aneh dan minta penjelasan, tapi Granger terus mendorongku. Aku menegakkan punggung dan memberi Granger tatapan yang dimintanya.

Bukannya mengatakan apa, Granger malah meringis. "Tidak, tidak. Itu agak berlebihan."

Aku menghela napas keras dan mengacak-acak rambutku, frustasi dan jengkel. Berkharisma jelas bukan sifatku dan aku sama sekali tidak berbakat melakukan ini. "Aku tidak bisa, Granger."

"Oh, ayolah, Draco," ujar Granger memberi semangat. "Tadi sudah mendekati. Tapi rasanya tidak seperti dirimu. Kurang—uhm, _greget_."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kurang _greget_? _Well_, kalau menjadi diriku, yang kulakukan adalah bersembunyi di balik podium sampai semua orang bubar."

Granger menggelengkan kepala keras. "Tidak, aku tahu kau bisa. Kau hanya perlu—uh, cobalah untuk bersikap angkuh dan sedikit superior. Tatap aku dan anggaplah kau adalah yang paling keren di sini."

Aku memutar bola mata. "Aku jelas bukan yang paling keren, Granger—"

"Draco."

"Baiklah, baiklah." Mengambil napas panjang sekali lagi, aku membetulkan letak kacamataku, menegakkan punggungku, melipat tangan di dada dan menatap Granger dengan tatapan tajam yang biasa kuberikan jika aku sedang marah dan acuh tak acuh. Granger balas menatapku dengan mata melebar, pipinya merona.

Aku menurunkan tangan dan mendesah lelah. "Bagaimana dengan yang tadi?"

Granger berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian berdeham. "Itu bagus—uhm, ya. Sebuah kemajuan, Draco. Kau harus melatihnya lagi supaya kau lebih bisa menjiwainya."

Pelajaran selanjutnya juga mirip-mirip. Sampai akhirnya, Granger memberi saran bahwa aku tidak seharusnya mengenakan kausku yang biasa saat berpidato nanti. Penampilan itu penting dan berkaitan erat dengan kesan pertama, katanya. Dia melarangku memakai kaus atau kemeja biasa dengan _keras_.

"Lalu apa yang kupakai? Seragam polisi? Supaya semua orang memusatkan perhatian padaku dan percaya pada apa pun yang kukatakan?" tanyaku frustasi. Kurasa akhir-akhir ini aku sering frustasi—agak terlalu sering.

"Pakai tuksedo."

"Aku tidak punya tuksedo."

"Aku juga tidak punya. Mungkin kita harus meminjam pada Mr Snape, siapa tahu ukurannya pas."

Aku memberinya tatapan 'yang benar saja' sementara Granger tertawa geli mendengar leluconnya sendiri.

Aku menghabiskan seluruh hari Sabtu dan Minggu berlatih di depan cermin, bicara sendiri. Sebagian besar waktu aku mengulang kembali hal-hal yang telah diajarkan Granger. Seperti tatapanku, atau di mana aku harus meletakkan tanganku, atau bagaimana cara aku berdiri. Aku tidak mengatakan ini sama sekali pada Mum atau Dad, jadi mereka tidak berkomentar apa-apa saat aku mengurung diri di kamar. Walau begitu, sekali dua kali aku menangkap tatapan heran mereka saat makan malam dan sarapan pagi. Mungkin mereka hanya berusaha menjadi orang tua yang baik dengan memastikan anaknya tidak berubah menjadi gila.

Aku benar-benar _freak out_.

Suasana sekolah berbeda saat aku datang di Selasa pagi. Salju musim dingin mulai mencair, walau udara masih lumayan menggigit. Aku sudah biasa dengan celotehan anak-anak di sepanjang koridor, tapi sekarang tak ada yang berteriak-teriak sama sekali. Semuanya kelihatan serius dan tidak banyak bicara. Tegang.

Sebelum aku bahkan sempat meraih lokerku, seorang cowok dari Klub Jurnalistik bernama Colin Creevey mencegatku dan meminta wawancara singkat. Aku sudah siap menolak, tetapi Creevey lebih sigap menjelaskan maksud wawancaranya.

"Kami dari klub sekolah, Malfoy," kata Creevey serius. "Tidak seperti Hogwarts Gossip yang melenceng dari fakta, kami menyajikan berita sebenarnya. Klub Jurnalistik bukan hanya memburu gosip terpanas, kami lebih aktual dan masuk akal. Kau akan mengerti ini jika kau masuk Klub Jurnalistik beberapa bulan lalu."

Terlalu gugup untuk menolak—dan dengan perasaan tidak enak kalau dulu Creevey merupakan salah satu orang yang menolak keanggotaanku di Klub Jurnalistik—aku mengiyakan dengan anggukan singkat.

Creevey langsung menyalakan _recorder_-nya dan bertanya dengan cekatan. "Apa kau sudah siap untuk pidatomu nanti siang, Malfoy?"

Nyaris saja aku kehilangan kontrol diri dan berlari pulang. "Ku—kurasa begitu," jawabku pelan. "Aku tidak yakin."

Creevey mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Semua orang pasti gugup jika harus bicara di depan seantero warga sekolah. Aku bahkan melihat Duncan jatuh karena menginjak ujung sepatunya sendiri tadi. Nah, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang lawan-lawanmu? Gerald Duncan dan May Morra?"

"Duncan baik dan bersahabat," jawabku apa adanya. "Dia juga tidak terlalu serius menghadapiku. Orangnya menyenangkan."

"Sedangkan May Morra?"

"Morra—" Mengerikan, seperti nenek sihir, sanggup mencekikmu kalau kau terlalu lama menatapnya. "—dia tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Itu bagus—untuknya."

Creevey tersenyum geli mendengar jawabanku, seolah dia tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan sebenarnya. Tapi dia hanya melanjutkan pertanyaannya, tanpa berkomentar. "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi Ketua OSIS?"

Aku berdeham, berusaha mengingat pidato yang Granger berikan padaku. "Cari pengalaman, kurasa. Dan aku ingin—uhm, melatih diri menjadi lebih baik. Itu pun kalau aku—er, diberi kesempatan."

Selebihnya, Creevey menanyakan hal-hal sejenis. Pertanyaan ringan yang berusaha kujawab tanpa merasa mual sama sekali. Creevey cukup profesional. Dia tidak menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak diperlukan. Dia juga tidak terlalu banyak berkomentar atau mengutarakan pendapat-pendapat—_disturbing_. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah wawancara dengan Hogwarts Gossip akan sedamai ini. Walaupun sudah beberapa hari ini aku bisa menghindar semua tawaran wawancara untuk Hogwarts Gossip, aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa menghindar selamanya.

"Terakhir," kata Creevey ceria, kelihatannya senang wawancara ini akan berakhir. "Kalau seandainya—_seandainya_—kau terpilih di pemilihan nanti, siapa orang yang akan kau tunjuk menjadi wakilmu?"

Aku terkesiap. Jujur saja, aku belum memikirkan ini sama sekali. Selama ini aku terlalu kalut untuk memikirkan pencalonan dan pidatoku, sehingga tidak sempat memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku _terpilih_. Mungkin kemungkinan itu kecil, tapi tetap ada.

Awalnya aku memikirkan Theo. Yah, Theo cukup kompeten. Dia juga Kapten Voli, yang berarti dia bisa menyandang sedikit tanggung jawab. Tapi kurasa Hermione Granger lebih baik—

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku belum sempat memikirkan itu, Creevey," jawabku jujur. "Aku tidak pernah memkirkan siapa wakilku sebelum kau bertanya ini."

Creevey mengangguk-angguk mengerti, mengucapkan terima kasih dan berlalu.

-oOo-

Setelah makan siang, aku dipanggil Madam McGonagall menuju auditorium. Aku bangkit diiringi tepukan penyemangat di pundak dari Theo dan bisikan "Semoga beruntung" dari Granger. Pidato akan dimulai setelah selesai makan siang, sekitar jam satu nanti. Ketika aku sampai di sana, Duncan dan Morra sudah menunggu. Duncan tampak gugup luar biasa, beberapa kali ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. Morra kelihatan tidak terpengaruh. Wajahnya tetap datar dan tidak tertarik. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah Morra akan tetap tidak bereskpresi seperti itu kalau Mr Slughorn si anjing laut berlari masuk auditorium hanya dengan jubah mandi dan sandal kamar.

Madam McGonagall membawa kami ke belakang auditorium. Di sana ada tempat untuk bersiap dan beberapa meja rias. Morra langsung mengklaim salah satu yang dekat dengan panggung. Duncan mengambil meja di sebelahnya, aku memilih meja yang bersebrangan dengan mereka.

"Kalian akan berpidato kurang lebih empat-puluh lima menit lagi," ujar Madam McGonagall sebagai sapaannya. "Kalian bisa memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk berganti baju dan berlatih lagi. Aku menyerahkan ini pada diri kalian sendiri."

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Perutku melilit. Empat puluh lima menit lagi menuju kematian. Aku melirik sekitarku. Wajah Duncan ungu, bibirnya bengkak digigiti terus dari tadi. Morra memasang ekspresi bosan—seakan dia sudah melakukan ini berulang kali.

"Urutan pidato ini sesuai dengan urutan abjad nama belakang kalian," lanjut Madam McGonagall, tidak terpengaruh. "Itu berarti, Duncan, kau maju pertama. Dilanjutkan dengan Malfoy, kemudian terakhir Morra. Kami memberikan kalian kebebasan waktu untuk berpidato. Saranku, jangan terlalu lama karena itu akan membuat penonton tidak tertarik. Tapi jangan terlalu cepat juga, karena itu akan membuat pidato kalian terkesan tidak niat."

Morra mengangkat tangan dan bertanya sebelum dipersilahkan. "Apakah kami diperbolehkan turun dari panggung?"

"Silahkan. Tak ada peraturan khusus untuk itu."

"Apa kami boleh menyetel musik?" tanya Duncan.

Alis hitam Madam McGonagall mengeryit. "Menyetel musik? Ini acara pidato, Mr Duncan. Bukan pertunjukan boneka tangan atau drama musikal."

Duncan mengerucutkan bibir, tapi tidak menyahuti kata-kata Madam McGonagall.

"Ada pertanyaan lagi?" Mata hitam Madam McGonagall menyapu kami. "Tidak? Kalau begitu silahkan mulai bersiap. Seseorang akan menemui kalian lagi nanti. Semoga beruntung."

Morra tersenyum tipis dan menyeramkan melihat kepergian Madam McGonagall. Tatapannya jatuh pada Duncan ketika ia berkata dengan nada datar tapi beracun, "Cobalah untuk tidak menginjak tali sepatumu sendiri nanti ketika berjalan ke panggung, Duncan. Kesan pertama itu penting."

Duncan mengerang dan merengek pada Morra. "Jangan membuatku makin gugup, Morra! Ugh, dasar cewek jahat."

Morra tersenyum geli, kemudian mulai melatih kembali pidatonya.

Aku terlalu tegang dan kalut untuk kembali melatih pidatoku, jadi aku ke toilet untuk berganti baju dan menenangkan diri. Duncan ikut bersamaku. Dia bilang karena dia juga ingin menenangkan diri sedikit—tapi belakangan aku mengetahui ia enggan berada seruangan hanya berdua dengan Morra. _Well_, gadis itu memang mengintimidasi. Tapi, menurutku, tidak seharusnya Duncan bersikap begitu manja—bukankah dia adalah calon Ketua OSIS?

Aku mengganti kaus usangku dengan kemeja santai dan jas hitam—jenis pakaian yang dipilihkan Granger untukku beberapa hari silam. Untunglah Granger masih mengizinkanku memakai _jeans_. Aku tidak tahu apakah memakai celana bahan akan membuatku makin gugup atau membuatku makin tenang. Setelah berganti di salah satu bilik, aku menuju wastafel dan mencuci muka. Air dingin membasahi wajahku yang berkerut-kerut panik. Aku mengangkat wajah dan memandang wajahku. Aku memandang mataku sendiri di cermin dan merasakan detak jantungku yang memukul-mukul dadaku luar biasa keras.

Kusadari bahwa baru kali ini aku _benar-benar_ memandang wajahku sendiri sejak masuk HHS. Dengan perasaan aneh, aku menyadari bahwa lumayan banyak perubahan pada wajahku dibandingkan saat aku berumur 14 tahun. Tulang pipiku lebih tinggi, membuat pipiku terlihat lebih cekung. Bibirku lebih penuh, bentuk mataku juga kelihatan berbeda dengan cara yang tidak kumengerti. Setengah geli, aku melihat bulu mataku yang panjang dan tebal—aku yakin dulu bulu mataku tidak seperti itu. Satu-satunya yang nyaris tidak berbeda adalah kedua bola mataku. Keduanya masih berwarna abu-abu pucat, dengan warna hitam di tengah. Tanpa kacamata, kedua mata itu tampak nyaris transparan dan menonjol. Mata itu sekarang menampilkan sorot panik dan tidak percaya diri yang tidak asing lagi.

Tenang, Draco…

Tak ada lagi jalan keluar. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah berpidato di auditorium dan semuanya akan selesai. Aku yakin masa kampanye tidak akan serumit ini. Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku sudah melatih diriku dan keras. Theo terus-menerus memberiku dukungan dengan caranya sendiri. Granger bahkan merelakan waktunya untuk membuatkan naskah dan melatihku pidato. Dia juga membantuku memilih pakaian dan cara bersikap dengan telaten. Bahkan, kalau tanpa Granger, aku mungkin tak akan pernah mengalami pengalaman seperti ini.

Aku memejamkan mata dan memusatkan pikiranku pada Granger. Granger meletakkan harapan yang begitu besar padaku, bahkan lebih besar dari yang bisa kuharapkan pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Granger. Aku melakukan ini semua untuk Granger.

_Untuk Granger._

Setelah merasa lebih baik, aku mengenakan kembali kacamataku, keluar dari toilet pria dan berjalan menuju auditorium. Aku menyampirkan tas di bahu dan berjalan sesantai mungkin, tidak ingin membuat jantungku berdegup terlalu kencang lagi. Dalam perjalanan, aku berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang juga menuju auditorium. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, antara kagum dan heran. Risih karena dipandangi terus, aku berjalan lebih cepat dan pura-pura tidak peduli.

-oOo-

Duncan maju pertama kali, gemetar dari kepala sampai kaki. Dia meluruskan kaus berkerahnya, merapikan rambutnya dan mulai berjalan menapaki tangga. Di tangga ketiga ia menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan terjatuh. Wajahnya merah ketika ia melanjutkan jalan.

Menunggu pidato Duncan mungkin adalah hal paling tidak menyenangkan yang pernah kualami. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipisku. Perutku berjumpalitan. Kacamataku miring dan terus menerus melorot. Aku melirik Morra, dia diam saja. Tak ada gerakan berarti darinya saat dia duduk di depan mejanya, tangannya lunglai di atas paha. Walaupun sikap Morra sama sekali tidak seperti Duncan atau aku, bisa kusimpulkan bahwa dia lumayan _nervous_ juga. Yah, setidaknya Morra masih bisa merasakan emosi manusia. Maksudku, wajar-wajar saja kan kalau kita gugup sesaat sebelum mau tampil di depan semua warga sekolah?

Aku mendengar suara Duncan ketika bicara melalui _microphone_ yang dipakainya. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak mendengar kata-kata Duncan. Kelihatannya Duncan bisa mengatasinya dengan baik walaupun agak terbata-bata. Aku juga bisa mendengar tepukan atau gumaman penonton. Dan seruan terima kasih Duncan ketika pidatonya telah selesai.

Aku berdiri dan mengambil napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya penuh-penuh. Aku meluruskan pakaianku, membetulkan letak kacamata dan berjalan menuju panggung saat namaku diteriakkan oleh sang MC. Aku berpapasan dengan Duncan di tangga—dia kelihatannya sangat lega berhasil keluar dari ruangan penyiksaan.

Hal pertama yang kusadari setelah naik panggung adalah kursi penonton auditorium yang penuh sekali. Bahkan sampai atas-atas pun terisi. Jantungku kembali berdegup tidak karuan dan rasanya aku ingin muntah saking paniknya. Napasku memburu, langkahku patah-patah ketika aku menuju podium yang terletak di tengah panggung. Tak ada yang bicara. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan semua orang tertuju padaku. Menunggu.

Naskah pidato buatan Granger yang telah kuhafal dan kulatih selama beberapa hari ini, menguap begitu saja. Tampaknya mau tidak mau aku harus improvisasi.

Aku membetulkan _microphone_ menjadi bentuk yang sesuai denganku, kemudian berdeham pelan. Suara dehamanku masuk ke dalam _microphone_ dan terpantul ke luar. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut melihat semua perhatian yang tertuju padaku.

"Er, hai," ujarku gagap. "Aku Dra—Draco Malfoy."

Tak ada yang merespon. Sial. Apakah mereka tidak mengerti bahwa mereka membuatku mual setengah mati? Semakin gugup saja aku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Berlari turun dari panggung? Kelihatannya itu yang paling masuk akal. Bukankah aku Draco Malfoy si raja pengecut? Tentu saja itulah yang pasti kulakukan kalau aku adalah pengecut handal—

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata Granger hari Jumat silam; _Kalau kau gugup, anggap saja tidak ada _audience_ yang melihatmu__—_kalau ini tidak berhasil, kau bisa memusatkan perhatianmu pada orang yang kau percaya dan mendukungmu.

Bukannya Theo, tapi malah Granger yang kucari pertama kali. Mataku menyapu deretan penonton beberapa kali, kemudian menemukan Granger. Dia duduk agak di depan, di sebelah Ginny Weasley dan—oh, ternyata Theo ada di sebelahnya. Kelihatannya ia cemas sekali dengan penampilanku yang tidak meyakinkan—buktinya ia menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam. Menyadari tatapanku, Granger tersenyum dan mengangguk memberi semangat. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tangannya membentuk kepalan di kedua sisinya.

_Untuk Granger._

Sekali lagi, aku berdeham dan menyapa mereka kembali. "Halo, aku Draco Malfoy."

Mereka menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas dan tidak kudengar, maka aku melanjutkan. Dalam hati aku berdoa supaya suaraku tidak terdengar bergetar saat aku bicara.

"Mungkin tidak seperti calon HHS yang lain, aku ingin menjadi Ketua OSIS _tidak_ sejak pertama kali bersekolah di HHS. Bisa dibilang, aku tertarik menjadi Ketua OSIS baru sekitar—" Aku menghitung cepat di kepala. "—dua bulan yang lalu. Sebelumnya, aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kepemimpinan di HHS dan segala tetek-bengeknya."

Aku mencengkram pinggiran podium sekuat tenaga, berusaha tetap fokus dan melupakan kegelisahanku.

"Bukan berarti sekarang aku tetap berpikiran seperti itu. Maksudku, Ketua OSIS macam apa aku ini jika sama sekali tidak peduli dengan HHS? Jelas bukan yang diharapkan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan kalian, tapi bagiku, pemimpin bukan hanya orang yang bisa menyuruh-nyuruh dan bertangan besi. Kalau hanya seperti itu, semua orang pun sanggup melakukannya. Dan di mana keadilan kalau pemimpinnya hanya berpangku tangan? Dunia akan kacau. Tidak, pemimpin yang baik bukanlah seperti itu." Aku terdiam sebentar untuk menambahkan efek dramatis. "Pemimpin yang baik adalah seorang _pelayan_."

Terdengar gumaman-gumaman heran dan tidak setuju dari berbagai pihak. Aku menyeringai kecil, sedikit puas karena berhasil menarik perhatian mereka secepat _ini_.

"Kalian tidak mengerti maksudku? _Well_, maksudku begini. Bayangkan ada dua tipe orang yang akan memimpin OSIS HHS. Orang pertama, mempunyai sifat sombong dan angkuh yang selalu menganggap dirinya benar. Kalian tidak bisa membantahnya atau memberinya saran karena ia tidak akan segan-segan membacok kalian. Tentu tidak ada orang yang tahu _segalanya_ kan? Bayangkan saja orang itu melakukan kesalahan yang berdampak cukup besar bagi OSIS HHS, tapi ia tidak mau mengakui itu karena ia berpendapat dirinyalah yang paling benar. Dia juga tidak mau tahu tentang kesalahan dan dampaknya. OSIS kalian kacau balau—karena pemimpin kalian yang tidak mau ikut turun tangan dan membantu sedikit."

Aku mulai mendapatkan kepercayaan diri di sini.

"Atau ada lagi orang kedua. Kali ini sifatnya lebih _down to earth_. Tentu dia bisa memimpin dan mengorganisir kalian, tapi dia juga tidak akan segan untuk membantu kalian. Dia juga menerima dengan senang hati saran serta masukan yang kalian berikan. Orang itu juga tidak terlalu peduli tentang—ah, _kasta_. Baginya, tak ada yang namanya atasan atau bawahan. Semuanya sama. Sederajat. Orangnya juga bertanggung jawab dan tak akan menimpakan semua masalah untuk kalian urusi sendiri. Dia tidak akan pernah sungkan untuk _melayani_ kalian."

Astaga, siapa sangka ternyata ini mengasyikkan?

"Sekarang aku bertanya pada kalian semua, di antara dua tipe pemimpin yang telah kusebutkan tadi, pemimpin seperti apa yang kalian inginkan? Pemimpin pertama yang bersikap seperti dewa dan tidak mau tahu, atau pemimpin kedua yang rendah hati dan tidak segan untuk turun tangan langsung ke pokok masalah? Hm?"

Beberapa orang menggumamkan pilihannya, tapi kebanyakan hanya memandangku dengan tidak sabar, menungguku melanjutkan kalimat-kalimatku.

"Tentu yang kedua kan? Betul? Jawab aku." Terdengar jawaban dan anggukan dari penonton. Aku tersenyum puas. "Sudah kuduga. Tak ada orang yang mau dipimpin oleh orang yang bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Pemimpin seperti itu pasti selalu tidak puas, hasil kerjanya tidak maksimal dan ujung-ujungnya malah akan merugikan organisasinya sendiri. Asal kalian tahu saja, aku _benci_ dengan tipe pemimpin macam ini. Dan karena aku benci, aku _tidak akan_ menjadi pemimpin seperti ini."

Beberapa orang mengangguk-angguk dan mengubah posisi duduk menjadi lebih antusias. Seseorang di kursi depan mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak lantang, "Jadi kau akan menjadi pemimpin yang melayani?"

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku pada sisi podium dan berdiri lebih santai. Adrenalinku mengalir deras ketika menyambut semua tatapan mata di ruangan besar dan luas ini. Aku tak bisa menyangkal kalau aku menikmati ini.

"Ya, aku akan melayani kalian," jawabku langsung. "Aku menerima semua keinginan kalian dan menimbangnya—selama itu masih berada di jangkauan kekuasaanku. Aku juga akan mengubah beberapa hal yang mungkin belum bisa diubah oleh Ketua OSIS sebelumnya. Jujur saja, aku belum bisa menjanjikan banyak hal untuk saat ini, tapi saat aku sudah berjanji—" Aku menelengkan kepala dan menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang telah kulatih dengan Granger. "—maka aku akan menepati janji itu, bagaimana pun caranya."

Para penonton terkesiap keras dan bergumam dengan satu sama lain. Salah seorang cewek di bagian belakang berdiri dan bertanya, "Bagaimana dengan peraturan tentang nilai minimal kenaikan kelas?"

Aku berdecak pelan. "Kuakui itu tidak termasuk kekuasaanku, tapi aku bisa memberikan saran kepada sekolah dan mereka pasti akan mendengarkan."

Ada yang bertanya lagi. "Apakah kau bisa mengadakan pesta dansa musim semi tepat saat kelulusan murid kelas dua belas?"

"Tentu. Aku bisa mengajukan itu pada sekolah kalau kau memang ingin."

Gumaman makin keras dan beberapa orang bertepuk tangan. Kemudian seseorang bertanya lagi, "Apa pendapatmu tentang aturan tidak boleh bermesraan di depan umum bagi pasangan gay, selayaknya pasangan normal?"

Terperanjat sedikit, aku segera menguasai diri. "Jujur saja aku merasa konyol dengan aturan itu. Akan kulakukan sebisaku untuk mengubah aturan itu agar kalian tetap bisa mengekspresikan cinta kalian, tidak peduli kepada lawan jenis atau bukan."

Sorakan makin keras terdengar di sana-sini. Sampai akhirnya seantero auditorium berteriak dan menyerukan namaku. Hampir semua orang bangkit berdiri dan bertepuk tangan untukku. Aku _belum pernah_ diperlakukan seperti ini. Dipuja dan disanjung. Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak sedikit nyengir ketika melihat ini semua. Tentunya, kalau tanpa Granger, aku tidak bisa berimprovisasi seperti tadi. Bagaimana pun, naskah pidato yang telah dibuat Granger tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang baru saja kusampaikan.

Secara otomatis mataku langsung tertuju pada Granger—yang berseru-seru dan tampaknya akan menangis saking harunya. Theo berteriak-teriak di tempatnya, menonjok-nonjok udara. Weasley juga melakukan hal serupa, kecuali kalau ia juga melompat-lompat di tempatnya dengan bersemangat.

Menyeringai lebar, aku mengangkat tangan dan menyuruh mereka diam lagi. Kelihatannya mereka langsung mengerti, karena suasana langsung diam seperti tadi saat aku pertama kali masuk. Mau tak mau, aku merasa kaget sendiri. Sebelum ini, tak ada orang yang menuruti perintahku secepat itu.

"Aku mengerti kalian bersemangat, tapi harus kukatakan bahwa kalian harus memilih sesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan. Benar-benar sesuai. Tak ada paksaan sama sekali. Tapi kalau kalian ingin dipimpin dengan seorang Ketua OSIS yang melayani dan membawa era baru bagi HHS—" Aku memberikan mereka tatapan tajamku lagi sambil menyeringai kecil. "—maka pilih aku."

_Hell_, ini menyenangkan.

"Sekian, terima kasih! Selamat siang, HHS!" seruku keras, melambaikan tangan tinggi-tinggi di udara.

Dan semua jeritan, teriakan, pekikan, sorakan di auditorium pecah begitu saja.

-oOo-

**TERIMA KASIH SEMUANYA! Untuk ucapan hbd-nya dan review-nya juga. Tuh kan, ternyata banyak juga silent reader yang muncul… Oya, saya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan supaya kalian ngga bingung2.**

**1. Hermione marah ngga pas dibentak Draco: saya rasa ngga. Hermione ngerasa bersalah aja dan karena itu, dia mau ngelakuin apa aja supaya bisa menebus kesalahannya sama Draco.**

**2. Kejelasan status Draco-Hermione: kayaknya sih belum ada 'status' antara Draco-Hermione… Draco memang punya rasa sama Hermione dan Hermione juga (mungkin) ngebales perasaan Draco, tapi yaaa gitu. Masih ngambang.**

**3. Acc socmed dan nama panggilan saya: twitter saya: divalvrizka. Bilang aja kalo mau folbek. Oh, kalian juga boleh panggil nama asli saya kalo emang udah tau.**

**4. Fokus cerita ke Draco tapi saya nyantumin dua cast: sebenernya cerita ini emang fokus ke Draco, bukan Dramione (seperti saya bilang di chap lalu), tapi kalo tanpa Hermione, Draco ngga akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Jadi, walaupun fokus cerita ke Draco, peran Hermione di kehidupan Draco juga besar banget, sehingga ngga mungkin kalo ngga dicantumkan di cast-nya.**

**5. Bentuk kacamata Draco: kalian tau film The Apparition yang ada Tom Felton sama Ashley Greene? Di situ Tom pake kacamata. Bayangin aja Draco seperti di Half-Blood Prince dengan kacamata yang dipake Tom Felton di film The Apparition. Emang butuh imajinasi yang kuat sih untuk ngikutin imajinasi saya. Heheh….**

**6. Draco lepas kacamata: entahlah ya… Menurut saya Draco yang berkacamata itu lebih ganteng, seksi, keren, berkharisma dan…kissable. Tapi apa aja bisa terjadi...**

**7. Tentang HAPPY ENDING: saya belum bisa ngomong banyak di sini. Mending kita nyanyi lagunya Avril Lavigne yang My Happy Ending aja yuk. All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending *nyanyi***

**Jujur aja saya agak ngestuck di chap ini****. Jadi… ada yang mau request fic? Tapi kalo kalian beneran request, harap sabar ya…****  
**

**Jangan bosan-bosan untuk review!**

**DarkBlueSong**


End file.
